A Possibility
by Marla's Lost
Summary: He's divorced - she loves weddings - is it possible for two polar opposites to find a happy middle ground and maybe have a relationship? Story is set after season 8 ***Some language and some mature chapters
1. Chapter 1 How It Started

**Chapter 01** – _How it started_

New Year's Eve 1979 – Eric had been flying all night and his plane was delayed. He could just hear his dad complaining about the inconvenience and anticipated a couple of boots in his ass when he got home. His flight landed and as predicted, no Red Forman. Eric counted the bills in his pocket and hailed a cab for the ride home.

Wearily, he strode up the driveway to find the love of his life standing by the Vista Cruiser. She looked lost in thought and oh so beautiful. She wasn't aware that he was watching her until he cleared his throat and said, "Happy New Year."

She looked at him, a big smile forming on her lips. She listened to some awkward excuse about a late flight before grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him welcome home.

"God Eric I missed you so much!" she kissed him again and the winter cold left his bones to be replaced by the warmth of the love she still had for him. He hugged her close. "Donna, I didn't really mean to break up with you. I – I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want to hold you back."

Donna looked into his emerald green eyes. "You dill hole, the only thing that would have held me back was not having you in my life." She kissed his face with butterfly kisses – so happy he was back.

*

In the wee hours of the New Year, Eric and Donna drove to Niagara Falls to elope instead of starting college in Madison like she planned. "Oh God, our parents are going to kill us! You're mom didn't get to take wedding pictures!" Donna said nervously as the Vista Cruiser pulled into the Forman driveway. The newly married couple was exhausted after the 18 hour road trip.

Donna noticed that her dad was packing up the moving van. "Crap, Dad's moving today. I forgot! Eric, I'm supposed to be in Madison!"

Eric kissed his bride. "It's okay sweetie, let's go talk to your dad and tell him he has a new son-in-law."

*

Pow! Bam! Eric went down in round one of Eric Forman meeting Bob Pinciotti's fist. His curly black hair shook in anger. "Do you know how much money University classes cost? Do you realize I will not get my full refund because you two kids decided to get married?"

Donna had never seen her dad so angry! "Dad! Quit hitting Eric. This was my idea too. He's wanted me to marry him forever and well, we did it!"

Bob hissed through his teeth, "Are you pregnant too?"

Donna was shocked. "What? No! Eric just came back and we decided to elope! Daddy, I'm sorry we didn't tell you first. Come on, you're a father-in-law now. Make nice with Eric."

Bob shook his head sadly. "Donna, I'm not going to say I'm happy about this because I'm not. I'm still moving to Florida but you can live here until the house sells. I'll leave you the number of the realtor but you two should look for an apartment very soon. I'm going upstairs to pack my clothes. "I'll call you from Orlando. You better go _make nice_ with Red and Kitty."

*

Kitty cried and Red walked out of the kitchen talking about different types of things that should go in Eric's ass besides his foot. Donna felt extremely uncomfortable and left Eric to deal with his mom while she sought out Hyde in the basement.

"Mom, you knew I was always going to marry Donna."

Kitty wiped her eyes, "Eric – where are the wedding photos? Who was going to make the cake? My only son gets married to that whore! Do you know she slept with Randy while you were gone?"

Eric was aware that Donna had a semi serious relationship but he didn't want to dwell on it. He was finally married to the love of his life – just like they planned it as sophomores at Point Place high school!

Kitty glared at him, "You broke up with her! Now you want her back? Eric, how could you?" Kitty picked up her vodka tonic and stormed out of the kitchen.

*

"Yeah, my dad wasn't real thrilled. He's letting us stay in the house until there's a buyer."

Hyde started laughing. "Man Donna, I always thought you were smarter than that! So you're going to be the little woman who stays home and keeps house? Ha Ha – this is some elaborate burn isn't it? Where's Eric – I can see him planning this one for months!"

Donna smacked Hyde on the arm. "Look, shut your pie hole. This is a wedding band and we drove to Niagara Falls – and IT WAS REALLY ROMANTIC!"

Eric came down the basement steps, "Yep, mom did not take it well and Red is putting on the biggest boot he can find."

Hyde looked at their dismal faces and laughed until he cried. "Married? Donna _Forman_? Oh my God, I'm gonna piss my pants!"

*

**Nine Months Later**

Robert Anderson Esq. – Eric looked at the name of Donna's attorney on the letterhead. He knew they were headed here and he almost felt relieved. After months of being apart from the love of his life, Eric thought that marriage would fill the emptiness in both their lives. Hell, they wanted it and craved it but in the end, the magic just wasn't there. The terms of the divorce were simple – no spousal support and a 50/50 dissolution of combined assets.

They had spent the last six months of their whirlwind marriage avoiding each other. When they were dating, they always had somewhere to go home after a fight or misunderstanding. While married, they woke up together, went to work, ate together, slept together and Donna was bored out of her mind.

All those months apart before the marriage, in no way prepared them for living together 24 hours a day; it was a nuclear meltdown waiting to happen. There just wasn't enough love left to carry the marriage. Donna and Eric sat down one night and bared their souls and cried some tears at their perspective failures as a spouse. They had a candid talk about how teenage dreams and romances didn't really carry over well into the real world. Donna agreed and they parted as friends – well as much as they could be considering how the last few months went! Donna decided to move to Florida and live with her dad and go back to school.

Eric decided to see if his folks would let him move back home. At least he still had his job.

*

The divorce was final in spring of 1982. Eric moved into the same apartment building as Fez and Jackie. He had a small little bachelor unit like Fez and that was just fine. He was single – divorced – on his own and actually happy!

His meager belongings consisted of the contents of his old bedroom. All the old furniture and everything else had belonged to Donna or Bob. When the Pinciotti home sold, the realtor got rid of all the remaining furniture. So it was back to a twin bed that doubled as a sofa, a chair and his color TV. A simple life but Eric was finally content.

The Happy Day's Hotel in Kenosha needed a night auditor and Eric's math skills were sufficient enough for the evening shift. This actually worked out great because he liked staying for the later shift and sleeping in during the days. Donna had been a workaholic – up at 4:00 a.m. and in bed at 8:00 p.m.

Eric's current shift was 7:00 p.m until 3:30 in the morning. It actually took him a while to get used to the shift hours, but he liked working with the skeleton crew late at night and could see his folks once in a while during the afternoon. The only drawback was he missed hanging out with his friends.

Hyde still lived in the Forman's basement. Jackie had a two bedroom apartment on the same floor as Fez and Eric but she was hardly ever home and Kelso and Brooke lived in Chicago. Still, he had his own apartment, his own car and a job that could lead to better things. Eric Forman had a future.

*

"What do you mean the Royal Suites can't accommodate 200 people?" Jackie screeched into the telephone. "They had no problems last week with the motivational speaker did they? That was easily over 300 people!"

She threw her purse on the sofa and stomped over to the kitchen table to her day planner. "George, I've booked this room from you for my last six weddings. Why are you bumping me out now?"

Jackie listened to the half assed excuse the hotel manager gave her and she replied, "Look, its 200 guests and at least half of them will be spending the night. The bride wants to use your banquet hall for the reception. George, let me have this room on Saturday and I promise not to book your hotel for the next year."

On the other end of the phone, faceless George agreed to her terms. "Thank you George. Yes, you'll get a percentage of my fees." Jackie hung up the phone. Crisis averted and now she could dive into the newly delivered bridal magazines.

*

Eric was sitting in Fez's apartment drinking a beer. He finally got a Friday night off and deliberated going to a movie or hanging out with a friend. Fez won. "Eric, it is good that you live in Kenosha. Point Place is nice but there are more girls in the big city. Maybe you'll find someone to replace Donna."

Eric smirked, "I'm not looking to replace Donna. I still love her – I think I'll always love her but man, we never should have married!"

There was an insistent knocking on the front door. Fez looked out the front window and nearly squealed. "Jackie! My goddess! Come in out of the cold." Jackie was vigorously rubbing her cold hands and stomping her boots. "Why is it still snowing in March? God, I'm freezing."

She stepped in the tiny apartment, "Oh Eric, I didn't see you!" She quickly walked over and enveloped her old friend in a gentle hug.

Eric felt stiff. Jackie Burkhart was never really his good friend; they merely tolerated each other and essentially grew up together in the basement. She sent some letters to him in Africa but that was pretty much all the contact they had with each other.

"I knew you lived in the building, but this is the first time I've seen you." She sat on the edge of the futon sofa. "Fez, are you busy tomorrow?"

Fez sighed, "You have another wedding?"

Jackie grinned. "Well, I'm a wedding planner slash event organizer. Yes. The bride, her mom, mother of the groom and three bridesmaids all need styling. I can get you $400 for one morning of work."

Fez's eyes lit up – that was a good morning. "Well, it's supposed to snow, how far away is the wedding?"

Eric watched the drama unfold. "They're using a limo to drop them off and pick up – you just have to make them beautiful."

Fez almost blushed. "I always make women beautiful. You should see my Rhonda."

Eric coughed. "Rhonda? You're dating Big Rhonda?"

Jackie smirked, "Eric, where have you been? Rhonda teaches water ballet and is just gorgeous!"

Eric digested that information. "Jackie I just got divorced – I've sort of cocooned myself. What are you doing as a wedding coordinator? I would have thought you would have been married yourself!"

The pretty little brunette leaned back on the futon, "Well, I'm never getting married because I don't need the heartache but that doesn't mean I can't make other people's weddings memorable. I noticed that you and Donna _didn't_ have a ceremony."

Fez grinned. "Good burn Jackie." Fez said handing her a beer. Eric frowned at his friend. "Well, we were being spontaneous – it just happened."

Fez sighed, "I miss Donna sometimes. She had such wonderful red or blonde hair….."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey, I'm getting claustrophobic in this closet. Come to my apartment in an hour and I'll make us some dinner."

Jackie bounced up to her feet. "I'm making tacos!" Fez clapped his hands happily.

Eric said, "Do we really want to eat at Jackie's? I mean I can't afford food poisoning."

She glared at Eric. "Yeah, then just stay home and have another TV dinner you loser!" She opened the door against the cold weather. "Besides, my place is bigger and warmer!"

Eric asked his friend. "Again, do we really want to eat at Jackie's?"

Fez laughed, "Yes my friend. She can really cook! Miss Kitty gave her some lessons while you were in Africa."

Eric smiled, well then it couldn't be too bad!

*

Jackie's two bedroom apartment was much bigger than the bachelor Eric lived in. She actually had a separate kitchen, a small dining room and two bedrooms. Eric noticed that the second bedroom was filled with gowns and fabrics and a working desk. "This is your office?"

Jackie smiled. "That is the hub of my business. I usually work from home so it just made sense to kick Fez out and use his room for my fabrics. Sorry Fezzie."

Fez smiled, "That's okay Jackie. I get more action now that I live alone. Besides, you were a terrible roommate!"

Jackie grinned. "Just because I wouldn't let you spy on me naked doesn't make me a terrible roommate!"

Eric laughed; he missed this kind of friendly banter between friends. "So Jackie, how long have you been planning weddings?"

Jackie put the hamburger in the frying pan and started chopping onions. "About a year and a half - its great money and I get to be creative. I make the most memorable weddings and Fez does the hair and makes a great profit for his salon."

Eric never realized that just because his world stopped at the divorce, the rest of his friends would go on and have wonderful lives without him. Even Hyde in the basement of his parent's house was making frequent trips to Las Vegas to see his ex-wife Samantha, who he never really married.

The onions were cooking and some minced garlic scented the air. Eric's stomach grumbled, he really did miss home cooking. "Jackie can I help you?"

She smiled, "Sure, you can slice tomatoes and clean the lettuce. Fez, why don't you set the table?"

Dinner was great – Eric was getting tired of eating dinner at the hotel and he couldn't cook worth a damn at his apartment. He probably would have just ordered another pizza if he was at home right now. Fez rubbed his belly and yawned. "Jackie, I have to go – I'm making beautiful women in the morning so I'll say Good Day!"

Jackie smiled as she watched Fez walk out of the apartment they used to share. She turned her gaze towards Eric. "So newly divorced Eric Forman…what have you been doing with yourself?"

Eric felt like a deer in headlights. He was alone in an apartment with Jackie Burkhart and no other person to buffer him! "Er, I'm a night auditor at the Happy Day's Hotel."

He saw her eyebrow lift. "Go on…" she encouraged him as she got up to make coffee. "What does an auditor do?"

Eric never had anyone express in interest in job before, this was awkward! "I post the financial information of the day, credit card receipts and cash and then check that against the price of the rooms rented, I make sure everything balances. At the end of my shift, I have a report ready for the day manager to review."

Jackie pushed a mug of hot coffee across the table toward him. "So _you're_ the guy that slips the bill under the door every morning, eh?"

Eric smiled. "That's me! I'm also I charge of the mint that you find on your pillowcase at bedtime."

Jackie smiled. "You are not. That's Housekeeping's job."

He grinned. "Okay, you're right, but I like to think that I take care of the budget that _provided_ the money to buy the chocolate mints."

"Dream on Forman." She laughed. "So… you're a numbers guy. That fits you – you were always good with math."

"Numbers never lie." He agreed.

"Do you have any other aspirations?" she asked sipping some hot coffee.

"Well, I'm aspiring to be the hotel manager. That old guy makes big bucks and he's not a great manager, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I've been dealing with George Lamons over at Royal Suites and he is a pain in my ass. I've had six parties over there and I _know_ he gets a cut of the money. Plus, like you said, they make big bucks!"

That got Jackie thinking – _Eric worked at a hotel with large banquet halls._

Eric was thinking – Jackie could hostess wedding receptions and he could get a cut- plus if it booked people in the hotel, _he could advance to that ultimate position of Hotel Manager!_

They both looked at each other – conspiring how to approach the topic that was foremost on their minds. Jackie smiled – she decided she would just show up at Eric's hotel and see the rooms before she made a pact with the devil.

Eric smiled and decided he would call George Lamons and see how well her parties went over before he made a pact with the midget devil of his youth!

Eric downed the last of his coffee. He thanked Jackie for the great meal and promised to stop by more often. She walked him to the door and after he stepped out in the freezing cold, he heard the soft snick of the lock being turned and he hurried to his apartment.

*


	2. Chapter 2 I Think I Killed Him

**Author Note: **_Welcome back my favorite readers! So nice to see you are interested in yet another Jackie/Eric fiction! This is different and after trying a Donna/Eric story, I'll stay with what I'm comfortable with. Enjoy!_

_____________________

**Chapter 02**_ – I Think I Killed Him_

"Hyde, what a surprise – I wasn't expecting to hear from you. What's up buddy?" Eric asked over the phone.

"Sam and I got married or should I say remarried." His friend relayed across the miles.

"Why would you do that?" Eric asked puzzled.

"Well, she was a good wife – she always put up with my shit and hey, she's a stripper. It's like winning the freaking Trifecta! She divorced the old bum she was married to and now she's single or should I say she's Mrs. Samantha Hyde."

Eric didn't know what to think of this. Hyde divorced Sam and now remarried her? Was that allowed?

"Man, I need you to ship my stuff to me. I'm staying in Vegas with Sam. I tried to call your folks but I think they're on another cruise. Grab a pen and I'll give you the address."

Eric hung up the phone. Could a remarriage be the key to happiness? Hyde did sound like he was happy. Maybe he would call Donna this weekend. Wait, his folks were on _another_ cruise? Since when did they start taking cruises?

The world was spinning and all Eric had to do was jump on.

*

Jackie stood outside the Happy Day's Hotel and smiled. Where were Fonzie and Richie and Potsie? What a terrible name for such a beautiful hotel! Situated on the waterfront shores of Lake Michigan, the 15 story hotel was perfect from the outside.

Jackie like the covered entrance with the huge fireplace visible from outside – _Come In – Get Warm – Spend the night!_ It seemed to say to her. She threw her handbag over her shoulder and grabbed her day planner. Time to get down to business!

She entered the large lobby with big glass windows and a fountain and approved of the side vestibule with the fireplace. Large comfy chairs and a loveseat were set around a low table and it leant towards a quiet place to confer or relax.

The check-in counter was neat and efficient. She liked the sound her high heels made as they click clacked on the glossy tiled floors. She set her bag on the counter and waited to see how long it took for the associate to notice she was waiting. Ten seconds – give the girl an A!

"Hello, I'm Jackie Burkhart and I'm an Events Coordinator. I'd like to speak to someone about booking parties in this hotel."

"Yes Miss Burkhart." The girl paused and turned back. "You do weddings don't you?"

Jackie's lips curled into a smile. 'Why yes I do."

"My sister got married and had her reception at Royal Suites and it was a kickass party!" The young girl admitted.

Jackie blushed. "Well thank you – I like all of my parties to be unforgettable."

*

Jackie only had to wait a few minutes before the oldest man in the world hobbled to the lobby. He held out a wrinkled hand. "Miss Burkhart. What a pleasure. I have heard of you." He said shaking her fingers.

Jackie cringed inwardly. This guy looked like Ichabod Crane from Sleepy Hollow. She discreetly wiped her hand on her pants. "I didn't get your name." she said.

"Bram Carver. I've been the manager here at Lake Michigan – er, Happy Day's Hotel for the last 20 years. How can I help you?"

Jackie didn't think this old man would be capable of giving her the tour she actually needed so she had think of how to wear him out before they left the lobby!

"Well, Bram. May I call you Bram? As you know, April brings parties – baby showers, school proms, then there are May dances and class reunions, and June brings weddings, graduations and get-togethers. I book them all and I need to see your banquet rooms, your kitchen, your bridal suites, your first class rooms, I'm looking for an outdoor garden and access to the lake, your available parking and how many limos' can be fit out front without disrupting your regular guest traffic…"

"Miss Burkhart – please stop talking!" Mr. Carver begged. "I don't have the energy to keep up with you. Please have a seat in the lobby and I'll get someone to help you."

_Mission Accomplished!_ Jackie mentally clapped her hands.

*

"You – the new guy!" Bram said bursting into the back office. "I need you to help out a potential customer. And be very nice to her. She could be important to this hotel."

Eric stood up and grinned. He truly needed a break from the ledger audit. "Where is she?"

Bram pointed a gnarly finger in the direction of the lobby. "I left her by the fireplace." Eric tugged on his vest and tidied his hair and set out down the long hallway towards the front of the hotel.

*

Jackie paced the length of the lobby from the door to the elevator measuring the distance in high heels and then barefoot. A bride should have no problem navigating the 30 feet from the limo to the elevator.

She heard someone say, "Can I help you?" She whirled around with her shoes still in her hand. "Eric? What are you doing here?"

*

Eric looked towards the fireplace and only saw a ladies purse but no lady. He turned and saw the back of a female walking barefoot across the tile floors. He put on his best work smile and said, "Can I help you?"

The girl turned and he blinked. "Jackie? What are you doing here?" Her shoes clattered to the floor. "God, you startled me! I thought you worked nights."

Eric stepped over and helped her balance while she slid back into her heels. "I do, but the day guy had an emergency."

"I'm working. I needed someone to give me a tour."

"What kind of tour?" Eric asked unsure if he wanted to really know the answer. Jackie smiled, "I told you that I'm Event Coordinator. I need to see _everything_ and I don't think Bram could handle my request."

Eric looked at her suspiciously, 'I don't think even I could handle your request."

Jackie swatted him on the arm. "Don't be silly. Just get a set of master keys and let's go for a walk!"

*

Eric had to admit that he was enjoying playing Jackie's tour guide. She wrote furious notes in her day planner and asked appropriate questions and was appreciative of the hotel's prices. Eric gave her copies of the banquet hall layouts and dimensions and after they suited up, he took her outside to show her the lawn and access to the lake.

She looked so pretty standing on the lawn with gentle snowflakes falling on her dark hair. "So if the guests want to br-bring a boat, can you provide a temporary d- dock?"

Eric shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jackie walked over, "A temporary dock. Th-that's if my party wants to bring a b-boat." Eric looked at where she was pointing.

"Yes, we can arrange it, but we'd need a couple of weeks advance notice. Hey, you're freezing, let's check out the parking garage – at least it's out of the snow."

Jackie's teeth were chattering. "Th-thanks Eric, I was t-trying to be professional." He smiled and put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Jackie, as far as I know, you are always professional."

*

The kitchens were large and clean with plenty of room for additional caterers. The sub-zero freezers were perfect – Jackie was very pleased. She looked at her list and found they had pretty much covered everything except the rooms.

"I need to see the Bridal Suite."

Eric winced_. Bridal Suite_ made his think of his failed marriage. "Sure, it's the penthouse floor. We also have a private elevator for that room."

Jackie grinned, "Good, I can charge extra!" She flashed him a smile and stepped into the elevator while Eric pushed the "P" button for the top floor. It was a smooth fast ride to the top and the door opened with a ding onto a beautiful carpeted foyer. There were some statues of cherubs and angels playing harps.

Eric unlocked the double doors and let them fall open. Jackie removed her shoes and was instantly three inches shorter. She stepped into the luxurious carpet and twirled around. "Eric this is beautiful!" He stepped into the room and had to agree. It was his first time up here because frankly he tried to avoid anything relating to marriages.

Jackie bounced on the bed checking for firmness, and looked at the view from the window, all the while making her little notes. She disappeared into the bathroom and Eric could hear the toilet flush and the tap water running and then she ran the tub.

"Does the TV get porn?"

Eric blinked, "What? Porn? You mean dirty movies?"

Jackie smiled cheekily, "Yes, sometimes they ask me and I need to know."

Eric was flustered. "Well, I'll have to check and get back to you on that." Jackie patted him on the cheek. "Don't be embarrassed. It's not like you haven't watched porn before!"

"Okay, we are done in this room." Eric huffed. Jackie only giggled and went back to the foyer to put on her shoes.

*

Bram was waiting in the lobby for Miss Burkhart's return. The elevator doors dinged open and Jackie cringed when she saw the skeleton man waving at her. "God Eric, I swear he gives me the creeps." She whispered as they stepped of the elevator.

With a low voice, Eric replied, "I think Scooby Doo and Shaggy have finally found Old Man Smithers" Jackie bumped him with her shoulder and giggled, "Don't make me laugh, I'm working!"

Eric grinned and handed the key ring back to his supervisor. "All done sir!" Eric waved goodbye and headed back to his office. Jackie followed Bram over to the lobby and took a seat on a chair.

"Did you find everything up to your standards?" The old man asked. Jackie opened her day planner. "I loved the penthouse suite. I have my own caterers, can you free up a freezer on event days? I also have my own cleaning crew so I don't know if there is going to be an access problem. Can I get a set of extra keys for the crew?"

While the lovely Miss Burkhart was talking – incessantly talking – Bram could feel a tingling in his arm. Hmm – he hadn't felt tingling for years! She was still talking when he felt a weight on his chest. She was still asking questions as he slipped to the floor gripping his left arm and landed with a grunt and a thud.

Jackie closed her day planner and noticed Bram was lying on the floor clutching his chest. "Bram? Are you okay?"

Bram smiled thinly and groaned. Jackie looked up at the counter. "Excuse me! Miss! I think something is wrong with your boss!" The young girl looked over to see Bram lying on floor. Still very efficient, she pressed a button under the desk and called Security.

Jackie waited to see how long it took for Security to arrive. Ten seconds – give the girl another A for efficiency! Minutes later an ambulance and fire truck arrived with red lights flashing. Eric came out of his office when he heard all the commotion – he saw a fireman talking to Jackie while an EMT was performing CPR on Bram.

Eric pressed through the medical workers, "Jackie, what happened?" He touched her on the shoulder. She turned around and tears were filling her eyes. "Eric, I think I killed Bram!"

*


	3. Chapter 3 I Better Start A Tab

**Author Note:** _Hey thanks for coming back and all you new readers! I'm glad everyone likes the story and I realize in Chapter 2 it was sort of out of character for Bob to punch Eric, but I don't think Bob Pinciotti ever really wanted his daughter to marry Eric. But enjoy!_

**Chapter 03** - Start a Tab

The paramedics covered Bram's body with a sheet and wheeled him out of the hotel lobby. Jackie turned her head into Eric's chest and the young employee behind the counter sobbed. "Excuse me Miss Burkhart; we need to ask you some questions."

Jackie looked up to see a plainclothes policeman standing near Bram's chair. "Am I under arrest?"

Eric squeezed her hand then watched as a police officer led her to a corner of the lobby.

Vickie, the counter girl, wiped her tears. "Mr. Forman, we don't have a day manager anymore. Mr. Carver is dead." She pulled a procedure manual from the drawer, "It says here in the organization chart that the auditor succeeds the day manager if there is an instance of a layoff or attrition. Mr. Forman, you are now the manager."

Eric looked over at Jackie who was still talking to the cops. His old friend, inadvertently, got him his dream promotion!

*

Jackie went straight home and put on her pajamas. It was already freaking cold and this was a horrible day. She turned the television on to a movie channel and grabbed a blanket. She was a half hour into an old Steve Martin movie when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it!" she hollered.

"It's me Goddess! Let me come in."

"Fez, use you're key, I'm not getting up." She grumbled. The key turned in the lock and Fez peeked in his head. "Eric called me – what happened at the hotel?"

Jackie invited him in and he sat on the end of the couch rubbing her stockinged feet, "…and then I asked him about the indoor pool and he fell on the floor. The cops said it was a heart attack but I think I put too much stress on him."

Fez shook his head sadly. "Well at least he died looking at your lovely face."

"Ew, Fez - you're going to give me nightmares!" Jackie put her blanket over her head. "Now I have to protect my reputation." She groaned.

There was another knock on the door. "It's Eric!" said a muffled voice.

From outside, Eric heard, "Use your key!"

He hollered back through the door. "I don't one!" The door opened and Fez laughed embarrassed. "Sorry Eric, I thought you had one too." Eric patted his friend on the shoulder, "Hey, how's our resident boss killer doing?"

Jackie pulled the blanket off her face and glared at Eric, "That is just mean. I didn't kill him. He died."

Fez sat up, "Jackie you are like Dorothy and you killed the wicked witch with your house."

Jackie looked at him like he was crazy. "I didn't land a house on him, Fez"

Eric grinned and sat in a chair opposite the house. "No, actually Fez makes sense. With Bram out of the way, all the little minions, like me, are finally free of oppression. Jackie you saved Munchkin Land!"

Jackie didn't know whether to laugh or cry – "Wait, are you being mean?" She tucked her feet under the blanket. "If you are being mean then you can leave."

Fez shook his head, "Goddess, Eric wouldn't be mean to you. It was the other's that were mean."

Eric leaned forward, he had forgotten about that history. "No, Jackie what I meant to say is, Bram had been having heart problems for months. His doctor said this was just the final heart attack. You didn't have anything to do with it. He could have had it in the elevator!"

Finally Jackie looked relieved. "I thought my talking killed him. What a relief! But Eric, you don't have a boss anymore."

Eric grinned, "You're looking at him." He said proudly. "I am the new Day Manager of the Happy Day's Hotel!"

Jackie smiled and jumped off the couch to catch him in a hug. "I'm so glad for you! Now I can use the hotel!"

Eric smiled at the hug. "Are you wearing pajamas? And yes, you can use the hotel and we'll be rich!"

Fez didn't want to be left out of the excitement, "I'll do the hair!" Eric and Jackie looked at him strangely, "I mean – I want to be rich too."

*

Eric sat on one side of Jackie and Fez sat on the other. The rest of the evening was spent watching and laughing at a Steve Martin movie. Eric couldn't remember having such an enjoyable evening doing basically nothing but hanging with friends. He also realized he missed this in his life – he needed more of this!

"Aiiy... if I don't pick up Rhonda soon, she won't give me sweet lovin!" Fez exclaimed. Jackie looked at the clock. "Fez, it's only 7 – what time were you supposed to meet her?"

Fez looked sheepishly, "I told her I'd get her at 6:30."

Jackie frowned, "Fez, you better go now! You're half an hour late!" Fez jumped over the back of the couch and scrambled out the door. Jackie turned to Eric, "That's the fourth time he was late for a date. Lucky for him, I told Rhonda to add a half hour to whatever he told her so he'll be fine."

Eric looked over, "Is that allowed?"

Jackie laughed, "Eric, when's the last time you dated?"

Eric thought about it and couldn't remember seeing any other women besides Donna. _Oh how sad am I?_ He confessed, "Well, probably before I went to Africa. I guess. Then I got married and divorced – so I'm a dating virgin."

Jackie laughed. "Eric, tell you what. I have a wedding next Saturday at Ray's Bowling Alley and there will be plenty of single bridesmaids that will be looking for a single guy. Come with me."

Eric looked at his friend. "Are you trying to set me up?" Jackie grinned. "So are you available?"

Eric was apprehensive. Going on a date with an unknown girl? "I don't know Jackie – this is new for me. I don't feel comfortable asking out someone I don't know."

"Eric, this is probably scary for you…just come with me to the reception, look around…have a few dances… you might have a good time!"

"I'll think about it – but no promises!" He finally relented. Jackie smirked, "I'll bet you 20 bucks you have a great time."

"You're on Missy. " Eric took the challenge and was determined to win Jackie Burkhart's money!

*

Eric felt really odd wearing a suit and being at a bowling alley! Apparently Jackie reserved the entire bowling alley for the wedding reception. Everyone was wearing bowling shoes and while some couples were bowling a few frames, others were in the lounge where the bar was set up.

Jackie arrived just before the bride and groom, talking into a two-way radio – she waved at Eric and winked. A team of neatly uniformed waiters ushered the guests into the large guest room to be seated. Eric stood in a corner of the room while Jackie assisted the DJ and did a sound check on the microphone.

Someone nodded to her from the door and she stepped into the center of the room. Eric smiled, she looked so pretty wearing a floral suit and jacket and some satin pumps instead of her spiky heels. "May I have your attention please?"

She tapped on the microphone and the room quieted down. Thank you for coming and with no further ado, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Wellington. Give a hand to the newlyweds!" The crowd stood and cheered as the smiling bride and groom entered through the double doors.

Jackie pointed at the DJ who played a fast tempo version of "Here Comes the Bride." Eric was impressed at how Jackie successfully kept the proper music playing and her caterers kept the champagne flowing and the whole party was smoothly orchestrated.

There was the dance between the newlyweds, then the father/daughter and mother/son dance and the grandparents attempted to do the Hustle with cheers and laughter from the audience. Jackie spoke into the radio and the waiters began carrying large trays of food.

From nowhere, Jackie came up behind Eric and snagged his arm dragging him to an empty table. He sat in a chair while she collapsed kicking off her shoes. "Dang, this is a difficult crowd!"

Eric smiled, "Looks like you have it well under control. I thought I would hate it because I didn't do the _wedding thing_, but I can see how much mom and Red would have loved it. Everyone looks like they're having a great time."

Jackie bumped her shoulder with his. "Just think, my next party will be at your hotel, and you will make oodles of money…and then a bunch of drunks will book your most expensive rooms and sleep off gallons of champagne. Just imagine how much fun that will be!"

Eric laughed. "I get your point. And it will be good for the hotel…" Jackie watched the best man give his traditional speech and smiled. "This reception is pretty cool. The bride and groom were on different bowling leagues and met each other during a competition. She accidentally dropped her ball on his foot and they just fell in love. Hence, the bowling alley theme and everyone has to wear bowling shoes."

"So they're actually going to bowl a few frames?" Eric asked incredulously?

Jackie nodded. "So…Eric…. Have you seen anyone…interesting?"

"No, I feel so weird. There are all these happy people and I don't know anyone of them – I think I'm destined for single-hood for the rest of my life."

Jackie sighed, "Eric stop talking like a loser and ask me to dance." He looked up, "What did you say?" She stood up and reached for his hand, "It's a party – let's dance!"

Eric allowed her to drag him on the dance floor while Rick Springfield's voice belting out _Jessie's Girl_. She danced around him while he made his few key moves and at some point realized he was having a good time. The music changed to Smokey Robinson singing _Being With You_. Jackie put Eric's hands around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"See that girl in the blue dress?" Jackie swung Eric around so he could see table three. "She's single and dateless. I'll bet you if you asked her, she'd dance with you."

Eric shook his head, "I don't like blonds." Jackie laughed and swung him around again, "Check out the black haired girl by the door. She's the groom's sister and she's available."

Eric smiled, "Nice try Jackie – there are a lot of pretty girls here but I can't see me picking one up for a date."

She looked up at him. Eric was a handsome guy – a little more toned than before he went to Africa and he smelled good. It shouldn't be hard for Jackie to find a girl to dance with him. "Hey, dance me back to my shoes. I have to go check on the dessert."

He grinned and whirled her back to the table he'd been haunting. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he really did like dancing with Jackie – He and Donna never danced together …._Hmmm why was he thinking of Donna now? _

"Excuse me?" Eric turned to see a young girl dressed in pastel standing beside him. "My name is Mandy and I am dying to dance. I saw you dancing with Miss Jackie and I was wondering…."

_Oh God he_ moaned internally. Jackie set him up. But ever the gentleman, Eric replied, "Sure, I don't know this song but let's give it a try." Mandy led him to the dance floor where Eric struggled through Kim Carnes singing _Bette Davis Eyes_. Jackie was watching with laughing eyes from the corner of the room. This is what Eric needed to get over Donna and look at him he's actually laughing!

*

The reception was officially over and Jackie was settling the tab with the open bar and the owner of the bowling alley. Eric had got roped into a bowling match with the groom's best man and he found that he was having a good time. Jackie wrote out her remaining checks to the caterers and the DJ and tucked the receipts in her day planner. She looked up to see Eric pulling out a chair. "Thanks for inviting me, I did have fun. And I know you roped that Mandy girl into dancing with me."

Jackie laughed. "Eric, it's a reception, everyone dances and hey, you looked good out there."

Eric grinned and adopted a John Travolta stance. "Like this?"

"Not that good. Sit down buddy, I'm almost done. Hey, you owe me $20!" She added with a smirk. "Do you want to pay now or should I start a tab?"

"You better start a tab because I think that hanging out with you and Fez is going get expensive!"

*


	4. Chapter 4 Kelso Karaoke

**Author Note: **_This was a fun chapter to write – possibly consider it a filler chapter to move the story along._

**Chapter 04** – Kelso Karaoke

Eric was now officially included in everything Fez or Jackie was doing. He either ate dinner with his friends or went to the show or just stayed in watching television. It was the night for Fez to make dinner and Eric was eating the worst meatloaf he ever tried. Jackie pretended to swallow, smiled politely and when Fez wasn't looking spit the meat back into her napkin. Eric saw this little ploy and started to laugh. Jackie gave him a swift kick in the shin.

She hissed. "Say nothing." She warned. "If you value your life, do not tell Fez what I just did." Eric was still laughing but mimed himself zipping his lip. Fez came back out with his flaming banana split desert.

Jackie looked at Eric's unusual expression and started laughing out loud. "Hey, before I forget, guess what tomorrow is!"

Fez pressed a finger to his lips and said, "Kelso Karaoke!" Jackie squealed and Fez jumped up and down like a cheerleader. Eric cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?"

Jackie grinned and sat down on the futon next to Eric. "Every month, Michael and Brooke get a babysitter and we all go to a Karaoke bar. It is the best fun you'll ever have."

Fez agreed, "Brooke sings like an angel and Jackie is just bad."

She smirked, "Well, I just haven't found my song yet!"

Eric looked dubious, "I can't sing. How can this be fun?" Fez looked at Eric like you would look at a person who never tasted chocolate. "Eric, you get a bunch of people drinking beer and singing terribly and it is funny. It's funny even in my country!"

Jackie tugged on Eric's arm. "Say you'll come. Brooke and Michael crash the night at my house so we can have breakfast the next morning." Eric hadn't seen Kelso in months and it did sound tempting. He had the weekend off so why not?

"I'll be there. I just won't make any promises to sing. But I haven't got drunk in awhile!"

*

Friday morning, Eric woke happier than usual. Was it because he had a good job? Maybe he liked hanging with his friends or because he got to spend tonight with the group having a good time? He didn't know and didn't really care. He passed Fez's door and could hear his friend talking to someone on the phone. He passed Jackie's door and heard the television and wondered how she spent her morning.

He went to work with a smile on his face.

*

"Jackie honey, how good to see you!" Kitty Forman hugged the slight girl. "Come in, Red's watching TV." Jackie followed Mrs. Forman into the living room. Red Forman's face lit up when he saw his favorite of Eric's old friends.

"Good morning and I'm sorry for busting in but I've got some good news and I need some advice." She sat down on the sofa and Kitty poured a cup of tea. "Did you enjoy the cruise?"

Red smiled. "I won 500 bucks on the slot machine. That was pretty sweet and Kitty discovered that the swimming pool had a bar."

Kitty pulled down the neck of her blouse to expose her sunburned shoulders. "Oh, the ship captain was so nice when he gave me a salve. I loved the music and Red even danced. It was so romantic."

Jackie was glad she could bring happiness to the two people most like her parents. "Well, I have another trip for you."

Red put down his newspaper. He lifted an eyebrow because he knew a story accompanied this gift.

"You've heard of Mr. Spires, that one that owns that brewery?"

Kitty nodded her head. "He's filthy rich!"

Jackie grinned. "Well, I planned a sweet sixteen party for his slut of a daughter and Mr. Spires was so pleased, that in addition to my fee, he gave me two round trip tickets to Washington DC."

Red frowned, "How is that a good?" Jackie was still smiling. "Well, you get to take a train with your very own sleeper car; there are three nights in a hotel suite in DC and free tickets to the Smithsonian. There are vouchers for three dinners at some expensive restaurant and all the meals on the train are free. What do you think?"

Red liked the idea because he had always wanted to see some of the sights of Washington DC – he looked at Kitty who was beaming. "Well, we just got back…."

Jackie smiled. "You don't have to go now, just use them before June."

Red grinned, "Well, I guess Kitty and I are taking another trip." Kitty jumped up clapping her hands in excitement and hugged Jackie. "You are such a sweetheart. I never dreamed Red's retirement would be such fun!"

Red looked at Jackie, "On the other hand, you said you needed some advice?"

"Oh, I need Mrs. Forman's help with a retirement party I'm planning. Can I borrow her for the afternoon?"

Red liked that idea best of all! "Just have her home in time for dinner!"

*

Fez made sure he was wearing his tightest leather pants. He wanted to make a big impression on Rhonda. This was his longest romance and he loved her. Still, she was shy and made Fez jump though proverbial hoops to get a kiss, but he didn't mind. When she called to tell him she would meet him at the club, he was over the moon. "I've got to go get Eric ready!"

Eric heard a rapid knocking at his door, "Eric, let me in." The door opened and Fez nearly fell into the room. 'Oh Eric, you are not wearing that!"

Eric looked at his striped shirt and jeans. "What? I look good." Fez looked at him, "No, you look like Ritchie Cunningham - show Fez your closet."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Fez I look fine." He saw Fez pulling out shirts and tees and finally his brown friend found something he liked. "Try on this tee shirt and just put the blazer over it. You will look fabulous."

Eric changed his shirt. "How do you know I'll be _fabulous_?"

"Watch Jackie's eyes when she sees your outfit. If her eyes get big, then you are handsome. If she squints, then you better stay home. She's my style guide and knows what looks good on people."

*

Jackie opened the door to be enveloped in a big hug by her long time friend Michael Kelso and his fiancée Brooke. "Come in, we're waiting for Fez and Eric."

Kelso's eyes got big. "Eric's coming? Oh man, this is going to be a blast! I've been practicing my Elvis moves. Wanna see some?"

Brooke and Jackie shouted "No!" The two girls giggled at Kelso's disappointed face. "Well, you'll be sorry when all the ladies throw panties at me!"

"Ew, Michael I didn't want to know that!" There was a knock at the door and Jackie got up to answer. Fez was standing with his hand in the air mid-knock. "Goddess, I love the leather boots! Oh, a mini skirt – you will have the men drooling…." Fez was knocked sideways as Eric moved towards the doorway.

Eric looked very handsome tonight. Jackie thought that if he wasn't her friend…..wait, she couldn't have thoughts like that. She blinked, "Hey Eric, come in, the gangs all here!"

Fez put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "See? She thinks you're handsome!" Eric watched Jackie's tiny skirt swing side to side just above those sexy boots and was thinking almost the same thing about her!

Kelso jumped over the back of the couch and tackled his old friend. "Eric! Dude! It's been a long time since we seen you!" Eric untangled himself from Kelso's arms and legs. "Hey man, it's good to see you. Brooke you look very pretty."

Brooke blushed. "You look nice too Eric. I'm glad you're coming with us. Fez likes to hog the microphone."

Fez argued, "I do not. I just happen to sing very well. Don't worry Brooke; I will serenade all of you ladies."

Eric grinned – this really was like old times – all that was missing was Hyde's miserable attitude and Donna's irritable complaints. He liked to think that without Hyde or Donna, he was finally going to have a great time.

Jackie picked up her small clutch bag and announced. "I called a cab because no one is driving home after tonight."

Kelso added, "Good call, because I won't even be able to walk!"

Fez piped up. "Rhonda's going to meet us there and hold a table." Michael counted five heads, "How are we going to fit everyone in the same cab?"

"Brooke, you can sit on Michael's lap." Jackie suggested. The taxi honked and Jackie smiled. Fez replied, "Jackie, you can sit on my lap if you want!"

She glared, "Ew? And No!" She waited until her friends started down the stairs and she locked the door.

*

The cab was smaller than they realized. Unanimously, everyone agreed that Fez should sit up front with the driver and the remaining four squeezed into the back seat. Brooke sat on Kelso's lap and Jackie was squeezed between Eric and Kelso's thick legs. Eric didn't mind, Jackie was wearing some soft perfume that tickled his nose and the energy in the taxi was buzzing with excitement.

*

Outside the club, the music was thumping and there was cheering and applause which spilled out onto the sidewalk. Fez helped Brooke out of the taxi, followed by Kelso and Jackie took Eric's hand and pulled him out with her. "C'mon Eric, you're going to have a good time!"

Rhonda was saving a table near the center of the club and waved frantically at Fez. His eyes brightened at seeing the love of his life and he hurried over to kiss her dramatically. Eric bent down to Jackie's ear. "You're sure that is Big Rhonda?"

She turned her head and smirked, "Yeah, but we just call her Rhonda now. Come sit and we'll just watch for a while." Still holding his hand, Jackie led Eric to the table so he sat next to Fez and Jackie could sit in the middle. "You are my buffer. When Fez gets drunk, his hands wander." She warned.

"Thanks, now I'll get fondled by Fez, right?"

Jackie giggled. "Yep. That's how it works." Rhonda introduced herself to Eric and Kelso came over with two pitchers of beer and Brooke brought some chilled mugs. The friends chatted with each other about everything and nothing and probably three beers later; Eric was finally relaxed and enjoying himself. This was so anti-Donna that it made the experience even better.

Kelso stood up, "Jackie, let's go book our songs!"

Brooke interjected, "Michael, get me _Xanadu_!" She smiled and he grinned. "You got it babe!" Eric leaned back in his chair to find Fez and Rhonda making out in a gross kind of way. He elbowed Jackie. "I heard you two dated?"

Jackie looked over, "No, we were roommates and NOTHING happened. Don't be gross." Eric laughed that he touched a nerve. "So…no tonsil hockey with Fez, huh?" Jackie hit him in the ribs with her elbow. "No. Not ever."

Eric smirked. "I was just checking." She got up to follow Kelso to the DJ stand. Eric watched her walk away, her tiny skirt swaying and her boots clicking on the dance floor. She was cute – why did he never notice that before?

Brooke leaned over. "So Eric, are you dating yet?"

Eric smiled, "No, I'm still getting over the divorce."

She frowned, "But it's been months! You're too handsome not to be making the rounds!" Eric grinned, "Maybe soon, I've been hanging out with Fez and Jackie so I'm just having a good time right now. How's Betsy?"

Brooke smiled – he remembered. "She's growing like a weed. You should come to our house and see her."

"I think I will!" Fez made some noise and jumped up from the table and ran to the stage where Jackie and Kelso were reserving their songs. "I need mine!" he yelled as he was running.

Kelso came back with a swagger. "Hey Brooke – Guess what Elvis song I'm doing." She looked at him. "Fat Elvis or young Elvis?"

Kelso grinned, "Young Elvis." Brooke pursed her lips. "_Teddy Bear_!" Kelso frowned, "How did you know? Damn, I wanted to surprise you."

Brooke leaned over and kissed his lips. "You've been humming it all week. How could I not know?" Kelso leaned back and grinned, "Wait until you see my moves!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and Eric laughed. This seemed to be a running joke. Jackie squeezed back into her seat and Fez was pouting. "Somebody took my song. I was going to do _Whip It_ – cuz that had a good beat. Now you guys will just have to be surprised."

*

The little group was treated to a beautiful rendition of Bette Midler's _The Rose_ and the club applauded uproariously. Kelso went to get another pitcher of beer when the DJ announced that the next singer was Fez. Their tanned friend jumped up and nearly knocked over his girlfriend to leap on the stage with the microphone in his hand. Eric leaned back and laid his arm on the back of Jackie's chair. The lyric's monitor began to roll and Fez launched into Tommy Tutone's version of _Jenny's Number 867-5309_.

Eric was surprised because Fez was actually good. He looked like a natural up on the stage and nailed the song. Everyone applauded and Fez took several more bows than was necessary. Jackie leaned towards Rhonda, "Tell him I said that was his best ever!"

Eric was feeling no pain once they called Brooke up to sing Olivia Newton John's version of _Xanadu_. She sounded like an angel and was able to hit all the high notes. Jackie was swaying to the song and rhythmically bumping into Eric's side. "Sorry Eric, I like this song and Brooke sings it so good!"

The song ended and Brooke blushed at the applause and scurried back to the safety of her friends. "Oh that was so exhilarating! I didn't miss one word this time!" Brooke gushed. Jackie leaned in front of Eric. "If I closed my eyes, I could see the movie! That was beautiful!"

Eric could smell her perfume and the scent of her herbal shampoo tickle his nose. "You were great Brooke. This karaoke thing is a lot of fun."

Jackie smirked, "That's good Eric, because you and I are doing a duet!"

Eric nearly dropped his mug. "What? NO! I can't sing." Jackie laughed and Brooke said, "Neither can Jackie – that's what makes it fun!" The DJ announced Kelso's name and he got excited and stood on his chair, "That's me and I'm gonna rock this stage!"

"Get down Tarzan and sing!" Jackie hollered. Kelso was as fun to watch as he was a great singer. He did the patented Elvis hip thrusts and the karate kicks and even managed the sneer in the upper lip. Eric laughed and didn't realize his oldest friend had this secret talent. The _Teddy Bear_ song ended and Kelso took three long bows and said, "You can throw your panties now!" Much to his chagrin no one threw him any underwear.

Brooke put an arm around his shoulder, "I'll give you mine sweetie." She said kissing his cheek. Kelso smiled. "That's good enough me for!"

A young girl with dark hair and black lipstick took the mike and launched into Pat Benatar's _Heartbreaker_. She was really good and got applause from everyone in the club. The DJ announced the next up was Jackie and Eric.

Eric was nearly screaming, "No no no!" Jackie was pulling his arm. "Oh yes yes yes!" Kelso got up and helped pull Eric to the stage. "Just once dude. Do this one time and you'll never have to do it again!" Eric looked like he had stage fright. Kelso added, "Do it and I'll run naked through the club."

Eric couldn't help it, he busted out laughing. That was so typical Kelso. Jackie pulled Eric over to a stool. "You sing the blue lyrics and I'll sing the white ones. I picked an easy song that everyone messes up. We're just having fun okay?"

He looked at her and decided to trust her. The lights were so bright he couldn't see the audience anyways so it would just be him and Jackie singing a song. The music started and Jackie sang, "They say we're young and we don't know we won't find out until we grow …." Eric suddenly realized they were doing Sonny and Cher! Jackie bumped his shoulder and he looked at the monitor and picked up the next line, "Well I don't know if all that's true. Cause you got me, and baby I got you..."

Jackie reached down and grabbed his hand for reassurance. Together they harmonized, "I got you babe." Eric smiled and found that singing with Jackie was enjoyable. He knew the song and although they both sounded terrible it was the most fun he'd had with a girl in a long time.

Eric, "I got you to hold my hand"

Jackie, "I got you to understand"  
Eric, "I got you to walk with me"

Jackie, "I got you to talk with me"  
Eric, "I got you to kiss goodnight"  
Jackie, "I got you to hold me tight"  
Eric, "I got you, I won't let go"  
Jackie, "I got you to love me so"

Together they ended the song, "I got you babe!" The lights lowered and to their surprise, Kelso and the rest of their table gave them a standing ovation. Jackie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You did so great!" Jackie praised him.

Eric touched his cheek where she kissed him and she grabbed his hand to lead him off the stage. Brooke gave him a hug, "You guys were so terrible it was great!" She looked pointedly at Eric, "Just for the record, Michael IS NOT running naked through the club." Fez came back with a fresh pitcher of beer and a pizza.

After the food was devoured and the pitcher emptied, Jackie noticed Michael and Brooke were in a furious make out session. Eric noticed and looked to his right and Fez was practically eating Rhonda's make up off her face.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Jackie smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." He pulled her chair out and they slipped past the amorous couples and onto the dance floor. The DJ was reloading the karaoke machine so he put on some slow dance tunes.

Eric twirled Jackie on to the floor to the piano melody of Journey's singing _Faithfully_. He swung her out and then back as Steve Perry started singing about restless hearts sleeping alone at night. Jackie put her arms around his neck and stepped closer to his body. His heart started thumping as he could feel a warm female touching nearly all parts of his neglected soul. She was supple and warm in his arms and moved instinctively wherever he did.

He gave her a little dip which made her gasp and smile at the same time and brought her back up while Journey sang about how two strangers learned to fall in love again. She grabbed Eric by the lapels of his blazer and tugged him closer listening to Steve Perry sing about the joys of rediscovering – was he singing about her?

Eric smelled so nice and his body was toned and warm and she wrapped her arms around his waist feeling his hands drop to her hips. It felt natural and she trusted him. Why did he tell her he couldn't dance? He was great at this!

She looked up and saw he was gazing at her – when did he get such beautiful green eyes?

Eric loved the feel of Jackie dancing in his arms. She moved with him as if she knew just what direction he was going to take. When she hugged him, his cold heart melted just a bit. Dancing was very nice. When she looked up at him with that beautiful face he couldn't help it, he was going to kiss her.

His hand slipped through her long silky hair to the back of her head and he pressed his lips against her warm mouth. She kissed him back and his head started to spin. Her lips tasted sweet and delicious. Her arms snaked over his shoulders and she pressed herself against him. Eric wrapped an arm around her back and they swayed to the music locked into a wonderfully hot kiss.

She murmured against his lips, "God Eric, if you weren't my friend…" She rose up on her tiptoes and nipped his bottom lip. She rubbed the soft skin under his jaw and wished she could bite him on that soft spot.

Eric laughed softly and ran his hands up and down her arms. "I know…if you weren't my friend too." Jackie shivered – how was this man still single? The music changed into a romantic Smokey Robinson song, "Still want to dance?" he asked softly.

Jackie didn't answer but pulled him closer and kissed those lips again. His touch was gentle; his hands were rubbing circles over her back keeping her pressed against him – she could feel his arousal against her hip and it kind of thrilled her that she made him feel this way. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Jackie, I'm very drunk and I may do something irresponsible but you feel so damn good I can't help myself."

She looked into his eyes, "If I was drunker than this…I might let you." She kissed his lips, "But, Eric I'm not here to take Donna's place. You need to be with _someone_ but tonight it's not me." She looked in his eyes to make sure he understood. "If you want to be with me, make sure it's Jackie Burkhart, not just any girl to fill a need. Okay?"

He nodded and felt guilty, he did need someone and Jackie firmly set the terms. "Can I still kiss you?"

She smiled with those gorgeous lips, "You can kiss me all you want but hands above the waist mister!" she warned with a grin. Eric stole a quick kiss and swirled her back out on the floor to finish dancing with Smokey Robinson.

*


	5. Chapter 5 Red's Advice

**Author Note**_: I am so glad that everyone loved the Karaoke chapter! Now for some sage advice from an old married man_

**Chapter 05** – Red's Advice

Eric woke up with the bright April sunshine pouring through the slats in his vertical blinds. He was blinded by the light or the huge headache that rumbled like a migraine. Where was he and how did he get here? He squinted and recognized his tiny apartment. Aspirin. He needed that and lots of it.

_How much did I drink last night?_ He padded to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was only 9:30 in the morning but man that sun was bright! There was a rapping on his door so he stepped over to peer out the window. Fez. He opened the door.

"Hey buddy – isn't it a little early to be up?"

Fez grinned. "Oh Eric, you were so naughty last night! Are you alone in there?"

"What? Yes, I'm alone, why would you think I wasn't." Fez pushed his way inside to confirm that Eric was indeed alone. "Rhonda and I saw you making out with Jackie and thought…"

Eric groaned, he _did_ remember that and felt like an ass. He was almost ready to jump her bones because the dance was arousing. Hell, just being around Jackie was exciting. "No, did you check her apartment?"

"No, because Brooke and Kelso are sleeping over – have you ever waked Kelso in the morning? I do not want to get frogged! I thought I'd check you first. You wouldn't hurt as much." Eric reached out and frogged him just for the comment.

"Aiiy! Such a bully! Anyway, get dressed because we always go out for pancakes after Karaoke." Fez was still rubbing his arm. "So get dressed at meet me at Jackie's." Fez turned, "Eric how was it?"

Eric ran his hand through his tousled hair, "How was what?"

"Kissing Jackie you idiot! Aiiy! She didn't slap you silly so it must have been good. Fez needs to know these things!"

Eric grinned. "It was good. It was better than good, but hey don't say anything!" Fez walked down the hallway laughing as Eric shut his door.

*

One of Jackie's favorite things in the world was Karaoke Morning Breakfasts. She got up early, showered and put on some jeans and a tank top. She was pulling her hair into a high pony tail when Brooke stumbled out of the bedroom. "God, how much did I drink last night?"

Jackie grinned. "Only enough that you sang like the angels!" Brooke beamed at the compliment. "I did, didn't I? Now I have to buy that soundtrack for next month. Hey, I need a towel for the shower."

Jackie grabbed some towels and extra shampoo and went to watch some morning news while her friend got up and dressed. Within seconds of the shower water being turned on, Kelso was up and running around in his boxers. "Where's Brooke?"

Jackie pointed towards the bathroom door. "Thanks Jackie!" Jackie never looked, but heard Brooke's squeal as Kelso joined her in the shower. Fez knocked on the door then opened it with his key.

"Morning Jackie – how about that crazy dance of Eric's, eh?" Fez was trying to get a rise out of her. Jackie merely smiled, "He told me can't dance and now we get a few beers under his belt and look out John Travolta!"

Fez frowned – Jackie was saying nothing about that hot kiss everybody saw. Fine! "Eric will be along soon. I told him we go out for pancakes. Oh, pancakes with all those sweet tasty syrups. I can't wait!"

A second knock on the door and Fez opened it up to a neatly dressed Eric Forman. Jackie smiled and pointed to the sofa. "You may as well sit. Michael joined Brooke in the shower so hopefully they won't take too long!"

Fez was grinning. "I bet they are _doing it!_"

Eric and Jackie shouted, "Fez!" Kelso popped his wet head out of the bathroom door. "Eric's here?" He closed the door and came back out naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist." Jackie muttered ironically, "Where have I seen this before?"

Eric laughed and told Kelso to get dressed. Brook followed shortly with her hair in a towel and discreetly covered. "We'll be quick." She promised. The second bedroom door shut and the waiting trio heard, "Michael – not again!"

Jack shook her head and turned the television volume up higher.

*

The coffee was excellent and Eric was glad his friends invited him. New pictures of Betsy were passed around and Eric relayed the Hyde remarriage information. He watched Jackie's face for a reaction to the news but she seemed unfazed. _Good_.

The waitress brought over five breakfast plates. Eric looked at his pancakes with a side of bacon. This was a breakfast! Jackie had strawberry waffles as did Brooke. Kelso chose a chocolate pancake with a whipped cream happy face. Eric looked at the pancake and glanced at Brooke. "It's the only way he or Betsy will eat pancakes. I think it's genetic." Eric grinned at her apt description of his friend.

Fez chose blueberry waffles with strawberry topping and Eric watched as he poured all flavors of syrup on each edge of the waffle. This was so strange having breakfast with his friends and at the same time seemed so incredibly normal. He felt a bit guilty because he usually had breakfast with his folks. But, he was a grown man and this was what grown men do.

Friendly conversation filled the air between bites of breakfast and before Eric knew it the waitress came over with the bill. Everyone threw in a twenty and finished what was on their plates.

Kelso stood up, "Me and Brooke have to go pick up Betsy. Why don't we get together in a couple of weeks and do a barbeque at our house?"

Fez clapped. "Excellent. I get to French braid Betsy's hair, yes?" Brooke smiled, "Only if you do mine too!" Eric nodded – he liked the idea and looked at Jackie to make sure she was going also. "Let me call you because I think I have a baby shower coming up. But I could probably come late?"

It was decided that the gang would meet again at Kelso's house.

*

Eric watched Jackie drive off after she dropped Fez and himself at the apartment. He stood there until he could no longer see her taillights. Why was he obsessed with the little devil? Granted he was drunk last night but damn, she was so hot! He could still taste her kisses and they made him shiver. Maybe he should go see his folks just for the foot in the ass reality check!

*

Red was in the garage cleaning tools when the Vista Cruiser pulled up. Eric saw that his mother had been planting her garden again and he smiled. He missed watching her complain about the rabbits stealing carrots. In fact, he missed a lot these past couple of years.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

Red looked up – this was an odd request coming from his son. They never had conversations and if this was going to be one of those pansy ass heart to heart things, Red Forman wanted none of it.

Eric went to sit on the outside patio chair. Red pulled a couple of beers from the garage fridge and brought them over. His dad sighed. "So Eric, I hear you're doing well at your job. That's great."

Eric smiled – his dad was lousy at small talk but he was a smart man.

"Dad, I messed up bad by marrying Donna. I hurt you and mom and ruined over a year of my life I can never get back. I thought that when I got back from Africa I could just pick up where I left off but I'm learning that everything has changed."

Red let him continue. "I mean Hyde got married – wasn't married and now got remarried. I never even met his wife. Kelso and Brooke are raising this beautiful little girl and I missed out on watching my best friend's baby grow up because I was so consumed with trying to be with Donna. All of my friends went on to have these great lives and they continued the friendships without me. How do I get my life back?"

Red took a long swallow of his beer and looked at his son. "Eric – about you and Donna – that was a mistake when she didn't want your promise ring. The girl never wanted to be tied down. Then you left her standing at the alter because you got cold feet. I think you knew then you were too young to be married."

Red drank some more and continued. "Then you went to Africa to try and better yourself. Now that was the smartest thing you did; but coming back thinking she wanted to be your wife? Sometimes it's great to be impulsive, but when you promised to love honor and obey for the rest of your life, you just screwed yourself."

Eric moved the beer can back and forth between his hands – he couldn't argue with logic. Looking back now, all the signs were there but he was just too blind to see them. Donna was way out of his league but he _had_ to have her because she was the neighbor girl and they grew up together. They knew everything about each other so there was nothing new to discover or share. A lot of it was about sex. He wanted it and she gave it freely. After the marriage they really had nothing more in common.

Red actually felt like a good dad for a change. He made his only son see the wisdom of his errors and the dumbass actually got it.

"Eric, you mother and I have been married for almost 30 years. Now I know that seems like forever, but when we got married it was because we were attracted to each other. I didn't know her and she didn't know me – we had to learn about each other. That's a foundation for a relationship. Yeah, I could have married Sally Peidmont from the old neighborhood but that was boring. Kitty was pretty and exciting and that attracted me. Of course if you ask her she'll tell you a different story."

"So Donna and I were essentially like brother and sister. Oh my God - we were _Luke and Leia!_ That's why the marriage was never going to work! Dad, you are the best!"

Eric was going to hug his dad but Red stuck out his hand. "Son, I'm never going to get that emotional so….you're welcome."

Eric turned around. "Where's mom?"

Red tossed his empty can into the trash. "She went with Jackie to some flower show."

"Jackie? Jackie Burkhart?" Eric asked disbelieving. What was the devil doing with his mom? Red grinned when he saw Eric getting all worked up.

"Son, remember how you just said all of your friends went on to have great lives without you? Now before you start picking on Jackie, let me say she's been a godsend to Kitty. You were gone and Laurie is who knows where. We kind of took Jackie under wing when Pam took off for Acapulco and Jack Burkhart's parole request was denied. She has the crappiest parents. So while you were in Africa you're mom kind of guided her."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"Well, Steven made her life a living hell so Kitty brought her over and taught her some girly stuff and the girl made a career out of it. Plus, your mom and I are reaping the benefits!"

Eric looked at his dad boasting. "Okay dad – I give. What are the benefits?"

Red smirked, "Let's see…your mom and I have been to Hawaii. That was last year. We camped at Yellowstone a few months ago. We took a cruise to Mexico last month and next month we are taking a sleeper train to Washington to the visit the Smithsonian."

Eric was dumbfounded. "Why didn't we take awesome vacations like that when I was a kid?"

Red grinned, "Because Jackie didn't work as an event planner and get great perks at her job. Don't underestimate her son that girl is good at everything she does and she thinks of us as her parents. So, don't go getting jealous!"

*

Jackie pulled into the Forman driveway and saw the Vista Cruiser parked next to the garage. Kitty looked out the passenger window. "Look, Eric came for a visit."

"Mrs. Forman, I'll just let you out so you guys can visit."

Kitty tittered. "Nonsense Jackie – I want you to come in for some coffee. We still need to look at those catalogs."

"But I thought you'd like to spend some time alone with your son." Jackie argued. Kitty looked at her. "Honey, we love it when you come over. Eric will just have to learn to share." Then she winked. "Come in, do it for me."

Jackie smiled and turned off the ignition. Red came over when Jackie popped the trunk lid. "Hello ladies. What did you buy today?"

Eric walked over to see what was in the trunk. He saw Jackie smile at his Dad. "We got Mrs. Forman some tulips and ground cover plants that will help get rid of the bunnies."

Red frowned, "So I can't shoot rabbits anymore?" Jackie and Kitty looked at him aghast. Kitty said, "Red, I don't want blood on my vegetables." Jackie lifted out a flat of fresh strawberries, "Hey Eric, can you carry these into the kitchen for me?"

Eric was spellbound. Jackie's little tank top was gaping at the top and he could see a good amount of cleavage. Her skin had a thin sheet of perspiration and it was glowing in the warm April sun – he wanted to taste it so bad. "ERIC! Help me." She nearly shouted.

Eric woke from his daydream and took the box from her arms. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else." Kitty followed Eric into the kitchen while Jackie carried the catalogs. Kitty looked at the guys standing around. "Red why don't you and Eric go do something, us girls have business!"

Red liked looking at Kitty these days. She just seemed younger than her years and more vibrant. Maybe it was all those vacations or she was just happier but whatever it was, Red loved it! He gave his wife a squeeze. "I'll be in the garage – if you need to lift something heavy, call me."

"Oh Red, you are such a sweetheart." Kitty tittered.

*

Eric was ushered outside with his dad. He looked in the glass door and watched Jackie and his mother pour over flower catalogs and they just looked so happy and excited. He wondered why his mom never had that kind of relationship with his ex-wife.

Red saw Eric staring. "Eric, leave them be. Your mom's happy and I get to drink beer in the garage. This is a good Saturday."

Eric turned, "Do you think Donna and mom would have ever been that close?" Red looked at the two women laughing in the kitchen. "No, Jackie and Kitty have more in common than Donna ever would have. Don't mix apples and oranges where women are concerned."

Eric couldn't help look back and got caught when Jackie looked up and smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.

*


	6. Chapter 6 The Chicken Dance

**Author Note: **_Thanks for all the great reviews – just a fun little chapter pivotal to the story line_

**Chapter 06** – The Chicken Dance

With the warm days of April and Spring Break beginning, Eric was busier at work than he had ever been. He promoted Vickie, the counter girl to a night auditor position because she proved to be a valuable employee during the Bram Carver death incident. He interviewed and hired three new temporary employees to help with the addition of seasonal guests.

With the passing of Bram, the hotel owner officially promoted Eric and gave him a much deserved raise. Eric was proud of this accomplishment and desperately wished he could show Donna that he did amount to something. The divorce devastated his self confidence – he and Donna said words in anger that although they later apologized for, still had a lasting effect.

Eric was looking at the Housekeeping Inventory log and ordering supplies when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." The door opened up and a pretty face peered around the corner. "Hey, you got a minute?"

Jackie. His face broke into a big smile. "For you? Anytime. Come in."

She opened the door and Eric appreciated the feminine business suit that accentuated her curvy little figure. She was wearing high heels and black stockings – he sighed happily. "What can I do for you pretty lady?"

She put her schedule book on the edge of his desk. "First, since I'm here on business, I'll call you Mr. Forman. So, Mr. Forman, I'd like to book your Sapphire Room for Friday night. I have a 50th Anniversary party with about 150 guests. I'll also need one of your sub-zero freezes and it looks like we need to book an entire floor for sleepovers."

Eric grinned – this was big business but he liked doing business with Jackie. "On Friday, I can have the 10th floor clear. Do you need extra security for the floor?"

She shook her head. "No. But did you ever find out if the rooms get porn? I _was_ asked this question."

Eric laughed. "Not directly, but we have VCR's and there is a library available at the front desk or they can bring their own."

Jackie scribbled some notes in her book. "I'll need a small stage and podium. Do you have one or do I need to bring my own?"

"Have it."

"Are the bathrooms wheelchair accessible?"

"How many do you need?"

Jackie looked at her book. "At least three. I have a live band coming, is that a problem?"

Eric loved this back and forth banter with Jackie. "What kind of band?"

She smiled cheekily. "They're a German family so it'll be lots of polka music and an Oom-Pa-Pa band. Trust me on this, your banquet hall will smell like sausage when this party's over."

Eric smirked, "Well then I'll just have to add 10% to your deposit." Jackie grinned, "Then I'll just have to add 15% to the customer."

Eric laughed. "Have you had lunch yet?"

Jackie closed her book. "No, are you inviting me?"

He leaned forward, "I know the cook here, and I think I can get us a nice table and a good meal." Jackie smiled at the mock clandestine lunch planning. "Well then Eric, let's have some lunch."

*

As they passed the front desk, Eric got the attention of the clerk. "Dave, I'm taking Miss Burkhart to lunch, if anything comes up just page me." Eric put his hand on the small of Jackie's back and steered her towards the hotel restaurant.

Thick wood doors swung open to a cozy den-like tavern. Thick padded booths curled around heavy wooden tables; it was very intimate and trendy at the same time. The sports bar was playing the current game of the day.

Eric led his friend to a booth in the back of the room where he could still see the doors. Jackie slid in and noticed that the seats were either leather or a very good imitation. A couple or small party could have a private conversation here and not worry about other patrons listening. She added this note to her book.

Eric grinned, "Are you always making notes?"

She looked up, "How else am I supposed to remember? I learned that lesson the hard way. Some idiot at a different hotel quoted me a price and I didn't write it down and then when it came time to pay up he shorted me $2,000 – now I _always_ write shit down!"

A cute waitress came over and when she saw it was the manager, her smile got brighter. "Mr. Forman, what can I do for you and your guest?"

Jackie glanced at her uniform. Nice little touches for the gentlemen patrons. "I'd like a glass of tea please."

Eric ordered a coffee and the waitress left two menus. He watched as Jackie examined the size, the color and all the features. "Are you done inspecting the quality of the plastic?" He teased. She smirked, "Now if this menu was sticky or has disgusting faded pictures of food, I would be out of here so fast….."

Eric grinned. "So the menu passes. What would you like to order?" Jackie browsed the lunch selection. "A Cobb salad with dressing on the side - please."

"So, this party on Friday, how long do you have to work?"

She smiled, "Till it's over or midnight, whichever comes first. I have to get the chicken dance started."

Eric blinked. "What?" Jackie looked at his confused face and laughed, "The chicken dance. You've seen it, people flapping elbows and knees to the Oom-pa-pa band."

"Maybe in Africa when they were _roasting boar_ in celebration but never willingly on American soil."

Jackie started laughing, "Eric, you need to get out more. Have you started dating yet?"

He frowned. "I told you I'm not ready yet. And don't go trying to set me up again."

"Pfft, how are you going to take care of, how does Fez say it, your _needs_?" Jackie smirked and Eric glared at her. "I'll take care of my needs just fine thank you very much. Jackie just roared with laughter. "Eric, I'm messing with you. Chill out. I just think you spend too much time at home."

"Yeah, you and my dad must have been talking." He groaned.

Jackie put her hand on his. "No, I don't talk about you to your parents, I just happen to live in the same apartment building. Now if you don't watch out, Fez is going to start bringing women over and trust me, it ain't pretty!"

It was Eric's turn to laugh. "I forgot you lived with him for a while."

The waitress came back and Eric gave her the order and turned his attention back to Jackie. "So let me ask you a question. Why aren't you dating?"

_She hadn't expected __that__ question_! "Well, I haven't met the right guy yet. I've been out here and there but most guys think that if they buy me dinner it's a free pass into my bedroom. I don't play that game. I'd rather be single than wake up next to a stranger wondering how drunk I was to end up next to a stranger!"

Eric nodded – dating was difficult. Jackie continued, "I know you were in Africa for a while and married, but it's also dangerous out there. It's a wonder that Fez hasn't contracted every STD available!"

Eric didn't know what the acronym stood for but had a general idea. "So it's a bit dangerous." Jackie nodded her head in agreement. "You're mom's a nurse – ask her and then be prepared to be afraid. Very afraid!"

Eric's sandwich and Jackie's salad arrived fairly quickly. He was heartened to see that she enjoyed it. If she didn't she would probably storm the kitchen and insult the chef. "Why are you smiling at me?"

He blinked, "I'm sorry. I was just watching you eat. The salad, is it good?" _Caught like a rat in a trap!_

"It's very good. Thank you. Now, if you aren't busy Friday….maybe you can stop by the party and check it out? I promise not to set you up with any girls."

_He wasn't going to be able to easily get out of this one._ "Okay, I'll stop by, but I don't promise to stay. I have to at least see you do the Chicken Dance!"

Jackie grinned, "And you have to try German cuisine!"

"And I'll bring some antacid." He promised.

Jackie sat back against the booth. "Good. I'm looking forward to Friday night."

Eric was thinking, _was this a date_? "Friday it is!"

*

Friday came around quickly. Eric was helping at the check in desk when the majority of the party goers arrived. The tenth floor was quickly booked up with extra rooms added on separate floors. Jackie wasn't kidding when she said she could fill the hotel.

Eric was at the back door watching the wooden barrels of beer get rolled into the Sapphire Room. Large drums and horns and some short stocky men in lederhosen and shorts were carrying musical equipment while following the beer.

A giant six tiered cake was rolled into the kitchen and Jackie's caterers started setting up tables in the hall. Eric was fascinated with the organization of the party and the coordinator hadn't even got there yet. Large trays filled with sizzling meats and cheeses were loaded onto pushcarts, decadent desserts were pushed into the freezer.

Large glass mugs were sprayed and pushed into the freezer for the beer and Eric was unceremoniously pushed out of the kitchen. He wandered into the hall and watched as some of Jackie's crew was hanging banners and creating balloon displays for Mr. and Mrs. Karl Guttenberg.

Towards the end of Eric's shift, many of the party guests were wandering down in the lobby looking for the party. Someone had put up nicely prepared signs pointing to the party room. Maybe he would hang around and see how Jackie pulled this one off.

*

Jackie was in the ladies room trying to fit the blonde braided wig over her dark hair. She looked like a fake Barbie doll! The Dirndl dress reminded her of when she sold cheese. She wore clunky black heels with tall white stockings and the blouse was formfitting and exposed more of her chest than she liked but the skirt was cute with little ruffles peeking out of the bottom. Still, she looked like Gretel looking for Hansel. She applied an extra layer of mascara and smiled at her reflection. If she didn't look German now, then they better tip her very well!

Eric was sitting at a table near the exit when the last of the guests came in and he was still looking for Jackie. If she missed this party, his hotel was in for big trouble. A beautiful blond in a cute little milkmaid dress picked up a microphone and stepped up to the stage. The chatter in the room quieted down as she spoke in German.

"_Herzlich willkommen in die 50. anniversary Partei für Karl und Lil Guttenberg_." She pointed to the guests of honor at the front of the table. "_Das glückliche Paar will, dass ganzer ihr Gast ihre Liebe feiert und das ganze Bier und Würste hat, die Sie wollen_! "Then she pointed to a table stacked with presents. "_Der Geschenktisch ist da drüben. Genießen Sie! danken Sie Ihnen_!"

She waited for the applause to settle down and then in English said the same thing, "Welcome to the 50th anniversary party for Karl and Lil Guttenberg. The happy couple wants all of their guests to celebrate their love and have all the beer and sausages you want! The gift table is over there. Enjoy!"

The audience applauded again and she said, '"Thank you and Danke!" That was when Eric realized the blonde was really Jackie. He was totally blown away.

She set the microphone down on the stage and walked over to the caterers and gave some instructions. Eric's feet moved towards her of there own accord. The Oom-pa-pa band started playing some beer drinking polka music and Jackie grabbed her day planner and moved towards the edge of the room.

She was making notes when she saw a pair of shoes standing just outside of her peripheral vision. Making sure she had a smile on her face she looked up – it was Eric. She groaned. "Oh please don't make fun of me. I had planned to change but Mrs. Guttenberg begged me to wear this outfit."

Eric thought she was charming and cute and sexy to boot. He loved the tall stockings and the little ruffle at the bottom of her skirt – not to mention all the soft cleavage he could see. His mouth was dry. "Jackie, you look – you look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "I feel like I'm in a Hansel and Gretel story! Look at this!" She tugged on the wig braids. "I'm not a blonde! I hate blondes!"

Eric took her hand and twirled her around. Right now, she was every man's fantasy. And right now, Eric was her official body guard! "Hey, I know you're not blond and you don't act blond so it'll be our secret okay?"

She sighed loudly, "Danke. I mean thank you." Eric took her hand and led her over to an empty table. "I didn't know you spoke German."

She blushed. "I did in high school but I only got a B." Eric smiled. "Little Jackie Burkhart was a serious student. Who knew?"

"Eric, don't start making fun of me. I couldn't have Michael thinking I was smarter than him could I? Anyways, the alternative was Spanish and I didn't want to know anything my mom's boyfriends were saying."

Eric's eyes were glowing. "I _knew_ that you had a secret. You're like Commissioner Gordon's daughter who was really Batgirl!"

Jackie gasped. "I loved that show! Yes! Sometimes I felt like I was Mary Jane and I was just waiting for Peter Parker to show me that he was Spiderman because I _knew_!"

Eric's heart started thumping again. _Did she know he grew up with Spiderman sheets?_ "So… you are secretly a comic book fan?" She blushed. "Yes, but you would only see me buying Archie, I _subscribed_ to Marvel comics by mail." She admitted.

They spent the next hour just chatting and enjoying themselves when Jackie's radio crackled to life. "Burkhart."

"The cake is ready."

"Give me 20 minutes. I have to start the Chicken Dance." She saw Eric smirk and impulsively grabbed his hand and despite his protests pulled him with her towards the stage. "Jackie, what the hell are you doing?"

She smiled and picked up the mike. Pointing to Eric she said, "Ich liebe meinen freund." There were cheers and hoots and whistles from the single ladies. He whispered, "What did you say?" Jackie pointed to the band to start the music.

"I told them you were my boyfriend. Now be quiet and do what I do."

"Bossy little bitch aren't you?"

She leaned forward and gave him a glimpse of cleavage. "Yes I am so quit complaining!" A young girl, Greta, came forward to translate.

"Everyone please make a beak with your hands like this." She held up her hands while Greta translated. "Open and close it four times!"

She looked at Eric who was actually paying attention. "Now make chicken wings with your arms and flap four times." Greta translated. "Make a chicken tail with your arms and hands and wiggle!" Eric was starting to laugh – if he looked half as funny as the 150 people did….

Jackie stood up and clapped four more times. "Let's all do it together with the music!" The music tempo picked up a beat as the chicken hands turned into wings and everyone started wiggling their butts.

"Okay! Arms out like an airplane and everybody spin! Link arms and turn right! Step step – switch arms and link….step step…chicken beaks!"

The group easily picked up the steps and the music got faster. Eric was lost some where in the eight steps when Jackie plucked him out and they dashed between dancers until they reached the side lines.

"God, kill me now!" She wiped her brow with her forearm. "Forman, if you EVER tell anyone I taught the Chicken Dance you will be singing soprano for the rest of your life."

Eric was laughing, "But Jackie you looked so cute! Do the wiggle for me!" She glared at him. "I have to go see to the cake and quit looking at my butt!"

Eric watched her flounce off towards the kitchen. He was an idiot for thinking about skipping this party. He was having too much fun watching the old people dancing like maniacs and the food did smell wonderful. Jackie created a great party. He noticed she forgot her day planner and picked up to take it to the kitchen.

"Yes, I know your dad is paying for the party, but I am not included in the price!" Jackie said angrily. Eric stepped out of the door just in time to hear her remark and see a tall German man get kneed in the groin. She looked down at him with steely eyes. "That's going to cost extra!" She waved at her security guard who quickly ran down to drag the unwanted guest from the floor.

Eric touched her shoulder and she whipped around ready to take him out but stopped when he flinched and shielded his manhood with her day planner. "Eric," she said much relieved. "God, men are so….frustrating!"

"Jackie, what happened?"

She looked at the guy being dragged down the long hallway. 'Oh, every now and then some guy tries to hit on me. This little party dress seems to turn on the guys. Ugh!" Eric didn't want to tell her that she looked _freaking wonderful_ in that little party dress! "I brought your book."

"Oh, thank you, if I lost that…." She smiled, "Thank you for coming Eric, I really appreciate your being here. Let's go check out the cake so I can go home!"

*


	7. Chapter 7 Picking Up Women

**Author Note: **_Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter's Chicken Dance!_

**Chapter 07** – Picking Up Women

Once the party was over, Jackie settled the bill with the caterers and various crews and tucked her receipts in her book. She waved Eric over to the table by the exit. "Eric, would you mind terribly giving me a ride home? In this dress, I don't want someone following me and knowing where I live."

Eric grinned. 'Aww... but you look so cute Gretel – surely there's a Hansel just waiting for you." Jackie glared daggers at him. "Yeah, and you looked real cute doing the Chicken Dance!"

Eric closed his mouth. _Yeah, she would bring that up!_ "No, seriously, I'll drop you off and we can pick up your car later."

She yawned, "Thanks Eric. This is a nice room. I have a quasi-beauty pageant coming up that this would be perfect for…." Her mind started wandering as she imagined those blue drapes opened to expose the lake behind it and the women in their evening gowns swirling looking beautiful.

She closed her day planner and waved goodbye to the DJ. "Shall we? I don't know where you parked."

Eric grinned and followed her out the door, closing it behind him. "Can you wait in the lobby? I have to talk to Vickie, my night auditor."

Jackie veered off to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace. It was nice and warm and she closed her eyes. Visions of dancing chickens were playing in her head. A giant sausage was waltzing with Mrs. Guttenberg and the old woman was giggling like a young woman.

"Make sure the cleaning crew scrubs the Sapphire Room – it smells like kraut and sausage. There should be some leftover cake in the kitchen. It was a great party."

Vickie grinned. "Miss Burkhart always throws the best. I went to a wedding reception and I had such a wonderful time….." Eric smiled. 'She's pretty good… just make sure they get the smell out of the drapes okay?"

"Okay boss! See you on Monday." Vickie gave a mock salute and went back to her ledger book.

*

Eric was whistling as he walked down the empty hall and turned the corner to the lobby. An exhausted Jackie Burkhart was sleeping on the sofa. Her legs were hanging off the edge of the couch and she was resting her head on her arm. The blond braided wig was slightly askew and she looked very uncomfortable but he could see she was exhausted.

He knelt down and gently shook her shoulder. "Jackie."

She frowned in her sleep. "No…."

"Jackie, let's get you home." He nudged her shoulder. She opened one eye and glared at him. "I am not dancing with a sausage dammit!" Eric laughed. "I'm not a sausage and it's time to go home. Sit up girl."

Covering her mouth with her hand, she yawned again. "Sorry, I thought you were that dancing sausage. Dang, I'm tired!"

Eric helped her to her feet and out to the Vista Cruiser. He couldn't stop thinking about that stupid Chicken Dance!

*

Jackie struggled to find her house key. In fact it was a struggle just to keep her eyes open. "Eric, hold my book." She handed him her day planner and started digging in the bottom of her purse to pull out a huge ring of keys.

Eric watched as she went through the ring twice. "May I? Your key should look like mine." In a couple of seconds, he found the key and unlocked the door. She looked at him like he performed some kind of magic.

Eric handed her the book and smiled. Her dark hair was sticking out of the wig and the blonde braids were all crooked. He tugged on the curls and the wig fell into his hand. She looked at him with her dark mismatched eyes. "Thank you."

The moment was very awkward. Eric didn't know if he should kiss her goodnight because he wasn't sure if this was a date or was he just there because she invited him to the party. She looked real pretty and more feminine than he was used to. Jackie leaned forward and touched his cheek. 'You are such a good friend. Good night Eric." Her hand lingered a moment and then she stepped into her apartment. He heard the door lock behind him.

_Jeez Eric, what did you expect?_ He sighed and walked the hallway down to his lonely apartment.

*

Eric and Fez hung out together that Saturday. Jackie left early in the morning and Fez was delighted that he could have guy time with his friend. "Eric, it is good that you don't work late nights anymore. Today we are going to go look at all the beautiful girls."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Fez, I thought you were going out with Rhonda. I mean she is a very beautiful girl."

Fez grinned. "Aiiy, she is, but that doesn't mean a hungry man can't smell the cookies, right?"

Eric didn't quite understand that analogy. "Okay – whatever that means. Where did you plan on going?"

Fez was too excited for words. "Lake Michigan Tour boats! It's going to be a hot day and all the pretty girls like to wear bathing suits on the boats. We just sit back with our soda and candy and watch."

Actually, Eric thought it sounded a little boring. He could go to the indoor pool at the hotel and see the same thing! "Look, I'll go for the boat ride because it's been awhile since I've been there, but you can keep the candy – deal?"

Fez grinned, "Oh my American friend you make Fez happy!"

*

The Lake Michigan Tour boats were a lucrative business – the ticket booth charged twenty bucks for a seat and Eric discovered he was actually sitting on a bench with Fez. After they left the dock, Fez stripped down to his red white and blue Speedo and Eric was truly embarrassed.

"Good Morning! I'm Captain Andy and this is First Mate Charlie. Under your benches you will find life jackets and the seats may also be used as floatation devices. After we are on the lake, please feel free to get up and walk around. The head is located in the front of the boat, and for you ladies, the head is the restroom. Enjoy your ride!"

The engines throttled back and the deck vibrated as the boat glided out of the slip and into the water. Eric and closed his eyes just enjoying the sun shining on his face. The slight sway of the boat was relaxing and as the First Mate started his narration of what sites to look at Eric could feel himself falling into a dream like state.

"If you look to your left you'll see an abundant crop of cherry and apple blossoms in bloom."

The First Mates voice just penetrated Eric's consciousness and he could see Jackie wearing the Gretel dress holding an armful of flowers. Her long dark hair curling around her face and shoulders. She was smiling at him and this overwhelming sense of calm and peace filled his body. She reached out a hand toward him….

"Eric!" Fez interrupted the daydream. Eric blinked and opened his eyes. "What?! I was having a great dream."

Fez looked extremely unhappy. "We are on a boat full of old women! There are no luscious girls in bikinis anywhere!" Eric looked around and found that Fez had indeed booked them on a boat of retired couples. A bubble of laughter threatened to break out but Eric squelched it. "Well, Fez, maybe you'll see some girls on the shoreline. I'm taking a nap!"

_Donna was wearing denim pants and her favorite flannel shirt. She was in Kitty's garden digging up bloody carrots and holding them out for Eric. "Look at what I got for you." She said happily. Meanwhile, Kitty and Jackie were sitting on the patio holding baby bunnies in their laps looking sad at the destroyed garden._

Eric jolted awake. What the hell was that about?! He wiped his hand over his face – he hadn't dreamt about Donna in a few weeks. What a horrible vision that was! Eric looked over and Fez had fallen asleep with a can of soda in his hand. The First Mate was pointing at the Pierhead Lighthouse and giving a brief history. Eric got up and walked around the deck more to clear his head from the daytime nightmare.

Fez woke up later as the boat was slipping back into the dock. He hastily put his pants back on and noticed that the boat next to them was being loaded with at least twenty gorgeous women of all ages. "Oh Eric, we need to go on that boat!" Fez cried.

Eric smirked, "Fez, I need to go anywhere but here. Let's get some lunch!"

*

During a quick lunch at a local Fatso Burger, Eric tried to analyze his dreams. The flowers and Jackie were probably subliminal because he was half listening to the trip narration. Then of course Jackie looked freaking "A" hot in that dress last night! Now, why was he dreaming about Donna all of a sudden? Bloody carrots – death of his marriage? Was that supposed to be symbolic? Why were his mom and Jackie sitting there letting her tear up the garden? Wait, they were protecting the bunnies! What a disturbing dream – he didn't want to think about it anymore!

"Fez, Jackie is after me to start dating. How do I get back into the world of picking up women?"

His brown foreign friend smiled around the straw in his soda. "Oh Eric, you have a lot to learn! You have come to the right man to do it! I don't mean _do it_ like _doing it_. I mean I'm a good teacher. Aiiy!"

*

Eric was schooled in the dreaded STD's and how many different types of protection were now available. After 20 minutes in the pharmacy, Eric wished he was back in Africa where it was safer! Fez drove him to all the usual pickup haunts, a coffee shop, the movie theatre, the library, the park and Fez's favorite, the mall.

Eric tried to keep an open mind, but how was he going to meet anyone intelligent at the mall? This was so high school – in fact everywhere Fez took him, the places were teeming with teenagers. After a couple of hours, Eric begged off the tour. "Dude, I just want to go home for a while. Maybe we can do this again later?"

Fez agreed and drove his friend back to the apartment. He parked his little Fiat in the parking lot and they entered through the back of the complex. Fez stopped and grabbed Eric's arm. "Eric, there are beautiful women by our pool!"

Eric grinned – Fez could be so odd. But then, he saw a lovely pair of toned tan legs lying on a chaise lounge chair. A hot pink bathing suit covered all the appropriate areas and a bridal magazine was covering her face. "Eric, watch me in action. Watch and learn!"

Fez strode jauntily over to the beautiful set of legs, "Hey baby, if I said you had a good body, would you hold it against me? Your body I mean, hold your body against me?"

Eric watched as the bridal magazine whacked Fez in his friend _little Pepe_. Fez went down holding his groin in pain. "Dammit Fez, quit hitting on me or I'm calling Rhonda!" Jackie Burkhart stood up and pulled on her sundress. She looked over at Eric standing off to the side.

"Are you next? Is he teaching you his method _of picking up the ladies?_ Ugh! Fez, I'm calling Rhonda right now!" Jackie stormed off and Eric smiled as he watched her climb the stairs to disappear in her apartment. Fez was whimpering, "No, don't call Rhonda."

Eric picked his friend up by the arm. "Come on buddy; let's get you an ice pack!"

*


	8. Chapter 8 You Were The Glue

**Author Note:** _A lot of dialog to move the story along_

**Chapter 08** – You Were the Glue

Eric heard someone knocking on his door a short while later. He looked out the window to find it was Jackie. He unlocked the door and she was standing there tapping her foot. 'I'd like to go pick up my car if you're not too busy."

"Are you pissed or something?" he dared to ask. Jackie tilted her head. "Maybe. Is he still in pain?"

Eric shrugged, "I think he's recovering." She smirked, "Well, he deserved it. Do you know how many times I've told him to stop ogling women? Then he goes and ogles ME? Ugh. Please get your keys."

Eric grinned and grabbed his keys from the little tray by the door. "Jackie are you always this bossy?"

She looked back over her shoulder. "Most of the time, yes." She skipped down the last three steps and her sundress floated around her tan legs. "So the moral of the story is… don't make Jackie mad!"

He grinned and unlocked the passenger door.

*

Her little red Mustang was parked right where she left it. Eric didn't want to go into the hotel on his day off for fear he might get sucked into a work related issue. Before Jackie had a chance to get out of the Vista Cruiser, Eric touched her hand - "Hey, would you be interested in just going somewhere to talk? I sort of need a friend right now."

Jackie looked at him like he was dim. "_You_ want to talk with _me_ - without anyone else around to protect you?"

"I've been around you without my friends – protecting me."

Jackie laughed, "Yeah sure, but I was working and I was being nice."

"Well, you made dinner and talked to me over coffee." He argued. She lifted a brow, "Sure, for five minutes after Fez left."

Eric frowned. 'We sang at the club." Jackie quipped back, "We were with a group – you were still protected."

"Damn. You're right. Okay, well, right now, we're in my car and I have no one to protect me!" _There - that argument was won!_

Jackie opened the car door and stepped out shutting the door. She leaned in the passenger window. "Eric, I don't think you've ever really considered me your friend. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. We are just polar opposites. I was friends with Michael and Donna and ugh, Hyde while you were friends with _everyone _but me. I was that tag-a-long pain in the ass you couldn't get rid of and finally just tolerated."

Eric shifted in his seat. "But at the club we kissed and you called me your friend…"

Jackie smiled. 'I never said you weren't _my_ friend." She walked slowly around the front of the Vista Cruiser, watching him through the windshield, her fingers trailing around the metal hood. She stopped at the driver's window. Leaning down her sundress gaped open and Eric swallowed hard.

"I've always considered you my friend Eric. That night when you kissed me and said _that if I wasn't your friend…_well you were just caught up in the moment. You were drinking, hell we both were drinking and everybody was making out…People say things when they're drunk."

Eric was mesmerized by the ruffles and lace on the bodice of her frilly sundress. "So…you're saying that I am your friend?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I may have been a teenager then, but I called you _before_ you went to Africa, I sent you more letters than Donna and I kept an eye on your mom and dad. Would I do any that if I didn't think you were my friend?"

She lifted his chin with her finger so he could look her in the eyes. He blushed when he realized she caught him staring. "So I'll ask you again –do you still want to talk with _me _- without anyone else around to protect you?"

"Are you implying that I'm afraid of you…midget?"

She winked, "Yes I am…nerd boy."

"Then the answer is yes. I would like to talk to you – and I would like to be friends."

She patted him on the cheek. "That wasn't so hard now was it? There's a quiet little park about two miles from here. Meet me there." She started to walk away and then turned and said, "I like to drink Tab!"

Eric grinned – he had to admire her boldness. She didn't mince words and was very straightforward with him_. I like to drink Tab. _Typical bossy Jackie Burkhart!

*

After stopping by a mom and pop store, Eric grabbed some drinks remembering to make one of them a Tab, and found Jackie sitting on a bench under a shady tree. He was sweating from the late April sunshine while she looked as cool as a cucumber.

"Tab?" he asked by way of a greeting.

She looked up, surprised that he actually stopped and got her a drink. Her lips curled into a smile and she pointed to the empty seat on the bench. "Thank you, it's a little warm out today."

Eric sat on the bench, kicking his legs out in front of him. "Look at me – alone with you and no body guards."

Jackie laughed. "Eric, how can you be afraid of me? I'm barely a hundred pounds and I'm younger than you."

Eric smirked, "You have a loud voice, you're snarky and I've seen you make guys cry. You're size has nothing to do with it."

She snickered. "Snarky…hmm… I like that. I'm a snarky business woman. So…. what made you decide to talk to me? When you said you needed a friend, I would have assumed you would talk to Fez or Michael."

Eric laughed. "I already tried Fez and it was a disaster! I told him I wanted to get back into the dating world."

Jackie started giggling. "Please tell me he didn't take you to the mall."

Eric closed his eyes. "Yes he did." He could hear her snickering and then she asked, "Did he give you the pharmacy tour?"

Eric hung his head as Jackie howled with laughter. "Oh God…Eric, did he take you to the library too?" She couldn't help the laughter in her voice.

He sighed and looked at her twinkling eyes. "So, I wasted my whole day didn't I?" Jackie was trying to hold back a smile but managed to nod her head. "You're making me laugh, what else did he do?"

Eric gave it up – he told her about Fez wearing his Speedo on the boat with the retired couples and she just fell over laughing. Jackie wiped tears from her eyes and covered her mouth. "That just kills me! I can't believe he did that again."

Eric looked confused. "What do you mean again?"

She grinned, "He had a roommate for a couple of weeks last year and tried to show Frankie his _picking-up-the-ladies_ routine. Frankie moved out pretty fast."

"Then how did Fez get Big Rhonda?"

Jackie smiled. "Actually it was mutual. He always liked her and one day he saw her at the pool giving swim instructions to some kids, he didn't realize it was Big Rhonda but asked her to lunch and since she already _knew_ who he was - they just hit it off."

"But he still likes to chase the ladies, why is that." Eric replied. Jackie drank some Tab and confessed, "He had this mantra – why can't a hungry man still smell the cookies? For some obscure reason, it makes sense. He's very faithful to Rhonda but likes to see if he can still attract other women. I think he has some insecurities."

Eric agreed. "Well, if anything, Fez is a good friend." Jackie smiled, "Yes he is. Just don't ask him to teach you anything. Ever!"

"Okay Miss-Knows-It-All. I'm going to take your advice and started dating. How do you recommend I go about it?"

Jackie smirked. "First, don't go out there like your _trying_ to score. Girls pick up on that. Relax; be regular Eric Forman, you'll attract more attention that way. You have this nice unassuming personality that totally lets a girl put her guard down. Then, when the two of you feel comfortable, move a coffee date into a dinner date. If you still feel comfortable, then take a dinner date to the movies…see where I'm going?"

Eric did see and she made it sound so easy. "So, how do I find the girl?"

Jackie clicked her tongue and exhaled. "Okay, this works for me and I've seen it work for other girls. Make a reservation for two at a restaurant you really want to eat at. Make sure you reserve it at rush hour when the tables are always booked. When they call your name, ask if you can sit near the front because your _date_ hasn't shown up yet."

"But I don't have a date." He argued.

Jackie touched a finger to his lips. "_Yet_ is the operative word – there are going to be plenty of hungry girls tired of waiting for a table. Look through the crowd until you find someone that interests you, and have the waiter send her a drink. Soda or something cold – I guarantee you that this girl will come over to thank you. She'll ask why you're sitting alone and you give her the sob story that you think you've been stood up and would she have dinner with you?"

Eric frowned. "That seems like a lot of work."

Jackie glared at him, "Or you can go on a boat tour with Fez."

"Ouch! You are being snarky again!" Eric complained. "How do you get dates?"

Jackie smiled. "I like to go to dance clubs. Even sad people like to dance and it's easy to dance onto someone new until I find someone I like. Then I'll let it turn into coffee or dinner or….."

"…or the movies…okay, I see the natural progression here. But Jackie, women now are so different than the ones before I went to Africa."

"Eric, women are all basically the same. We're all looking for that one guy that touches our heart, and makes us feel special. You thought you found that with Donna but after you left, she found the same thing with Randy. Only, she broke it off when she learned you were coming home. You were easy."

Eric grimaced. "I was boring."

Jackie shook her head. "No, you're not boring. Eric, you had adventures – you've been places, seen stuff – you are interesting. Donna was just…she just went through the motions and because you loved her; it was easy to pick up where you guys left off."

"That was my mistake."

Jackie smiled. "It takes two to make a marriage and two to break it up. You both were equally guilty. You can kick your ass all day asking what you did wrong, but then ask yourself what _she_ did to keep you interested and feeling special."

Jackie sat back against the bench and watched a couple walking hand in hand along the grassy path. She smiled at the innocence and was touched when they stopped to kiss under the shade of a tall tree. Eric followed her eyes to see what she was looking at. He wanted that – he never had that with Donna but he could have it with someone new…..

"Jackie – you are a great friend. You have good advice and I may try that restaurant thing."

Jackie grinned. "One last word of advice - I know you're going to ask Michael the same questions, because you're a guy, but if he suggests the Laundromat thing…don't! It's always a disaster and someone gets burnt on a dryer. Usually it's Michael because he puts the dryer on high tumble…"

Eric started laughing; he actually could imagine Kelso climbing in a dryer to prove a point. "Thanks again Jackie – I need to stop by my folks house for dinner. You want to come along?"

Jackie smirked, "Actually, I have a date tonight. But we'll catch up later okay?"

Eric was sorry to see her go. Why was it out of all the people in the world he could only have an honest discussion with Jackie Burkhart? She was brass and snarky but she was truthful and told him what he didn't want to hear _but_ still needed to hear - and she had a great sense of humor! He was glad that they became official friends right there on that park bench on a hot April afternoon.

*

Eric had a great dinner at his folk's house when he pleaded insanity and decided to go home. He parked his car and was whistling a happy tune as he jogged up the flight of steps. He heard, "C'mon baby just let me in – I promise you won't regret it…."

Eric turned the corner and saw Jackie trapped between the long arms and paws of an amorous football player who was trying unsuccessfully to kiss her good night.

"Tom, I had a nice dinner but really that's all it was. I have busy day tomorrow so you have to go."

Tom tried to plant another kiss but got a mouthful of hair. Jackie squeaked and tried to duck under his beefy arm. "Jackie, baby…you know you wanna…."

"No Tom, I don't. Please leave." Her ire was rising with every word.

Eric coughed loudly. "Hey Jackie, I think I left my wallet in your kitchen. Do you mind if I get it?"

Tom was momentarily distracted. "What? Are you two-timing me with this … this guy?" Eric grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her behind him. "Hey Tom, Jackie asked you to leave so…there's the stairs."

Tom frowned. "So I'm not going to – you know…."

Eric smiled. "No you're not... I'm sure you'll find someone who will though. Have a great evening!" Jackie slipped her door key into Eric's hand and moved with him and around Tom's huge body. Eric unlocked the door, waved at Tom and bolted it as soon as they were both inside.

Jackie's eyes were huge. "Damn Eric, I owe you big time! I couldn't get rid of him! Thank you!" Eric looked out the window. "What was he driving?"

"He has a black Trans Am."

Eric frowned. "Well, he's still sitting in the parking lot." Jackie moved to stand behind Eric so she could see out the window. "Crap. I mean I can't call the cops because technically he hasn't done anything except get a little busy with his hands."

"You didn't meet this guy dancing did you?"

Jackie swatted his arm. "No, it was a blind date and I'd talked to him a couple times on the phone and he sounded nice." She dropped on her sofa and crushed a pillow in her lap. "I hate blind dates but this was a favor. Man, I am so stupid sometimes." Eric dropped the curtain and went to sit on the sofa with her.

"I don't think you're stupid. Now that I know you're not _perfect_, it makes us little people feel better!" he quipped.

Jackie threw her pillow at him. "Hey, now be nice!" Eric easily dodged the pillow. "I'm just saying that for me personally, it's good to know that someone as pretty as you can date a stinker once in a while."

Jackie didn't know how to take that statement. It sounded like a burn but also sounded like a compliment at the same time. "So you think I'm pretty?"

Eric shook his head. "Jackie, you don't need to fish for compliments. You know you're gorgeous. Cut it out."

She smirked, "Well, I was just checking to see if you were still human. I mean you stood up to that guy pretty good and he plays for Green Bay."

Eric blanched. "He's really a football player? Crap, my dad would've wanted an autograph!"

"Eric! Not funny! You saved my reputation. The last thing I need is have my phone number on some locker room wall."

Eric looked at her cute little pout. "Poor Jackie Burkhart – actually I was saving that guy from getting whacked in the groin. You seem to do that very well!"

Jackie chuckled. "Well, that was my next move but he was too tall. So how long do you think he's going to sit out there waiting for you to leave?"

"How much did he drink?"

"Just a couple of beers." She replied.

"I'd give him 20 minutes tops and then he'll have to find a gas station or go home. So, why don't we watch some television while we wait?" Eric plopped down on the sofa next to her and they watched the ending of some crime drama.

The show turned out to be interesting and Eric realized that he just spent 30 minutes with Jackie and no one else to protect him. She wasn't so scary after all. She saw he was looking at her. "What?"

He smirked. "Nothing."

She frowned. "You were staring."

Eric smiled. "I was just thinking that here I am, alone with you, and there are no friends to protect me."

"My, we've become a big boy now haven't we?" she teased. "My snarky attitude hasn't scared you away?" Eric liked seeing the twinkle in her eye. Her company was easy and he felt relaxed – he was nostalgic for his old basement.

"Do you ever miss hanging out in the basement?"

She closed her eyes. 'Sometimes I do. We had some fun and did some crazy shit. But for me, after you left, it all went to crap. You were the only one that kept the group together."

Eric cringed. Africa – that trip caused everyone so much misery but it was a growing experience for him. Jackie put her arm on his wrist. "I don't mean to say that the group fell apart after you left, it's just that we were all growing up and looking for something…different."

Eric looked down at her small hand. "Leaving was hard on my folks. Did I thank you for watching out for them? I thought Hyde would help out…"

Jackie laughed bitterly. "Yeah, he was no help. He moved in his stripper wife and caused grief to everyone. Donna became her best friend – Kelso quit coming by. Fez came by because well, there was a stripper in the basement."

"Well, my mom really appreciated you. Red told me that."

Jackie looked at his face for sincerity and it was there. "He really said that?" Eric grinned. "Yes - and he thinks of you as a daughter."

Jackie stretched her arms over her head, "Well, Mr. Forman is really just a big softie. If you can find them, check out their Hawaii pictures. He wore shorts!"

Eric grinned. "My dad wore shorts? Really - I've never seen his legs!" Jackie stood up and shook out her stiff limbs. "Hey, check the parking lot again okay? I'd like to go to bed soon."

Eric roused himself from the soft couch and looked out the curtain. The Trans Am was gone and someone else had parked in that spot. Eric turned around quickly almost knocking Jackie over in the process. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. "I think he's gone. There's a Chevy parked in the same space."

Jackie was suddenly very aware of how strong his hands were as they kept her upright when she should have landed on the floor. Four years ago, he had spindly little arms and now they were muscled and tan and warm. If she closed her eyes she could smell his cologne – the same brand he wore during the Karaoke dance - when he kissed her…and she let him.

"Eric," she said softly. "Turn off the light." Eric let the curtain drop and hit the light switch on the wall with one hand, leaving the room glowing in dim light. He looked back at Jackie who was still standing with her eyes closed. "Jackie?"

"Shhh - close your eyes." She instructed him. He closed his eyes and remembered he was still holding her arm in his hand. "Sorry, I almost knocked you over."

"Don't say anything." She brought her hands to his shoulders and ran them down his biceps and down over his forearms and weaved her fingers with his. Eric didn't know what she was up to but it felt wonderful. She stepped closer until their bodies were almost touching. Eric could smell her perfume and her silky hair tickled his chin.

In a very soft voice she said, "Just for this moment. This one exquisite moment, I'm not Jackie and you just met me. All I want is for you to kiss me goodnight… as if I was on a date with you."

Eric kept his eyes closed and the only face he could conjure was Jackie's. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He could feel his heart thumping against his ribs as she parted her lips to accept his kiss. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and fisted it in his hand deepening the kiss. Still devouring her mouth, he pushed her gently against the front door and he could feel her trembling. She had set her hands over his heart and he knew she could feel how this was affecting him. She snaked an arm up and around his neck and drew herself up on her tip toes.

Eric adjusted his stance so they could see eye to eye. Her beautiful mis-matched eyes were locked on his emerald green. He buried his face in the hollow of her throat and she groaned pulling his head closer. And she tasted sweet – just as good as he had imagined. Her skin was warmer and softer than a woman's flesh could ever possibly be. Her blood pulsed under his lips and he knew she was just as affected as he was.

His name slipped from her lips with a moan and he liked the way it sounded. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and dropped tiny kisses along her jaw until his mouth crashed into hers for the last time.

"Good night Jackie." He said with one last kiss. She slowly opened her eyes and stepped aside as he slid through the opening in the door. "Remember - that was only a _good night_ kiss" and he winked, shutting the door behind him.

Outside the door, Eric fell against the wall. God, he was still shaking. He couldn't ever remember a kiss as passionate as that! What was she doing to him?

Jackie pressed a hand against the grain of the wood. She could still feel the door against her back and Eric's steamy kiss on her mouth. What was he doing to her?

*


	9. Chapter 9 I Wanna Be A Cowboy

**Author Note: **_This was another fun chapter moving the story along – have fun with the innuendos!_

**Chapter 09** – I Wanna Be a Cowboy

Monday morning rolled around quickly. Last night was so surreal Eric thought he imagined it. Only when he picked up his shirt, he could still smell Jackie's perfume on it – it did happen and he didn't dream it. He just couldn't share it with anyone because it wasn't supposed to be Jackie Burkhart he was kissing. But damn! He never experienced passion like that from just a kiss!

The hotel was buzzing with energy and as Eric looked over the night ledgers it looked like the upcoming Memorial Weekend was going to fill the house! Bonus time! Eric made the rounds to the different departments. The usual complaints between the Housekeeping staff and the cooks needed to be addressed and the city waste management department wanted to change pick up dates. All in a days work.

*

Jackie was sitting on Brooke's porch drinking ice tea. It was a hot day for April and the cold drink felt good. Brooke settled Betsy on the lawn with a dribble of water from the hose. Brooke looked at her friend. "Okay, you drove all the way to Chicago to talk to me? I don't get it."

Jackie bit her lip. "Well, I'm setting up a new event and I need your help and want you to work on it with me."

Brooke was intrigued. "You've never asked me to work for you before."

"Well, you'd be a consultant and it would be totally worth the money." Jackie prayed she would say yes.

"Tell me about it." Brooke was very curious.

"It's a two day event. This oil baron from Houston has family here in Kenosha and wants to have a reunion. There will be about 300 people from the family and I have to have a cowboy theme. They want to line dance and I have no clue what that is, they want to barbeque a cow they are bringing and want me to provide greasy pigs. What kind of event is this?"

Brooke smiled broadly, "Oh god Jackie, I'd work on this for free! Have you seen the movie Urban Cowboy? It's that terribly romantic John Travolta / Debra Winger film where John plays Bud and works the oil field and tries to romance Debra who is Sissy. There is this really steamy hot scene with Sissy on a mechanical bull…oh my god Jackie; you totally have to do that!"

Jackie looked confused. She never saw the movie and had no clue was a mechanical bull was. Brooke said, "Watch Bets, I'm going to run down and rent the movie. I'll be right back!"

*

A few hours later Brooke and Jackie were just astonished. Brooke had seen the movie the first time but seeing again with Jackie was an eye opener! Watching Sissy ride the mechanical bull for Bud was just this side of rated X – Jackie looked at her friend. "You were right - I've got to do that."

Brooke was thinking of how sexy John Travolta looked and bit her lip. What would Michael look like in a cowboy hat? Jackie turned to her friend, "I have to get that soundtrack. The Boz Scaggs song; _Look What You've Done to Me?_ Oh my God, that is so romantic. Brooke, you have to teach me the two-step and how to line dance."

Brooke smiled, "Well, my dad knows a farmer that will let you borrow some pigs as long as your party doesn't eat them."

"Can he make them greasy?"

Brooke laughed. "No honey, they oil the pigs and then the cowboys try and chase the pigs and catch them, but can't because they're slippery. I've tried it before, it's fun. The barbeque sounds delicious!"

"Okay, I'm going to book the hotel, I think Eric's would work because he's got that huge outdoor garden and an auditorium near the exit – so dancing on the inside with twinkle lights at night and some bales of hay…." Jackie mentally calculated some figures in her head, "this is going to be good."

"When do you need me?"

Jackie grinned, "How about we go shopping on Thursday for our boots and hats. I'm getting me a pair of chaps – they looked so sexy! I'm scheduling this for the first Friday and Saturday in May.

Brooke clapped her hands. "Let's get Betsy some boots, she'll look adorable! Oh, and then you'll be here this weekend for Michael's barbecue?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Don't let him try hamburger okay? I'll pay for steak or ribs, but he burns the burgers every time!"

"We'll come to Kenosha on Thursday, get our outfits and I'll see if my old dance teacher will let us use her studio. This will be so fun!"

*

Jackie's next stop was the Happy Day's Hotel. Her only other choice was Lady of the Lakes Manor which didn't have the lawn. She parked in the visitor spot and gathered her day planner and handbag. It was time to do business and this was BIG business.

*

"Mr. Forman" the new hotel clerk said into the phone, "I have someone that wants to talk about booking a barbeque for a cow."

The nameless clerk hung up the phone and turned to Jackie. She was about to come unglued. "I did not say I wanted to book a barbeque you idiot! How did you ever get a job here?"

Eric came around the corner just in time to hear the poor employee catch Jackie in a rant. He grinned and decided to rescue the poor fellow. "Robert, why don't you have Ashley come out and cover the front desk while I talk to Miss Burkhart in my office?"

The drone clerk nodded his head and disappeared into the back office to be replaced by a fresh faced smiling young lady. Now this was someone Jackie could have talked too! Eric took Jackie by the arm and led her back to his office.

"Would you stop scolding my employees?" Eric teased. "This is his first week." Eric opened the door and Jackie slid in and onto the cushioned chair in front of his desk. "This should be his last week!" she exclaimed.

She looked as cute as button. She was wearing another of her sundresses with a light sweater over her shoulders and had her hair tied in a messy bun. Eric smiled. "You are here on business?"

She put her day planner on the edge of his desk. "Yes Mr. Forman I do and before I begin, you need to know you are in competition with the Lady of the Lakes Manor."

Eric leaned back and steepled his fingers. "So…let the bargaining begin."

Jackie grinned. "Spencer Steele, a Texas Oil Baron, has tons of family here in Wisconsin and is arranging a family reunion for 300 members. It'll be a Friday night and all day Saturday event. Although some of his family may stay until Sunday. Can I get two floors on the first Friday and Saturday in May?"

Eric looked at his schedule. There was a group he could move to a different suite. "It's possible." He replied.

She smiled – she knew he was just making this a little difficult for her. "Also, it's a cowboy theme so I'll need the back lawn and the room next to the exit."

"You want my Diamond Hall for a bunch of yee-haws?"

"Big money Eric – think of the BIG picture. Besides, you won't have a bunch cowboys wandering around the hallways. I can keep them contained to the back of the hotel."

"Keep talking."

"They want to barbeque a cow on the back lawn. It's their traditional Angus beef – they bring their own equipment."

Eric paused, he never heard of that request before. "What else?"

"I need to keep eight piglets on the back lawn. It's for entertainment purposes." She felt embarrassed just saying it.

Eric laughed. "Pigs? Maybe six but I have to check with the city to see if I need a permit for livestock." Jackie started writing some more notes. She knew someone in City Hall that could possibly hasten the process.

"Live band and dancing."

"Both days?"

She bit her lip. "Well, the live band is only for the square dancers and some on Saturday but there will be a mechanical bull and line dancing on Friday night. So... yes both days."

Eric blinked. "A what?"

Jackie shrugged. "A mechanical bull - it's for the cowboys. The line dancing is for the ladies. I'll pay extra if the bull does any damages."

Eric frowned. What the hell was a mechanical bull? "Yeah, I'm going to want a big deposit for the bull thing."

"Oh, before I forget, Brooke and I need a room. She's helping me with this event."

Eric's eyebrow lifted. "Really, so this is something Miss Burkhart can't do herself?"

"No, Mr. Forman, I don't know how to _line dance_. Brooke is leading the ladies. If you weren't one of those _I-can't-dance_ kind of guys, I'd invite you to be part of the event staff."

Ouch! That stung. Eric hadn't been burned in a while. He did like to dance; he was just particular who he danced with! She was getting that pissed off look again and he didn't want to lose 300 paying customers to the Lady of the Lakes Manor.

"Sorry Jackie, I didn't mean to imply anything. I just assumed that you could do anything you set your mind to."

"Well, I'm still researching this job and I go to the experts for help. Brooke is my dancing expert." She put her day planner on her lap. "So can you accommodate my party or not?"

Eric looked at the ledger. No one was using the lawn and the Diamond Hall floor needed to be cleaned. "I think we can make this happen." He pushed a contract towards her which she signed.

Jackie smiled and winked. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you watch me ride the bull." She stood up and laughing at his confused face, "Thank you for the help!"

He watched her bounce out of his office and rubbed his face with his hands. Why did she make him so crazy? What was this bull-stuff? He needed to talk to Kelso!

*.

Kelso Barbeque Saturday rolled around fast. Jackie offered to drive everyone but Fez was getting a ride from Rhonda so Eric opted to ride with Jackie. Her Mustang was better looking that the old Vista Cruiser! Eric also noticed that the hotter the weather, the less clothing Jackie wore and that was starting to unnerve him.

"Jackie, are you sure you don't want to bring a sweater or something?" Eric didn't want to tell her that the sheer little blouse gave him a great view of cleavage and that _her_ tight jeans were making _his_ pants a bit tighter than usual!

"Oh Eric, relax – it's just a Kelso Barbeque. You're among friends. Just have a good time!"

The Mustang pulled in the driveway behind Fez's Fiat. Jackie waved at Brooke and little Betsy came running over to the car. Eric couldn't believe how big Kelso's daughter was. Jackie knelt down and the little toddler ran smack into a Jackie hug. Jackie rolled the little girl over the grass tickling her and giggles came from the both of them. Brooke stepped off the porch and gave Eric a big hug. "I think this is the first time you've been to our house!" she said buzzing his cheek with a kiss.

Kelso jumped over the banister. "Me, I get hugs too!" He grabbed Jackie and Betsy off the ground with the two girls squealing. He dropped them back on the grass and chest bumped Eric. "Dude, it's a great day! I'm cooking steak!"

Rhonda and Fez came out of the house with some cold drinks. Rhonda linked elbows with Eric and led him to the porch swing. "Jackie is Betsy's godmother. They act like a couple of kids sometimes." She smiled.

Eric watched Betsy tug and pull Jackie's hair and then Jackie flipped the small girl upside down and carried her by the ankles back to her mother. "Here mommy – I think its nap time!" Betsy was laughing and trying to grab Jackie's shoelaces. "Oh no you don't you little squirt!"

Jackie handed the little girl over to Brooke who smiled. "She just adores you and Fez is waiting inside to French braid her hair." Jackie looked at Betsy, "Oooh, who's gonna look pretty?"

Betsy smiled, "Me!" Jackie grinned and joined Eric on the swing. "How bad did she mess up my hair?"

Eric looked at her; she actually looked cuter with messy hair. He pulled some blades of grass out and set them in her palm. "Here's your damage." She threw the grass cuttings off the porch and reached over for a cold soda. "Is it hot out here or what?" She exclaimed.

Eric was extremely warm but for all the wrong reasons. "Hey, Kelso, can I help you with the grill or anything?" His friend stood up, "Yeah, man, watch these coals while I get the steaks."

Jackie took the opportunity to stretch out on the swing and listen to the pop music playing on the radio. She loved spending the day with Brooke and Michael – it was almost as relaxing as being at the Forman home. She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard Fez talking softly to Betsy while he brushed her hair and the young girl chortled with laughter. Brooke was talking to Rhonda while Kelso was making noise in the kitchen. All of this was like music to Jackie's ears.

Eric watched her reclining on the swing. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling – how could such a bundle of energy be continuously happy? He was a tad envious that he still felt hollow and wished he had such happiness in his life.

Like his dad told him, he couldn't blame all of it on Donna – it took both of them to divorce each other. Donna lost her sparkle, she took on extra responsibilities that kept her away from home and Eric spent a lot of dinners alone. On the other hand, Eric found many excuses to run errands on the weekend so he didn't strain to create a conversation or stave off a fight. In the end, the marriage was just too exhausting. The only possible salvation would have been if they could still be friends but it was still too early to know that.

Kelso came out, "How are those coals?" He set the platter of steaks on a table. "Dude, lift the lid so I can get these on here." Eric turned to the task at hand and was rewarded with the smell of beef sizzling on the grill. "Hey, tell Brooke we'll need the salad in about 20 minutes."

Eric grinned and got up to go into the house. Jackie was still sleeping on the swing as he walked into the toy strewn living room. This was a house that was filled with life. Eric saw Fez braiding little Betsy hair while Brooke was polishing her nails. He knelt down, "Betsy you sure look pretty today." He tweaked her nose and the little girl smiled. "Betsy purdy!"

"Brooke, Kelso said he needs salad in 20 minutes."

She rose up, "Got it. Hey can you take the paper plates out for me? Where's Jackie, she's supposed to be helping."

Eric leaned his head towards the front porch, "She's napping on your swing."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Not for long!" Brooke jumped over a pink Barbie sports car and Eric heard a thud then and "What the hell Brooke! " Eric chuckled and went into the kitchen to get the plates.

*

The cold beer and the hot steaks on a beautiful sunny Saturday was more relaxing than Eric had thought possible. For once in his life, Kelso didn't burn himself or anyone else – a fact that he flaunted proudly. Fez laying with his head in Rhonda's lap and rubbing his tummy when he said "Brooke, if you made something chocolate for dessert I would love you forever."

Brooke smiled, "Well Fez, I did make a Devil's food cake – how does that sound?" Fez moaned or groaned and rolled to his feet. "Lead the way my dessert goddess". Brooke giggled and grabbed some empty plates to take to the kitchen.

Rhonda was fanning herself. "I'm going inside – it's hot out here. Oh, I saw that Kelso rented my favorite movie."

Kelso looked up, "I rented a movie?" This was news! Rhonda nodded, "It's on your VCR, hey let's watch it. You guys will love it!"

Jackie stood up, "I call sofa!"

Eric didn't want to get stuck on the floor. "I call shotgun!" Kelso started laughing, "You goon, you can't get shotgun on the couch. Wait… can you? Move it!"

Jackie squeezed in and claimed a spot on the cushioned end of the bright yellow flowered sofa. Kelso jumped in the middle and Eric got the other end. Brooke came out when she heard all the commotion. "What are you idiots doing in here? I thought this was a barbeque."

Rhonda was sitting on Fez's lap in the chair. "We're going to watch the movie Kelso rented."

Brooke looked puzzled. "What movie?" Kelso stood up, "That's what I said!" Brooke looked at him, "This better not be that girl on girl movie!"

Fez smiled widely. "Oh goody! Now I don't want dessert."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Better get Betsy out of here." Kelso laughed, "She's taking a nap. Poor kid just ate her weight in food."

Brooke went over to the VCR and looked back at Jackie. "I don't think the guys would be interested in this at all." Jackie looked back, "Why not?"

In a falsetto voice, Brooke replied, "It's your research!" Jackie slapped a hand over her mouth, "Crap! You're right; the guys wouldn't be interested at all. It's just a girl movie."

Fez looked over, "Yeah, girl on girl. Let's watch it!" Kelso and Eric were now VERY interested in watching the movie Brooke and Jackie just labeled as taboo. Brooke stood in front of the television. "Seriously, this is a chick flick, so no groaning or complaining. Like I said, it's a research movie."

Brooke made Kelso move to sit with her on the love seat. Fez turned off the lamp next to his chair and the movie started.

*

Jackie groaned inwardly as Urban Cowboy played again. She enjoyed the love story but all the guys could look at were women in the film. They must have had some secret crush on Debra Winger and cheered every time she was on the screen. Kelso wanted to be like John Travolta in the cowboy hat and made Brooke promise to get him a hat exactly like that. "Sure baby." She replied knowingly.

Eric was devastated that Sissy/_Donna_ and Bud/_Eric_ married suddenly and then separated. He could totally identify with Bud's character. When Sissy started hanging out with Wes/_Casey_ who was really a crook, Eric took a deeper interest in the story; a lot of it seemed to parallel his life with Donna down to almost living in a trailer! Donna trying to prove she was better than him was like Sissy trying to ride the bull…

Eric suddenly looked sideways at Jackie. Was she researching the destruction of his marriage to Donna? She looked at him – what?

He whispered. "Were you _researching_ me? Why would you do that to me Jackie?"

She glared at him and hissed. "Don't be an ass. I'm doing a cowboy party next month at _your_ hotel! If you were watching, they are dancing and it has a mechanical bull!" She got up and moved to the other side of the sofa. _Idiot_!

Eric went back to watching the film and realized that it was indeed a cowboy movie and he was just feeling sorry for himself again.

When Eric looked back up, he saw Bud and his new girlfriend enter Gilley's bar just as Sissy approached the mechanical bull. In his minds eye, he saw Debra Winger, but once she was on top of the bull, all he could see was _Jackie_ making the seductive motions with and against the saddle. It was extremely erotic and he wished that she was riding that bull for him.

Jackie looked out of the corner of her eye and saw all the guys were shifting uncomfortably in their seats. She smirked. _Good let them watch_. Brooke caught her eye and grinned.

*

Fez turned on the lights while Johnny Lee was singing about _Lookin for Love_ in all the wrong places. "Hey Rhonda, would you like to watch the sunset with me? Please?" He grabbed his girlfriends hand and dragged her through the kitchen and to the backyard.

Brooke got up and turned off the VCR. "Jackie, I'm going to share with Michael if that's okay with you."

Jackie was still mad at Eric. "Sure… whatever." Eric watched as Brooke pulled a couple of shopping bags from the hall closet. "This was part of Jackie's research and since Michael won't be there, I want everyone's opinion okay?"

Brooke pulled out a large box and gave it to Michael. "This is for you honey, cuz I thought you'd look good in it." Kelso grinned, "Is it a box of puppies?"

"No silly, it's better." Brooke smiled. Kelso lifted the lid to find a very nice cowboy hat. He jammed it on his head, "I'm John Freaking Travolta - awesome!"

Jackie smiled; he did look good in the hat. Brooke pulled out her cowboy boots and Betsy's tiny matching ones. Kelso grinned, "I have a baby cowgirl – how cool is that!" Brooke put her own cowboy hat on her gleaming dark hair and Michael Kelso fell in love all over again.

She reached in and pulled out a pair of tan leather chaps. "These are Jackie's." Kelso was the first to notice. "They have no ass. Oh Brooke, you have to put these on!"

Jackie reached over and snatched her leathers, "Michael – Ew! …And NO!"

Brooke handed her the white cowboy hat and the kicky little leather boots. Jackie folded her chaps and set them on the cushion between her and Eric. She brushed the leather on the boots and laid them on the chaps. She then turned and looked pointedly at Eric.

"I don't suppose you have a problem with me _researching_ cowboy wear do you?" Eric looked at the sexy leathers and his hands were itching to touch the soft brushed chap pants. He was ashamed enough to blush.

Brooke handed her an empty bag. In a low voice she said, "Now I _have_ to go get some chaps…"

Jackie laughed. "He'll probably what you to wear the hat too!"

Fez and Rhonda came back inside adjusting their clothes and Fez stopped still. "No cowboy hat for Fez? What has this come to? I want to be a sexy cowboy too!"

Brooke laughed, "Fez, these are for women."

"So! I mean so…maybe Rhonda wants to wear some. Not that I would wear women's clothes. Aiiy, that didn't come out right."

Kelso thumped his friend on the shoulder. "That's okay dude. How about all of you hit the road… so I can see Brooke in those chaps?

Brooke shushed Kelso. "Michael, these are our guests. And those are Jackie's pants. You can't just kick them out."

Kelso whispered something in Brooke's ear. She looked shocked. "Oh. OH! With the hat? Okay – everybody has to go!" Brooke started herding everyone to the door. "We'll have a barbeque next month. Bye everyone we love you!"

Jackie and crew found themselves locked out of the house Fez had the presence of mind to say, "That was the fastest barbeque I've ever been to and how about that movie!"

Eric could only groan.

*


	10. Chapter 10 How Could You!

**Author Note: **_Warning – a little bit of smut ahead_

**Chapter 10** – How Could You?

The drive back to Kenosha was almost unbearable. Jackie wouldn't speak to him for nearly the entire ride and he felt like such as dumbass for jumping to conclusions. All of the headway they were making as friends was crashing down like a card house.

She parked her car and waited for Eric to get out. He refused to leave the car. "Jackie, just let me explain."

She turned to glare at him – her blue/green eyes flashing. "What's to explain? You think _my_ life is so boring that I have to go check on why _your_ marriage failed? Is that what you were thinking? I had my own failed relationships but I got over them. How can you assume…"

"Jackie - stop." He dared to put a finger to her lips. "I am sorry. You are right. I'm an ass. But give me one minute. I'm divorced – I'm not dead and there were certain scenes in that movie that reminded me of my old life. You remember the trailer? The evil Casey Kelso affair – the movie had some elements that reminded me of the old days. I'm trying to shake that off but when I saw all the parallels…."

Jackie's eyes softened just for a moment. "Can't you just see that I was using the movie for research? I never experienced a cowboy _anything_. The movie was Brooke's idea."

Eric grabbed her hand. _Beg for her forgiveness!_ "Jackie, I don't want to ruin any chance at building a friendship with you. I'm so sorry."

She huffed and put her arms over her chest. "You're gonna owe me for this one Forman."

Eric could feel the relief coursing through his chest. "Then you forgive me?"

She opened the car door and got out. "I'll have to think about that. Lock my door when you get out." With that said she grabbed her purse and cowboy bag and walked up the stairs to her apartment. Eric collapsed against the passenger seat. At least she didn't throw him out on the freeway and he was still alive and breathing…that was a good sign – right?

*

Eric spent most of his Sunday with his folks. He told his mom about the fight with Jackie and she clucked her tongue. "Eric, you should know by now that Jackie is not the same little bratty girl she used to be. She's grown up and you're father and I am proud of her. She wouldn't - what did you call it – research you? Why go through all that trouble when she could just ask you?" Kitty pushed a plate of brownies towards her son.

Red put down his morning paper. "So you said they're barbecuing Angus beef? Those are some mighty fine cows."

Kitty smiled. "Is there square dancing? Oh, I love to dance - don't I Red? I love dancing!" she said as she twirled back to the stove.

"I don't know, Brooke is teaching her how to do line dancing." Eric replied.

Kitty gasped. "No! I have to be there! I've always wanted to dance with a group of women like that! Red, call Jackie and get me a ticket! Oh, gosh – I can bring back some steak too!"

Eric grinned at his mother's excitement. "Mom, this is some rich guy's party. I don't think he'll just let you in."

Red coughed, "Then you don't know Jackie very well."

Kitty was jumping up and down in anticipation. "Eric you call her right now! I need to be at that party!"

*

Jackie was reading her latest bride magazine while soaking in some bubbles. She noticed a Wedding Consultant convention was coming to Chicago. That might be worth a visit. She bookmarked the page and reached for the jewelry catalog. She had heard that Black Hills Gold rings were becoming popular.

The phone rang.

Crap.

She wrapped a towel around herself and caught it just before the answering machine clicked on. "Hello?"

"It's me. Please don't hang up."

"What do you want?"

Eric could see his mom eagerly waiting for him to ask the question. "What are you doing?" _He couldn't just ask straight out, that would be rude!_

"I'm standing here naked because the telephone rang."

The phone nearly fell out of his hands. "Um, sorry about that - the phone slipped. I'm at my folks and mom wants me to ask you a question." _She was naked __and__ on the phone with him?_

"Well?"

"Mom wants to go to the barbeque and line dance with Brooke."

"Okay. Ask if she still has her Event Staff badge."

Eric put the phone against his chest. _She was naked!_ "Er, Jackie wants to know if you still have your badge."

"Mom is nodding her head yes." Kitty was dancing around the kitchen and kissing Red's bald spot. "Kitty stop it, I'm trying to read the paper." She plopped down in his lap, "I'll get a really pretty dress with a petticoat and feed you steak." She sing-songed.

Red smiled, "Hey tell Jackie I have my badge too! I like Angus beef!"

Eric looked forlorn – did everyone have a badge but him? "Dad wants to come."

"Fine – tell him to wear a hat so he doesn't get sun burnt. Is there anything else? And if you say you're sorry one more time I'm hanging up on you."

"No! I wasn't going to say that. I was thinking maybe I could take you out for coffee or something?"

"Pick up me at 5:00." And that said she hung up the phone.

*

Eric made certain he was knocking on the door promptly at 5:00 o'clock. Jackie opened the door, "I'm almost ready. Have a seat." She left the door open and went back to what Eric assumed was her bedroom.

She quickly came out sliding on some strappy heels that matched her silky sheath of a dress. Eric knew for a fact that she wasn't a bra. He was unnerved again! She picked up a lacy scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Are you paying or am I?"

Eric didn't expect her to be so blunt. Okay she was still a little pissed at him but that was okay. "I invited you so I'll pay." She grabbed her clutch and gave him a dazzling smile and stepped through the door.

Eric was confused. "Are you being nice or just polite right now? I mean you smiled at me and I thought you were mad."

Jackie locked her door. "Oh, I'm still mad but it doesn't mean I can't be polite now can it?"

Eric didn't know how to deal with that little bit of information so he followed her down the stairs instead.

She waited patiently by the passenger door of the Vista Cruiser and Eric hurried to unlock the door. After she slid in, he closed the door and hustled to the driver side. He started the engine. "You look very pretty tonight."

She glanced at him. "Save it."

Eric reversed out of the parking space and onto the highway. He selected a quaint little coffee shop that was just outside the city. His main thought was that he didn't want to run into Fez and Rhonda.

There were little tables out front under shady trees and the smell of coffee was wafting out to the street. Jackie was impressed with his choice of coffee house. He parked close by so she wouldn't have to walk far in those spiky heels of hers.

He held the door open, "After you." She chose a booth near the window and Eric could see her eyes scanning the room for possibilities of planning some kind of event. He slid in beside her and said in a low voice. "If the menu is sticky or has disgusting faded pictures…we'll be out of here so fast!"

Jackie giggled. _That was what she said about his hotel restaurant._ She put her hand on Eric's arm which startled him. "I can't stay mad at you for very long. I'm impressed that you remembered what I said about the menus!"

Eric grinned – _Yay! His friend was back_. His sexy, utterly gorgeous friend was back! "Do you know what you want to order?"

She looked at all the choices. "I think I'd like this French Vanilla drink." The waitress came over and Eric could see Jackie timing her. She whispered, "It took 30 seconds. I'm impressed."

"May I help you? Our coffee of the day is Season's Wonder. It's a blend of Hawaiian coffee beans and some Peruvian."

Eric went safe. "The lady will have French Vanilla and I'd like some regular ground with creamer." The waitress wrote down the order and left the two to chat.

"May I ask a question?" Eric remembered that she liked politeness. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes you may."

"Why do my folks have Event badges? I mean my dad never goes anywhere! How did you do that?"

Jackie leaned back against the booth and chuckled. "Well, I was just starting my business and I needed someone who knew something about football. I think I was doing a birthday party for the daughter of one of the Green Bay Packers owners. I can't remember the name, but anyways, the party was being held in the owner's box and your dad said he'd coach me on the names and certain kinds of game positions."

"A party in the owner's box? l'll bet my dad was having a stroke!"

Jackie grinned, "He had a great time and they even gave him a game jacket. I learned more than I needed to know about football."

"What about my mom?" he asked again. Jackie leaned forward. "A Betty Crocker Bake off. I knew nothing about cooking and your mom got to be a guest judge. They paid her a couple thousand dollars. She was so happy."

Eric shook his head. "Damn, they never shared good stuff like this with me." Jackie almost felt sorry for him. "Well, maybe they thought you were…busy…you know…being married and all."

Eric felt like that was a burn but it couldn't be because he really was in the best three months of his life back then. Then it was over without so much as a whimper – from Donna.

*

The waitress came back with their drinks and left quietly. Jackie appreciated the expediency and the lack of chatter that most waitresses put on the patrons. "Leave her a nice tip. She was quick and efficient."

Eric tried his coffee and was pleasantly surprised. He wasn't normally an afternoon coffee guy, but this was nice and he was semi-back in Jackie's graces again. "How did you find this place?" she asked.

"I was driving around, getting familiar with the area and just stumbled on it actually. There's some nice little café's in the area."

Eric smiled when she told him she liked this new flavor of coffee. "Jackie, can I ask you another question?"

"My…you are just too inquisitive today aren't you?" she teased. She turned sideways to give him all of her attention. "Ask away…"

Damn she sure looked pretty. Eric's heart started beating wildly. How did she do that – go from bitchy and bossy to sweet and innocent? "I'm sorry I just lost my whole train of thought." Damn, she did it again!

*

The coffee was long over and yet Eric was enjoying himself and didn't want the Sunday to end. They left the coffee shop and lingered in front of the car. "Do you want to take a little walk?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sure why not?" She said nothing as Eric grabbed her hand to steer her around a fire hydrant. The heat of the day was cooling and as they walked under the trees, Jackie was glad she brought her shawl. "Say, do you need to go home right away or anything?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, no…why do you ask?" _What was Eric up to now?_

"I figured we could grab something to eat while we're still out and about."

She stopped walking and looked at him. "You did it. You actually did it." He looked puzzled, "What did I do?"

"You let a coffee date turn into a dinner date and you didn't have to even think about it. How cool is that?"

Eric paused. "This is good… because?" Jackie squeezed his hand. 'It's good because you are finally starting to do the _dating thing_!"

"I am? Hey – I am. Look at me on a practice date!" he said proudly. Jackie swatted him on the arm. "Don't go getting an ego about it – you're still taking baby steps. Now…where is this restaurant because I am starving!"

*

The dinner club was busy – the line was out of the lobby and around the corner. Jackie looked at Eric, "Are you sure you want to eat here?" He looked down at her hopeful expression and knew this was the perfect place to bring her. He squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I heard the food is great and I think you'll like it." He tried to sound confident.

Jackie smiled. "Okay, but I'm going to see how long the wait is or these shoes are coming off!" Eric watched as she walked to the entrance and he also watched all the male heads that turned to watch her pass by. Apparently he wasn't the only one affected by that silk dress!

She came skipping back and grabbed his arm. "The Head Waiter was at one of my parties and _suddenly_ has a table opened with our name on it!" Eric smirked as he heard the couple behind him groan. He presented his elbow, "Shall we?"

*

The table was actually an intimate little booth cleverly masked by large palm leaves. There was a piano playing in the background and hushed conversations hovering softly in the air. Eric slid in after Jackie and the stiff collared waiter set menus on the table and quickly returned with ice water. "This is nice." She whispered.

Eric tugged the collar of his shirt. It looked like it was going to be pricey too! He quickly scanned the menu and gulped at the prices! Egad – this was not going to be a place to bring regular dates! Jackie was looking at the prices too and couldn't believe they would charge $15 for a salad! She didn't want to ruin Eric's new found confidence by suggesting they go elsewhere.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Eric, this place is really expensive – would you be offended if I suggested we go Dutch?" Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "Really - you wouldn't mind? If I had known the prices before hand… well… I mean I still would have brought you but…"

Jackie touched his arm. "Eric, you're my friend. This is a practice date for the real thing. Let me help out okay? All those people out there are probably freaking out about the cost just like you are."

"God Jackie, you are the best!"

Jackie smirked, "If I don't like the food, you can bet we'll get a discount and someone is going to get fired!"

The waiter came back and Jackie ordered the Caribbean Jerk Chicken plate and Eric ordered some veal. Jackie was seriously looking at the dinner club as a wedding shower location. The live band was just off a semi-dance floor and the tables could be rearranged…hmm, she wished she had her notebook with her!

*

The dinner was pleasant and although they spent more than the allotted hour Eric took the long drive back to their respective apartment building. Jackie was talking to him and he was learning more about his folks then he ever knew. Especially that they were _fun people_ was totally over his head!

Eric paused at Jackie's door. He didn't want the night to end and fortunately for him she said, "Come in for a moment. I need your point of view on something."

He followed her in and shut the door while she turned on a couple of lamps. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her shawl on the back of a chair. "I got the soundtrack to that movie and I want your opinion on one of the songs I'm playing while I ride the bull."

Eric's mouth dropped. "Wait, you're riding the bull? I am SO coming to this party." Visions of Debra Winger flashed through his brain. Jackie patted him on the cheek. "Well then I guess I'll have to give you a badge."

She pulled the Urban Cowboy soundtrack out of the paper sleeve and put in on her stereo. She looked at the back of the album to see what track number it was. "Okay, Eric, you can either sit there with your eyes closed or you can dance with me. But give me your candid opinion of the song okay?"

Eric got up – he was always ready for a dance with Jackie. She set the stylus on the record and the piano chords for Boz Skaggs _Look What You've Done To Me_ started playing. She put her hand on his shoulder and he took her other and curled it to his chest.

"Listen to the lyrics and then the rhythm" she said softly as Boz started to sing.

_Hope they never end this song  
This could take us all night long  
I looked at the moon and I felt blue  
Then I looked again and I saw you  
_

Eric just held her as close as he could as they moved to the tender song. All of his senses were acutely aware of how small she was in his arms, how nice she smelled and how good she just plain felt moving with him to the music.

She looked up, 'I love the next chorus" and she smiled at him with that devastating smile that made his legs weak. She snuggled closer and laid her head against his chest.

_Love, look what you've done to me  
Never thought I'd fall again so easily  
Oh, love, you wouldn't lie to me  
Leading me to feel this way.....  
_

Eric was wondering why he didn't notice this song during the movie and how did the singer know exactly how he was feeling at this moment?

Jackie and Eric danced the slow dance even though the song had ended. He was reluctant to let her go and she didn't want to move. He whispered in her hair. "Jackie."

She smiled against his shirt, "Hmm?"

He stroked her hair, 'This is killing me."

She looked up and smiled. "I know…think of it as practice."

He hugged her again. "Practice for what?"

She grinned. "The real deal." She let go of his hand and went over to turn off the record. Eric was still puzzled. "What?"

She looked at him with a smile playing around her lips. 'Silly boy. Your first real date – you're almost there!"

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Then what do you call this?"

She tugged his collar, ""Practice with a friend."

Eric leaned in to brush a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear and let his fingers linger there. "What if that's not what I want?"

She moved to him and slipped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest and sighed. "Eric, I don't think you know what you want _yet_. You still need some time to figure that out."

She wasn't going to get rid of him that easily! He pulled her tightly against his body and whispered, "Shhh," pressing his lips to hers. "Don't say anything." Eric was twisting Jackie's own words against her. "Just for this one _exquisite moment_ you're not Jackie Burkhart and you are just a girl I took out to coffee …and dinner… and all I am going to do is kiss you goodnight."

Jackie smiled at his play on her words and closed her eyes as his lips softly touched hers and his hands slid down the sides of her silky dress. His hands felt so good and she hadn't been touched like this in a long time. His lips were busy and his breath was warm against her cheek. He lifted her hair and ran his fingers through the length of it – moving it out of the way so he could suck on the soft skin of her neck. She shivered.

Eric could literally feel Jackie melting in his arms. The slinky little dress was as close to naked as he could ask for and every curve his hand touched was soft and wonderful. He dared to brush the little spaghetti strap from her shoulder and nipped the tender skin along her collarbone.

Jackie was pleasantly surprised that Eric had such a wonderful mouth. He used his lips to kiss, his teeth to nip and he grazed so gently and hungrily. Her head fell back when his started kissing her throat and she could feel his big hands stroking her ribs.

Her heart was racing partly because this was forbidden between friends, but his attention to her body was so very welcome! His hands came up to cover her breasts and she sighed – she knew he was going to see how he affected her and she didn't care. If this was a practice date so be it!

Eric almost moaned when he felt the little buds press against his palms. He went back to ravage her mouth and he felt her tiny hands pulling his shirt from his pants. It was done so subtlety that her soft touches gave him shivers.

His stomach was in knots – this was farther than he thought she'd let him go and he struggled with himself to end this and then she stroked him through his pants. He was going to come undone! After 15 months of no female contact he was _dying_ here. He wanted Jackie so damn bad but this wasn't the time or place. God – this was too cruel.

Eric swept her up in his arms and she gave a little yelp. "You're making me crazy woman." He growled. One last stolen kiss and he unceremoniously dumped her on the sofa. "Good night Jackie."

Jackie watched with a smile as he hurried out the door. Who would have thought that Eric Forman could kiss with such passion? Damn – why did he have to leave so soon?

Eric shut the apartment door and leaned against it with a frustrated groan. _Practice? She called this practice?_ Where in the world was he going to find another woman that made him feel like this? And if this was practice what was the real thing going to be like? Damn! Look out cold shower – Eric Forman is running!

*


	11. Chapter 11 Nothing Really Happened

**Author Notes – **_Aww – regrets – we all have them sometimes – short happy little fluffy chapter._

**Chapter 11 -**_ Nothing Really Happened!_

Jackie woke up the next morning with a serious case of the regrets. She knew she was sort of teasing Eric, but he always had an easy going manner and great sense of humor and well, she had just greatly underestimated him in the romance department. What was Donna thinking by divorcing this man?

Then she felt guilty too, because she still hadn't found that one great love of _her_ life after nearly 23 years. With Eric, she felt an undercurrent that maybe; he just possibly _liked_ her more than as just a friend. But she couldn't go there with him. That would be just another basement friend that Steven would have accused her of adding to her trophy case. She shook her head. Screw Steven and what he thought. It took years to get her head straight after that relationship.

When she thought back, Michael was her first and it was a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of relationship. Michael Kelso was all about _doing it_ with as many girls as he could but Jackie had learned that early on and still loved him. He was a great friend and would always be there for her.

Then there was Steven Hyde. The pessimistic, pseudo-anti-government paranoid rebel – who she thought she loved because all girls love the bad boy image at some time in their lives. She was foolish enough to think that she could make him love her enough to possibly envision a future. He liked the sex, oh yeah, but he married a stripper. Then he married the stripper again!

Jackie had a couple of semi-serious relationships since, but swore no one was going to share her bed until she was 30! Now she seriously doubted herself – especially when skinny nerd Eric Forman had grown up to be a dashingly strong, handsome man and was pushing all the right buttons. This was not good!

She needed to put some distance between them before something catastrophic happened!

*

Jackie spent the morning with the wife of oil baron Spencer Steele in their rented Madison penthouse. Jackie gave a copy of the event activities to Olivia to look at while they hammered out the details of the party that would occur at the end of the week.

Olivia Steele was a handsome woman. Immaculately dressed and all of her jewelry was just gorgeous. Mrs. Steele saw ambition in the young woman sitting beside her on the settee.

"Jackie, you remind me of myself when I was younger. You are stubborn, yet sweet and you are a take no prisoners business woman. I have no problem with your fee but I may have to add a couple of items if you don't mind."

Jackie smiled, "What are you interested in?"

"Well, did you get the authorization for the pig races yet?"

"I can find out this morning and have your answer today."

Olivia drank some tea from a dainty porcelain cup. "Some of my sisters are die-hard Square Dancers and we just don't know where to shop for decent skirts and petticoats. If I don't have a definitive dance for them, then it will ruin the party."

_Thank you Mrs. Forman!_ "I know just the woman who can help. She lives in Point Place but if your sisters are willing to meet with her she can take them wherever they need to go."

"Well, good, I'll send a limo when you can have this arranged. Also, I can't find any rodeo clowns out here. Can you recommend someone that is silly? Some of the children need to be entertained and Spencer will pay whatever the daily rate is."

_Michael you doofus – you're hired!_ "I have just the person for the job. Do you require a costume?"

"Oh yes, and make him silly."

Olivia had a few more requests and required a couple more rooms for extra relatives. "Mrs. Steele, I'm going to have to go to the hotel and see if I can make some arrangements for the extra rooms. They may not have any rooms left on the floors you've already booked."

"Oh, goodness by all means – please call me so I can make the flight arrangements by Wednesday."

Jackie smiled and gathered her day planner and bag. "I will call you when I have all the information."

"Thank you sweetheart - I am truly looking forward to the party. I haven't seen some of Spencer's family since we got married."

*

Eric was still smiling from last night. He didn't know what was going on with him and Jackie, if in fact there was anything at all, but it felt so good he couldn't stop grinning! His staff noticed when he came in whistling and all but locked himself in his office.

He had his coffee and was making notes for the weekly Staff Meeting. His phone rang and it was Ashley at the front counter. "Mr. Forman, the Event Coordinator is here and wants to talk to you."

Eric smiled. "Well, send her back. She knows where to find me."

*

Jackie pulled down her skirt and made sure her blouse was buttoned. She was not going to give Eric Forman any reason to think of her as anything but a business woman. She had serious business to take care of and that was that!

She exhaled and knocked on the manager's office door. A muffled, "Come on in" was heard through the door. She turned the knob but the door was stuck. She rapped on the door again. "It won't open."

Mere seconds later, Eric opened the door, "Sorry, Maintenance was supposed to fix that for me." He moved around to his side of the desk and motioned for her to take the empty seat. She looked even prettier today. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she had a pencil sticking out of it. He smiled as the silliness. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Mr. Forman. I'm here on behalf of the Friday event. Please don't look at me like that."

Eric raised a brow, so she was playing professional today was she? "I'm sorry _Miss Burkhart_, how can I help you?" _Two can play this game!_

"First I need to know if you have the permits for the eight piglets."

Eric picked up the fax he got that morning. "The city will allow six pigs but no more and they need to have a portable sty available."

Jackie took down the notes. Where was she going to find a sty? "I need six more rooms for additional party guests. Is that going to be a problem?"

Eric looked at the reservation ledger. "No, we still have space on the same booked floors."

"Fine. I need to add two additional rooms on any floors. One is for Red and Kitty Forman and the other is Michael Kelso. Brooke is staying with him."

Eric looked up. "My folks are coming? They've never been here before." Jackie loved seeing the excitement on his face but didn't want to ruin her professional façade. "You're mom is in charge of the square dancing and Mrs. Steele agreed that they could use extra help with the cow."

"Why Kelso?" Eric dared to ask.

"Rodeo clown." She said simply trying not to laugh. Eric snickered when he realized what a perfect job that was for his old friend. "C'mon Jackie – you did that on purpose."

Jackie stuck her chin out and Eric knew she was trying to play it cool and pretend to be completely unperturbed. Eric was impressed that she didn't ever crack a smile because Kelso was a perfect clown; she had to find that hilarious!

"Mr. Forman." She said bringing the business at hand back to the present. "Do you have storage for 50 bales of hay?"

She was playing it so very cool but Eric wasn't intimidated by her attitude. "Yes and your mechanical bull arrived." He watched as Jackie nearly smiled but quickly caught herself. "Thank you very much. "

She handed him a check for the extra deposit and made some more notes. _Talk to Brooke about a sty._ "Well, I think I'm done here. Thank you for your help." She reached out to shake Eric's hand but he grabbed her fingers and didn't let go.

"Look Missy, I appreciate all of this polite business crap, but you're my friend." He walked around the desk still holding her hand. "If you are upset with me, tell me but don't tiptoe around like this. We are supposed to be looking at the BIG picture you said. Talk to me"

He caressed her cheek with his thumb a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She looked at him with those beautiful eyes. "You're right; you are my friend I need to keep you as my friend. I'm sorry about last night – I don't want you to think I'm leading you on because that's what it feels like."

Eric's heart softened a bit. "Have I complained?"

"No, but you will. I have my own issues to deal with and I was taking advantage of you."

Eric smiled. "Lady, if you call that taking advantage, here I am; I'm yours for the taking."

"Eric!" She said with a goofy smile. "I'm working, I can't go thinking about your hands all day." Realizing what she just said, she covered her mouth.

He grinned. "You like my hands, eh? Well, I can put them to good use. Just tell me when or how."

Jackie thought back to the Boz Skaggs dance and how wonderful it was and she could feel a flutter in her stomach. "Stop doing that!"

Eric pulled her close and cupped her cheeks. "I like you okay? Even if you are just _using_ me!" he teased.

She looked at the floor – professional business woman? _She should be the rodeo clown!_

*

"Oh… Jackie! - I'm so glad to see you" Kitty said giving the slight girl a big hug. "What brings you by today?" Jackie sat down at the kitchen table. "Is Mr. Forman here?"

Kitty hollered for Red who came grumbling from the living room. "Jeez, Kitty you don't have to scream. Hello Loud One." He added nodding to Jackie.

Jackie smiled – she just loved this couple. "Well, Mr. Forman, Spencer Steele is going to pay you to assist with the barbeque." She pushed a check towards Red. "He'll pay you _this_ for your services."

Red picked up the check and said, "Holy Moley! That is a lot of money for cooking a cow!"

Kitty frowned. "You said Spencer Steele? You mean that rich guy from Texas? I saw him on TV last night he was talking about some new oil he found on his property. His wife is so pretty!"

Jackie pushed a check towards Kitty. "This is from Olivia Steele so you'll take her sisters shopping for square dancing dresses." Kitty looked at the check and gasped. "I get all this just for taking some ladies shopping?"

Jackie smiled. "You let me know what day you want to go, and they will pick you up in the family limousine. I need to know soon because they want to have their dresses by at least Thursday."

Kitty clapped her hands. "Red! Look at me – shopping in a limousine!" Kitty picked up the check and waved it in the air! Jackie grinned, "When you know what day, call this number and they'll send the car."

Red was very happy with the events. "So I get all of this money just for basting a cow? I like that kind of job."

"Also, you both have a suite booked at Eric's hotel for the weekend." Jackie hugged and kissed them both and waved goodbye. She had to go tell the rodeo clown about his weekend job.

*


	12. Chapter 12 That's No Bull!

**Author Note: **_Some mushy filler and pondering thoughts but fun!_

**Chapter 12** – That's No Bull!

Friday was the busiest the Happy Day's Hotel had been in a long time. Eric came out to the front desk to help register the new guests and caught frequent glimpses of Jackie running back and forth in the hallways. The piglets arrived and Eric stood at the backdoor watching as Jackie orchestrated setting up the hay bales and the pristine little pig sty. Where did she ever find one?

He smiled as he saw his friend Brooke offloading the pigs from the truck. She waved hello and ushered the squealing animals to the pen. He walked 15 steps to the Diamond Hall and watched the dance floor get laid out and bales of hay and picnic tables placed in random spots. Jackie was now perched on a ladder helping an electrician hang twinkle lights at the windows. It looked like everything was progressing according to schedule so he went back to his office to see if the guests needed anything.

"Eric!" Eric turned around to find his mother and dad dressed in western garb – Kitty smiling happily and proudly wearing her Event Staffer badge. Red was carrying luggage. "Son, get some dumbass to carry this to our room."

Eric went to the desk and got the room keys and a luggage cart. "Dad, this gentleman will take you and mom to your suite on the fourth floor."

Red looked at the long haired young man. "Well let him know I'm not tipping him. Come on Kitty; let's see how Jackie set us up this time."

*

Next up at the desk was Michael Kelso. Eric was paged and Kelso jumped over the lobby desk to grab his friend in a big man hug. "Dude, is this awesome or what? I'm a rodeo clown! Look, I finally got an Event badge!"

Eric felt like he was the only one that didn't have a badge! "Hey man, here's your room key, you and Brooke are on the eighth floor. Brooke is working out on the back lawn if you want to go check the pigs."

Kelso's face lit up. "Pigs - My little piglets are here? Who-hoo!" Kelso tore down the hallway looking for the back lawn. Eric smiled and shook his head in amazement. Ashley cleared her throat, "Mr. Forman? The tenth floor master suite is asking for a case of champagne. Price is no object. What should we send up?"

Ahh, music to Eric's ears – "Send them a case of the Dom Perignon and call me when the cow gets here."

*

It was finally 4:00 o'clock and Jackie had Kitty summoned to the Diamond Hall. "Mrs. Forman, this is Joe and his band, he'll play the square dance music." Kitty curtsied and admired Joe's fiddle. Red rolled his eyes. Jackie laughed. "Mr. Forman, they're getting the cow ready on the back lawn and I need you to help with whatever they need."

Red was glad to be of some use. He didn't really want to square dance. He waited while Kitty tittered about and kissed his head so he could go drink beer with the guys and start a fire.

The Steele family was milling around and Jackie found the microphone and introduced Joe and the Jangles who would be entertaining starting with the square dancers. Joe's band started the dancing music and when Jackie saw they were off to a good start, she grabbed Brooke's arm. "We need to change now. Line dancing starts in an hour."

Brooke grinned. "Jackie, I am having so much fun…you should have seen Michael playing with the piglets. Betsy would be jealous!"

"I can't wait until tomorrow when he has to chase the pigs. Did you tell him that's part of being the rodeo clown?"

Brooke laughed. "No, it's better when it spontaneous!" Both girls started giggling.

*

Eric's shift had officially ended and he gave instructions to the night manager and headed down to the Diamond Hall to just sit in and watch the party. His mom was wearing a bright red dress and swinging arms with an older gentleman to _Turkey in the Straw_. His mom never looked as happy as she did when she was dancing and twirling. A short time later, his attention was diverted when a tall beautiful chestnut haired girl in jeans, cowboy boots and a tall hat commandeered the microphone.

"I'm calling all the ladies in the house down to the dance floor!" Brooke announced into the mike. Eric looked over and saw his mother nearly running and skidding to the join the crowd of women that were forming a line. Last but not least, was his favorite event planner wearing tight jeans, those "ass-free" chaps, sexy heeled cowboy boots and her very own white cowboy hat.

She stood by Brooke and took the mike. "Miss Brooke will start the dance with basic instructions for you ladies that have never lined danced; and the second song will actually start the dance. Mrs. Steele? Will you be joining us?"

Olivia Steele blushed and pushed her husband out of the way at the invitation to join the girls in the line dance. Jackie signaled the DJ to start the practice song and she gave the mike back to Brooke.

Brooke smiled her 100 watt smile and said, "Okay ladies, we're going to start with a slow song by Willie Nelson and our second song will be _I Love a Rainy Night_ by Eddie Rabbitt. Ladies, let's start with the basic Grapevine – feet together and left foot step! Right foot behind your left! One more step left." Brooke had the ladies hitch up their knees and scuff and lock steps into a cute little twist.

All the ladies shuffled forward and back in perfect unison and when they all stomped their shoes on the floor it was as one loud "thunk." Jackie paired off with Mrs. Steele and Brooke paired off with Kitty as the second song began.

Eric enjoyed watching the 50 or so women dancing but it was hard to keep his eyes off one in particular. He was positive at one point that she knew he was there but she never made eye contact or acknowledged his presence. That was okay – he'd catch up with her later.

*

"And then I told the dumbass to give me the gun or I'd shoot him myself!" Spencer Steele laughed at Red's account of an enemy ambush. "Forman, you are a cowboy at heart. If you're ever in Texas come out to the ranch and I'll show you _my_ shooting range." Red grinned and threw his beer can in the barrel behind him. Yep, this was a good party and tomorrow it would be good eating.

Eric watched his as his dad was relaxed and enjoying himself. He hadn't laughed like that since his heart attack. Eric thought back at his own selfishness – forget Dad and Mom and just follow Donna. No – the cure for everyone is if Eric runs to Africa to earn money for college – _but look at me now, I'm a hotel manager! Yay for Eric Forman._

The more sensible side of Eric reminded him that all of his actions before today led him here, to this moment when he could see his parents having the time of their lives. He could spend time with his real friends and although the learning was painful, he was becoming a better person.

Jackie. She was the glue. She kept it all together. She kept his friends together – she kept his parents happy – she made his coming back to the life of a single guy a smoother transition. She never asked for anything and she only made other peoples lives happy. How did he get so lucky to have a friend all along but never realize it? _What an idiot!_

"Eric – come over and meet Mr. Steele." Red waved his son over to the huge barbeque grill. Eric shook Spencer's hand. "So you're the hotel manager that helped make all of this possible."

Eric grinned. "I had some help, but yes, the hotel was very fortunate we had the accommodations you required." Red handed Eric a beer. "Quit talking like you're at work and relax. Jackie has everything under control."

So Eric sat with his dad drinking at beer at sundown. There was no foot in the ass insults or derogatory comments – just a relaxing time drinking expensive beer and smelling ribs cooking on the grill with his dad and an obscenely rich oil baron.

*

The stars were shining on the back lawn; the cow was smoking in the barbeque, the twinkling lights were dancing on the ceiling of the Diamond Hall. Red went to find Kitty so they could retire to their room early. Kitty was exhausted and thanked Brooke for the lesson and hugged Jackie for the fun she enjoyed.

Jackie noticed that most of the older family members had also gone up to their rooms for the evening which basically left the room open for the cowboys who were eagerly waiting to show their prowess on the bull and then the couples who just wanted to slow dance.

Jackie spoke to Joe who was going to manage the control and speed of the bull as well as the music. She made sure there was adequate padding for falling cowboys and when deemed safe, she found her microphone and announced the bull riders could line up.

Kelso and Brooke were sitting on a bale of hay when they saw Eric wandering around the hall. Kelso waved him over, "Hey, Jackie said I get to ride the bull after the pros do, Pfft, I can do it SO much better but I'll let these guys tire themselves out first."

Eric laughed, "Sure buddy, you'll do real well." Out of the corner of his eye, Eric saw Jackie walking between the bull and old Joe. She was like a sprite – always flitting about seemingly making magic happen for the party guests.

*

The background music stopped suddenly and the sound of a whip cracking broke the silence. Eric's head snapped up and mouth fell open - Jackie cracked the whip again because it sounded cool. Noticing that she had the attention of the remaining group she picked up the mike.

"Okay cowboys." She smiled that beautiful Burkhart smile. "These are the rules. If you want to ride like man, it's one hand only and your free hand in the air. Ladies are allowed two hands and if you don't like the rules, you have room keys. Joe, back here, will be playing _The Yellow Rose of Texas._ If you can ride through the first chorus, you can come back for a second ride and if you fall? Bye-bye!"

Brooke leaned over to Eric. "Watch this; she's been practicing all week."

Jackie brought out a lasso and stood in the center of the room in all her rodeo garb looking like she should have been posing for a cowboy centerfold. She spun the rope around her head three times the lasso making a slight hum and she let the rope fly and lassoed the bull. "Let the games begin!"

Jackie tried to contain her joy at nailing the lasso until she got over to Brooke and Kelso. Brooke stood up and cheered. "You did it! First try too – I'm so proud of you!" Jackie grabbed her hat. "God I was so nervous! Michael, move and let me sit down!"

Kelso grumbled and gave up his spot to his friend. "I was gonna go get in line anyways. Brooke, you want something to drink?"

Brooke noticed Eric was admiring Jackie. "Yeah, let me see what they got – I'll go with you."

Jackie felt a hand on her shoulder and tensed – _if it was one of those long armed cowpokes…_."Jackie, hey mind if I sit with you?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. 'Oh, yes thank you!" She moved over to make room on the hay. "So what do you think of my party? Be honest because I only aim to improve."

Eric smiled at her. Her eyes were shining bright and she looked so cute with the hat and her hair falling out it. And right now, she only wanted his approval. Out of all the people in the room, the crowd, his opinion mattered the most to her. He felt a hitch in his heart and he forced himself to say, his voice not entirely steady, "You are…outstanding. This is brilliant and I don't know how you did it."

She squealed at his compliment and launched at him with a hug. "Oh my god, I was hoping you'd like it. I was practicing all week to get the dance right and the lassoing lessons and it came out perfect!"

_You're perfect._ He wanted to say to her so badly. Instead he does the friend thing and smiles. "So Kelso is going to ride the bull?"

She stood up and glared at down at him. "Eric Forman, I am having the most exciting time ever and I'm sharing with _you_ and you're looking at me with those puppy dog eyes and can't even kiss me? I guess I'm just going to have to find some cowboy to kiss." She made as if to walk away but Eric grinned and leaned forward grabbing her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"So this is a blackmail kiss?"

"I just need to be kissed so badly right now." She confessed. "It's like I'm on a high and I can't come down. Just give me your lips dammit!"

Eric grabbed her jaw and pressed his mouth against hers – the _Yellow Rose of Texas_ was playing in the background and Jackie's mind went blank. His mouth just tasted so good and she pressed in greedily wanting more. Both of his hands were twisted up in her hair knocking her hat to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him through an entire chorus of the bull music.

_Oh the yellow rose of Texas is the only girl I love  
Her eyes are even bluer than Texas skies above  
Her heart's as big as Texas and wherever I may go  
I'll remember her forever because I love her so  
_

"Are you two joined at the _lips_ or something? Because… I want my seat back." Brooke teased. Eric was startled, her voice broke the moment. Jackie blushed and picked her hat up off the floor. "Uh Brooke…"

"Don't say anything; you two looked so cute together - I could just pinch your cheeks!" she laughed. "Eric, if you apologize, I'm going to have to kick you." Brooke sat next to the couple. "Michael's up next. Ten bucks says he can't make it through the first sentence."

Eric laughed. "You're on; I think he'll go to mid-chorus." Jackie leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. It just felt natural and she wondered why she never felt this with anyone else before.

*

Kelso approached the mechanical bull with some trepidation. In a low voice he said, "Nice bull. Don't buck me off or I'll have to … I don't know but I'll have to do something to you." He put his foot on the step and swung his leg over the phony saddle. Using his right hand he wrapped the rope around his hand and the pommel then signaled to Joe that he was ready.

The song started playing and the bull began moving under his body. _Oh the yellow rose of_ ….and he was down!

Brooke smirked, "Ten bucks Forman, now I gotta go soothe the ego." Brooke watched as Michael bounced back up and tried to punch the mechanical bull but hurt his fist. "Its okay baby, bull riding is hard work. It takes years of practice! You were up there for at least 30 seconds." Brooke lied through her teeth as she led him back to their friends.

"Yeah, I rode pretty damn good until it took that downward turn and you know what? It's not even a real bull!"

"I know baby but you looked real handsome sitting up there with your hat on. You did better than John Travolta!"

"I Know! " Kelso exclaimed. Eric high-fived his friend and slipped a ten dollar bill to Brooke. Jackie suddenly stood up. "It's my turn!" She ran over to Joe to have him change the record. She looked at the thinning crowd and determined that if she fell off, then there would be less people to witness her humiliation but she really wanted to be a cowgirl!

Brooke touched Eric's arm. "I know what you thought about that movie and Donna being like the Sissy character…Jackie isn't doing this for the reasons you think. She is doing this for herself. Just cheer for her even if she falls okay?"

Eric smiled. "I'll cheer no matter what."

*

Joe put the record needle on the Boz Skaggs song and Jackie walked saucily towards the bull as the piano started playing. All male eyes were watching her tight jeans and chaps as she climbed up in the saddle.

She grabbed both hands on the pommel and waved at Joe who eased the throttle speed down to slow. The bull started rocking slowly and in the downward turn when Kelso fell off, Jackie used her cheerleading muscles and gripped the sides of the machine to rise up. She let go of the pommel and looked for Eric in the next spin. When she saw him, she winked and took off her hat letting her hair spill around her shoulders because she knew he loved that.

She took the bucking and next spin with her hands in the air and loved that she was beating the machine. There was a collective group groan from the single cowboys as she leaned back on the rocking and rotating machine and let her arms hang free.

_Love, look what you've done to me  
Never thought I'd fall again so easily  
_

Eric's stomach was in knots, she was so damn sexy and the 30 or so cowboys were lusting after her almost as much as he was. When she winked at him he came undone. Brooke grabbed his arm, "Hang in there Eric, this is her moment."

When she lay back on the saddle, Brooke said in a low voice, "Remember the beginning of the ride when Wes kissed Sissy? Go do that. Now!"

Eric climbed over the foam barrier and walked straight up to the bull capturing Jackie's lips in the most intense upside down kiss she ever experienced. Eric's stubble was like fine sandpaper against her skin and his lips were crushing her and it was more powerful that she could have imagined. The bull was still gently rocking and Eric slid her off and into his arms amid cheers and hoots from the admiring cowboys.

Safely away from the bull, Eric slowly let her slide to the floor. "Oh my god, that was so intense!" Eric helped her over the barrier and she latched onto him again. "Eric, that was so amazing!" she breathed.

Kelso and Brooke came over both grinning like fools. "Jackie, you looked pretty hot up there!" Brooke gave him an elbow to the stomach. "Eric, that was so romantic – you should have seen it from back here. You guys should have been in the movie."

Jackie sighed – _it __was__ almost like being in the movie_ – Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

Brooke was watching and noticed how naturally they fit together and just _knew_ that this wasn't a couple of first kisses for either of them. What was Jackie not telling her?

*


	13. Chapter 13 Oh, What a Night!

**Author Note**_: Warning – here there be smut but you will be alerted (if you are easily offended please wait for Chapter 14)_

**Chapter 13** – Oh, What a Night!

The hall lights came up signaling the festivities were coming to an end for the evening. Eric held Jackie's hand as she made her rounds paying the vendors that helped with the party. When Jackie was instructing a crew about moving the hay and tables, Brooke pulled Eric aside.

"I don't know what's going on with you two – it looks pretty intense but this is a warning that you better not hurt her."

Eric looked at Brooke's serious brown eyes, "I would never knowingly hurt her Brooke."

"Well, you are still freshly divorced and she deserves better than to be a rebound girlfriend. Just remember that okay?" Brooke kissed his cheek. "Are you coming to watch Michael and the pigs tomorrow?"

He grinned. "I wouldn't miss it. Hey, I hope you like the suite I put you guys in." Brooke smiled, "Love the huge bathroom. Tell Jackie good night for me okay?"

Jackie came bounding back with her day planner, "Hey, would you mind riding with me back to my room? There are _too_ many cowboys around here, if you know what I mean."

Eric grinned and tweaked her nose. "Yeah, and you are too cute to be running around this hotel by yourself." She smiled at him and he got that flip-flop in his gut again.

*

Eric opened the suite door while Jackie balanced her day planner and some receipt files in her hands. She dropped her packages on the end table near the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to the plate glass windows and was pleasantly surprised to see sailboats anchored on the lake with warm lights glowing in the dark.

Eric stood next to her. "I thought you'd like the view." She was startled for a second because she didn't hear him walk up. "It's beautiful. The moonlight is shining so perfect. This was such a great day wasn't it?"

"I liked the twinkle lights you added to the room and back lawn. It reminded me of a fairyland kind of place."

She smiled, "Girls like it. "

"Guys like it too. They just don't say it out loud."

She giggled. "God, it was so intense, I wish I had to words to describe how incredible it felt when I lassoed the bull and then when I didn't get bucked off. If I had a little Jackie bubble of excitement, I would pull you into it so you could feel the same exhilaration I'm still feeling."

'Well, it was more than a little exciting for us guys watching you ride it too!"

**SMUT ALERT**

She smiled shyly. "But I don't care what the other guys thought." She looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes and said, "So…do you need to go home right away or anything?" She was flirting back at him with words from their practice date.

He grabbed the edges of her cowgirl vest and pulled her close. "Actually I was thinking of taking this girl to a movie, but she's already seen it. In fact, we're doing this _practice dating_ thing. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Jackie's lips curled in a smile. "Why yes, I have. Dinner and a movie – but what happens after the movie?"

Eric tugged a lock of hair of her silky hair, "I could… show you…_maybe_…." He said as an invitation. Her eyes got big and she smirked, "Well, _maybe_ I should see how well you do…on a _practice date_."

Without words, Eric wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled his face in her neck, his warm puffs of breath giving her shivers. She closed her eyes and remembered that crazy bull riding kiss he gave her – god that was so freaking incredible! His hands were drawing slow lazy circles over her back and he grabbed the hem of her vest pulling it up and over her head.

The article of clothing was thrown to the floor as he walked her towards the bedroom door. She tugged at his shirt. He swatted her hands away as he kissed and nibbled her lips while unbuttoning the shirt material and letting his arms fall out of the sleeves. Jackie's small hands were feeling his muscles, squeezing the biceps, scratching his forearms – she reached his hands and sighed loudly.

Eric pressed her up against the wall and drew her hands above her head. He held her there with one hand and with the other held her jaw so he could taste her lips again. He pressed one strong thigh between her legs and found she was pressing back – he smiled against her mouth.

"How am I doing so far?" he smirked.

She was trying not to rock against him. "Shut up and kiss me." He let go of her hands and started to unbutton her little checkered blouse. Jackie loved his strong back muscles under her palms and she followed the path of his ribcage around to his flat stomach.

Eric's heart was beating at least a million beats a minutes as she unbuckled his belt. The leather snaked free with not so much as a whisper. Under her open blouse was a sexy little white camisole – Eric pulled the blouse free of her shoulders and she trembled.

The two of them stumbled towards the bed. Eric flung the bedspread back with one hand while still holding Jackie and kissing her. He couldn't ever remember being this aroused in months and Jackie was just so freaking hot he couldn't think coherently.

She fell back on the mattress, "My boots!" He grabbed the spiky leather and pulled off the right boot and it went flying. The left boot landed somewhere in the bathroom. Jackie was unbuttoning his jeans and Eric was trying to unzip hers.

Somewhere on the floor was a pile of denim. Finally free of the shirts and pants, Eric lay on the bed beside her and pulled her length against him - damn she was so hot and curvy and warm and he was so incredibly turned on right now!

Jackie turned her face towards him and kissed his lips so softly Eric could only feel her slight breath as she whispered. "I think we want to same thing…"

Eric nodded his head. _Oh yeah, he did! _

Jackie asked, "Do you have a…."

Eric asked, "Are you on the…"

Simultaneously they stared at each other in disbelief and cried, "No!"

Crap.

Shit.

Jackie rolled on her back – this was NOT happening. Not right now, not the way she was feeling!

Eric covered his face with his hands. Fifteen months – fifteen freaking months and he never bought a condom? _What kind of idiot am I?_

He was startled by Jackie suddenly sitting up on the mattress. _Please don't go anywhere_. He glanced over her seeing the playful glint in her eyes. He hadn't accounted for her mischievous streak.

"Eric…this is a _practice date_ isn't it?" She asked with a curious smile turning up her lips. He rolled on his side and looked to see what she was up to. She rose to her knees and motioned with her finger for him to do the same.

"Jackie? What are you thinking? We can't do this!"

She only grinned. "I don't want to sound like Fez…but you have _needs_….and I have _needs_….and if we leave our underwear on….then _technically_ we're not doing it."

Eric thought she was a bit insane but let her continue. '"I mean there are _things_ we can do that are just as much fun without having the _doing it_ part. What do you think?"

"I think you better show me because I have no imagination."

Jackie scooted closer until she was pulling at the elastic of his boxers. Little Eric sprung back to life. Big Eric blushed and coughed, "Um, what exactly are you doing?"

Jackie smirked, "We're practicing Eric and people do this all the time. Only, the underwear are staying on, can you handle that?" She grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up against her stomach. _Oh yeah, he could handle that!_

Eric spread his knees and Jackie straddled his thigh rubbing herself against him in a slow rhythm. His hands slid under her camisole and palmed her breasts as he kissed her deeply and thoroughly. Jackie's small hand was reaching into his shorts and keeping the same slow rhythm there too.

Eric groaned and pulled her against his chest his hands wandering down her back to the tiny sliver of fabric that covered her curvy hips. He savored the slight whimper he heard as she pressed harder against his leg.

They both easily found that the slow rhythm was gaining in intensity and wouldn't be slow much longer as they kissed and touched and caressed each other in otherwise forbidden places.

Jackie could feel the satiny fabric of her camisole slide away to be replaced with his tongue rasping across her sensitive breasts. She squeezed him tighter and she pressed herself harder against his leg. So close….she was so close.

Eric's touched her quivering bottom lip with his thumb before crashing against her lips as her hand worked its magic. Jackie trembled and his final kiss brought her to a place where she couldn't even think any more. She fell against his chest as he shuddered beneath her. "Oh my God, Jackie…." He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and her eyes and tenderly kissed her bruised lips.

She smiled lazily and pulled him back with her onto the bed. It wasn't what she wanted but it was good! He rolled on his side, "I can truthfully say that you have taken my virginity…in _that_ way."

She laughed softly. "I think its better this way, you know? We weren't ready…" He covered her mouth with his hand, "Don't say anything. This was better than you can even imagine…I've been lusting after you all night."

She smiled. "I know…I've been leading you on so…." she sighed as he trailed her fingers over her stomach. "There's just something about you…it's like you've gotten under my skin and I can't decide if that's a good thing or not."

"Too much talk." He said kissing the side of her mouth. "Let's sleep and we'll figure this out in the morning."

Jackie grinned and scooted into his arms which were warm and relaxed. Within mere minutes they were asleep.

**SMUT ALERT**** OVER**

*

Eric didn't even hear the alarm go off. When Jackie slid out of bed in the early morning hours, he merely grabbed her pillow and hugged it to his chest. She smiled – he was so quirky sometimes! She showered and dressed in anticipation for the Cowboy Breakfast that started at an ungodly hour of six a.m. She wrote him a quick note and grabbing her paperwork hurried out to the back lawn.

*

There were plenty of hung-over cowboys and cowgirls lining up at the Cowboy Chuck Wagon with plates in hand for a scoop of eggs, some bacon and the strongest coffee Texas makes. Jackie found Red and Kitty sitting with Spencer and Olivia eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" she said brightly. Kitty motioned for her to sit at the picnic table with them. Red was digging into his pancakes. "Hello Jackie. I don't know how you managed to arrange all this and not go insane."

Jackie's mind wandered back to the comfortably warm bed she had just left and the secure feeling of Eric's arms holding her as they slept. She blinked. "Well Mr. Forman, I take a lot of notes and do my research and then ta-da!"

Spencer wiped his mouth with his napkin. "The lunch barbeque will be quite memorable. That cow has been cooking all night over low heat. The meat will be falling off the bones. Red, when I get back to the ranch, I'll ship you some of my next slaughter."

Red grinned. "I'd like that Spencer. We don't get much Angus beef out here – that would be a treat."

"Mrs. Forman, can I leave my book here while I grab a plate?"

Kitty smiled, "Sure honey, did you get enough sleep last night? You look rather peaked!" Jackie grinned; she couldn't tell the truth but managed to reassure Kitty that she was fine. She was getting heaping spoon of scrambled eggs when Brooke cut in the line behind her. "Good morning Jackie. Or is it Good Morning_ Jackie and Eric?"_

Jackie looked back and grinned. "What are you talking about?" Brooke smirked, "We noticed that the Vista Cruiser is still here and we also _know_ that Eric doesn't work on Saturdays…."

Jackie feigned ignorance. "Maybe he spent the night with his folks?"

Brooke laughed and danced around her short friend. "Did not - we came down the elevator with Red and Kitty. So…what bed did Eric sleep in?"

Jackie blushed. "Mine okay? Shut up and I'll tell you later. It's not what you think."

Brooke put her plate out for some bacon. "Oh, I think it's more than what I think. Wait, don't try to confuse me."

"And don't say anything to Michael – he has a blabbermouth!"

Brooke grinned. "I won't but you have to tell me everything!" Jackie grabbed a piece of toast. "I will – but after the party is over!"

*

Eric woke up smiling from the best nights sleep he ever remembered having. Jackie was gone, but there was a pot of coffee in the small dinette and an envelope with his name on it. He stretched and yawned and padded into the bathroom for a shower.

He opened Jackie's note:

_Eric_

_Hope you slept well. I had to start work at 6:00 this morning so go home and change clothes or everyone will know you __didn't__ go home!_

_Here's your Event Staff badge, come back and watch Michael chase a pig!_

_By the way – last night was the __best__ sex I almost never had!_

_Jackie_

Eric held the coveted Event badge in his hand and smiled. This was a great day!

*


	14. Chapter 14 Where's the Beef?

**Author Note: **_thank you so much to all my readers who appreciated the light smut – enjoy the rest of the party_

**Chapter 14** – Where's the Beef?

Jackie went back to the picnic table with the Forman's and the Steele's. They were chatting happily like they had been friends forever. Olivia touched Jackie's hand, "Darling, can you tell me again what time the pig games are starting? I need to get the children rounded up and dressed."

Jackie smiled and opened her book. "The clown will be here at 9:30 to set up the corral and the games will start at ten with the lunch at noon. The whole party should wind down around six o'clock so my cleaning crew can get ready."

Olivia looked at her husband. "Darling, will the beef be done by noon?"

Spenser and Red exchanged grins, "Hell dear, the cow's done cooked already. We'll just baste it with some more beer and serve it up. Why don't you find your sisters and have them get the kiddies ready."

Jackie finished her breakfast and excused herself. "I'll see all of you back here at 9:30."

*

"Nope -I ain't wearing it." Kelso crossed his arms over his chest and didn't budge. Jackie looked at Brooke who wouldn't stop laughing. Jackie sighed. "Michael, it's only a wig. It won't ruin your man-pretty hair."

Brooke started howling and had to leave the room. Michael Kelso put the wig on his head. "Look at me. I have a _rainbow 'fro_ – I look like Hyde, if someone had dumped sprinkles on his head!" Michael got up and stomped around in the size 20 clown shoes which actually looked like flippers.

Jackie bit her cheek, "But Michael, all the kids are going to love you!" Brooke was still laughing from the bedroom.

Michael stood in front of the mirror. The wig was springy and danced lightly around his head. He looked like an idiot and knew it. Jackie said in a loud voice, "Brooke, look at Michael now, Betsy would find him adorable."

Brooke stumbled out of the bedroom, tears of laughter falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry honey. But you are being paid to be a rodeo clown. You have to dress up. Wait one minute." Brooke came back and put his cowboy hat on his head. "Now you look like John Travolta."

Kelso turned sideways in the mirror. 'Yeah, I can see the resemblance. But these freaking shoes are going to trip me!"

Brooke pulled Jackie into the bedroom and both women burst out in gales of giggles and laughter.

*

Eric had just finished brushing his teeth and combing his hair when there was a rapid knocking at his door. He opened it to find an angry Fez.

"And where have you been all night you…you American bastard?" Fez's eyes were narrowed and he looked around the room for evidence of any misdoings.

Eric smiled. "Hey man I had to work late." He pulled on his shoes and tied the laces.

"Oh, so your car was gone all night long? Who was she and why didn't you tell Fez you were getting lucky?"

Eric froze. "How did you know I got – wait! I did not get lucky."

Fez put his hand in the air. "You just admitted it. You had sex and did not tell Fez. What kind of friend are you?"

Eric thought about Jackie's note. "Well, I didn't really have sex. I had – I spent the whole night with a girl and that's all I'm going to say about it."

Fez wagged a finger. "Eric has a girlfriend! " Fez sing-songed. "Jackie's going to be happy for you! Maybe you'll bring her to Karaoke next Saturday! I can't wait to see what she looks like! Well, I have to pick up Rhonda. You have a good day you lucky bastard!

Crap – Fez suspected and Eric hadn't really said anything. Jackie **was** going to kill him!

*

Farmer Tate held up the piglet by the feet and instructed Kelso on the proper way to oil the pig. "You take this here cooking oil, and make sure you got some rubber gloves on – get those on that bench." Michael grabbed the gloves and liked the squishy noise they made. "Now, start rubbing the oil all over his little body. Careful now cuz he's gonna get real slippery!"

Tate watched Kelso grease up the piglet and set the oily creature in the sty only to grab another. "Kelso, I reckon you are a natural at this! Now I'm going to get the cow patty bingo game ready and in about 10 minutes you'll start the show."

Kelso grinned. This was fun even if he did look like Steven Hyde on a bad hair day!

*

Eric stopped by the weekend manager's office just to check in and see how well the hotel did for a Friday night. Ashley was working the front desk, "Mr. Forman, you are so romantic! All of us girls watched the video and dang – if I didn't work for you…."

Eric frowned. "What video?"

Ashley pulled a VCR tape out from under the counter. "Mr. Waters, our head of security, thought that if we were going to install a mechanical bull in the Hall, then there was a potential for accidents and hence ensuing lawsuits. He put in a camera and recorded the whole show."

Ashley looked around to make sure the lobby was clear before sliding the tape in the machine. "There's no audio but maybe you can tell me what the music was?"

Eric was extremely uncomfortable – he had no idea that there was a camera in the Diamond Hall although it was a good security measure.

The tape started playing and the first of the cowboys jumped on. "The music was _The Yellow Rose of Texas_. If they made it to the chorus, they got a second ride." Ashley was silent until Eric saw Jackie saunter over to the bull in those hot chaps that made her ass look like a heart.

"Miss Burkhart looks very pretty. Well, this entire ride is very…." She cleared her throat, "Um, it's very hot. What song is she riding to? It's a lot slower than the guys ride."

Eric's stomach was clenching as he watched that sexy ride for a second time. As Jackie laid back on the saddle, he could see the image of himself jumping over the barricade to kiss her. Though there was no sound, it was extremely explicit and his heart started pounding in his chest as he remembered every second of it.

"Mr. Forman, what was the song?" she asked again.

"Er, it was that Boz Skaggs song, _Look What You've Done to Me_ or something like that." He heard Ashley sigh as he watched himself picking Jackie up in his arms to carry her away.

"I want to be an Event Coordinator." Ashley sighed.

Eric ejected the tape. "Ashley, how many copies are there of this tape?"

"Just the one – Mr. Waters gave it to me to lock in the safe. I swear only us girls have seen it."

Eric held the tape in his hands. "Okay, since no one got hurt and we didn't warn anyone that we were taping the ride, I'm keeping this. But from now on, if we have to install a camera, make sure Waters informs the guests that we are recording them. We don't want anyone suing us for harassment."

Ashley winked – she knew he wanted to the tape for himself but he was a good boss so she wouldn't make an issue of it. "I see you have an Event Staff badge. If you want me to secure the tape, you'll just make it for the pig games."

Eric grinned. "Thanks Ash, I'll remember this during your Performance Review next month!"

*

Jackie and Brooke were sitting on a couple of stools that surrounded the perimeter of the pig corral. Michael Kelso stood in the center balancing on a barrel with his big floppy clown shoes hanging over the sides. Farmer Tate had foolishly given him a microphone and Kelso at this moment, loved the attention.

Eric scanned the back lawn and grinned when he found his best friend dressed in oversized pants and suspenders, his face painted in clown colors and his perfect hair covered in a rainbow Afro. Jackie was too funny with this costume.

He saw his folks sitting at a picnic table with the oil baron and his wife. "Hey mom – dad, are you enjoying yourself?"

Red smiled at the sight of his successful son. "Sit with us Eric - Kelso's about to make a dumbass of himself."

"Red, be nice. He's a clown." Kitty admonished her husband

"Oh, he's a clown all right!" Red exclaimed. Eric laughed and sat on the bench next to his mother.

*

"Little ladies and little boys…." Kelso greeted the children. "I am Kelso the Klown and in the pen behind me I have six little greasy oily piglets." A collective "yay" went up from the eager boys and girls.

"When I give the signal, ya'll get to jump in and grab you a pig. The first one that gets a pig and carries it to my barrel here and drops it in wins…." Michael pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket.

"Gets to win… a giant tub of _fried pork rinds_? What kind of prize is that?" The children were jumping up and down in excitement.

He figured Texas kids liked that kind of prize and shrugged his shoulders. He pointed to Farmer Tate to open the chute and suddenly six squealing oinking little pigs came charging out at breakneck speed towards the barrel. Kelso's legs and huge feet flew up in the air and he landed in the synthetic mud with a big splat!

Three of the pigs ran over his chest and left little piggy footprints in their wake. The children, excited to see the action started screaming with glee and stampeded into the corral as fast as their short legs could carry them.

Eric watched as Kelso tried to get up with those huge shoes only to get knocked back down by a little girl whose pig slipped out of her hands and landed on Kelso's back. Within five minutes, every child in the corral was covered in mud and the pigs were still squealing. Eric didn't see it but heard the all too familiar, "Ow! My eye!" Red was laughing his ass off and the Steele's were thoroughly enjoying the Kelso the Klown antics.

Failing to get up off the ground, Kelso sought refuge in the interior of the barrel. "Smells woody" he said to no one but himself. That was a hilarious mistake. The children saw the clown in the barrel and began to roll Kelso in circles around the corral. After an exhausting ten minutes, one little boy managed to finally drop a muddy, greasy little piglet into the barrel while Michael lay curled up in one giant nauseous lump.

*

The piglets were herded back to the sty and Brooke was hosing the mud off of Michael's backside. He had hurled earlier and was starting to feel better. Jackie came by, careful to avoid the mud, "Michael, you were brilliant! The Steele's enjoyed you so much you may have a permanent job!"

He looked up, "Ya think?" Brooke straightened his wig. "We'll discuss the careers decisions later." Right then a very tall, svelte woman with alligator boots strode over. In a bold move, she lifted Kelso's chin and kissed his cheek slipping a $100 bill in his hand. "I want to thank ya'll for giving my baby such a good time…Sugar."

Brooke nearly hissed until she saw the tip the woman left. Behind the blonde a raven haired beauty was waiting. Her Texas accent conveyed the same words as the previous woman and Michael now had $200 bucks. Brooke saw the line and just stepped back and let Michael get his $100 kisses.

After the last woman, Brooke opened Michael's hand and exclaimed, "Damn, that's more than Jackie paid you!" Kelso looked at Jackie and smirked, "You just didn't know how talented I was!

*

The Chuck Wagon triangle sounded and all 300 family members and guests lined up for their piece of the cow. Red Forman was at the grill with Spencer doling out ribs or steaks and he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Jackie found an empty table out of the way of the party and began making her end of party notes and reminders for some of her hired crew. She pulled her calculator out of her handbag and started totaling her numbers and exhaled loudly at what her commission would be. This could just possibly be the last party she had to plan for the rest of the year if she wanted! The amount of her fee was mind boggling!

Now it looked like she could actually attend the Wedding Consultants convention after all and stay in a nicer hotel. Hell, she could finally fly first class on her own dime! Then there was that Jeweler's auction in New York. Wow, Jackie Burkhart has accomplished her best goal and the rest of the year was gravy!

*

Olivia Spencer sought out Jackie after the meal. "Are you hiding over here darling?" Jackie looked up. "No, I'm just organizing my paperwork. I have the cleaning crews on standby and still have to contact the truck to come pick up the piglets."

Olivia sat on the bench opposite Jackie. "I must tell you that this has been the best catered affair Spencer and I have attended. If you are not against working out of Wisconsin, I have a terrible amount of girlfriends that would love to have you organize an event for them."

"Thank you Olivia. I think I might take a couple of week's vacation. This was a big party and I thank you so much for choosing me to host your event. If you are ever in the Kenosha area again and need something, please call me."

Olivia opened her leather clutch and handed an envelope to Jackie. "Darling, don't open this now, it's just a little something special from me. You've helped restore my family and I appreciate it so much." The older woman stood up and touched Jackie on the cheek. "If I had a daughter, I wish she could be just like you."

Jackie gulped and as Olivia turned to walk away Jackie could feel the threat of tears. She was truly touched by Olivia Spencer's appreciation and the compliment. She put the envelope in her day planner and headed to the front desk to check out of her room and settle the bill.

*


	15. Chapter 15 Nightmares During the Day

**Author Note: **_Just some filler to move the story along (probably my shortest chapter yet)_

**Chapter 15** – _Nightmares during the Day_

"Jackie - wait up!" Jackie turned around with a sigh. Brooke was running towards her across the parking lot. "Hey, are you trying to sneak out of here or what?"

Jackie sat down on the concrete bench. "Brooke, I am so totally exhausted right now, all I want to do is take a bath and sleep for 12 hours."

Brooke gave her a quick hug. "Oh sweetie, what you did here was incredible. Everyone is still talking about it and I heard that a reporter from Madison was writing an article."

Jackie lifted a brow. "Why would they? It's just a family reunion."

"Girl, a family reunion with over 300 people – private jets flying in from Texas – limo's and leather – that's a book! Michael is so tickled at all the money he made that he's thinking of getting a job here in Kenosha. We may be looking for a house!" Brooke said excitedly.

Jackie smiled. "Well, that will make Karaoke Saturday's much easier. Hey, do you mind making sure Mr. and Mrs. Forman get checked out okay? I paid all the rooms but I have to go before I fall down."

Brooke looked at her and she did look exhausted. "Okay, but make sure you go straight home and call me when you wake up. You have a story to tell me."

Jackie smiled, "I promise – now you get home to your daughter. Let Michael show her Kelso the Klown and take pictures!"

"I will and drive safe!"

*

Eric was at the checkout counter to pick up the video tape. "Hey Eric, Jackie asked me to make sure your folks get out okay. Can you do that? I have to find Michael - we need to pick up Betsy."

"Brooke, you saw Jackie? Where has she been?" Eric looked panicked. Brooke smiled, "Relax, she's going home. The poor dear is exhausted. I just saw her in the parking lot."

Eric felt relieved. He hadn't seen her since the pig games and then it was like she disappeared. All the rooms had been paid for and the hotel bill was settled. He saw the pigs being loaded on the truck and the hay was being removed while half of the party guests were in various stages of checking out. But Jackie was nowhere to be seen.

Red and Kitty came down with their luggage and Red was getting ready to pay his tab when Eric stepped in. "Dad, Jackie already paid your bill."

Kitty put her hand over her heart. 'What a dear girl. Tell her thank you for us okay? Your father has a suitcase full of beef so we need to leave quickly!" She pecked her son on the cheek and Red smirked, "Free room, free bear, easy job, good money and 20 pounds of barbeque ribs! That's what I call a good day!"

*

Jackie barely made it to the top of the apartment stairs. Fez was on his way down with a basket of laundry. "Goddess - You've returned! How was your party?"

Jackie grimaced. Her feet were killing her in these boots. "Fez, help me to my door okay?" Fez picked up her suitcase and she leaned against him while she unlocked her door. "I'm going to sleep until tomorrow night. If I don't answer my phone, it's because my message machine is full."

"Sleep well Jackie – we'll see you tomorrow!" Fez shut her door behind him and carried on to the laundry room.

Jackie collapsed on the sofa and the boots came off first. She wiggled her toes and sighed – that was the best feeling ever. She sloughed off the cowgirl vest and propped her feet on the coffee table. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the blinking light of her answering machine. Nah, those calls can wait. This girl had a bubble bath appointment!

*

Eric noticed Jackie's car was in her assigned spot and he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew she had to be tired, the girl was running around endlessly and made it seem like there were three of her instead of just on. The weekend manager had stopped Eric before he left inform him of the amount of profit the hotel made in just two days. It was staggering and Eric wanted to share that with Jackie; well because without her – it just wouldn't have happened.

He climbed the stairs and paused at her door. The lights were off in her living room and he hesitated on whether to knock or not. No, she needed her space and it wasn't because she was avoiding him. Donna would feign tiredness just to avoid talking to her husband – Eric was well trained in spotting the differences.

Fez came out of his apartment. "Eric! My friend! You have much to tell me – yes? Oh, don't knock on Jackie's door she said she's sleeping until tomorrow night. That's a lot of sleep! I have movie tickets. Come with me and I'll pay for the candy."

Eric almost declined the offer but his plan of talking to Jackie was put off until tomorrow. "Sure, I'll catch a movie with you. Let me change my clothes."

*

Fez ended up taking Eric to see _Caveman_ starring Ringo Starr. He was sure the premise of the movie was good but about 15 minutes into the film he dozed off.

_Donna was dressed in her favorite polyester pant suit and some low heeled sandals. In her arms were some college catalogs. She set the catalogs down on Bob's old kitchen table and smiled at him. He remembered that smile – she was expecting something or had a surprise. He walked towards the table to look at the books and found they were actually magazines covered in pictures of butchered pigs. Donna said, "Look what I sacrificed for you. I mean for us. Aren't you happy now?"_

"_Donna, what is all this about?" She turned and picked up a Forman family picture and used a razor blade to cut her face out of the picture. She held it up for his approval. "Are you happy now? "_

Eric woke up with a start – _what the fuck was that about?_ The movie credits were rolling and Fez was smiling. "Now that was a funny movie! Did you see when they were rolling around in the big pile of dyno-doo…Eric, what's wrong with your face?"

Eric blinked. "Fez, man I have to quit hanging alone with you – I keep getting the weirdest dreams! Let's go get something to eat so I can go home." _But not sleep – that was for sure!_

*

Jackie refilled the bathtub three more times until her skin looked like a prune. The soft scented bath oils and lavender candles really helped her to relax. She wrapped her fluffiest towel around her and padded to the bedroom. Her sanctuary – soft lamps and downy pillows covered the satin comforter of her queen bed.

She grabbed some of her new magazines and sat cross-legged to see what new ideas she could scrounge from the pages. She noticed that some of the bridal dresses were getting shorter and sexier. Hmmm – could be interesting. The wedding rings were becoming matched sets and the grooms were getting more interested in colored tuxedos. Yep, the Chicago Wedding Consultant convention was definitely something to attend.

She never realized that she fell asleep with her bedroom lamp on and the magazines in her lap - at last Jackie Burkhart was tired out.

*

Eric was lying in bed having a difficult time dissecting the disturbing Donna daydream he was having. First she's destroying his mom's garden and now she was using a razor to cut her face out of the family picture. The picture destruction he actually understood – she was removing herself from him – the Forman's – yeah he got that - but why did each dream have so much blood and include cute little animals? Oh, and when she asks _"Are you happy now?"_ What was that about?

Eric often wondered if perhaps they had attended marriage counseling – maybe the divorce would have been less painful. He wondered if she was happy and when he really thought about it, he hadn't wondered about her in weeks. Maybe he was finally letting go? He was definitely happier and more successful and hell, he was getting along with his Dad. All in all, it looked like the divorce was a good thing!

He crossed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. If he kept working hard and doing well at his job, maybe he could upgrade this little bachelor unit for a one bedroom apartment. Eric Forman was ready to move up in the world!

*

Monday and it was back to work. The hotel seemed to have lost some of the weekend energy since the party was over and the staff seemed happy for it. Eric collected the weekend receipts and night auditor, Vickie's ledger – then he locked himself in the office. The reports and paperwork were completed rather quickly leaving him plenty of time to ponder the events of the weekend.

Neither he nor Fez had seen Jackie emerge from her cocoon. Fez warned him about trying to wake her up if she was sleeping – something about a death threat if he tried. The two men carefully avoided her apartment at all cost.

But last Friday night. Damn! Jackie was so hot and he was so captivated with her that if she asked him to run naked down the hallway he just may have done that. Still, in retrospect, the fact that neither of them were actually _prepared_ for sex was a wake up call. This _practice date_ stuff of Jackie's was a good idea, but he didn't want to date anyone else but her.

Was there maybe _a possibility_ she could feel the same way about him? Being in like or lust with Jackie had nothing to do the girl he knew back in Point Place. That young girl was a shadow of the woman who lived down the hall from him. And he wanted her and had no idea of what to do next.

*


	16. Chapter 16 Sing No Song for Me

**Author Note: **_Don't despair – the group is only being separated for a short time. (Thank you everyone for staying with the story despite Eric's symbolic dreams)_

**Chapter 16** – _Sing No Song for Me_

The Kenosha Gazette printed an article about the Steele Family Reunion and the Happy Day's Hotel turned a large profit for last weekend. Jackie's answering machine was filled with messages from worried friends and potential customers.

When she finally emerged from her apartment on Monday, it seemed like Fez was lying in wait. "Goddess, are you okay? You're not answering your phone and everyone is worried about you."

"Fez, I'm fine. I just needed to be alone for awhile. So whose turn is it to cook tonight?"

Fez squinted. "Eric's - I think he's making that pizza on muffins thing. You want me to get us some food before he starts cooking? " Jackie laughed, "I think that would be a great idea, just don't tell him or you'll wound his ego!"

Brooke had been pestering her for a girl-to-girl conversation but Jackie wasn't ready to talk about that wonderful Friday night just yet. It was something she wanted to keep close to her heart. Maybe she and Eric weren't meant to be a couple just yet. There were too many stumbling blocks and it was just awkward.

Jackie found out that there was one opening left for the convention at Chicago's famed Drake Hotel and she eagerly purchased the last ticket. Of course that meant she would miss her Kelso Karaoke weekend. She felt a bit sad about that, but she had been feeling so smothered by everything and everyone all she wanted to do was get lost in a crowd of people who didn't know her.

*

Fez knocked on her door. "Jackie, did you get enough to eat?"

Jackie grinned. "Yes, but why?" Fez looked like he was going to hurl. "I was watching Eric getting the Monday night dinner ready….

"…and what happened?"

"He's putting the muffins in the toaster and using canned tomato sauce."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Goat cheese Jackie. Even in my country we don't desecrate the sacred goat for cheese! I can not eat this!" Fez was disturbed by the new pizza. "If he fed that to us before…."

Jackie bit her cheek so she wouldn't laugh. "No, I'm sure he didn't. Maybe he's trying something new? Let's just get this over with." Jackie locked her door and pulled a stubborn Fez with her down the hall to Eric's apartment.

"Is it dinner yet?" she asked into the open doorway. Eric turned and nearly dropped a muffin. He hadn't seen Jackie since Saturday morning. She was a sight for sore eyes and she looked so cute in her overalls and tank top. She elbowed Fez so he would quit pouting.

"Well, it looks like my mini pizzas are a disaster. I can't get the cheese to melt right."

Fez applauded. "Yippee…for the cheese, I mean!" Jackie gave him an evil glare.

"Well, we could order one to be delivered." She suggested. Eric shrugged, "I really wanted to try this tonight. Sure, let's get a pizza. I'm starving."

*

The pizza was delivered quickly and Jackie paid the delivery man. Eric brought out some plates and napkins and they all sat on the floor around the coffee table. Fez wiped the pizza sauce from his mouth and said, "So Jackie, what are you going to sing on Saturday?

She sighed, "Guys, it looks like I'm going to be gone for two weeks. I'll totally miss Saturday's Kelso Karaoke."

Fez and Eric's mouths fell open. "But Goddess, you have never missed a karaoke night."

She smiled, "I know, but I got the last reservation for a convention that I've been dying to go to at the world famous Drake Hotel in Chicago." She turned to Eric, "Not that your hotel isn't famous or anything."

Eric was still a bit stunned. "No, the Drake is extravagant. What kind of convention is it?"

"Wedding Consultants – they are like a go between for the bride and an event coordinator like me. I'm going to find out what's new and popular for the upcoming year. I get to see the cakes and balloon decorations and stuff like that. Oh, and their going to teach classes using these new head sets instead of radios so it won't interrupt the ceremony."

Fez was thinking about cake. "Ooh, can you bring me back a _brown_ bride and groom? Maybe just the candy bride so I can eat her?"

Eric gave Fez a strange look. "Sounds like something you should do." _Don't go._ "Is this a yearly event?"

She smiled. "Well, the convention is only a week and then I'm flying to New York for a Jeweler's showing. Don't worry; I'll be back for Michael's barbecue. Oh! Brooke says they may be moving to Kenosha!"

Eric had a sick feeling. He and Jackie were on shaky ground – Friday night was still fresh in his mind and now Jackie was running off for two weeks. _She isn't running away from you – she's working. She's not like Donna – get your head on straight Eric. _"Well, you know where we'll be." He said trying to work up a smile. He rubbed at his forehead and drew in a deep breath, "Maybe you can call us and we'll tell you how Kelso did."

Jackie smiled, "Of course I'll call you – sheesh and I'll only be gone for two weeks! You're big boys – Mrs. Forman can make the Wednesday dinner if you are starving!" She stood up and patted Eric on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner but I have to go pack."

Fez grabbed her arm. "Candy Brides – the ones that go on the top of the cake – bring one back!"

Jackie laughed, "Yes Fez, all bring you back samples of all the new candy." He smiled at her with those dopey brown eyes. "That's why I love you my Goddess. And you better come to my salon, you are getting hat hair!"

Eric stood up, "Hey, can I walk you to your door?" Jackie stopped, "Well I guess but I only live four doors down from here."

Eric looked at Fez who was scraping the hard cheese from the pizza box lid. "It'll just take a minute okay?"

Jackie shrugged, "Whatever." She reached in her pocket for her house key and in a couple of seconds they were at her door. "I'm home."

Eric smiled at the irony. "Jackie, it's just I've wanted to talk to you since Saturday about…." Jackie put a finger to his lips. "Let's not talk about it…now. This isn't a good time. I know you don't want to hear that but I'm asking you – please don't talk about it."

Eric grabbed her hand. "Are we still good?" Jackie mussed his sandy brown hair. "Eric, you and I are always good. We are friends…with a _secret_ okay? For right now, let that be enough. But while I'm gone can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." The pressure in his chest finally went away. _They were good and he hadn't ruined anything._

"While I'm gone, I would very much like for you to go on two dates. Two different women and then we'll talk. I'm asking this because I'm getting a Donna vibe from you. I can't explain what that means but do the coffee thing at least and I'll be checking up on you."

Eric blanched. "Two? I have a hard enough time trying to find one."

She touched his cheek. "I know – it's scary out there. Fear of rejection – failure – embarrassment. But I know you can conquer all of those fears. I have faith in you Eric. Do this for me okay?"

_He wanted to kiss her so badly _and she was just trying to give him a pep talk. She was saying all the right words and everything he needed to hear but it was her – Jackie Burkhart was the girl he wanted to do the coffee thing with. How could that happen if she was in Chicago or New York?

He exhaled. "I'll do it for you, but you have to listen to my complaints all right? You asked for it, so I'll do it."

Jackie smiled. "Hey, you might enjoy yourself – you'll never know! Good night Eric." Then the door closed with a soft snick.

Damn!

*

"She did what?" Brooke asked into the phone. Eric explained about the convention and then the New York trip. "Where is she staying? I'm going to kick her ass. She doesn't abandon Karaoke night. We always go as three couples."

Eric laughed at the idea of Brooke and Jackie in a cat fight. "She told me to get a date. Can you believe that?" Surely, she had to find that funny.

"Well, actually I have a friend from the library that is single. I'll bring her. Her name is Candie – I think you'll like her." Before Eric could protest Brooke hung up the phone.

If he didn't know better he would swear Jackie had set this up ahead of time!

*


	17. Chapter 17 Lost in a Crowd

**Author Note: **_Author apologizes for excessive use of song lyrics but they are purposeful so I left them in._

**Chapter 17** – _Lost in a Crowd_

While Jackie was getting lost in the crowded convention and the populace of Chicago – Eric was lost without her. If he had a great thought or observation he usually just picked up the phone and shared it with her. Fez didn't get it or Kelso was too busy to think about. Eric was missing his friend.

Eric got home Friday night after a hectic week at work. He spent most of his evenings hanging out with Fez or watching ladies wrestling on TV. The boredom got to the point where he was almost ready to call his folks just to say hi. Then Fez asked him what song he was going to sing tomorrow and Eric drew a blank. "How am I supposed to sing when I'm on a date with someone I don't even know?"

"Well, if you don't sing something then I will tell my Goddess and you will end up singing another horrible duet next month, "Fez warned his friend. Eric sighed, "All right, I'll find something but I'm getting really, really drunk before I get up there."

Fez clapped him on the shoulder, "That's the spirit my friend and then you won't remember it in the morning!"

*

The complimentary day at the spa was just what the doctor ordered. Jackie hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. All the knots in her neck were expertly massaged and the facial was perfect. She was laying back in bed watching a made for TV romance movie – finally getting her head in a place where the stress was gone.

Maybe because it was habit, Jackie dialed Eric's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Did I wake you?" she asked softly.

"No, no – I'm glad you called! " Jackie could hear a lamp switch on. "Are you still in Chicago?"

"Yeah, I don't fly out until Sunday. Tell Fez I got him the candy wedding cake toppers. How are your folks?"

"They're good – Dad ate all the beef he took home with him."

Jackie giggled. "I can't believe he smuggled it home in his suitcase." She heard Eric chuckle on the other end of the telephone line. "Yeah, mom was pissed because the barbecue sauce ruined the lining of the suitcase."

There was a pause before Jackie asked, "How have you been?"

"Well, I think hanging out with Fez is corrupting me. I'm actually starting to like lady wrestling on TV."

"No!" she scoffed laughing. "I can't imagine you and Fez watching that _together_ – it's more of a solo show for him."

Eric laughed, "Well he does make popcorn…."

Jackie sat up against the headboard. "Are you still going tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting really drunk. Your friend set me up with a blind date."

"Eric, that's great! I'm sure you're going to have a good time. Do you have a song yet?"

"No, I'm still thinking about it. Hey, how are Brooke and Kelso going to get home?"

"Brooke has a key to my apartment. They'll crash there like they did last month. Damn, I'm gonna miss the pancake breakfast."

"You _could_ come home." He suggested hopefully.

"You wish! I have to do this and you have to go on a real date. I hesitate to ask … but are you _prepared_…"

"Let's just say Fez took me shopping okay? Enough said."

Jackie laughed, "Well….you never know when….."

Eric voice was low as he said, "If I had known about …last week…." Jackie got goose bumps from his tone. "Yeah, if I had too….." she said wistfully.

There was silence as they both remembered what happened and what could have happened. "Eric…there's this song by Alabama – it's called, _Feels So Right_ - if you get a chance, listen to it okay? I gotta go. Tell everyone hi for me!" Jackie hung up the phone with a lump in her throat.

*

Eric spent his Saturday morning at the local record store. He reasoned that he needed to find a song and he also wanted to hear the Alabama song Jackie recommended he listen to. As he was putting a pair of headphones over his ears realized that he hadn't really been paying attention to the current artists or top forty songs on the radio. It was that Boz Skaggs song that kept playing over in his head like a mantra. _Never thought I'd fall again so easily…_

The store clerk put on the 45 record version of Alabama's 1980 hit song. He'd had just came back from Africa and was living in Madison when this song came out. He sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes as the song began.

_Whisper to me softly, breathe words upon my skin._

_No one's near and listening, so please, don't say goodbye._

_Just hold me close and love me, press your lips to mine._

_Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmmm, feels so right._

_Feels so right._

Was Jackie trying to send him a message or was this something she wanted him to tell to her?

_Lying here beside you, I hear the echo's of your sighs._

_Promise me you'll stay with me and keep me warm tonight._

_So hold me close and love me, give my heart a smile._

_Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmmm, feels so right._

_Feels so right._

This was definitely last Friday night stuff! How could he ever forget that evening?

_Your body feels so gentle, and my passion's rising high._

_You're lovin' me so easy; your wish is my command._

_Just hold me close and love me, tell me it won't end._

_Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmmm, feels so right._

Now he couldn't wait for Jackie to get back. This was a song that he could actually say, _Feels so right! _He asked the store clerk to play it again. The slow melody was something that she would love to dance to – he knew that about her and dancing was quickly becoming one of his favorite new hobbies.

*

Eric let Fez and Rhonda dress him for Karaoke night. Although he didn't care much for the mousse that stiffened in his hair, Eric thought he looked pretty good. His blind date was going to meet them at the club so he really couldn't back out of it.

Fez laughed, "Isn't it funny how her name is Candie and I love candy? I mean I love you too Rhonda, but why couldn't Eric's date be named Licorice or Hershey?" Eric turned back from the mirror. Okay, looking good – clean shoes – freshly shaved – cologne…he was date ready.

The loud banging on the steps and running down the hall signaled Kelso's arrival. He burst through the door like Tarzan beating on his chest. "Hey guys, guess what my song is tonight!"

Brooke came in behind rolling her eyes. "Yeah, you'll never guess what _Elvis_ is singing tonight."

Kelso turned to Brooke, "Hey, good burn darling!" He turned back to his friends. "I'm singing _Burning Love_! I'm just a hunka hunka _burning_ love! _Burn_ – get it? Brooke just _burned_ me and… I've REALLY been practicing my Elvis moves. Wanna see some?"

Collectively the group cried "NO!"

"Well, when I catch the panties _this_ time you all will be jealous!"

"Michael, just call the cab, Candie's holding a table for us." She looked at Eric dressed so neatly and knew he was worried about the blind date. "Eric, Candie says she can't wait to meet you. I think you'll like her. You both have a lot in common."

"She's not a convicted felon or anything like that is she?"

Brooke laughed. 'No, she's a storyteller for the pre-schoolers – I think you'll like her. And I'm not saying anything else because that takes away from the date."

*

The club music was thumping and the now familiar cheering and applause was a welcome sound. Eric was more nervous than he had ever been. He followed blindly behind Kelso and Fez because he had no clue what Candie looked like.

Brooke weaved the group through the dances patrons to a booth near the back of the club. There was a nice looking blonde girl waiting in the center of the booth. "Candie, this is Eric Forman." Brooke pushed Eric into the booth.

Damn, this was awkward. Eric held out his hand, "Nice to meet you." Candie pushed her glasses back on her face. "Likewise, Brooke has told me nice things about you also."

Fez and Rhonda sat on one side of Eric and Brooke and Kelso blocked Candie on the other side. Eric swallowed hard – this was the time to order a strong drink. "Is anybody up for a whiskey?" Kelso laughed, "No man, we're having beer. Give me some money and I'll get a couple of pitchers. I need to pick my song."

Fez stood up, "I'll go with you, I don't want some foreign bastard stealing my song this time!" The two guys headed to the bar which left Eric alone with three women. _Help_! Brooke watched as Eric shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Rhonda smiled. "Brooke, while the guys get the drinks, why don't we go pick our songs?" Brooke looked at Eric who was freaking out a little bit. "Yeah, okay – we'll be right back Eric. Are you going to be okay? Candie doesn't bite – hard." Brooke threw her head back and laughed.

Eric's eyes got big and looked at the girl beside him. "You don't really bite do you?"

Candie smiled shyly. "Well, not on the first date anyways."

_Crap. What did Brooke get him into?_

"So Eric, Brooke tells me that you're divorced."

"Yes. I was one of those that married too young."

She flashed a toothy smile. "Me too! Actually this is my second divorce. I guess I'm one of those old fashioned girls that love to be in love and then marriage kills it."

That was more information than Eric wanted to know for a first date. Candie's glasses slid back down her nose. "I lost one of my damn contacts and now I have to wear these until I get to the optometrist on Monday. Do you find women in glasses attractive Eric?"

Eric was thinking about Audrey Hepburn – she was attractive…"Sometimes, yeah. Brooke tells me you are a storyteller?"

Candie laughed and it sounded much like a braying donkey. "Oh, yes, I work part-time in the library because my ex-husband refuses to pay child support. Also, I can bring my kids and they nap while I'm working. It's such a great job. I can't wait until I have more kids."

Eric cleared his throat. "How – how many kids do you have?"

Candie whipped out her wallet and displayed a colored family picture. "That's Mandie, she's three and this little cutie is Brandie she'll be two next month and this baby doll is Sandie – she's six months."

Eric's mouth went dry. "And you're dating already?" Candie smiled, "Of course, I want to add a little Andy and Randy to my family. I've decided if all the names rhymed I could get in the Guinness World Records book."

Fortunately for Eric, Kelso came back with some beer and Brooke and Rhonda were carrying the glasses. "Hey, I think I'll go pick my song. Will everyone excuse me?" Eric wanted to run. He wanted to run far way!

*

"So after Brandie found the scissors, I had to replace all of the shoe laces! Isn't that funny?" Candie snorted and laughed at the same time. Eric heard the DJ announce Kelso's name. "Dude that's you!" he said over exuberantly. Candie looked up as Michael climbed out of the booth over the table. "I'm singing to you babe!" He leaned over and kissed Brooke and ran like a windmill to the stage.

Eric sat back to watch his friend perform another fine Elvis imitation – Kelso's excessive use of his lighter while singing the words "burning" seemed a bit much, but the audience loved it. He came back to the table proud despite the no panty throwing crowd.

Rhonda offered to go get more drinks, "Rhonda, why don't you ladies sit here and Fez and I will do that for you." Eric said. Rhonda seemed surprised. "Sure, just back sure Fez doesn't drop the glasses."

Candie was a bit tipsy by now and shouted, "I wear glasses!"

Eric looked back. "Yes. Yes you do!"

Fez clapped his hand on Eric's shoulder. "So do you like the Candie?" Eric rolled his eyes. "Fez, she's not looking for a date, she's looking for another father for her three kids!" Fez grinned. "Ahhhh - she's hungry like the wolf, yes? You may get lucky tonight!" Eric was thinking, _thank heavens for condoms!_

*

Fez and Eric got back with the drinks just in time to see Brooke on stage singing to Kelso. It was a song from the Captain and Tennille songbook. She looked so sweet singing into the microphone and Kelso was hanging on every word.

_Do that to me one more time_

_Once is never enough with a man like you_

_Do that to me one more time_

_I can never get enough of a man like you_

_Whoa-oh-oh, kiss me like you just did_

_Oh, baby, do that to me once again_

Kelso frogged Eric on the shoulder and grinned, "Did you hear that? She wants to _do it! Do it_ one more time!" Fez looked admiringly at his friend and sighed, "Kelso you are one lucky sonofabitch!" The audience applauded and announced that Fez was up on deck.

Fez jumped up and smoothed his hair and said, "If anyone asks, I'm Billy Idol!" Eric laughed at the idea of a brown Billy Idol and downed his beer with one swallow. By this time he figured that if he drank every time Candie started talking, the evening would just get better.

Fez stepped up to the stage and didn't even bother looking at the monitor. He knew the words to this song! The music started playing and he launched into Billy Idol

_Hey little sister what have you done_

_Hey little sister who's the only one_

_Hey little sister who's your superman_

_Hey little sister who's the one you want_

_Hey little sister shot gun!_

Right after Fez sang the word "shot gun" Kelso stood up and shouted, "I got shot gun!" Eric started laughing but Fez kept singing and was really good. Maybe he had to work on his Billy Idol sneer a little but it was a great performance!

Fez bowed to his audience - smiled broadly and hurried back to Rhonda's waiting arms. "Oh Fezzie, that was wonderful. You sounded just like him!"

*

"Sandie wouldn't go to sleep so my mom put a little Tequila in the bottle and voila! Night-night!" Candie laughed and grabbed Eric's arm. "Kids are so funny. You should have a few. You look like you'd be a good dad!" The DJ announced Eric was up next. "Oh thank God!"

As much as Eric dreaded singing, it was preferable to sitting next to Candie and talking about her rhyming kids. He felt alone without Jackie on the stage next to him. The DJ handed him a microphone and started the music. He would sing this to Jackie if she was in the crowd watching him.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our live be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side _

He launched into Journey's _Open Arms_ with all of his best Forman vocals. While he wasn't half bad, Brooke was impressed with his sincerity. She watched him singing to no one in particular but she _knew_ it was her best friend he was singing to. She really wished she had a video camera at this moment.

_Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home _

The song ended and he looked at the floor. It felt like total humiliation until he looked back up and the club burst into applause at his performance. He grinned and the audience's support made him feel special. "_If I had a little Jackie bubble of excitement, I would pull you into it so you could feel the same excitement I'm still feeling." _Right now, he felt like he finally understood what Jackie was talking about.

Eric got back to the table and Brooke gave him a big hug. "Eric, that was great! You really have a nice voice!"

He smiled. "Really? I know Jackie likes that song and I knew all the words so…." Kelso frogged him on the arm, "You've been holding out on us man – that was pretty good!" Eric slid in and poured himself another drink. Candie had been telling Rhonda how to get free cheese. "Oh, you're back. That was a very nice song."_  
_

Brooke noticed that it was time for the DJ to reload his machine. "Michael, let's dance." The drums and synthesized piano started playing the chords for Soft Cell's _Tainted Love_. Candie grabbed Eric's hand. "Ooh I love this song – let's dance!" She physically dragged him out on the dance floor. Eric looked back where Fez and Rhonda had resumed their dance club love fest.

Eric found himself in the middle of the dance floor unsure of how to dance with Candie – was this a fast song or a slow dance? It seemed most of the couples were doing both. Well, Eric's question was answered as Candie grabbed his ass and pulled him up against her hips. Before he could say anything, she planted a sloppy French kiss on his mouth.

Eric could see Brooke smiling at him out of the corner of his eye and all he could think of was – _Brooke is evil!_ Candie rubbed her hands over Eric's chest, "Oh, Eric you are built – you have the nicest pec muscles!" She danced a step away and twirled herself back pressing her breasts against his chest. "Dancing is so erotic, don't you think?"

Eric could hear Soft Cell singing, _"…now I know I've got to run away…I've got to get away…"_ and that was exactly how Eric was feeling. Candie was trying to slide her hand down his pants and as discreetly as he could, Eric gently grabbed her hand and set it on his shoulder. "I just wanted to see if you were – um – endowed – down there." _What? When was this song going to end?_

Eric twirled her away because she seemed to like twirling a lot and it kept their bodies apart. She slammed back into his chest and giggled and grabbing his face for another long tongue kiss. "God Candie, I'm dying for a drink. What do you say we catch a dance later? Phew!" He dropped her hand and prayed she got a hint.

He dropped into the booth knocking into Fez and Rhonda. Candie decided to sit on his lap and he could feel his thigh muscles scream "too heavy!" Brooke and Kelso came back and Eric made a dramatic show of looking at his watch. "Hey, this is about the time we leave right? I mean we don't want to get back too late!"

Brooke decided to have mercy on Eric. "Michael, Eric's right – we should be heading out now while there are still some cabs available." Fez looked up, "We have to go?" Rhonda said, "Oh good, I'm spending the night with my Fezzie."

Fez elbowed Eric in the ribs. "There aren't you GLAD I took you shopping?" Eric groaned. Brooke slid out of the booth first. "Eric, you and Candie can say goodbye here, we'll wait for you outside."

Eric watched as one by one each of his friends deserted him. Candie was thrilled and pushed him to the seat of the booth. "I was waiting until they left." She covered his mouth and grabbed his hands pressing them against her breasts. She moaned though Eric couldn't figure out why since he wasn't doing anything. She smelled of beer and sweat and his courtesy was running thin. With one big push, he managed to get Candie to a sitting position and pulled out his wallet. "Candie, it was nice meeting you, good luck finding that third husband. Here's some money for your cab – I gotta go!" And like the Road Runner, Eric Forman was out the club door.

*


	18. Chapter 18 So Tell Me What Happpened

**Author Note: **_Okay – I was a little indulgent with the innuendos_**!**

**Chapter 18**_ – So Tell Me What Happened_

The cab dropped them off at the apartment and everyone was laughing. Brooke apologized for some of Candie's behavior but since everyone was drunk it was still funny. Kelso unlocked Jackie's apartment and reminded everyone about breakfast. Fez had an arm around Rhonda's waist and declared, "If we are too tired from making sweet love all night long then we will be late."

"Oh Fezzie you are so romantic!" Rhonda kissed Fez's cheek and pulled him along to his apartment. Eric said his good nights to Kelso and then the door locked behind them. At the moment, all Eric wanted to do was take a shower and get rid of Candie's stench. Ack! He checked his answering machine and there were no messages so he kicked off his shoes and went to shampoo out the mousse. What a surreal night this was!

Freshly showered and ready for bed, Eric realized that he was absolutely, truly alone. All of his friends had _someone_ – a person to talk with – a person to hold – he was a divorced man on the back end of the worst first date of his life. The fact that he actually took a condom with him was laughable!

He laid down on his bed with the television on, the volume low so it would seem like the room wasn't so empty. The telephone rang and Eric figured it was Fez, "What's going on Fez."

"Fez! Do I look sound a foreigner?"

"Jackie!" he said excitedly.

"Hey, I'm not calling too late am I – or am I interrupting _anything_?" she teased.

He smiled into the phone. "No you're not and even if you were, I'd rather be talking to you."

"Oh Eric you know all the sweet words a girl likes to hear. How was karaoke?" she asked.

Eric didn't know if she knew this was his first date – did Brooke say anything? "I sang and I got applauded. It went well."

"I'm proud of you! You did it all on your own. I knew you had it in you!" Eric could hear the smile in her voice. He really missed talking to her.

"Hey Jackie – I've had a lot of beer and I'm not thinking real clear, but could you just talk to me for a while? Tell me about your day?"

Eric dozed off while listening to wedding recitals formalities and special marriages by hot air balloons and wearing scuba gear off the North Shore of Hawaii while getting married under water.

*

Jackie had spent the all of Sunday flying and getting settled in her New York Hotel. The next morning she attended the Jeweler's Show and managed to buy a ticket to see Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats on Broadway. This was one of her when-I grow-up-dreams come true! She visited the Empire State building and had a wonderful dinner at the hotel restaurant and just collapsed in a delighted heap.

First things first, she wanted to talk to Brooke about what really happened on Saturday. Eric was too drunk and too vague and Jackie could count on Brooke for the real scoop. She called her favorite Chicago household.

"How did I know you were going to call me just now?" Brooke answered with a smile in her voice.

"You are either doing laundry or cooking dinner because I have this ESP thing that interrupts your housework."

"You bet. I'm washing sheets and making pot roast. So what is so important that you have to call little old me from the great city of New York?" Brooke teased.

"Tell me about karaoke night."

Brooke started laughing. "Oh my God Jackie you should have been there. I set up Eric on a blind date with this girl from the library."

Jackie gasped. "You did?" This was news! "What happened?"

"Oh, he whined about it a little but I wouldn't tell him anything about her – hey it would ruin the date right?"

Jackie giggled. "So did he sing?" She could hear Brooke whispering something to Betsy. "Oh, yes and he was good! He sang _Open Arms, _that Journey song and I swear he was singing it to you because he sure wasn't singing to Candie!"

"I love that song!"

"He got a standing ovation. Actually he handled the date pretty well until she started grabbing his ass and shoving her tongue down his throat. Oh my god, it got ugly then."

Jackie started laughing, "Was he freaked out?"

Brooke was chuckling, "Only when she stuck her hand down his pants! But he was very polite and quickly ended the party."

Jackie tried to smother a laugh. "Poor Eric, I called him last night and he didn't mention the blind date at all."

"Jackie, he was probably too traumatized - although, he made a great recovery at breakfast. Don't worry honey; we're taking good care of him. Now go have fun and bring me back some jewelry!"

"I love you Brooke, you just made my day! I'll see you soon!"

*

Keeping his promise to Jackie, he went to a diner on Wednesday night after work and sat at an open table. When the diner started to fill up, he sent a drink to a pretty Latino woman who looked exhausted and hungry.

"Thank you sir, I am so tired. I just worked two shifts down at the Royal Suite hotel. My boss is an asshole."

Eric motioned for her to sit down and she gratefully did so. "Do you work for George Lamons?"

She gasped. "Yes, how did you know?" Eric smirked. "I have a friend who doesn't care for him very much."

"My name is Annie. I work in Housekeeping." Eric shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Annie, I'm Eric Forman. May I buy you dinner?"

Eric found that over the course of the small diner meal, Jackie's method of _picking-up-the-ladies_ was far superior to the way Fez wanted to do it. He actually had a nice time with no real intent on seeing Annie on another date, but this was pleasant.

"Eric, I'd like to thank you so much for the dinner. I'm on such a budget these days that a free meal is a luxury."

"Annie, if you are ever interested in ditching your boss, I work at the Happy Day's Hotel as the day manager." Eric fished a business card out of his pocket and handed it too her. "I'm looking for a Housekeeping manager if you know anyone that is looking for a well paying job."

Annie pressed a hand to her cheek. "Are you for real? This is a real job offer? I would quit the Suites in a heartbeat!"

Eric smiled as she sat back down. "Yes, it's a job offer. My regular manager got married last week and moved to Iowa. I have a temp employee on loan from another hotel. Look, if you are seriously interested, come down tomorrow and when you get to the front desk ask for Ashley, just give her my business card."

Annie was touched. "Eric Forman. It must have been fate that brought me to this diner today." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."

Eric happily paid the bill and left a nice tip. Jackie would have been proud!

*

It was finally Kelso Barbecue weekend. Eric and Fez were dismayed that Jackie hadn't returned from her trip. "So do you want to hitch a ride in the old Vista Cruiser?" Eric offered his car as transportation.

Fez looked at Eric with a brow lifted. "Are you seriously asking me to put my Rhonda in the backseat of that love-mobile? Do you know how many people have _done it_ in your backseat? Let's see… Pam Macy…Kelso…Pam Macy…Hyde… Donna…You….Me…"

Eric was laughing. "Stop, I get the message. I just don't think we need to take two cars to Chicago."

Rhonda replied, "We can take Fezzie's Fiat – he gets good gas mileage and he's fast."

"And I never got a ticket. I learned things when I worked at the DMV!" Fez declared proudly.

Eric grinned. "Well, your backseat is pretty small so I'm sure you've never _done it_ back there!" Rhonda coughed uncomfortably. "No way." Eric scoffed.

Fez grinned, "You can't blame a sexy foreigner like me for trying!"

Eric ran to the car, "I call shotgun!"

*

They got to Kelso's in a little over and hour and immediately recognized Jackie's Mustang in the driveway. Fez squealed in delight, "Jackie's back and brought me candy!" Eric was just glad to see her car in the driveway. It felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders.

Brooke met them at the door. "Guys, we need to keep it down. She caught a red-eye flight and is jet-lagged. I don't expect her to wake up for a couple of hours."

Rhonda asked, "Why is she here?"

Kelso came in from the kitchen with a huge bowl of wieners. "She parked her car at O'Hare and was too tired to drive home. She crashed here this morning."

"We're barbecuing wieners?" Fez asked in disgust. "I could do that at home!" Kelso grinned, "Not if you're using a rake!"

Eric looked at his friend, "A rake? Like a garden rake?"

Kelso smiled. "Yeah, I bought a new rake, washed it and we're going to put wieners on all the little spikes and ta-da - perfectly cooked hot dogs. Then I don't have to clean the grill! I need to tell Red about this idea!"

Eric shook his head in disbelief. Only a Kelso could come up with a scheme like that. Brooke looked at her friends, "There's also plenty of potato salad and baked beans. Come inside, I've got chips and dips."

Brooke took Eric aside, "Jackie's sleeping in my room – maybe you can get her to wake up and eat something." Eric wasn't sure if that was what he wanted to do – a bitchy Jackie was not pleasant. Brooke gave him a gentle push towards the bedroom door.

*

She looked like Sleeping Beauty with a little bit of drool. Eric smiled and walked over to the bed – he was actually _in_ a Kelso bedroom – this was first! He hadn't seen his friend in over two weeks … two long weeks. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed her hair from her face. "Hey sleepy head." He whispered.

She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled toward him. "Jackie – Kelso's cooking wieners." She wrinkled her nose. "Michael is a wiener." She opened one eye and looked at him. Eric grinned, "Were you already awake?"

She closed her eyes, "I heard Fez's car drive up. He has to fix that muffler! Yeah, I was trying to sleep. I got in at 4:00 this morning." She reached out for his hand. "Lay down with me for a minute."

Eric wasn't too keen on that. "This is Kelso's bed." Jackie chuckled softly, "And Brooke washes the bedspread. Now if you sit on Fez's bed…." Eric laughed and eased onto the edge of the mattress. She scooted over towards the warmth of his chest. "I missed you." She said softly. "There was no one to talk to."

Eric replied, "I missed you too. Fez just doesn't understand my humor sometimes and I got lonely."

"Me too." She said into his chest. Eric wrapped his arms around her and relished the feeling of her in his arms again. He missed this and she missed him. It was almost enough to make his heart sing. Jackie felt so comfortable – lying with Eric was so sweet. Those big comfortable hotel beds didn't compare to this moment right now. She sighed; did he know how adorable he was?

*

Fez was getting so hungry, "Well Eric's been in there so long are they _doing it_ or what?"

Kelso grinned. _Doing it. Wait, in my bedroom?_ "Hey, get them out of there!" he looked at Brooke. She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys - quit doing it and come out so we can get this barbeque started." She looked back at Michael. "Are you happy now?"

Jackie and Eric had heard their friends' innuendos and inside jokes and decided to defuse the conversation before they got crazy. "You ready to go out there?" Jackie struggled to a sitting position. "Do I still have drool on my mouth?"

"Nope – you look perfect."

"Save it Forman." She laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

*

Kelso's hotdogs were accompanied with a play by play of Eric's date with Candie. Jackie was laughing at Fez's description of Candie on the dance floor and how Eric was trying to stave off her octopus hands.

Rhonda piped up, "She even told me how to get free cheese!" Eric was embarrassed but looking back at the disastrous date through his friends eyes it was really an entertaining story. Kelso laughed, "She was so easy that Eric could have _done it_ in the booth if he wanted!"

Eric groaned and Brooke punched Michael in the shoulder. "That's not nice. Candie is a sweet girl and she would never take advantage of Eric like that…at least not on the first date!"

"Okay – okay you all are having a good laugh, but I did have a second date!"

Jackie sat up – this was news – Eric went on a date that no one knew about? She nudged him with her shoulder. "Share Romeo – tell us about it."

Eric gave a brief description of the meeting and how he used Jackie's pick up method and the dinner ended with Annie becoming a Happy Days Hotel employee.

"Eric, that was an interview not a date." Jackie scolded.

"Well, she kissed me so that should count for something." He argued.

Rhonda added, "Maybe we can call that a half-date. So Eric has to go on another and get to second base this time!" The group ruled that was what Eric was expected to do. He looked at Jackie to see if she agreed. Her eyes were twinkling with laughter. "It's only fair. If you hadn't told us you hired her we would have just let it go but now you have to finish the mission."

Eric groaned and Jackie laughed. "Hey, it's one more date – look at all the progress you're making!"

Brooke added, "You are also singing very well! Everybody…because Eric went out into the land of fresh divorced dating I rented a special movie in his honor. So quit picking on him."

Jackie smiled and leaned back against the sofa and the dramatic music of a John Williams score signaled the beginning of Star Wars. Simultaneously, all the guys leaned forward and said, "Cool…."

*


	19. Chapter 19 Kill Me Now

**Author Note: **_Warning this chapter leads to light smut in chapter 20 (love your comments DFT!)_

**Chapter 19** – _Kill Me Now – Really!_

Jackie fell asleep with Eric's arm around her shoulders. If Heaven had a small spot on earth, Eric was in it right now. His favorite movie was playing, he was surrounded by his best friends and Jackie was back. Life just didn't get much better than that. When the movie credits started to play, Kelso turned on the living room lights.

He stretched dramatically, "And that is Cinema Kelso – hey wake up Jackie, Brooke and I got news."

Eric nudged her shoulder, "Hey, Kelso's got some news."

"Wha – what?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Brooke came out of the kitchen and slid an arm around Michael's waist. "You guys are going to be so jealous! I got a new job, an awesome job and you guys are going to be so jealous!"

"Tell us you sonofabitch." Fez said annoyed. "I want to be jealous already."

Kelso smiled. "I did so good with the Kelso the Klown that I got hired at a private security firm to watch animals…."

Everyone was waiting for the punch line. He looked at them and flabbergasted added, "I work for the Kenosha Zoo! I get to protect the animals and looks for crooks."

Brooke picked up for him. "It's the perfect job, he works days and gets evening off and we found a rental house not too far from where you guys live!"

Kelso was jumping up and down, "Now we can hang together more often! "

Fez clapped. "Oh, think of the Zoo candy - and the monkeys. Can I play with the monkeys Kelso?"

He pretended to think about it, "Maybe… after I do! Oh, and they fling poo too! Isn't that an awesome job?"

Eric smiled, "Congratulations Kelso, you finally your perfect job." Jackie pushed herself off the couch and gave Michael a hug. "You are a natural with animals. I'm proud of you." She hugged Brooke, "I have a present for you in my car." She whispered.

Rhonda stood up, "I'm going to freshen up." She gave Kelso a hug. "Congratulations Michael."

Jackie turned to Brooke. "When do you guys move? I can get a moving van for you."

Brooke smiled. "We're already starting to pack, but we move in at the first of the month. If you want to come pack, we'll make a party out of it. So…. let's go get my present!"

*

With the girls gone, Kelso turned to Eric. "Dude, Fez and I have noticed that you've got a crush on Jackie. Is there something you want to tell us?"

Eric smiled. "I like her. I mean I always thought she was the devil but since I came back, she's pretty cool. She's helping me get back into dating again."

Fez shook his head. "But Donna was the love of your life. What happened?"

"We were like Luke and Leia. Donna and I spent so much time growing up together it was almost like we were brother and sister and didn't know it. The Force was too strong." Eric said sadly.

Kelso laughed, "No, Donna was way out of our class my friend. She was one of those feminists that want to be President of something. She was bossier than Jackie and she could kick my ass too! She was a strong girl. Eric should have married a girly girl."

Fez pointed a finger in the air. "Like Jackie!"

"So is Donna back on the market?" Kelso asked. Eric should have been outraged at the question about his ex-wife but surprisingly he wasn't. _How weird is that?_ "I guess she is. I haven't spoken to her since the divorce but Bob talks to my folks once in a while. I hear she's doing good."

Fez nudged Eric with his shoulder, "So…do you want to kiss and make up?" Eric didn't realize Fez was teasing. "What? No! I like my life now and Donna would never approve of Karaoke Nights or lady wrestling. She had things she liked to do and that was about it."

Kelso laughed. "Yeah, she could be boring sometimes!" Rhonda came out of the bathroom. "Who are you talking about?"

"Eric's ex-wife … not you my sweet lovely piece of cake." Fez cooed. Rhonda grabbed Fez's elbow. "Let's go, Eric can ride with Jackie."

Fez waved his good byes and headed out the door to say farewell to the ladies. Kelso reached out and frogged Eric on the shoulder. "Okay, now what's really going on between you and Jackie?"

"Ow! Man you bruise! Well, if you want to know, there's nothing. Not for lack of me trying. She wants to be my friend and I'd like to step it up if you know what I mean."

Kelso smiled. "Good answer. At least you'd treat her better than Hyde. I never knew why she let him treat her like crap. You're a good guy Eric, but if you hurt her..."

"Brooke will kick my ass. Yeah, I've had the lecture." Eric laughed. Both men paused when they heard Fez squeal with delight. "Oh, Jackie brought out the presents."

*

Fez was holding a miniature Statue of Liberty made of sugar in the palm of his hand. "This is so beautiful I can not eat it." He declared. In his other hand was a brown sugar bride and groom cake topper. He smiled. "This will be dessert."

Jackie was leaning against the trunk when Kelso and Eric came out. "Michael, I got you and Eric a gift also."

Brooke held out her arm. "Michael, look…. a Tiffany bracelet - from Tiffany's!"

Michael tore off the wrapping off the large box. "Hey! Rockem Sockem Robots. I am SO playing this with Betsy!'

Jackie handed a smaller box to Eric. He smiled, "You didn't have to get me anything." Still, he ripped the paper to open the box. Inside the small box was a gleaming silver wristwatch with a pristine crystal face. He lifted it out of the packaging and knew by the weight of it that it wasn't by any means some cheap watch. He turned it over and saw that Jackie had inscribed: _Friends_

He looked up to see Jackie was waiting for his approval. "It's great. How did you know I needed a new watch?" She reached out and ran a finger over the frayed leather band currently surrounding his wrist.

She turned to Rhonda. "I didn't forget you either." Jackie pulled two beautifully soft colored cashmere scarves from a gift bag. "You'll love them in the winter."

Rhonda smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Jackie pulled out another large bag. "These are some things for Betsy when she gets home." Kelso tried to peek in the bag but Brooke took it away. "We'll see you guys after we get the keys to our new place!"

Fez shouted his goodbyes and rushed Rhonda into his Fiat. "There goes my ride." Eric said bumping Jackie with his shoulder. She rolled her tired eyes. "Like you really want to drive back with a sugar eating Fez…will you drive my car for me please?"

She handed him the keys and leaned into his chest. Brooke and Kelso had turned off the porch light and locked up for the night. Eric wrapped his arms around the small girl and rested his chin on her scented hair. "I would be happy to drive your car."

*

The drive back to Kenosha was quick. Jackie had fallen back asleep once they got on the freeway. Fez's car was missing so Eric assumed he was spending the night at Rhonda's. He parked next to the Vista Cruiser and shut off the engine.

"Jackie, we're here. Let's get you upstairs and you can unpack tomorrow." Eric held the car door open while she stepped out. "How did we get here so fast?"

Eric wrapped an arm around her waist as they climbed the flight of stairs. "You slept through it Missy."

She smiled and watched as he unlocked door. _Awkward moment – go in or step out?_ Jackie turned, "Aren't you coming in?" _Question answered – affirmative!_ Eric set her keys in a tray by the door and sat on the arm of the sofa.

She slid out of her shoes and walked over to the couch. It was just the two of them and Eric had this déjà vu moment of being petrified by the thought of being alone with her in this apartment. She touched his cheek, "What are you thinking about?"

He blinked, "Er – I was just remembering the first time we were alone here and I was afraid of you." He said honestly.

She smiled. "So are you still afraid of me now?" She was weaving her fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp – it felt good.

"Maybe just a little." He replied. "But… not as much as before."

"If I asked for a favor would you say yes without any questions?"

"See – that right there is what scares me about you."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I took this trip because I wanted to get away from all those people. The party, the crews the vendors, God I was surround by people all the time and I felt suffocated. But when I was alone – even in the most gorgeous places in the world, I was lonely. Because I missed my friends - I missed you. I had no one to share stuff with or tell about the extraordinary things I saw or did."

Eric held her apart. "Me too - It's almost like you're the only one that gets me sometimes!"

Jackie smiled. "So my favor is…just sleep with me tonight? Before your mind goes there, no sex, I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"I realize you said no questions, but can I at least kiss you good night?"

"Always." She said leaning into him. Eric cradled the back of her head in his hands and breathed in her scent, he missed that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his and he tried not to lose his mind. He missed this too – soft lips and satiny skin. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his. "Let me get my nightclothes on and wash my face."

She kissed him again. "The room on the left is mine." She kissed him one last time and turned for the bathroom. Eric stood there for a minute. Another night of sleeping and no sex with Jackie was far better than ten dances with Candie!

He turned off lights and went into the kitchen to rinse his mouth out with some water and entered the never before realm of Jackie's bedroom. He was expecting pink streamers and unicorns and shelves of stuffed animals but was pleasantly surprised to see a large bed with soft pillows and muted colors – not Jackie-like at all, but then it was the new Jackie he was learning about.

He stripped down to his boxers and slid in between the sheets. Damn, this bed made his twin size feel like a camp bed! Her pillows were soft and the blankets smelled fresh. Just a short time later, Jackie entered the room with a freshly washed face wearing a tank top and tap panties.

Eric gulped, how could those be called nightclothes? She slapped at the wall switch and he could feel her slide into the sheets next to him. _Okay, kill me now…I know she's not wearing a bra_! She fluffed her pillow and scooted over until her back rested at against his chest. His arm fell naturally over her tiny waist and he could hear her sigh happily.

Eric could only lay there with a nearly naked Jackie Burkhart touching every part of the front of his body. This was going to take more self control that Eric Forman had ever had to use! The warm skin on the back of her thighs was like a ribbon of silk and the back of her knees were softer than he wanted to think about.

She reached over and grabbed his hand and pulled it up to rest against her heart and Eric nearly lost it. "Good night Eric." She said drowsily. If having one's hand trapped between two soft orbs sounded like a wonderful thing, it could also be a mini version of hell. He dare not move his fingers and she hadn't let go of his hand. Every time she rolled her hips, he could feel it in his groin. _Kill me now – Really!_

Eric started thinking about inventory ledgers and the names of the Green Bay Packers and eventually counting sheep must have worked because he finally slipped into the realms of sleep.

*

The sunlight filtered through the curtains as the late May morning started to dawn. Sometime during the night Eric must have rocked and Jackie must have rolled because now they were facing each other and their arms and legs were tangled together. Not that Eric minded of course because now he could see directly into and through the thin fabric of Jackie's tank top.

He decided that would be a nice picture to wake up to all the time but the minute she caught him looking; he would be the one shouting, "Ow, my eye!" His gaze skimmed her throat and up to her face where she was looking at him with wide open eyes.

"What!" he said awkwardly.

She smiled and said nothing which unnerved him even more. "I swear, I wasn't looking – I mean they're right there – I can't help but look."

"Eric, I'm a girl - of course I have boobs. Get over it. How long have you been looking anyways?"

His face turned a slight shade of pink. "I just woke up, I swear."

Jackie tugged his hair. "Liar." She smiled and rolled on her back pulling her legs out of the limb sandwich they had created. "I haven't slept that good in a long time!"

Eric rolled on his back and adjusted the pillow under his head. "You know if you ever want to donate this mattress…there's an apartment down the hall that would take it in a minute."

Jackie snorted. 'You wish Forman. This is my bed and I'm not giving it up. I've sat on your mattress and I don't know how you stand it."

Eric grinned, "Yeah, now that I've slept in a real bed, I may just go shopping….what with my new raise and everything."

Jackie looked over at him. "Seriously, you got a raise? How great for you! Congratulations!' She squeezed his hand. "Really, you earned it. That's a big hotel to manage." Jackie pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard.

Eric made the mistake of looking up and caught a nice view of the underside of her chest. "Say, Jackie can you pull the sheet up or something? I'm a guy and you know, I'm gonna look."

She blushed. "Sorry but I like to sleep comfortable." Eric pushed his pillows against the headboard and sat up as well. "Hey, I'm not complaining. I'm just reminding you."

"And I'm a girl that can make you _very_ uncomfortable." She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. He pointed at her and said, '"See – that right there you're scaring me again!"

*


	20. Chapter 20 Mistress of Mean

**Author Note**_: I'm still writing Chapter 23 and yes there is still a bit of smut in this one so close your eyes or….._

**Chapter 20** – Mistress of Mean

"_I'm a guy and you know, I'm gonna look."_

"_And I'm a girl that can make you very uncomfortable." _

The cards were on the table. They each knew it wasn't really a threat but the words hung in the air. Jackie took a very slow deep breath and watched as Eric's eyes were drawn to her expanding chest. He saw the smirk and knew she did that on purpose. 'Oh, you _are_ the devil." He threw a pillow at her and missed. Jackie lifted an eyebrow and slowly feigned a yawn, lifting her arms overhead which in effect lifted everything with it.

Eric closed his eyes and grabbed the comforter. "You are the devil and you are cruel." Jackie laughed and leaned forward to give him a smack on the lips. "Yeah, and you are easy."

He opened his eyes as she threw back the covers. The little tap panties were cute and when she bent over to grab her pillow from the floor, the edge of the panties gave him a preview he totally wasn't ready for. "Jackie, cut it out!" He reached out and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back on the bed. She was giggling. "I knew you couldn't take it."

"Okay, you are the Mistress of Mean. You win." He conceded. "Don't move. For god's sake just don't move."

She turned in his arms, "Or what?" Eric was petrified, a giggling voluptuous Jackie Burkhart and a soft comfy bed were no match for his self control. "The Force is strong within me." Was just about all he could say.

She sat stock still trying to hold in her laughter but his hands around her waist were tickling and she couldn't take it any more. She rolled off the bed and onto the floor. "Okay Obi-Wan, I'm going to shower and dress. You move your cute little butt back to your place, do the same and meet me back here."

Eric agreed – he just had to wait until Jackie stepped out of the room – no need for tent pole attention at this moment. "Can I watch?" he teased.

"You wish!' she chuckled as she disappeared from the room.

*

Shower, shave, brushing teeth and dressing took less than fifteen minutes. Eric still had her door key and let himself back in the apartment. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee while she was still in the bedroom. He could hear her humming and he made him smile. So far, this was the nicest Sunday morning he had spent in almost two years.

"_So I'm supposed to get out of bed early on a Sunday to make you pancakes? Are you out of your freaking mind? I was up all night writing that editorial. Where's __my__ breakfast!"_

"_Donna, I've made breakfast every weekend for a month, we agreed to take turns. It's only fair."_

"_Fair? You want fair? I'm tired of trying to hold back my ambitions until you catch up to me. You knew I wanted to go to college but I married you instead. I didn't sign up to be your caretaker. If you got a real job, then I wouldn't have to take this funked up paper job. I made more money as Hot Donna than I do now!"_

"_Well, maybe you could be a little more supportive…. It's not always about you sweetheart."_

"_Maybe if you hadn't left me alone for a year…."_

"_Are we going to have this argument again? We've only been married two months, we should still be honeymooners."_

"_Honeymoon my ass. I didn't sign up for this. I'm going out. I'll see you whenever I get home."_

"Eric? Did you make coffee?"

He blinked back to the present. "What? Yes, I was just remembering something. Hey, you look very pretty." He smiled.

Jackie twirled around in her little sundress with strappy sandals. She put her hair in ponytail and it bounced around her shoulders. She poured a cup of the strong coffee and added some sweetener. "This was very nice of you."

Eric carried his cup to the dinette table and Jackie followed. "So…. Eric Forman….I have the whole day free and I owe you an explanation or two."

He was touched that she remembered her promise. 'Nah, you don't owe me anything. I just like hanging out with you."

"And I like hanging out with you. Oh! You need to call your folks!" She said excitedly.

"Why?"

Her lips curved in a cute pink smile, "They leave for their trip today."

"Trip…oh, the train ride to the Smithsonian. Hey, how did you manage that?" He asked incredulously. Jackie smiled and told Eric the story about the Brewery owner's daughter being a little slutty and the trip was a "thank you" for doing a good job.

"Mom also said you've sent them on cruises – was that the same thing?"

Jackie nodded. "I would have gone, but I have a confession. You can't tell anyone ever. Promise?"

"I cross my heart." He said solemnly with a smile playing on his lips.

"I can't swim. I'm deathly afraid of deep water."

"Wait, remember when we went skinny dipping at the reservoir? Kelso got our clothes stolen?"

Jackie laughed, "Fez was saying "Naked is dirty, dirty, dirty!" They both laughed at the memory of Fez's butt tattoo. "But Jackie, you were swimming so how can you be afraid of water?"

She looked at him. "Seriously, I know you didn't pay much attention to me then, but I stood in one spot. I _know_ there were eels in that water and I was deathly afraid. To this day, I will only stand in shallow water so there is no way I'm getting on a cruise ship. I give all those trips to your parents."

She finished her coffee. "Go call your folks and I'll make some breakfast."

*

"Oh, Eric, how sweet of you to call – you're dad is anxious to go to Washington to tell some Legislators how to take care of business."

Eric laughed. "That sounds like dad alright. Do you need me to do anything while you're gone?"

"No honey, we're pretty good at the trip taking these days. Maybe you can come over a couple of times and turn on a light or two just so it looks like someone's home."

"I'll do that. Have fun mom. Don't forget to bring me back something!" He joked, but he really did want a souvenir! He hung up the phone and found Jackie was smiling at him. "What!"

She grinned. "Nothing – I made scrambled eggs and toast. I'm still working on not burning bacon, but that's not happening this weekend."

Eric laughed. "Well, I'm starving and I would have eaten it anyways!"

*

Jackie took the dirty dishes into the kitchen and rinsed them clean while Eric took out the trash for her. She loaded the dishwasher and wiped down her counters. "Thanks Eric, I appreciate that."

"Hey, it's a guy's job. You made breakfast."

"I'll disagree but I thank you anyways. So what do you want to do today?"

Eric had to think about it. Usually he just went along with whatever Fez had in mind or was caught up in the Kelso weekend activities. "How about just hanging around here today? We could swim – Um, _stand_ in the shallow end of the pool, rent a couple of movies and get some takeout?"

Jackie smiled. "I'd like that. You have to promise that one of the movies is a chick movie though. And Fez can't know you're here or I'll feel obliged to invite him in."

"Deal – but I want to clear up something before we move on." Jackie sat down on the arm of the couch. The tone of his voice was serious.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

Eric sat down on the couch next to her. "About this half-date nonsense…."

She gave him a piercing glance, "You're not getting out of it." Eric opened his mouth to open and Jackie put up her hand. "Eric, this is very important if you and I are going to be…_anything_. Tell me quickly how many girls you've kissed. "

"I don't know why that's important. Okay five maybe six."

"How many have you slept with?"

"Hey, not fair – one."

"Have you gone past first base with anybody besides Donna?"

"Sort of – why are you asking me these extremely personal questions?" His defenses were starting to go up.

Jackie smiled. "I'm not trying to demean you Eric. How are you supposed to know what else you like if you don't kiss a different girl or try to go to second base with someone new? Girls come in all shapes and sizes and they all kiss different. Let me give you an example okay?"

Eric leaned back against the sofa. "Go ahead."

"I've had Michael for a boyfriend. Trust me he's a better friend and he's a sloppy kisser. Then there was Todd the cheese guy, I'm sure you remember him. "She added a little pointedly. "He was a dry kisser. Then was Steven who was good but mostly emotionless. After I finally started dating again, I found a handsome guy who was built and met all the qualifications of a movie star but he was all over the place. Ew… "Jackie shuddered at the memory. "Anyhow, getting back to my point - If I hadn't kissed all those guys, I never would have known what kind of kissing I like."

"So you found a kiss you like?"

She smiled and Eric saw her looking at his mouth. "Oh my god, you like the way I kiss?"

She nodded her head. "Yes…very much. But if I didn't have those awful experiences; then what measure would I use to determine what a good kiss was? I may never have kissed anyone again after Trask!"

Eric could feel his chest puff out a bit. Jackie liked the way he kissed. Cool. She patted his hand. "Now, apart from Donna, what did you feel when your second girl kissed you?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about this but it was like kissing my grandma."

Jackie giggled. "I _know_ you've kissed Pam Macy. Everybody has. What was that like?" Eric frowned Pam Macy was supposed to be a secret. "She was okay but I thought maybe she should have moved her lips more."

"Good. Tell me about Candie."

"Oh, God, she nearly drowned me with saliva." He groaned.

Jackie burst out laughing, "I heard she liked the French kissing too much."

"I think she was looking for a French man in the back of my mouth." Jackie started laughing again. "Okay – okay…what about your coffee date girl?"

"She was sweet; she kissed me on the cheek." Eric didn't want to talk about Annie now that she was an employee. Eric never really considered that women rated men on kissing – this was something to think about.

"Okay – what about when you kiss me?"

_Did she really just ask him to rate her?_ "Different." That was a good answer. Jackie wasn't satisfied with it though.

"Kindly explain _different_. Good? Bad? Needs improvement? C'mon Eric you can tell me."

He exhaled nervously. "It's perfect. Every kiss is different – sometimes you taste like vanilla or your lips are soft or I don't know how to explain it."

"So, you don't know what kind of kiss you like yet."

Eric shook his head. "I do know and I don't need to experiment anymore."

"But you're not married anymore so that's why you need to go out there." She argued.

Eric smiled. "I didn't say Donna was the kiss I liked – she was the measure. I like you."

Jackie smiled, "Are you trying to score points or something?"

Eric tugged her wrist and she tumbled off the sofa arm and into his lap. "Ooh…a calculated move there Mr. Bond." She teased gently.

"Shut up and kiss me." He growled in a low voice.

Jackie's lips softly grazed his and he felt his heart speed up a bit, she really was good at this. Eric closed his eyes as her fingers lightly touched his freshly shaven cheek. He did that for her. Jackie pulled him backwards until they were both lying on the sofa.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and urged him closer until he was practically smothering her. She tasted of mint and smelled like flowers and her body was oh so soft under him. She was kissing him so urgently that Eric was acutely and achingly aware that this was a kiss that was reserved only for him. The kiss was serious and it was scary and it felt so freaking good!

She pulled his face away and looked at him with those gorgeous mismatched colored eyes. "So…was it different?"

He grinned. "It was awful. You may have to do it again. And again…"

Jackie laughed, "Well, unless you want me to make you _uncomfortable_ again, we better go get our movies. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're still the Mistress of Mean." He smiled and took her hand to pull her off the couch.

*


	21. Chapter 21 I Think I'm Drowning

**Author Note: **_Just a fluffy little chapter about trust_

**Chapter 21** – _I Think I'm Drowning_

Eric followed Jackie down the apartment steps feeling like a guy that just won the lottery. His cheeks actually hurt from smiling so much. In the parking lot they decided to take Jackie's Mustang. "Because I still have my luggage in the trunk, I need to bring that stuff up."

Eric drove while she sat patiently in the passenger seat. Crazy thoughts whirled in her head – _I'm attracted to Eric Forman – I'm infatuated with Eric Forman – I'm in lust with Eric Forman_. She closed her eyes. Being with him was just exhilarating – it was as if she was the only person in the world that was important to him and she found the attention was beyond description.

*

They looked at the new releases and Eric didn't think he could sit through Kramer vs Kramer because he couldn't be objective so it was a decision between Superman and Alien.

"You promised that one would be a chick movie so it's gonna have to be Superman." Jackie pulled Eric's head down and whispered, "I had the whole set of comic books so you can watch Aliens alone or….

"Or, you can use _your_ video card and get Superman, and I'll use mine for Aliens and we'll watch both." Eric suggested.

"Clever! Why didn't I think of that? Ladies first!" she smirked. Eric was all too happy to stand beside her in line and relished the glances that the other male patrons sent his way.

*

"Remember, I'm only staying in the shallow!" Jackie didn't want to sound like a broken record but a pool was full of water and even at the three foot end, the water still came up almost to her chest. She could feel her lungs tightening.

Eric dove off the side of the pool and swam to the yellow bikini he saw underwater in the shallow end. He came up behind her and shook the water out of his hair. Jackie turned around and latched onto him. "I don't think this is a good idea."

He could feel her trembling and she was scared but she was also trying to be brave for him. "I usually just sit by the pool, not in it!"

Eric untangled her arms from his neck. "Jackie - look at me." He moved her chin until she was looking at him with her panicked eyes. "I'm not going to let you drown okay?"

She looked at his green eyes and saw calm – his hands were steady and she was just kind of floating in place. "I don't feel comfortable." She warned him.

"Hey, we're only going to stay in the three foot area – hold my arms, we'll float over to the edge of the pool and you can hang on." Eric water walked them to the ladder and she grabbed on for dear life. "This is good. I can stay here while you swim."

Eric smiled. "Think of this as a huge bathtub. Maybe the water's a little colder but look at you, you haven't even got your hair wet."

She reached up, "You're right. Cool."

"Just for today, let's get you used to walking through the water and try to conquer a little bit of your fear okay?

Jackie looked at him warily. "You swear you're not going to dunk me or drown me?" He smiled, "No, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Okay, but my life is in your hands here so don't screw up!"

*

It only took 30 minutes for Jackie to feel confident about walking through the water without holding onto the edge. When Fez saw his friends in the swimming pool, he ran fully clothed and did a cannonball right next to the burgeoning water baby. The 30 minute lesson was lost.

She shrieked and threw her arms around Eric's neck nearly choking him in the process. "Fez! What the hell?" He said angrily. "You just scared Jack…us have to death!"

Fez rolled on his back and floated towards his friends. "It is so hot Eric and you guys are in the pool – what else should I do?"

"Well maybe get your suit on and dive in. You are such a dill hole sometimes!" Eric helped Jackie out of the pool. "Yeah Fez, you got my hair wet!"

Fez smirked. "You're in a pool! You have to get wet! Oh goddess, you are lucky the chlorine hasn't turned your hair green!"

Jackie looked wide eyed at Eric. "Jackie, you're hair is not green."

She wrapped her towel around her body. "Now I have to go shower. Thanks for nothing Fez!!!" Eric watched her stomp off and he sighed. "Buddy, you have terrible timing."

Fez looked flustered as Eric followed Jackie up the stairs. He shouted, "It's a pool! You were in a swimming pool!"

*

Eric had changed into shorts and a tee shirt and knocked on her door. She answered with a towel wrapped around her head. "Come in, I didn't mean to run off like that, but I really don't want chlorine in my hair."

Eric knew that wasn't the real reason but he smiled and said, "It's okay, maybe we can try again another day."

She smiled brightly. "Let's just make sure Fez is not around! So are you ready to watch a movie?" Eric picked up Aliens and Superman. "Let's flip a coin."

Fez ended up staying and watched both movies and they shared the Chinese take out, but since Jackie was sitting by his side through both shows, Eric didn't mind a bit. He and Jackie had taken a big step today and he was confident that they were both heading in the right direction.

*

"Brooke, what did you pack in this box? Bricks? I can't lift it." Jackie complained. Brooke ran over and peeked in the lid. "Oh, that's kitchen stuff. Let me get Michael." Jackie found a box of linen and loaded it into her trunk.

Eric pulled up around the same time as the moving van. "Hey Missy – you're looking awful cute today." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Save it Forman, we're working. Open your trunk."

Dutifully, Eric popped the trunk and Jackie carried another box and dropped it in. With the trunk open, they were shielded from Fez and Kelso. "Kiss me quick or lose me forever!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes while he lowered his mouth to hers. She shivered with delight and hugged him closer, "I missed you." She said softly. Eric's eyes flew open. She said that? He grinned against her mouth, "Well… it was a long day…."

She laughed. "You're so funny. Hey, we're almost ready to start bringing out the furniture. I'm driving Brooke and Betsy to the new house; can you make sure Michael doesn't set this one on fire?"

Eric dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Sure, I'll meet you ladies there." There was a squealing noise and laughter and Betsy came running down the lawn crashing into Eric's legs. She held her arms up for a hug and Eric was charmed, this was a first! She patted his cheeks, "Betsy purdy!" He smiled at the little girl who bounced in his arms.

"Let's go find your mom!" Eric carried the tot towards the front door where Brooke was looking for her in empty boxes. Jackie shut her trunk and smiled at the visual picture of Eric holding a drooling Betsy Kelso.

"There you are!" Brooke was relieved. "Thanks Eric, she's all over the place today."

"Jackie says she's ready to drive you over."

Brooke took her squiggly daughter out of Eric's arms and smiled, "Thanks, I'll tell Michael." She buzzed Eric on the cheek and carried Betsy back to the house. Eric wondered if it hadn't been for the divorce would he ever have developed a close friendship with someone like Brooke.

*

"I have something to tell you and then I need your advice." Brooke said solemnly. Jackie glanced over, "Do you want me to stop or keep driving."

"It'll wait until we get to the new house." Brooke said confidently.

*

"Eric, I gotta talk to you man. It's important and I think you're a good guy and you have experience." Kelso said in a low voice so Fez couldn't hear.

"Well, Kelso, you are way more experienced than me. But I'm curious what it's about." Eric replied.

"I'll tell you when we get to the new house."

*


	22. Chapter 22 Welcome to Kenosha

**Author Note: **_Lots of dialog and some good advice_

**Chapter 22** – Welcome to Kenosha

Brooke unbuckled a sleeping Betsy from the car seat. She lifted out her daughter and handed Jackie the key to her new home. "Brooke, this is gorgeous and you have a gated yard. Betsy gonna love it!"

Brooke smiled. "The yard was what convinced us to rent here. Plus it's only a ten minute drive from the Zoo and Michael's sister Elizabeth."

"Huh, I met her once but Michaeal never told me her name. Unfortunately you're not too far from Casey either. "Jackie unlocked the front door and waited until Brooke walked in to the empty living room. 'Damn it's big in here! "

Jackie wandered around two find it was a nice sized two bedroom house with a gorgeous fireplace. "Brooke this is going to be so nice in the winter." Brooke grinned, "The kitchen is first class, all new appliances and the washer and dryer have their own room!"

Betsy woke up and wiggled to get down. She found her running legs and started chasing shadows around the room. "Do you want to get some boxes now or discuss your issue?"

Brooke grinned. "Let's get some boxes so we have a place to sit."

*

The moving van backed into the driveway next to Jackie's Mustang. Fez's car was nowhere to be seen. Kelso looked at Eric who was looking at him and they both said, "He's lost."

Kelso saw shadows in the living room. "Eric, what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure man, what is it?"

Kelso paused. "You know how I kept asking Brooke to marry me? Even after Betsy was born she wouldn't marry me. Dude, this time she said yes!"

Eric was glad for his friend. "Kelso, that's great. What changed her mind?"

Kelso scoffed, "She said I've matured. Yeah, right me - the kettle head? I thought she was thinking about someone else but she kissed me and we _did it_ – I mean we always do _it_ but this time it was different."

"Don't need details buddy. So what did you wanted to ask me because I have experience about?"

"Don't tell Brooke but I'm scared to death. What if I end up like you and Donna? I don't mean it in a bad way but man; you guys were the perfect couple. I don't want to screw this up. I love her - and my Betsy's totally awesome!"

"Kelso, you'll be a great husband. Me and Donna - We got married for all the wrong reasons – we both wanted something different from a marriage and it just didn't work out – but look at you and Brooke. You've been together almost three years and she loves you. You can't turn down a love like that."

Kelso looked out the window and smiled. "Yeah, she's the best."

*

"Spill it already." Jackie instructed her brown haired friend. Brooke was sitting on a box for the bedroom. She sighed happily. "I finally told Michael yes, that I would marry him."

Jackie squealed and hugged her friend. "Oh, you have to let me do the wedding!"

"Of course, but that's not why I need your advice. Do you think he's stable?"

"Like mentally?" Jackie smirked.

Brooke swatted at her, "No silly girl, stable as in able to be a family man? I feel like I can finally trust him and he tries so hard to make me happy. Now with this new job…I think we have a future together."

"Brooke, I think he worships the ground you walk on and if let him, you guys will be together forever. Trust me; he's matured a lot since high school."

Brooke bit her lip, "He wants Hyde and Samantha at the wedding."

Jackie cringed inside, but put on her happy face. "We can arrange that."

"He also wants Donna and Bob. He asked for Kitty but not Red so I don't what that is all about."

Jackie laughed. "Mr. Forman scares him. I can take care of that for you too."

Brooke gave her best friend a hug. "I'm excited and scared and look – I'm living in Kenosha!"

*

"Hey, this may not be what you want to hear, but I told Brooke I want the gang at my wedding."

Eric looked up, "What?"

Kelso grinned, "Hey, I grew up with Hyde and Donna – all you guys. I want you there to see me marry Brooke. I need your help getting them to come back."

Eric winced at the thought of Steven Hyde coming back and what effect that would have on Jackie but then what would she think if Donna was here also? This was going to be very ironic – two ex's at a wedding…."I'll see what I can do to get Hyde out here."

"And Samantha – I know you don't know her but she's smoking hot and I want a lot of hot ladies at my wedding."

"Kelso you ape, you're wife is supposed to be the only hot lady at your wedding." Eric chastised.

"Hey, it's my wedding so I get to help pick the guests. I mean if Brooke lets me!"

Eric punched his friend in the arm. "Let's unload – I still have work in the morning!"

*

Eric left after the van was unloaded. Fez finally found the house and complained that he was ditched although he smelled heavily of Rhonda's perfume. Jackie stayed to help set up the Betsy's room for the night.

Kelso came out on the porch and slung an arm over her small shoulders and said, "Jackie…this _could have_ been you and me some day."

She laughed, "Michael, back in the day you would have been happy with a box of puppies. Look at you now…you are a grown man with a baby and a beautiful fiancé. Brooke is so happy."

Kelso looked at her, "You know, you are one of my best friends – for a girl – and I gotta look out for you right?"

She turned her head to look up at him. "Okay….and?"

"This _thing_ you and Eric got going on? Be nice – Donna was my friend too, but she hurt him."

Jackie smiled softly, "I'm not going to hurt him. I think he might be the one. I just don't want to rush into anything."

"Good, take care of Jackie Burkhart first or Brooke will kick my ass!" Kelso laughed and Jackie pushed him off the porch and into the hedge. "You goon, I thought this talk was for my well being!"

Kelso jumped to his feet. "Well, yeah that too! But you gotta go now and take Fez cuz me and Brooke are gonna get busy!"

Jackie laughed, "You get rid of Fez and I'm going home!" She yelled her goodbye to Brooke and headed to her car.

*

Jackie packed her bag with swatches and some of the new lace from the convention and grabbed her day planner. Olivia Steele sent a new client and Jackie was anxious to meet her. Vicki Jacobs lived in an upscale neighborhood in Kenosha. The houses were brand new and elegant – money was living here.

She parked her little Mustang in the U-shaped driveway and knocked on the big oak doors. A uniformed maid opened the door and showed her the way to the living room. Introductions were made and Jackie got right down to business.

"Mrs. Steele told me this was a baby shower. May I ask how far along you are? I mean you're hardly showing at all."

Vicki smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't ruin my figure with a pregnancy. I have a surrogate. We are seven months along right now and I also want this to be a baby shower/bridal shower."

Jackie nodded her head – this was new! "And the bridal shower is for…"

"Me! I'm getting married to Bill. Aunt Olivia doesn't really approve but she wants to be a great aunt so much."

"How does Bill feel about having the combo-parties? Sometimes the men like to be involved with the baby gifts."

"Oh, this is not Bill's baby. It's his brother David's."

Jackie shook her head as if to get the cobwebs out. "Um, okay, let me see if I got this right. It's your brother-in-law _to be's_ baby with a surrogate and you're marrying Bill?"

"Yes! You are the only one that understands! Aunt Olivia was so great in recommending you! Here's my guest list and I want a male stripper. Make him a doctor…no – make him a carpenter – they are so sexy. Oh, and the baby is going to be a girl so I want lots of pink fluffy girly stuff."

Jackie let Miss Vicki rant on about the incidentals while she tried to wrap her head around this surrogate and does the girl get invited or just the mom-not-to-be? Hmmmm. "Okay, I'm going to assume you already have your dress picked out and all of that right?"

"Yes, oh, I'll need an excellent hair dresser for the party. I want some pink highlights in my hair for the baby. Do you know anyone?"

_Do I know anyone? Hello? Fez?_ "Yes, I know an excellent stylist who makes house calls. "Okay Vicki, let me make some calls and if you have any special location in mind, let me know and I'll get back to you by Thursday, does that work for you?"

"That would be so great! I'll call you if I remember anyone not on my list."

*

Jackie's first stop of business was Fez's salon. She remembered his comment about hat hair and this would be the perfect time to get a trim and solicit his help for the party.

"Oh, Jackie – you're just in time. I have no customers now. Would you like some candy?" She smiled and shook her head no as she sat at the shampoo sink. "I have some business for you, possibly BIG business. Are you interested?"

Fez threw a smock over her blouse and started rinsing her dark brown hair. "Jackie why are you not using that conditioner I gave you? I'm seeing split ends!"

"I missed a couple of times." She closed her eyes as his magic hands shampooed and massaged her scalp. This was the reason Fez got big money for doing hair. He had the best shampoo hands in the business.

"How big of business are we talking?"

"It's a very wealthy family and they are having a bridal shower. The bride to be wants pink highlights. Her girlfriends want something unique."

Fez grinned. "I love doing colored highlights. I'm still waiting for some pretty lady to let me do a Mohawk! But sadly, it only the guys…Yes, I'm interested."

He hustled her over to his personal station and started trimming her hair. "Also, Fez wants to know why you and Eric are seeing each other and not telling Fez!" He tugged on a wet lock of hair and looked at her in the mirror.

"Hey, don't pull …you brown bully! We're not seeing each – yet. We're friends. I like him."

"Don't give me your I-like-him theory. I'm a guy and either we like you or love you. Just ask Rhonda. We lust all the time."

"Fez, you don't get it. I'm protecting myself this time. I don't want to be some rebound girlfriend. I've been there."

"Jackie, don't you think maybe my friend doesn't want to be a rebound boyfriend? Maybe he's scared too."

Jackie looked at Fez in the mirror. "Damn, how did a foreigner like you become such a hairdressing genius?

"It's just my way. Maybe it's all the candy!"

*

Jackie spent most of the day at the library looking up what a surrogate was. She had a clue but thought that she might want to include the poor girl somewhat in the party. She learned that it's not a common method of having a baby but the surrogate is paid pretty well. _Okay, maybe leave out the surrogate. _

Her next research took her to a women's only dance club. The owner recognized her immediately and invited her back to the office. "We have several beautiful exotic male dancers and a complete repertoire of costumes. So your young lady is looking for a doctor or carpenter? Let me get my assistant."

The owner of Fancy's Dancers called down to the floor. "Bridget? Could you bring up Joe and Steve? Yes, I know but I have a potential job pending here."

"Miss Burkhart, something to have your party consider is if they want the dancers hairless or with minimal chest hair. There's been a big interest in no chest hair lately. I sent out half of the crew to get waxed monthly."

Jackie's first thought was _Ouch_! She asked about the cost. Fancy replied, "I charge $300 per dancer for a four hour show. It your party wants total nudity, its $500." Fancy leaned forward, "Totally worth it."

Jackie bit her cheek. "What does a show consist of?" Fancy grinned, "Anything you want. We have the regular dancing, like those Solid Gold Dancers on TV or the guys can dance to jazz, rock and roll, pop, whatever music you like. They will even strip or whatever….."

There was a knock on the door and two gorgeous men at least six feet tall, blonde, muscular and with great smiles came into the room wearing loin cloths. Jackie gulped. Yikes!

"Joe, this is Miss Jackie Burkhart and Jackie this is Steve – they are my star dancers and your party would not be complete without these two gentlemen. Boys, give Jackie a little 15 second show."

Jackie saw one bouncing loin cloth, squeaked and covered her eyes. "That's great! Enough! I'll hire them."

Fancy winked as the two men walked out the door. "Okay honey, let me know when the party is and I'll get costumes ready. Oh, take these." She handed Jackie four tickets.

"Come to my club on Friday and watch the show, and then you'll have a better idea of what we have to offer."

Jackie didn't realize her hands were sweating. This was dangerous territory! She heard Fancy's laugh as she ran out the door.

*


	23. Chapter 23 Oh! That's Exotic Dancing!

**Author Note**_: Dance club…drunk Jackie…little bit o' smut….read on_

**Chapter 23** – Oh, That's Exotic Dancing!

Jackie had managed to convince Rhonda and Brooke to accompany her on her Friday research project. Both women were sworn to silence regarding the evening and Kelso grumpily agreed to watch Betsy when he thought he could hang out with the guys.

There was a knock on her door and she opened it to find Rhonda. "Let me dress here, if Fez see's me first, I may not make it to the club. I'm so excited; I've never been to see male exotic dancing before. Do they use feathers?"

Jackie laughed, "I don't know. Do these earrings look too big?" She held up a pair of silver hoops that sparkled against her dark hair. There was another knock at the door. "Brooke! Come in."

Brooke looked behind her. "God, Michael was so paranoid. He thought I was going to karaoke without him so I had to wear my library clothes. I need to change."

Brooke turned around to see Rhonda had the same idea. Jackie smiled – A girl's night out to a male dance show – who would have thought? She looked at the two women quickly changing into flashy dresses and heels. Her apartment suddenly smelled like a collage of three different perfumes and hairspray.

Jackie looked at her silvery dress in the mirror. She wore some strappy heels and held a matching silver clutch. The only thing that seemed out of place was her day planner. Well, this was work so….

Rhonda stepped next to the mirror and looked gorgeous in a slinky red dress. "I'm so excited!" she tittered. Brooke nudged Rhonda out of the way with a hip bump. "I think this purple number will shut Michael's mouth when I get home."

Jackie looked at her friends looking so fabulous. "God, we need to take a group picture. I know, I can get Eric to do it. He won't tell Fez and if we need a ride home, he's safe to call."

Brooke smiled, "Do it!"

*

Eric was folding his laundry when the telephone rang. _Please don't be Fez; I don't want to hang out again_. He picked up the phone, "Hello?

"It's me. Do you have a camera?"

He smiled. "Yes, I am my mother's son. Do you want to borrow it?"

"No, silly boy – I want you to come over and take a picture of three smoking ladies! Don't tell Fez!"

"Give me a minute." _What was this all about?_

*

Jackie smiled when Eric knocked on the door. She peeked out to make sure he was alone, "Close your eyes before you come in."

Eric was definitely intrigued. He heard rustling and giggling and then Jackie told him he could open his eyes. A long low whistle escaped his lips. "You all look…hot. I think I'm melting." He teased.

Jackie was tapping her foot. "C'mon Romeo, take our picture, we have some research to do." Eric loved how each girl was specifically beautiful but altogether, they were a three-punch to the gut. He held up the camera and adjusted the flash cube.

"Say cheese." The girls posed and he quickly took the photo. They giggled and whispered until Jackie came over, "Okay, you're not supposed to know what we're doing, but get out of here and forget what you saw."

Rhonda stepped over and dropped a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Eric." Brooke wasn't to be outdone and smacked one on his lips. He was grinning because Jackie was last. "You actually think I'm going to kiss you after you make out with my girlfriends…dream on buddy." She made to walk away and his face fell.

She picked up her clutch and caught him with an unexpected kiss on his lips that left him moaning her name. "Devil" he groaned. She patted his cheek. "You love it. Now don't tell Fez what you saw!"

Eric watched as his friends dressed in all those sexy dresses descended the stairs for a waiting cab. What were they up to and why couldn't he tell anyone? This was a little mystery…..

*

Eric was woken out of his sleep by the sound of his doorknob jiggling and some cursing and a kick at the door. He threw on some sweatpants and looked out the curtain. Jackie was trying to unlock his door.

He opened the door slowly and she stumbled over this threshold. "H-hey, Eric, what are you do-doing in my house?" she slurred. He caught the silver bundle of drunkenness. "This is my apartment. You live down there."

She dropped her keys and bag. "oh."

He smiled and swiped the articles from the floor. "Hey Eric, you'll never guess where I've been."

He looked at her slightly glazed eyes, "A bar?"

She shook her head side to side. "Nope – you can't research a bar silly boy." She leaned back against his front door. "Man it's hot in here!"

She looked hot. The silver dress and the hoops in her ears were sparkling in the moonlight. "Jackie, do you want me to walk to you your door?"

She looked at him with dark eyes. "You look soooo much better than those dancers." Eric grinned, "You went dancing?"

"Nope" she shook her head. "it was an exotic dance club… with very yummy drinks!"

"So Jackie's feeling pretty good now eh?"

She nodded. "I think Brooke and Rhonda are really drunk…."

Eric grinned. "And you're not?" She shook her head no and stared at his mouth, "Nope…maybe just a little…you have nice lips." She reached up and touched his bottom lip with her finger. The touch was electric. Jackie put an arm around his neck and swayed just a little. Eric chuckled lightly before his mouth was swallowed up in a passionate kiss. She was pressing her body into his, begging to be cuddled and touched.

Eric pulled her out of the doorway and kicked the door shut with his foot as he returned her kiss. She was trying to get her hands under his tee-shirt and he pulled it off with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. He slipped a hand behind her back and unzipped her dress so he could touch her skin.

She moaned into his mouth and moved her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking his warm flesh marking his skin with her tiny teeth, making him want her. How did she make him want her so much?

She reached back and unzipped the rest of her dress letting it slip over her shoulders to pool around her hips. Eric froze; he hadn't expected more than a little drunken make out session. God, she was beautiful and he couldn't stop staring. "Touch me here Eric." She took his hand and pressed it against her warm soft skin. He touched her and teased her while kissing her as she whimpered and pressed herself against him. She brushed the light feathering of hair on his chest and the heat of her breath was arousing. Her hands swept his stomach and he groaned inwardly.

She 's drunk – take her home – kiss her again – she wants you….he ran his hands over her narrow waist and up her ribs and over the soft skin of her arms that were wrapping around his neck as she bit his ear and branded him forever.

"Jackie…sweetie" he whispered against her neck. "You've been drinking, as much as I don't want to, let's get you home."

She rolled her head back and he nipped at her throat. "Get a good night's sleep baby."

"You don't want me?" she pouted. He kissed the little pout and smiled. "Oh yeah, I want you but I want Jackie when she can remember what's going on. Drunk Jackie is fun, but no regrets okay?"

Eric helped slide her dress back over her arms and closed his eyes against his own agony. The sound of the zipper was erotic all of its own accord. "But you still want me." She murmured against his mouth.

"More than you know Jackie….more than you'll ever know."

*

Fez knocked on the door bright and early. Eric stumbled over the coffee table to see his tan friend smiling with bright eyes. "I have news that you're going to want to hear." Fez said pushing himself into the room.

He sniffed the air. "You had a girl in here." He said accusingly. Eric looked bewildered. "Do you see a girl?"

Fez looked around suspiciously and said, "Aha! You have a hickey!" Eric slapped his neck and rushed to the mirror. Jackie did indeed leave a mark. "I do!" he said almost excitedly. Last night was like a surreal dream and now he was branded like a steer. Cool.

"Why are you waking me up so early?"

"It's the women. They went somewhere without us." Fez put his fists on his hips. 'I called Rhonda and she's all hung over. Then I went in Jackie's apartment and she's throwing up in the bathroom so do you know what I did next?"

Eric grinned. "You called Kelso."

Fez seemed shocked that Eric knew that. "You knew and didn't tell Fez. Why?"

"They asked me to take a picture and Jackie came home drunk."

Fez was interested. He sat on the chair. "Tell Fez more."

"She was drunk – the girls were researching exotic dancers or something. She was plastered."

"Well, apparently _someone_ got lucky last night!" Fez said annoyed. Eric laughed, "No I didn't get lucky, she forgot her apartment number and tried to unlock my door."

"Ooh, kinky." He drawled.

"Fez cut it out." Eric reprimanded. "Jackie's not like that." Fez frowned, "I know you are right, but it makes a better story about you got a hickey you sonofabitch!"

Eric laughed. "Damn, I haven't had a hickey since…." _Since Donna kissed him goodbye before he left for Africa. _"…let's just say it's been a long time. Let me enjoy it." Fez clicked his tongue, "Let's go get some breakfast. I'd ask Jackie but she'd probably throw it up."

"Okay man, let me brush my teeth and get dressed." Fez still sat in the chair. "Fez, I don't need you waiting here while I do it."

*

The diner was good, but his mom's pancakes were better. Fez reminded Eric that next Saturday was Karaoke night, "That means that pancake Sunday will be better! We can hang out at Kelso's new house!"

"It's cool that Kelso lives close – it's almost like the gang back together plus Betsy. My mom will love that."

"When will Miss Kitty and Red get back from visiting the DC of Washington?"

Eric poured some pecan syrup on his plate. "I think the Monday after next. Dad isn't too fond of the museum and wants to finish seeing the Jefferson Memorial and other landmarks. You know since he's been traveling he's been much more laid back."

"You mean nicer than after his heart attack?"

"Fez, dude, you were the reason he had a heart attack by marrying my sister."

"Ahh Laurie. She had fun on the honeymoon I didn't get to go on! But it should be nice that Red is friendlier."

"Well, maybe not towards you man but yeah, it works out for me real good!"

"_Oh Eric, I can't believe we're actually doing this! Eloping and nobody knows! "Donna was excited. "I know you haven't even unpacked but this is – this is so bad ass!" Eric put his hand on Donna's thigh. "Donna, I love you so much, this was all I could think about on the plane!"_

"_I broke it off with Randy when I heard you were coming home. He's a great guy, but he's not you. I think I've been waiting for you my whole life. We know everything about each other…you were my first…kiss…my first everything!"_

"_Me too - Donna. You were the only girl for me. I would have followed you everywhere. I'm sorry we missed all this time but you were the reason I came back. I love you."_

"_I love you Eric and we are going to be the happiest married couple in the world!"_

What a short few months…..

"Fez, I think I'm gonna catch up with you later pal. Thanks for breakfast!" Eric was starting to get spooked – every lone encounter with Fez reminded him of something about Donna. Why was he thinking all these random thoughts about her?

Maybe it was time for a mother son talk!

*


	24. Chapter 24 What Kind of Tini Did I Drink

**Author Note: **_Rapidly advancing plot and smut upcoming in the next few chapters…this is a pre-warning….._

**Chapter 24** – What Kind of Tini Did I Drink?

Jackie had the world's worst hangover. She managed to crawl from the bathroom and back into the bedroom before collapsing on the floor. Why did she drink that third whatever-tini drink? Maybe it was when Joe pulled off the leather apron and dropped it in her lap! Brooke was looking for places to put her dollar bills and Rhonda was dancing with Steve.

"Oh, my aching head." She muttered. This was definitely going to be up Miss Vicki's alley – she'd need to call her and arrange a meeting and still find a location for the dancing / shower. The telephone rang and it sounded like bells in a fire station.

She covered her head with a pillow and let the machine pick up the call. "Jackie, I'm dying - Michael is pissed because I can't even…." The sound of Brooke vomiting filled the speaker and then got disconnected.

There was a knock on her door. "Go away." She managed to squeak out. The rapping continued. She swallowed and hollered as loud as she could. "Fez, use your freaking key!" She put the pillow back on her face.

"Hey beautiful, Fez let me borrow your key. Hope you don't mind." Jackie was a sight lying on the floor between her bedroom and living room covered only by a pillow. "Eric, go home." She waved a limp hand in the general direction she thought he was.

"Not feeling too good are you?" he asked pleasantly. Jackie groaned and tried to throw her pillow at him. "No and I don't need you to remind me! Go home and let me die in agony!"

Eric chuckled and stepped into her bathroom looking for some aspirin and got a glass of water from the kitchen. He knelt on the carpet and took the pillow from her face. "I promise not to say anything about the makeup all over your face…."

"What?!" she shrieked so loudly she hurt her own ears. "Ohhhh…"

"I see you haven't changed your clothes either." He teased.

"Look Forman, if you came here to insult me – the door is over there – somewhere."

Eric laughed, "Okay Miss Snarky, sit up." He helped her to a sitting position and waited until her head stopped spinning. She took the aspirin from his hand and threw it in her mouth and greedily drank the water. She closed her eyes and thought she was going to hurl again.

"I don't feel so good." She complained without much vigor. Eric slid an arm under her knees and one around her back and carried her to the bed. The sheets felt nice. "Ah…much cooler."

"I'll be back in a few hours with some soup. You need to eat something."

"No food!" she begged then agreed, "Just…some crackers."

He laughed quietly and closed the bedroom door behind her.

*

"It's my first combination party and Olivia Steele kind of trapped me into it." She dragged her fingers through her tousled hair. "Miss Vicki wants a male stripper or two and I recruited Brooke and Rhonda to go with me to the show."

Eric smiled, "So I'm guessing all of you girls had too many drinks?"

Jackie's face was still a little green but she did eat some crackers. 'Yeah, Brooke left me a vomit message. I don't know how Rhonda's doing but she was up on the stage dancing with one of the guys. Please don't tell Fez, he'll freak out"

Eric smiled, "I won't tell Fez, but he knows something is going on. Jackie, do you remember anything about coming home last night?"

She bit her lip. "I remember tripping up the stairs and the key wouldn't work in my door. Hey, what were you doing in _my_ apartment?"

He laughed. "You woke me up trying to break into _my_ apartment."

Jackie was aghast. "I did not."

Eric smirked, "Check out the hickey you left for me." He pulled his collar to the side and her green shade of color turned pink. "Oh my god, what else did I do?"

"Nothing to worry about, we got you home and now you know better than to drink at a strip club."

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the couch cushion. "I think I'll stay with beer." Eric nudged her shoulder with his. "I think that's a good plan."

"Thanks for stopping by Eric. I probably would have laid there in my drool if you hadn't come along."

"No problem, I'll catch up with you later okay?"

*

"Thanks for calling the Happy Days Hotel, Eric Forman speaking."

"Hey, it's me, are you busy?

Eric's voice dropped an octave as he stepped around his desk to shut the door. "Hey, I'm never to busy to talk to you. What's going on?"

"Well, it's partly business and a little personal. Have you had lunch yet?"

Eric looked at the clock on the wall. He had actually worked through his lunch again. "Do you want to meet here?"

"Perfect, I'll be there in about 20 minutes!"

"Bye Jackie!" he said, but she had already hung up.

*

Jackie was waiting in the lobby when she saw a familiar black haired girl walk by pushing a cart. "Annie? Is that you?" The girl looked back and a big smile formed on her face. "Miss Jackie! I've missed you! Where have you been?"

Jackie hugged her old friend. "George has been an ass so I changed my parties to different hotels. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm the Housekeeping Manager! The pay is better and I don't have to work double shifts anymore. But Miss Jackie, I miss your parties."

Jackie smiled. "Well, I've had a couple here but I'm sure you'll see me around. How's the baby?"

"Jessie is getting so big; she's started to walk already. My mother is staying with us so this job is such a blessing!" Annie pulled a picture out of her wallet. "This is Jessie's abuelita - her grandmother." Little Jessie was a darling girl and looked a lot like Annie.

"Annie, you should be so proud!"

There was a cough behind them. Both women turned around to find Eric standing there. "Oh, Mr. Forman, I was just talking to an old friend."

Eric just realized that Jackie and Annie knew each other. Uh-oh! "That's okay Annie; Jackie is my old friend who was supposed to meet me in the restaurant! Can you see what kind of problem Dan is having with the curtains in 307?"

Jackie hugged her friend goodbye. In a low voice she said, "So my friend was your date?"

Eric smiled. "Say anything and I may have to muzzle you."

She giggled as Eric opened the restaurant door for her.

*

"I talked to Brooke; they want to get married in November." Jackie said as she looked at the lunch menu. Eric sat back and waited until she finished. "I called Bob to get Donna's number and well, Donna refuses to come back to Wisconsin."

Eric figured as much. "I got a hold of Hyde. He said pretty much the same thing. He'll go anywhere but here. "

Jackie pulled an envelope out of her day planner. "I have an idea I need your opinion about." Eric raised his brow. "Yes my dear?"

She pushed the envelope towards him. "This was a thank you gift from Olivia Steele." Eric opened the flap to find a note and some tickets. "Is this what I think it is?"

Jackie smiled. "Yes, I called her. They own some timeshares in Orlando because Spencer Steele has an oil derrick off the gulf shore coast and I can use it anytime I want. Eric, what if we bring the party to Florida."

"What?"

"Brooke told me that Michael wants his friend's all together for one last celebration – I can use the Steele private jet to fly everyone to Orlando, we can stay at the timeshare and do the Disneyworld thing and let Michael visit with Donna and Hyde while the rest of us go have fun."

Eric had to think about this. "Jackie, you're saying we have access to a jet, a timeshare and Disneyworld?"

"Well, yes, is that so unusual?"

Eric blinked. "Well, yeah it is."

She smiled. "Well, when you have a job like mine, it's kind of ordinary. But what do you think of my idea?"

"I really love it, but what about the wedding itself?"

"It'll still happen, we'll just have video tapes made from Hyde and Donna that will be played at the reception. C'mon Eric, this is my best idea yet."

"Actually…I think its pure genius." He admitted. How she was going to accomplish this he had no clue but knew Jackie Burkhart could make it happen. He looked at her smiling face. "Is it going to be difficult for you to see Hyde again?" He needed to know.

"Is it going to be uncomfortable to you to see Donna again?" she countered.

"Not if I know you're waiting for me."

"And you'll catch me if I fall…"

Eric grinned, "We sound like a country song."

Jackie giggled. "Back to business Mr. Forman – I have a bridal/baby shower for 40 women. Do you have a room that is how should I say this, away from the public, because there are going to be male exotic dancers?"

Eric thought about the small theater near the Diamond Hall. "It might be bigger than you need, but it has a small stage and I can have tables put in or sofas. Would you like to see it?"

"Only if you're going to be my guide – then I can bring Miss Vicki Jacobs down to see it on Thursday."

"Well, follow me then."

*

Eric couldn't believe that Friday was here already. Jackie's client ended up booking the Emerald Stage Room and several suites on the 4th floor and she agreed to go to dinner with him on a real date! They had food and meals before but this was the first real date she agreed to. After the practice date he was all to ready so see what a real life date with Jackie was like. He still remembered the practice _date_ with the dance in her apartment to the Boz Skaggs song and how much he wanted her at that moment but a cold shower brought him back to reality.

"_So this is the Emerald Stage room and it's really used for groups of 100 or so, but no one is using it for a few months so…"_

"_So I can get it at a discount?" She smiled._

_Eric pretended to decided. "Well, that depends."_

_She furrowed her brow, "Depends on what - the deposit? I can write you a check for that right now."_

"_No. A date - Go out with me on a real date. Let me pick you up take you out and bring you home."_

"_Oh Eric, we've done that before." She argued._

_Eric was not to be defeated. "We had a __practice__ date. You were pissed and somehow we turned it into a dinner date." Jackie remembered and didn't want to admit it yet. _

"_Well, if those are your terms Mr. Forman, I am agreeable, but I still want a discount!" She said determined to be the winner in this little bargain._

"_Fine Miss Burkhart, I'll pick you up at six on Friday." He smiled._

"_Fine. I'll be ready." She replied with a flip of her hair over her shoulder. "Don't be late!" Eric watched her walk out of the room adding a little sashay to her hips as she left._

*

"Brooke, I don't know what to wear!" Jackie said frantically. Brooke was laughing from her end of the telephone.

"Calm down. It's Eric. He won't care if you wear a flour sack. Where is he taking you?"

Jackie fell into the chair. "I forgot to ask. Can you believe it? That's the first question I always ask. Damn, I don't know!"

"Jackie, what do you want to accomplish from this date?"

"I want him to like me. I mean really like me – more than a friend – like me."

Brooke chuckled, "Honey, he already does. Why don't you just dazzle him? It's hot out there so put on that aqua sundress that matches your eyes; pick out a light sweater and wear some low pumps. You don't want to be taller than him do you?"

"Okay, I like that, my hair, God, I'm a walking disaster. I never had this problem before."

"Jackie, you never dated anyone as decent as Eric before. I can't believe you're nervous. Jackie Burkhart – the woman with nerves of steel – you're anxious about a date? I've gotta tell Michael about this!"

"Brooke – don't you dare! You'll never get details if you do!" Jackie threatened. She looked at the clock; she still had 15 minutes left. "I gotta go, I'll call you later!"

Jackie tore through her closet for the blue and green swirled sundress and threw it over her head while she stumbled into the bathroom to put her hair in a loose knot on the top of her head and secured the stray hairs with pins. She was adding the final touches of mascara to her eyelashes when there was a knock on the door.

Crap. She wasn't ready. She grabbed some of her perfume and sprayed some pulse points. _Where were her shoes?_ She ran to the door and there stood a fresh shaven, slightly shaggy haired, stunningly handsome Eric Forman holding a bouquet of daisies. He smiled at her with a lopsided grin. "Here, just for you Missy."

She took the flowers and invited him in. "I just need to get my shoes, I'm sorry; I don't usually take this long to get ready." She apologized,

"Its okay," he smiled a smile that caused her knees to go weak. "I can wait for as long as you need." He looked around her normally tidy apartment and it looked like a tornado had blown through. Was she a bit anxious maybe? She poked her head out of the bedroom door, "I'm having a problem finding my shoes."

Eric leaned back on the sofa. "Take your time. We don't have to be there until seven."

She looked back out the door, "Wait... what - where…" She was so flustered that she started babbling and Eric thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

*


	25. Chapter 25 No More Practice Dates

**Author Note**_: It's a __real__ date folks and it covers two chapters – next chapter is just smutty so you may have to put on some boots! The rest of this chapter is lots of dialog moving the story along….._

**Chapter 25** – No More Practice Dates!

Eric leaned back on the sofa. "Take your time. We don't have to be there until seven." She finally found her shoes under the bed. Slipping into the pumps she straightened her dress while looking in the mirror. Did she look pretty enough? Was her hair going to fall out of the pins? _God, why am I so freaking nervous?_ She grumbled and clenched her fist. She took a deep calming breath and rolled her neck. It's just Eric, he can wait. Oh my God it's Eric and I _can't_ make him wait!

Eric looked up when the bedroom door opened. She breezed through, did a little pirouette and said, "Do I look okay?"

_Did she look okay?_ Is the sun hot in June? Did Kitty Forman make the world's best brownies? "You, look great." He got up off the couch and walked to the door. Jackie grabbed her matching clutch and smiled as Eric opened the door for her. He leaned in close and Jackie thought he was going to kiss her. "You smell nice."

She was startled that he didn't even try to kiss her. "Um, well thank you." She locked the door behind her and Eric held her hand as they walked downstairs and to the car. He unlocked the passenger side and waited until Jackie slid in then he closed the door.

"Can I ask where we're going?"

Eric looked sideways and smirked, "Nope, it's a surprise. No begging for hints!" He put his arm on the back of the seat as he reversed from his parking spot. Jackie was very aware of the heat from his arm near her shoulders.

"So… your first real date?" She asked as a conversation starter.

"Nah, I've had practice." He teased as he looked over and winked.

*

They drove through the city fairly quickly and parked the Vista Cruiser near a restaurant by the Kenosha Lake Michigan Boardwalk. There were plenty of couples besides themselves looking for that special restaurant or spot to sit and enjoy the setting sun. Eric stepped up to the maître de and gave him his name and they were whisked outside to a nice table on a deck overlooking Lake Michigan.

Large white sails fluttered in the breeze and people on the decks of their boats were waving as they neared the shoreline. Eric pulled out a chair for Jackie and she sat down slightly stunned. "This is so beautiful; I never knew this was here."

Eric sat across from her and smiled as a waitress came by to light several tea lights and give them a drink menu. "Eric, I'm going to pass on the alcohol – I can't take another hangover like that again."

"Well, how about a single glass of wine? I'm not going to try and get you drunk."

"Okay, but make sure it's the least alcoholic one they have okay?"

*

They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence watching as the sun slipped down over the horizon to be chased by the moon. The table tea lights were dimming just as the bushes and the pergola overhead came alive with twinkle lights. Eric knew Jackie would be surprised because they were the same type of lights she had used at the party.

She looked at him with glowing eyes. "How lovely this is! Did you know they did this?"

_Yes, I checked it out earlier_. "No, I didn't but it is certainly nice." There was some soft music playing through the outdoor speakers. "Would you like to dance?"

Ever the gentleman, he took her hand and led her across the wooden deck to an area with other dancing couples. She put her hands on Eric's shoulders as he dropped his hands to her waist. "Did you like your dinner?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes I did – I think I caught a bit of a buzz from that champagne." Was it really the champagne of just being close to him that was making her high? She didn't care, he was a great dancer and the music was perfect, the lights were so pretty – she sighed and pressed her face against his shoulder.

Eric swayed to the music just enjoying the feel of a beautiful girl in his arms. Scratch that, it was Jackie Burkhart, the previously snobbish, girl he used to despise and for reasons why, he couldn't even remember! This moment right now seemed like one of those cheesy Hallmark commercials and he loved it.

The song had ended, but they didn't let go. Eric bent his head and kissed her temple – she closed her eyes and smiled. "Eric, this has been the nicest date I've ever been on." He squeezed her close, "Me too – but are you anxious to go home or something?"

She looked up, "No, I just thought we we're just having dinner…"

"There you go assuming…." He teased gently, "I thought we could take a walk on the pier and just enjoy the night air."

"I'd like that." She replied.

*

"So, while Deirdre is opening the first gift her water breaks. Luckily your mom was there and calmed everyone down. Deirdre's mother came to help her change clothes and then the girl goes back out and finishes opening presents, has cake and then is rushed to emergency. She had a little girl about two hours later."

"When was this?" Eric grinned. They had reached the end of the pier and were leaning over the rail looking at the jetty as boats sailed by. "I think you were in Africa about six months or so and your mom was helping me with a baby shower. Eric, you should have seen her, she was the epitome of cool, calm and collected."

"And she was sober?" he joked.

Jackie swatted his arm. "You goof, she doesn't always drink – she really loves to create and have fun. I think that's why she bakes so much."

"Can I ask a forbidden question?"

"Ask away."

"Did Donna ever do anything with my mom? You know, hang out, and help her out – that kind of stuff?

Jackie stopped to think. "Well, she did hang out with Randy and Steven and Samantha. Sometimes Michael came by and Fez, you know he's always everywhere. But no, Donna never really left the basement. I think perhaps at the annual barbecue that Mr. Forman and Bob were always dueling over she hung out. Personally, I think your mom didn't mind."

Eric sighed; he didn't think Donna and his mother would ever really have gotten along even if there was not divorce. _Don't think about the ex-wife!_ "So Kelso left to hook up with Brooke?"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah, Brooke lived with her mom in Chicago and Michael wanted to spend time with Betsy. He tried so hard to be a great dad."

"Wow, I did miss a lot and thanks for being honest with me."

Jackie turned her back against the water. "Have I ever been dishonest with you? Maybe insulting, but I was trying to help. Back when I was bratty little kid I mean." Eric touched her cheek, "We picked on you all the time – maybe because you were younger and we were bored and you were easy. But you did give back as good as you got!"

Jackie smirked, "I had to – it was burn or be burned."

Eric pulled her in for a hug. "I can't believe I never really looked at you before. I mean looked at you as more than a friend."

"Hey, don't go getting all sentimental. Everybody knew it was you and Donna forever but she was a restless spirit."

"Don't I know it? Hey let's not talk about exes and talk about me and you." He pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes were dark and glittered in the moonlight. She scooted closer until he could feel all of her against his body.

She said so softly he almost didn't hear. "Eric, do you remember our conversation about you and me maybe…possibly…becoming _something_?"

Eric smiled down at her, "I think you said, if_ you and I are going to be…anything_ and yes I remember. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I'd like…for us…to become…" she answered biting her lip.

He answered hopefully, "A couple?" _Yes, please say yes! _She nodded her head. "I will totally understand it if this is too soon for you but you've been divorced for a long time and..." And he was kissing her mouth so hard and his hands were everywhere. She was stunned by this new aggressive Eric but very encouraged and intrigued by it. He caught his breath and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Eric, I want us to do this slowly. I don't want another broken heart."

"Neither do I."

"This means you can't go dating other girls." She warned. He cupped her cheeks. "Neither can you – I mean no dating strange guys." She smiled. "I don't want to date anybody else."

"Good." Eric's heart was soaring. This was more than he could have hoped for.

She kissed his mouth and whispered low in his ear, "I'm kind of high maintenance but I'm totally worth it."

He shivered, "I know and I think I can make you happy." She bit his earlobe. "You better or I'll have to make you uncomfortable."

He pulled back and looked at her smiling eyes. 'But I like it when you do that!"

*


	26. Chapter 26 Sexy Nerd

**Author Note: **_Okay – just smut – date smut – love smut – smut and smut - just rate this chapter s__**M**__ut__ okay?_

**Chapter 26** – Sexy Nerd

They walked back down the pier, hand in hand and Eric couldn't ever remember being this happy. Jackie was smiling and kept peeking furtive glances at him and it was difficult for him not to smile. She made him so happy that he felt delirious.

He drove the long way home just so he could spend extra time in the car with her. The radio was playing soft pop love songs and Eric was listening to the words this time totally understanding why women loved this stuff so much. She entwined her fingers with his and leaned back against the headrest. The early summer breeze was blowing softly in the windows.

"This is such a beautiful night." She said to no one in particular. "I don't think I ever had such a nice dinner." She closed her eyes with a smile on her face_. Did he know how romantic he really was or did it just come naturally?_ With all other guys, they would have tried to get her in backseat of the car hours ago – Eric wasn't like that and it made her feel like she was respected. He wasn't a cheater and his heart was honest. He had been hurt like she had been hurt. That was something they both had in common. That was a good place to start.

Eric turned off the engine but let the radio play. He was reluctant to let the evening be over. He was recalling a previous conversation where Jackie had said, "_Well, I haven't met the right guy yet… but most guys think that if they buy me dinner it's a free pass into my bedroom. I don't play that game." _Could he be her right guy tonight?

Jackie could feel a hitch in her chest. The date was over. Eric barely spoke on the ride back and she had no clue what he was thinking. Was it because she wanted them to be a couple? Did she ask too soon? She watched as he turned off the ignition and got out to come around to the passenger door. He took her hand as she stepped out and somehow she felt like she needed to apologize.

"Eric, I think we need…."

"I need to kiss you Jackie. Don't try to say anything or stop me, I need to do this." He pulled her into his arms and slanted his mouth kissing her hard – his heart was jumping in his chest and he could feel that delicious shiver in his stomach. He kissed her jaw and the hollow behind her ear eliciting a low moan that encouraged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as his hands moved over her ribs and down her waist stopping at her hips. "Tell me how much you want me." she whispered. Her voice was low and sultry and Eric could feel his groin clench. "Please tell me this isn't a tease."

She laughed lightly, "Only if you're teasing me. Come upstairs?"

Eric tore his mouth from her neck and she shivered. He looked at her to make sure that she was positive about this. She gave him her hand and her apartment key. Blindly, they made it to the top of the steps and Eric fumbled trying to open the door. Jackie leaned back against the wood and took his face between her hands. "Kiss me first."

She was trapped between the door and Eric's solid body. He grabbed her jaw and lowered his mouth to hers and she returned the fervent kiss hoping he was feeling the same thing she was. They stumbled into the apartment laughing and catching their breath. Jackie threw her clutch towards a chair and Eric just dropped her keys bolting the door behind him.

Taking his hand, she led him towards her bedroom. "I haven't done this in a long, long time." She murmured. Eric smiled and kissed hand, "Good, neither have I."

There was just enough moonlight from her window that she didn't need to turn on a lamp. "Wait for me a minute? I need to freshen up."

"I'll be right here." He promised. She left the room and her perfume lingered in the air. Eric felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He'd been thinking and dreaming about this evening for weeks but never thought about the awkward in between moments. What if she changed her mind while she was in the other room? _Stop thinking Eric, this is Jackie – you have no idea of what to expect next._ He took a deep breath as she glided back into the room.

Sensing that he still wanted her gave Jackie the courage to look him in the eyes as she smoothed her dress down over her hips. She watched as his eyes followed her hands and he gulped. "Do you like what you see?" she asked feigning innocence.

Eric moved towards her bed, "I think I might like it better if you bring it over here." The look of heat in his green eyes made her tremble. She walked over to where he stood near the edge of the bed. "Is this okay?" She felt a little awkward because it had been so long since she had been with a man and this moment was so important because Eric was important and she didn't want to disappoint him.

He gently untied the ribbons at her shoulders and kissed the soft skin beneath. Jackie shivered as his lips moved towards her collarbone. The dress fell to her waist leaving her top naked with the exception of her tiny lace bra. She could feel him smile as he whispered, "Sexy underwear just for me?"

She weaved a hand through his sandy brown hair. "…maybe…." His lips moved to the soft exposed skin of her breasts and she gasped. He quickly unclasped her bra at the little front clip and pulled it down her arms and off her shoulders. "You're so beautiful." He breathed. And she did feel beautiful. His lips never left her breasts as he slid a hand down her tummy making her quake in anticipation. Another hand slid up her thigh and pulled her sundress down over her hips to lie in a pool on the floor. She was virtually naked in front of him.

His fingers slid under the lace of her panties and he gently touched her intimately. She groaned and grabbed his head as her legs went weak. Eric lowered her slowly to the bed, always kissing her and telling her how lovely she was. He quickly stripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor so he could lie beside her and touch her again, feel her skin hot against his and he was not disappointed.

Jackie's little hands were stroking his back and arms and she kept pressing herself against him as he kissed her neck and throat and trailed kisses back to her breasts and stomach. With one hand, he unbuttoned his jeans and stopped kissing her long enough to remove his pants. Her hands moved over his back and grabbed his boxers pulling him against her.

Eric kissed the palms of her hands then slid his fingers under the elastic of her panties pulling them down her hips and past her knees and off her slim ankles. He kissed the curve of her hip and slid a hand behind her to lift her towards him. Jackie was reaching for him and he slid up to kiss her mouth. "Eric, you're killing me." She cried softly. He eased out of his boxers and pulled her up against him, drinking in the feel of her skin pressed against his body. He wanted to take her so bad, so fast but if this was the only chance he was ever going to get, he wanted to do it perfect and he was going to be slow and patient and make sure she enjoyed it as much as he did.

Jackie was pressing her lips to his chest, kissing and licking his skin sucking his nipple which sent a jolt straight to his groin. He swallowed hard and wrapped a hand in her hair spilling the pins around the pillow. Her eyes were closed and her dark lashes rested on her pink tinted cheeks. He kissed her plump little mouth and her eyes and slowly moved down her body, leaving no part untouched or not kissed. His long fingers found and slowly rubbed a sensitive spot that had been covered by her panties. "Oh god," she gasped and arched her back. Eric watched her as she tensed and he kissed her in the same spot as she shuddered beneath his lips.

He whispered soft words and moved up her body as he rubbed between her thighs making him slick with her. He paused to look for his wallet. "I'm safe" she whispered, "You don't have to stop." Then she felt the length and girth of him heavy against her leg. Jackie shifted her hips and he surprised her by rolling his hips and pushed into her in one swift, powerful thrust. She was stunned at the shudder of pleasure that went through her from her toes to her head.

"Are you okay?" he breathed against her throat. Jackie could barely contain a coherent thought, but squeaked, "Yeah, yes, why are you stopping!" He smiled against her skin and buried himself until she started to rock against him. She was kissing him madly and crying his name and Eric found that his name on her lips was the sexiest sound he ever heard.

Her hips bucked against his and he paused to look at her lying beneath him like a beauty queen. She was reaching for him and he continued to touch her sensitive spots and nip at her throat as he neared the edge of his self control. She gripped his shoulders tightly as her little body started to quake. He groaned her name and buried his face in her hair finally relaxing against her, exhausted and spent.

A few sweaty seconds later, he rolled on his back and found that they were both breathing hard. He reached for her hand and she squeezed back. Eric could barely speak but his body felt reborn. He rolled on his side and cupped her cheek. "God, I don't know what to say." He said hoarsely.

She smiled shyly, "You were good. You were very… very good." She whispered. Eric grinned. "Was I different?" he teased.

She smiled back, "I don't know…you may have to try it again… And again!" She giggled as he tickled her ribs. "Okay Missy - only if you insist!"

"Oh Eric," was last sound she was able to make before he started kissing her again.

*

The morning sunlight was bright and caught Eric right in the face. He covered his eyes and realized where he was. Last night had not been the most fantastic wet dream he ever had, it was real and the naked girl in his arms was Jackie Burkhart. _Who's __the__ man? Eric Forman, thank you very much!_ He smiled and dropped a kiss on the naked shoulder in front of him. She murmured something in her sleep and he took the time to appreciate her bare body which was actually better in the light of day than in the moonlight, not that he was complaining of course!

In less than 24 hours he went from being Clark Kent to Superman and Lois Lane was officially his girlfriend. Okay, maybe Peter Parker/Spiderman had finally got Mary Jane after all! Eric Forman and Jackie Burkhart were legitimately boyfriend and girlfriend. A couple if you will. He wanted to scream it from the balcony and beat his chest like a gorilla but that wasn't his way – still he was proud and happy and had to tell somebody!

Jackie was slow to wake up; the warm chest lying against her back may have had something to do with it. Her lips curled into a smile. She felt the kiss on her shoulder – God Eric was so sweet and such a restrained animal under the sheets! She definitely did not expect that from him. It was like that birthday gift you got and didn't know you wanted it until you opened it. There was no going back now! Not that she wanted to or could conceive of thinking of doing so.

She rolled over to see him looking at her, "Good morning."

His eyes were smiling. "Good morning. It's a nice day isn't it?"

She laughed softly, "Yes, it's a very nice day."

He counted her ribs making her squirm. "You're naked."

She reached a hand back and squeezed. "So are you." Eric wasn't expecting her to be that brazen. "Hey Missy, watch the merchandise!" Jackie rolled on her back. "Oh, like you're going to act all shy Mr. Three times in one night." Eric had the decency to blush. "Okay, maybe two and a half but I wasn't counting."

"Well, you make a pretty sexy nerd boy, okay?" Jackie sat up, "I'm going to the ladies room for a shower. Would you terribly mind making some coffee? I'll make breakfast when I get out."

Eric went to kiss her and she gave him her cheek. "I gotta brush my teeth!" She picked up Eric's shirt and slid it over her naked body. "Hey, can I get a picture of that?"

She turned back, "What?"

"I'm jealous of my shirt!" He joked.

She looked down at his long sleeve shirt, yeah; she did look a little sexy in it. "Nope, I'm keeping it!" Eric heard the bathroom door shut and he slid into his boxers. His pants were somewhere. He padded into the kitchen and ran some water for the coffee maker. There was a knock at the door.

He opened it to find Fez standing there with a greasy bag. "Jackie I brought donuts, Eric's not home….holy cow!" he pushed the door open to see Eric standing there in his boxers. "You and Jackie _did it!_ Fez is impressed!" Eric tried to shush Fez but he was not moving. The shower turned on and Fez had a big smile on his face.

"Oh, this will be so good tonight." He taunted with a grin. Eric looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Fez put his hands on his hips, "Its Kelso Karaoke night. Did you forget? Maybe you were too busy making sweet love….." Eric pushed Fez to the door. "If you say anything I'll throw you over the balcony." Eric bolted the door but could hear Fez outside singing, "Doing it! Eric was doing it!"

Eric wiped his face with his hands – Fez knew – now the whole world was going to know.

But, hey, that wasn't so bad was it?

*


	27. Chapter 27 Red and Kitty Know

**Author Note: **_Just a fluffy little chapter before the rest of the gang finds out_

**Chapter 27** - Red and Kitty Know

Jackie came out of the shower in a short robe with a towel around her head. "Was there someone at the door?" Eric was pulling his pants on, 'Yeah, Fez was bringing you donuts and I answered in my boxers."

"Oh, well now everyone's gonna know." She said matter of factly.

Eric's eyes got big, "And that doesn't bother you?"

She smiled, "Eric, we're a couple – it doesn't matter because you're my boyfriend." She walked over and hugged him. "Does it bother you?" Eric unbelted her robe, "Say, are you naked under there?"

She laughed and swatted his hand. "Yes, you bad boy now let me get dressed so I can make breakfast." She was still chuckling as the bedroom door shut behind her. Eric collapsed on the sofa. God she was so amazing, he didn't want to make comparisons between Jackie and Donna, but in the bedroom Jackie would win hands down. Donna would oblige him if it suited her or she would be the aggressor if it suited her – Eric felt like he could never win and in the end it didn't matter anymore. He loved his new divorced life. He felt like he was invincible. Now where did Jackie put his shirt?

*

After breakfast, Eric went home to shower and shave and found his answering machine light blinking. He rarely got messages so he pressed the play button. "Hello honey, it's your mother. We're back! You're dad had fun fighting with Congressman Wheat and we brought you a souvenir! Come visit us today."

Eric smiled – It was a pleasure visiting his folks these days. Red Forman actually liked visiting with his son. In fact, Eric was now the favorite child. Move over Laurie – you're now in second place!

He cleaned up and called his folks explaining he'd be over later that morning. He called Jackie next. "Hey, are you busy today?"

"Well, I have some errands to run and then this afternoon I need to get ready for karaoke night – what's on you mind?"

"My folks are back. I'd like it if you would like to visit with me."

"I'd love to! I want to hear all about the trip! Come get me when you're ready to go."

"Jackie, is it too soon to say…I like you?"

"No…I like you too Eric Forman. Do I have to punch you in the arm to convince you?" she teased.

"No, I just wanted to hear it."

"Good. See ya later!"

*

Kitty Forman stood with her arms crossed and stared at the two young adults standing before her. "There's something different about the both of you." Jackie blushed a bit but Eric stood proud. Kitty smiled, yes, there was something going on here. She'd get to the root of it later but she was glad to be home.

"Give your old mom a hug." She laughed in her patented Kitty Forman way. "You too Jackie, get over here."

She kissed Eric on the cheek and drew them both to the kitchen table. "Eric, I brought you something back from Washington." She put a gift box on the table in front of him. "Oh goody!" he was suddenly nine years old again. He removed the top and lifted out the plastic sphere. He looked at Jackie who was biting her cheek. "Thanks mom, I've always wanted a …snow globe…of the White House."

Jackie started laughing and Kitty smiled. "I also got you a tee shirt smarty pants." Jackie nudged Eric's shoulder, "She got you a tee shirt!"

"Mrs. Forman, if you have any complaints about the trip, let me know so I can tell Mr. Spire. But you looked very relaxed."

"Oh Jackie, it was such fun. Red and I had a first class sleeper car. The food was great and we really enjoyed the trip. The museums were wonderful and Mr. Forman finally got to stick a foot in someone's ass, but not really but he said it felt like he did."

Red Forman came into the kitchen and smiled. "Hello loud one – hello son." He cast a critical eye, "What are the two of you up to?"

Eric looked at Jackie who shrugged. "Hey Mr. Forman did you like the train ride?" Red sat at the table while Kitty poured him some coffee. 'Yes, we saw some pretty countryside. Washington is such a busy place; it makes me glad I live in a small town like Point Place."

Jackie grinned. 'Well I'm glad you like it because I have another trip for you if you're interested."

All three Forman's looked at her. "Honey, we just got home." Kitty exclaimed. Jackie smiled. "It's good for any time in the next twelve months."

Red was now an official traveling man and he would rise to the challenge. "What and where."

Jackie held out an envelope. "It's two tickets to Bermuda, first class accommodations and if I need to convince you…winter in Point Place or two weeks lying in the sun on a white sandy beach."

Kitty snatched the envelope from Jackie's fingers. "We'll take it. Red, I'm not going to be here in January when it's 20 below zero if I can drink sparkling wine on a sunny beach."

Red was thinking about tan women in bathing suits – "We like it Jackie. Thank you very much."

Eric protested. "Wait, there are only two tickets? Why do my folks get to go?" Jackie smiled, "Just because. I'll save my next trip gift for you okay?"

He bumped against her, "That should be fine." Kitty saw the exchange and knew, just as a mother knows that there was more going on with these two than they were letting on. Casually she asked, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Jackie replied, "Not long." And after realizing what she said she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Honey, it's okay, we love you and if you are dating Eric, then it's fine with us -Right Red?"

Red looked up from his paper, "What?"

Kitty smiled, "Jackie and Eric are dating. Isn't that sweet?" Red folded his paper and looked at the couple. "I think it's about damn time. Now let me finish reading my paper and you go do whatever it is you go do!" he groused good naturedly.

*

Jackie was zipping up her boots and smoothed her leather mini skirt down over her hips. She looked in the mirror and looked like a tame dominatrix and that was just the look she was going for. She fluffed out her hair and made sure her leotard was pulled down in all the right places. She wasn't going to have Eric looking at any other girls tonight but her.

There was a knock at her door. She looked out the window. "Hey Fez, you look handsome. Are you wearing a zoot suit?"

Fez stepped in the apartment wearing a long white suit over a black shirt, his shoes were black and white leather and he had a fedora on his coifed hair to match the outfit. "Yes, I am the 80's version of Ricky Ricardo."

"Nice. Rhonda is going to be surprised. I called the cab, so we can leave when Eric gets here."

Fez sat on the arm of the couch. "So you and Eric had the sex."

Jackie's cheeks turned red, "Fez! That's none of your business." Fez laughed and pointed his finger, "It's true – Jackie and Eric are _doing it!"_

"Oh, shut up." There was a knock at her door and Jackie opened it to find Eric Forman wearing a nice sports jacket and some crisp slacks. He had gelled his hair and looked very stylish. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're very handsome tonight." She whispered.

Eric stood back to take in the tall boots and skinny little skirt. Her leotard was topped by a matching leather bolero jacket. "I'm definitely dancing with you tonight."

Fez huffed, "Aiiy, stop with the sexy talk. Is the cab here yet? Kelso and the girls are holding a table for us!" Eric looked out the door, "Not yet, I think I have time for this."

He slid an arm around Jackie's back and dipped her off balance for a passionate kiss. Fez was making gagging noises but Jackie only smiled and held onto his lapels. "I like you Eric Forman." She said in a low voice.

He smiled at her lips. "Not as much as I like you."

"Aiiy! Let's go already!"

*


	28. Chapter 28 Pretty Woman

**Author Note: **_Okay, so it's another Kelso Karaoke chapter – forgive the excessive use of lyrics but they were instrumental to the dialog that accompanies the songs…._

**Chapter 28** - Pretty Woman

The cab dropped them off outside the club and the music spilled out of the open door. Eric ushered Jackie into the club, his hand resting comfortably at the small of her back. He was secretly admiring the short skirt and the sexy black boots. Fez frogged him on the shoulder, "Eric, you are too slow! Quit looking at Jackie's ass!"

Jackie turned around, "Both of you stop!" She bit back a smile and turned back to find Brooke and party at a table near the stage. Kelso jumped out of his chair and lumbered over to clap Eric on the back and steer him towards the bar while Jackie and Fez took seats.

Kelso was grinning with that huge broad smile that showed all of his teeth. "So?"

Eric looked at him, "Why are you smiling? Am I buying the beer tonight?"

"Well, yeah and how is _Mr. Three Times a Night?_ Now I have to prove something to Brooke thank you very much." Kelso punched Eric in the shoulder. "Hey, sorry, that turns out not to be a bad thing after all - But hey…high five - man!"

"So Jackie and Brooke talked?" Eric was slightly embarrassed.

"Heck, when don't they talk? Hey, I even knew about your first time with Donna! I'm going to guess you've much improved."

Eric paid for the beer, "Well, you don't see me bragging do you?"

Kelso frowned, "No, I don't. But, that's cool."

Eric smirked, "When you _have __it_– you don't have to prove it." Kelso grabbed the tray and Eric continued. "She loved it by the way."

Kelso laughed and they joined the table while the other friends were talking. When Eric sat down, Brooke and Rhonda looked at him admiringly. Eric's ego went sky high. Jackie gave him an elbow in the ribs. "Don't get all bigheaded Forman." She warned lightly.

Fez was slightly jealous of the attention Eric was getting and quickly said, "Eric, I think that's Candie over there. Hide man!"

Eric looked around and ducked down while Kelso and Fez laughed. "Good burn Fez, She's not here." Eric groaned, "Dirty trick you guys."

Jackie said, "Brooke and I are going to pick our songs. Rhonda, you want to come with?"

Rhonda begged out, "My throat is killing me. I'll pass this month." When Fez wasn't looking Rhonda caught Eric's eye and held up three fingers. He smiled and nodded his head yes and Rhonda gave him a thumbs up symbol.

Brooke cornered Jackie near the DJ's booth. "You're telling me the truth right?"

Jackie looked at her friend. "Seriously, I would lie about a bad kisser, but not about this. And Brooke, he likes me. He really likes me."

"Of course he likes you. You just put out."

Jackie smiled, "No, he asked me if it was too soon to say he liked me. It was so sweet." She said dreamily. Brooke swatted her on the arm, "What - are you in fifth grade?"

"No. I told him I wanted to go slow because Brooke both of us have had our hearts broken and I don't want to just get mine crushed again. But look at him, since he's been hanging out with us, he's developed more confidence, he quit doing the hair comb over thing, and you wouldn't believe it, but under that shirt are some well defined muscles."

Brooke grinned, "I'll just take your word for it. And I'm happy for you Jackie, Eric is a nice guy and we wondered when the two of you were going to finally get together!"

*

The guys went up for their song selections while Jackie and Brooke got some chips and dip. They sat back and watched the other singers while waiting for their turn on the stage. Jackie asked Michael what Elvis song he was doing tonight and he replied, "I'm not getting the panty throwing action so I'm going to do Mick Jagger and the Stones tonight."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "He doesn't believe the song is about a motorcycle." Jackie smiled and asked Eric what song he picked. "I'm going with Van Halen tonight. You'll just have to be surprised."

First called up was Fez who strolled nonchalantly to the stage so everyone could see how fine he looked in his zoot suit and sharp fedora hat. He stood on the stage as the synthpop electronics music and guitars began playing the intro to The Human League's _Don't You Want Me_, his black and white leather shoe tapping with the major bass riff of the song. He adopted the laid back attitude with just the right amount of hurt to really convince the audience he was singing.

_Don't, don't you want me  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me  
You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me  
It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back  
Or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby__?  
_

The group was surprised when the song, originally sang as duet, was solely sung by Fez and he was at his vocal best! He got a standing ovation and bowed with his hat off and smiled like he was in the old country.

They drank and ate chips while a cute little couple on stage did a terrible rendition of Devo's Whip It. They applauded lightly and the DJ called Brooke. She looked adorable in her tight jeans and white blouse. A rough guitar riff and drums started playing and Brooke immediately launched into Stevie Nick's _Edge of Seventeen_. Her voice was husky and provocative as she sang.

_Just like the white winged dove...  
sings a song ...  
Sounds like she's singing...  
whoo...whoo...whoo_

He was no more...than a baby then  
Well he... seemed broken hearted...  
something within him  
But the moment...that I first laid...  
Eyes...on...him...all alone...  
On the edge of...seventeen

Jackie watched Michael's eyes as he proudly rocked and cheered Brooke on. She wasn't exactly Stevie Nicks, but she was good and Michael Kelso was so proud of her. After her song ended, Brooke ran to the table and drank Kelso's beer in one swallow. "That was so great – I really felt Stevie's heart in that song!"

Jackie and Rhonda applauded. "You did so good, - you rocked that stage!" Rhonda looked at Fez, "Fezzie, you did so good, I am amazed at all of your talents too!" Eric offered to go for the next round of beer and Brooke went with him.

"Brooke, you're not going to hassle me are you?" he asked Jackie's friend.

She smirked, "Nope, just checking you out to see what my best friend sees in you. I haven't known you all that long so…." Eric held his arms out to the side. "Frisk me, I'm clean."

"Oh, you'd like it too much if I frisked you. I'm just a girl, looking out for a friend's interest and you'll pass just fine."

"Well, then you can pay for the beer and I'll carry the tray!"_  
_

*

There was another half hour of horrible artists then Kelso got his call. He pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "YEAH!" He scrambled to the stage and grabbed the mike with both hands. The guitars started with the riff for _Start Me Up_ by the Rolling Stones. Kelso began the jerky little kicks and struts that was a familiar trait for Mick Jagger and he launched into perfect melody as he sang the strong heavy bass song.

_If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
I've been running hot  
You got me ticking gonna blow my top  
If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop  
You make a grown man cry  
Spread out the oil, the gasoline  
I walk smooth, ride in a mean, mean machine  
Start it up  
You, you, you make a grown man cry  
_

Kelso strutted the stage like a bobbing chicken head and pointed his fingers at his friends while he was not at all graceful he loved to show the club patrons his butt in the tight pants as he danced to the melody.

As he jumped off the stage, something flew in his face and to his delight it was a pair of underwear. He was stoked – this was his trophy and he was king of the world!

"Damn, Kelso, I won't be able to beat that tonight. You were great up there." Eric admitted. Kelso stuck the panties in his pocket and replied, "Yeah, I was pretty hot. I was pretty freaking hot! How's my hair."

Jackie laughed and heard her name called. Fez leaned across the table. "You were not here last month, please do not kill this song." He begged. Jackie laughed, "So maybe I sing badly, but you've heard worse!" She smacked a quick kiss on Eric's mouth. "I was thinking of this song while I was gone last month!"

She jumped on the stage and Eric wasn't prepared for the sexy vixen standing there in those black boots and leather skirt holding the mike in front of her mouth like it was a .…well like he had dreamt of in certain fantasies! His stomach flopped and when the lights hit her face she just shined like a diamond waiting for the drums to start.

The drums and guitar intro for _Vacation_ by the Go-Go's started Jackie singing to Eric.

_Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
Back here at home there's nothin' to do  
Now that I'm away  
I wish I'd stayed  
Tomorrow's a day of mine __that you won't be in_

Jackie did some tiny Belinda Carlisle kicks and a little dancing and Eric was worried she was going to dance herself out of that tiny skirt!_and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet_She curtsied at the end of the song and threw the mike to the DJ. She went bouncing off the stage and onto Eric's lap. She was a bundle of nervous energy enjoying the applause and out of breath from the song.

When you looked at me I should've run  
But I thought it was just for fun  
I see I was wrong  
And I'm not so strong  
I should've known all along that time would tell

A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you

Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent alone

"Jackie!" Brooke hollered from across the table, "You didn't butcher it! That was really good!" Jackie looked at Eric. "Yeah, I liked it too!" He did, he never heard it before but he liked the way she sang it. Jackie sat like a nervous cat on his lap through the next singer. Eric couldn't help but notice how short her skirt was and it was driving him crazy.

The DJ announced that Eric was next up to the mike. Jackie sat in his chair and drank her beer and watched as he walked confidently up to the stage and smiled to the audience. All of his previous discomfort being in the spotlight was gone. He spoke to his friends, "I'm singing Van Halen's version of _Pretty Woman_."

The drum intro with the catchy beat had everyone tapping their feet while Eric walked in place. The guitars strummed in as Eric started singing to the girls at his table.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I'd like to meet  
Pretty woman, I don't believe you, it must be true  
No one can look as good as you _

_  
Pretty woman, won't you pardon me?  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see  
Pretty woman. Oh you look lovely as you can be  
__Are you lonely just like me__?_

Pretty woman, stop awhile  
Pretty woman, talk awhile  
Pretty woman, give your smile to me

I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow night, but wait...What do I see?  
She's walking back to me

Whoa, whoa, pretty woman!

Eric jumped up in the air and landed with last note. He felt like he was totally rocking it tonight! He could feel the excitement in the air and knew he nailed the song. He leaped off the stage and Jackie ran and jumped in his arms. "God you were great!" she exclaimed between kisses. He squeezed her beside him and went back to his table of friends.

"Dude - You were good! Van Halen kicks ass!" Kelso high fived him and Brooke added, "Can I get your autograph?" Eric was so high on the moment he couldn't believe that life before this ever existed. Fez punched him on the arm and grinned. "You got a good voice Eric – where were you hiding it?"

Eric collapsed in his chair and stole Kelso's beer. "That was great. The speakers were so loud I felt like I was with the band!" Rhonda smiled and held up her hand for a high five also. Eric's heart was beating like crazy and he knew that bubble of excitement again that Jackie had described so long ago. It was nuts but it was great all at the same time.

The DJ announced that he was reloading the karaoke machine so he put on some slow dance tunes. Jackie heard the beginning of REO Speedwagon's _Keep on Loving You_ and pulled on Eric's hand. "Let's dance; this is one of my favorite songs." Eric let her pull him out on the dance floor and he folded her in his arms, his heart was still pounding hard and he was still wound up from the applause. Jackie looked up at him, "You sang so good – I think you found your muse."

He kissed her forehead. "You are my muse. Van Halen is my band." He dropped a kiss on her lips and whirled her around with the music. They swayed and leaned into each other for support and for comfort and just to be near each others bodies. Eric closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek against her hair.

_And I meant, every word I said  
When I said that I love you, I meant that I'd love you forever  
And I'm gonna keep on loving you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on loving you  
Baby I'm gonna keep on loving you  
'Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on loving you _

Jackie pressed her hands inside Eric's jacket. His heart had finally resumed a regular beat and his chest was warm against her palm. He whispered, "You were so cute singing that song, I thought you might shimmy out of this little skirt."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I should hope not."

He grinned, "Why not?"

She smirked, "Maybe I'm not wearing panties?" she teased. She saw him swallow and felt his heart beating faster. "Slow down cowboy, I'm in a leotard, couldn't have a panty line."

"Oh, the Mistress of Mean is back!" he said kissing her lips. She laughed with delight and he dipped her back, "I should drop you."

She squealed, "You wouldn't dare!" He brought her back up to his chest and kissed her again. "I really…really like you Jackie."

Her eyes were glowing with happiness. "I like you too Eric Forman."

*


	29. Chapter 29 Here's My Plan

**Author Note: **_There's a semi-raunchy bridal shower included – be warned._

**Chapter 29** – Here's My Plan

Fez opted to share a cab with Rhonda while Brooke and Kelso were going in the opposite direction. Kelso whistled for three cabs so Jackie and Eric could ride back to the apartment. They were standing on the sidewalk and Brooke was smiling. "Guys, do you realize that despite Jackie's not killing the song, we all did spectacular? I mean, can you feel it? This was such a great evening!"

Kelso added, "Yeah, and we get pancakes in the morning! "

Fez added, "With three kinds of syrup. Oh, I am hungry for the yummy sweetness already!"

Jackie agreed with Brooke. "We were good. I had the best time tonight and Fez, I like your new look." Fez strutted and posed for the group's approval. "I like it too; it makes me look like a foreigner." No one said anything about his gaffe and just nodded in agreement. The cabs pulled up and the six friends separated to pair off in one of the three cabs.

*

Eric paused at Jackie's door. "Would I be pushing it if I asked to come in?" She smiled, "A little. I think I need to get some sleep but I'll see you again in the morning okay?" Eric wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wanted to tell you that I really understand your bubble of excitement. It's such a great feeling and it's like I never want it to end."

She grinned back, "It's totally worth it. Eric, I know I already told you but you definitely found your song! You blew Fez out of the water with it!"

Eric smirked, "I know. It was great. So, kiss me quick or lose me forever!"

Jackie rose on her tiptoes and kissed him, biting his bottom lip and sighed longingly. Eric asked in a low voice, "One day, will I get to see what a leotard looks like?"

"Yes - Oh- definitely yes!" She opened her door and kissed him again and closed it behind her. Life was getting so much more interesting!

*

"And a chocolate smiley pancake for you sir." The waitress set Kelso's chocolate pancake on the table with a side of bacon. Everyone had their breakfasts and began to chow down. Jackie was undecided on whether to launch her wedding reunion idea during the meal or wait until later, but being Jackie, impulsiveness was her strongest attribute.

"Brooke, Michael, I want to throw an idea your way about the wedding."

The couple looked up. "It's still going to be in November right?" Brooke asked. Michael scooped up and ate a whipped cream eyeball from his pancake. "Yes, I'm having difficulty getting Hyde and Donna to come to Wisconsin so I have something that I think you'll really like."

Brooke wiped her mouth with her napkin, she was intrigued. "Spill it Jackie."

Jackie looked at Eric to make sure he still agreed that her plan was good and he nodded his approval. "I did a lot of legwork before hand to make sure this was possible but we'll call it a _semi-wedding_ party. I have access to five suites in an exclusive timeshare in Orlando, not far from Disneyworld. I also have been given permission to borrow a private jet to get all of us there and back for a four day holiday. If I can get Donna to commit to a date before November when she'll agree to meet us in Orlando, I can have the jet fly Hyde and Sam in from Vegas. Then, Brooke's mom and Betsy will have their own suite, cuz you know Betsy's going to want to see Cinderella, and Sam and Hyde will get theirs, and so on and so on. I have free weekend passes to the park and you guys wouldn't have to spend any money." Jackie took a deep breath.

"Michael, this will reunite the whole basement gang for you since I can't get everyone to go to the wedding."

Brooke had tears in her eyes. Kelso's mouth fell open. Jackie felt horrible. She totally disappointed them. She couldn't deliver the most stubborn friends and now everyone was unhappy. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Brooke blinked. "I can take Betsy to see Cinderella's Castle? And my mom can come too?"

Kelso smiled. "I can play with Goofy?"

Jackie looked up, "Of course. I wanted to make sure you liked the idea because I thought that if I can't bring Donna and Hyde to Wisconsin, I could maybe bring Wisconsin to Florida." Fez raised his hand. "What about me? I was a basement friend."

"Of course you are Fez, I have a suite for you and Rhonda, one for Eric and I and Michael and Brooke get the one with the Jacuzzi. I think that's all five." Eric squeezed Jackie's hand and whispered, "You did say we get our own suite?"

She smiled shyly, "Well, it was going to be a surprise, but yeah."

Eric stood up, "I think its brilliant – Kelso and you are an idiot if you turn down a party like this!" Brooke was still teary eyed. She had never been to Disney world or Florida. "And I still get my beautiful wedding?"

Eric sat back down. Jackie smiled. "Yes, but it will be here in Kenosha. We'll have video taped wedding wishes from Hyde and Donna since they won't be here."

Kelso was still grinning. "This is freaking AWESOME! I got to hang with Goofy and get married to Brooke. This is the best vacation ever. You didn't invite Red did you?"

Jackie laughed, "No, it's just your old friends from the basement. You can hang out with Goofy or Hyde, which one is, which, I don't know." She joked. "You and Brooke can visit with Donna and Bob in your suite or we'll find a nice restaurant. "

Fez cleared his throat. "Does Fez get a ride on the private jet too?"

Eric smirked, "No Fez, you have to drive. Weren't you listening? We're flying on a _private_ jet."

Jackie smiled. "Spencer Steele owns some oil derricks in Florida and since they had such a great party, I was gifted with all this and I want to share it with Michael and Brooke before they get married. We'll just have one big party weekend and fly home."

Jackie took a drink of orange juice and listened happily as everyone started describing the rides they planned on visiting and how great the beach must be and how nice it would be to have a suite all of their own.. The idea was a success – now she just had to seal the deal with Donna and Steven. Oh my …the real work was just beginning!

*

The next several weeks were hectic and busy and Jackie wouldn't have it any other way. She and Eric adopted a Date night that inevitably lead to cementing their relationship and everyone saw them as a couple and Red and Kitty couldn't be happier. Between planning the wedding with Brooke and putting the finishing touches on the combo party, Jackie was busier than ever.

Eric's shift was nearly over and he was at the front desk when a large cart was pushed through the lobby containing six bunches of bananas, a box of blindfolds, a case of Trojans, several bottles of champagne and wine coolers was followed by a huge cake made out to look like a diaper. Eric slapped his forehead. Tonight was Jackie's bridal/baby shower! Ashley looked at Eric, "What do you think she's going to do with that many condoms?"

Eric looked at his employee and said, "You know, I may have to check on the room and make sure she doesn't need anything." Ashley laughed as her boss hurried around the corner to the Emerald Room.

Jackie had a small air compressor and was busy injecting helium into condom balloons when Eric came in. He startled her and suddenly a long plastic Trojan zigzagged through the air to land at his feet. She looked up, "Eric what are you doing here? This is a _girl's_ party."

Eric touched the purple streak Fez had weaved through her dark hair. "Hey, I like this color." She swatted his hands. "If you are just going to hang around, then you can finish blowing these up for me." She handed him the rubbers and the helium tank. "I need 15 of the glow in the dark as soon as you can." Before Eric could refuse, she was heading towards the stage to talk to an electrician about the lighting for the strip show.

"Can I help you with that?" Eric turned at the voice; it was Annie, his housekeeping manager. "Hey, are you working a double shift or something?" She smiled. "No, Miss Jackie hires me sometimes to help and pays well. I'm not on the clock right now Mr. Forman."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll let you have these." He dropped the box of condoms like they had cooties. Annie laughed. "Jackie says she needs 15 of those green ones."

"I got it; I helped with wedding showers before. You should stay and see the show!" she teased. Eric blushed and left Annie at the workstation. "Hey, Jackie" he waved her down. "Do you need any…security or anything?"

She grinned, "Not me, but when Fancy's Dancers get here, they sure will. Oh, hey, can you call Fez at the Salon and tell him I need the ladies in an hour?"

Grateful to be doing something that was not related to the shower, Eric disappeared to make the call. By the time he came back, there was a balloon arch made of rubbers in various colors and a Pin-the-Pee Pee on the Male Centerfold game set up in a corner. The banana's and extra condoms were on a rolling table artfully hidden by a plant – obviously for another game. He stepped aside as one of Jackie's caterers wheeled in appetizers shaped like male genitalia and Eric could feel the blood rushing to his face.

On another side of the room was the huge baby diaper shaped cake. On a small table were 30 empty baby bottles sitting alongside several bottles of wine coolers. A basket on the floor held 30 or more naked baby dolls and boxes of disposable diapers behind it. The item that most caught his eye was a four foot high baby bottle full of M & M's. This was going to be an interesting party.

Eric felt a tap on his shoulder. "Mr. Forman, you may want to stand at the back of the room or hide, the ladies are coming." Annie said warning him of impending doom. Jackie walked passed him and snagged his elbow with her hand. She spoke into her radio, "Yes, the photographer is in the lobby. Just have her follow and use low lighting for now. "She turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Eric, you can't be in here now."

"Is this really what women do?"

Jackie looked at his shocked expression. "Yes, some do. These women are rich and money was no expense so…are you okay?" She touched his cheek. "You look like you need to sit down." She led Eric to a table where she kept her purse and some paperwork. "Do you need some water?"

Eric's throat was dry but it was because he was extremely uncomfortable. He knew guys did this kind of shit but never expected _ladies_ to do it too! Then most of the decorating came from the mind of his girlfriend? Whew! Totally not expected – "No, I'm good, I think I'll just go home and let you work. Call me later okay?"

She buzzed a kiss on his cheek and watched with a grin as he rushed out the door. Men could be so predictable!

*

Miss Vicki Jacobs with a bright pink Fez inspired streak in her hair led the elite women of Kenosha through the Emerald Room door and she was just delighted. Jackie greeted each woman with a diaper pin. "Ladies, the first rule of the baby shower is you are not allowed to say the word "baby". If you are caught, you must give your pin to the person who caught you. The lady that collects the most diaper pins at the end of the party wins the giant M&M baby bottle."

Jackie had Annie collect the baby gifts and place them on a decorated table then the two of them began filling baby bottles with the wine cooler. The ladies were lounging on sofas and soft chairs set in a semi circle. Jackie gave each woman a bottle complete with rubber nipple and announced the first game of _Who Sucks Best_.

The girls giggled and were ready to play games. Jackie went to the front of the group to explain the rules. "Okay ladies, does everyone have a bottle? Good. I'm going to have my DJ back here play some music and we'll start the counter at zero. The goal is to see who can suck the wine cooler out of the bottle the fastest. And GO!"

Jackie had seen this game played many times before, it was a Kitty Forman favorite so while the women were laughing and drinking and getting drunk, Jackie and Annie set up the next set of games.

"We have a winner – it looks like the Mommy- to-be sucks best! Let's have some applause."

There was a comment from one of the women, "That's what Bill said!"

Jackie smiled, "Okay ladies, we are now going to play let's change the baby…"

Jackie and Annie rolled through the games and after 45 minutes, the ladies were more than slightly toasted which was good, because the dancers would be arriving in one hour. Jackie's caterer wheeled over the diaper cake which caused a teary eyed commotion yet didn't stop anyone from having cake.

Like a well oiled machine, Jackie and Annie moved the furniture around so it faced the bridal shower portion of the party. The ladies moved over and got in line for the pin the centerfold game and snacked on edible underwear and sucked on lollipops made of certain body parts. More drinks were dispensed and by this time all of the women were crashed on the furniture which was perfect because Fancy's Dancer's had arrived.

Jackie took Joe and Steve, the star dancers aside and explained the terms. "These ladies are very wasted. They are paying for three hours, if you are asked for lap dances, let me know so I can charge extra and if you don't feel comfortable let me know also." Joe did his little loin cloth lift and Jackie blushed. "Stop it! You're supposed to be _professional_."

Steve laughed. "We are professional…_dancers_. Here, give your DJ our music. We should be done by ten." Jackie took the tape to the stage and as the dancers started walking forwards, 30 plus heads swiveled to watch. "Miss Vicki Jacobs, these are Fancy's Dancers!"

Annie and Jackie joined elbows and made a mad rush for the door. "God, those women are crazy!"

"Miss Jackie thanks for letting me help. I missed working your parties at the Suites, it wasn't the same after you quit." "Oh Annie, you are great, I may need you in the future if you're not busy."

Jackie wrote out a check for Annie's services. "I'll see you around!" She smiled and took her work with her to wait outside in the hall until the dancing was over. Judging by the screams and peals of laughter, it was going to be a long evening!

*


	30. Chapter 30 Dream Interpretation

**Author Note: **_Insecurities and building trust – a fluffy little chapter_

**Chapter 30** – Dream Interpretation

"_Eric, we have to talk. It's been months and I'm so unhappy I could scream."_

_Eric reached out to touch her arm but she recoiled from his touch. "Don't." she said. "Just. Don't." She got up from the couch and went to stand in front of the window, her arms crossed over her chest. _

"_I love you." He said weakly._

"_No you don't - you only think you do, because that's all __you__ ever wanted. We thought this was our dream but it's my own personal hell. It's become a nightmare." She turned back around, her red hair swinging. "I wanted to got to college and be something. My dad wanted me to be something - but what am I now? Some part time housewife and quasi-editor for a rinky-dink paper here in Point Place?" She fisted her hands, "And we live NEXT DOOR to your parents. God, I hate this!"_

"_Donna, we always wanted to be married and have a family – we've talked about this. I'm looking for a better job and we can reapply for student loans…"_

"_It's too late Eric; I've already filed the paperwork already. I want a divorce."_

Eric woke up with a start. It was only two in the morning but he was having the divorce dream again. He wiped his face with the palms of his shaky hands – why did he have this recurring dream every week? His life was good – he was finally happy – he had a future – why was he being haunted by Donna?

*_  
_

"Honey, you know you can always come home. That's what mom's are for. Now have a brownie and tell me what's bothering you."

Eric looked at his mom in the kitchen lights. Kitty Forman was a few years older, but despite the extra wrinkles around her eyes, she never looked happier. She bounced around the kitchen and her energy was contagious. There were new pictures on the counter of her and Red at some of the places they had visited – most likely the reason for the added happiness.

Eric smiled then told his mom about the bloody bunny dreams and the nightmare when Donna had the catalogs and razor knife. He finished the story with his recurring dream of the day Donna didn't love him anymore.

He brushed a hand through his sandy brown hair. "Mom, they don't make a lot of sense but I keep having them over and over."

Kitty smiled tenderly. "Son, I'm a nurse, not a psychiatrist but I can tell you that some of the things you are dreaming about are really symbols of something else. But first let me ask, are you and Jackie having any problems?"

"What? No – this is the best relationship I've ever been in."

"Honey, it's only the _second_ relationship you've ever been in. You aren't experienced in relationships. Let's start with the bunny dream. What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you see bunnies?"

"They are cute and cuddly and friendly creatures."

Kitty nodded her head, "Now when was the first time you thought about bunnies or rabbits."

Eric thought back to way earlier in the year when Jackie was there in Point Place with his mom. She had smiled at his Dad and said. _"We got Mrs. Forman some tulips and ground cover plants that will help get rid of the bunnies." _Then Red said, "_So I can't shoot rabbits anymore?"_

Kitty got excited, "I know what that dream was about! The bunnies are symbolic for me or Jackie; you were infatuated with her then so if you dreamt about Donna digging up my garden and we're protecting the bunnies, you are worried that Donna is going to hurt something important – like my carrots."

"Or like the feelings I was having for Jackie back then." He said, a dawning realization coming to his mind.

Kitty clapped her hands. "Very good Eric – now that catalog dream where she's cutting her face out of family pictures… tell me what that means to you."

"I think that she never really wanted to get married and the sacrifice was our elopement. The pigs were symbolic because that was around the same time as Jackie's cowboy party. Kelso was going to be a clown and we were talking about piglets. I'm worried that I could never be happy."

"Now I'm sorry that Donna didn't like living next door to us and that you had to dream about that, but honey, she never wanted to stay here. It's true you wanted to marry her since you were eight years old, but the neighbor girl is not necessarily the girl that makes you happy. Just think of how much more painful this would be if you had children."

"You're right mom. My marriage ended and I need to quit dwelling on what I did wrong – the divorce was the right thing to do. I guess Kelso getting married in November brought back some anxieties I hadn't dealt with yet."

Kitty pushed another brownie across the table. "If you still have these dreams, I know a nice therapist that you can talk with. I'm sure you don't want to tell your old mom _everything_!"

Eric grinned – Kitty Forman was a lot smarter than many people gave her credit for. "Hey mom, what do you think about Jackie?" Kitty sat down in her chair, she knew this question was a long time in coming. "Honey, you know that your dad and I love Jackie right?"

"Yeah, I started thinking she was becoming your favorite."

Kitty teased. "Well, she is. I'm joking. Out of all your friends, she is the one we are closer to. Jackie is… like a beautiful kite flying through the air on a breezy day. What Jackie needs is someone to keep her tethered to the earth so she can fly and be pretty for everyone. Honey, you need someone like Jackie in your life, someone that can make you smile…just like that."

Kitty tousled her son's hair. "She needs someone to hold the strings of her kite so she doesn't fly away. Do you know what I mean?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, Donna wasn't much into being carefree and fun as she was with being successful."

"Yet, Jackie is successful and fun and carefree. She's learned to balance her personal life with her business life. I think you are good for her. And she's been good for this family." Kitty kissed the top of Eric's head and put her cup and saucer in the sink. "Why don't you bring her around for dinner one of these nights?"

Eric smile. "I think she'd like that."

*

Jackie stood at the edge of the pool. This had to be the hottest July day in history. She tightened the straps of the lifejacket and hung her toes over the empty space between safety and the water. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _It's only three feet Jackie. You can stand near the edge. Be brave._ She put one foot out ready to step in only to take three steps back.

Without warning, Eric scooped her up off her feet and she screamed. "Don't scare me like that!" She swatted his arms. "I almost had a heart attack!" she scolded.

Eric grinned. "I've been watching you for the last 10 minutes. You could always sit on the edge to get your feet wet." He dropped a kiss on her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck despite the bulky life jacket. "I'm trying to conquer my fear plus Fez is at Rhonda's all day."

Eric dropped her to her feet. He had quickly changed into swim trunks when he saw her by the pool. "Tell you what, I'm going to help you. " He jumped in and fortunately for him, the water only came up to his waist. He looked up and she still looked scared. Cute but scared and it endeared her to him even more.

"Okay, this water is only three feet deep. You are wearing a life guard approved jacket so you won't sink. I want you to take five steps back then run and jump so I can catch you."

"You promise you'll catch me?" She asked with some trepidation.

"I promise. Five steps back and if I miss, I'll do the chicken dance okay?"

Jackie giggled but walked backwards from the edge of the pool. She closed her eyes and ran and the second both her feet left the edge of the pool she screamed and a half second later she landed in Eric's arms. She sighed, "I did it."

"Missy, you actually have to jump in the water to say you did it. Okay, I'm lowering your feet in the water, it's a bit cold." Jackie held on to his neck as he let go of her legs and she was semi-standing and sort of floating in the water. "It's not that cold." She said as her teeth chattered. Eric laughed, "If you say so – now climb out and this time run to me but I'm not catching you. I'm just going to stop you from going in head first."

She didn't know if that was the best idea. Hanging on to his neck was just fine. Eric disentangled her death grip. "Come on, you can do this." She hoisted her self out and glared at him. "Fine, I can run but you better do what you said you're gonna do!"

When Jackie wasn't looking, Eric actually backed up a few feet so her jump would be longer. She started the run and sailed through the air, without screaming this time and landed in the water on her feet, Eric was holding her arms. "I did it!"

"Jackie, you actually did it! Now comes the scary part. I'm letting go but the jacket will keep your head above water."

"No, not yet – give me a minute." She didn't want to tell him that the jump through the air was exhilarating! She let her self float with the life jacket and was still able to touch the bottom of the pool. Okay this was not too bad. "Let go."

Eric pushed her away and let her float in the water. "Pull up your knees!" She did as he requested and now she was actually moving through the water. She paddled with her hands and managed to get to the side of the pool with some funny little kicking movements. Eric glided over to the edge. "Now you can be proud. You just did the dog paddle. Not very gracefully, but you did it."

She squealed and kissed him on the cheek. "I thought I was going to sink but I didn't!"

Eric pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "Have you ever been kissed in a swimming pool before?"

"No. What's it like?"

"I can't tell you, I just have to show you." Eric wrapped one hand around her waist and grabbed the back of her head with his other. He pressed his mouth to hers and she kissed him hungrily. She was hardly aware when he pushed off the bottom of the pool and they floated together in the deep end only connected arms and lips. Jackie could feel his legs swirling around hers and she knew she wasn't in the shallow anymore, she was in deep.

He kissed her back just as hungrily and she loved the feeling of weightlessness and the dizzying effects of Eric's lips. He broke the kiss and smiled at her, "Don't freak out but the bottom of the pool is way down there."

Jackie looked down but secure in the life jacket and having Eric next to her diminished her fears. "This is kind of cool." She waved her arms through the water and the movement carried her slowly around the pool. "I know I'm not swimming, but this feels awesome." Eric dove under the water, tugging gently on her foot and came up behind her. "Hey, not fair!" He dragged the jacket around and kissed her again.

"You're just going to have to trust me aren't you?" he smirked before kissing her again.

She sighed, "I think I already do." She smiled. "Take me back to the shallow. I have to try this myself!"

Eric was reminded of Jackie being the beautiful kite and he was the string that held her from flying away. It was a beautiful Kitty Forman sentiment.

*


	31. Chapter 31 Scheduling a Trip

**Author Note: **_Plans are being made and Jackie's having a crisis_

**Chapter 31** – Scheduling a Trip

August was proving to be the hottest and stickiest month on record in Kenosha. Eric was finding that many people booked the hotel just for the use of the cool air conditioning and then the luxury of lounging in the pool.

Kelso was busy with families wanting to visit the zoo before school started. He managed to teach a favorite monkey some tricks and just loved working at his job.

Kitty was helping Jackie and Brooke design and shop for wedding gowns. Red was enjoying the peace and quiet of the house with no wife or kids hanging around.

Life was good.

*

"Bob – it's so good to talk to you! You were always like my second dad." Jackie gushed. Bob Pinciotti finally returned Jackie's call after several left messages. "Hey Jackie, what's the emergency?"

Jackie explained about the pre-wedding get-together and how everyone was willing to go to Florida so Donna would attend. Could Bob get Donna to commit to a date?

"Well Jackie, she's starting her last semester of college. Let me ask her what weekend she would be available. Oh, while you're waiting, I have a new joke for you…did you hear about the new pirate movie?"

"What?" she asked and then heard a muffled noise and some background conversation. "Yeah, okay. So did you hear about the new pirate movie?"

"No. Bob." Jackie said near exasperation.

"It's rated ARRRRRGH! Wasn't that funny? Jeez, I'm still laughing. Yeah, Donna says that the weekend after Labor Day would be fine. She would prefer meeting everyone on Saturday."

"Thanks Bob. We'll be staying at a timeshare and I'll call you later with the address so we can get the details confirmed. Pirate move – rated R – Bob you still have a great sense of humor!" Jackie hung up; now that she had a date she could finish all the details!

*

Pancake Breakfast morning and all the group was tired from the heat. The month was nearly over and it seemed as if the weather had worn everyone down. Jackie smiled at her friends, Brooke was getting married in three months, Eric was finally moving into an actual one bedroom apartment on the first floor, Fez was co-owner of the hair salon and Jackie was 90% confirmed on the party details.

"Wake up guys, I have important information." She sipped some ice water as five bleary sets of hung over eyes glared at her. Fez groused, "Why are you so happy? We drank too much last night. You should be miserable – can I call a girl a sonofabitch? No? Well damn it!"

Jackie smiled sweetly, "I love you too Fez. But that's beside the point. We have a party date confirmed!"

Brooke's head came off the table and everyone was now paying attention. "Hyde and Sam will be flying into a private airfield at 10:00 and after we all board the jet, we should arrive in Orlando in a little over two hours. Two limos were requisitioned for us to take us from the Executive Airport to the timeshare and I've been told that we have the limo and a driver for the whole four days."

Kelso held up his hand, "Can I drive one?"

Jackie shook her hand and chuckled. "No, you are the groom to be so all you have to do is have a good time. If you are at the park and want to leave, there is a shuttle that leaves every two hours. Donna will meet with us at a restaurant on Saturday night and may possibly come back to Brooke and Michael's suite but then she's leaving."

Fez put up his hand, "Will Bob be coming too?"

"No, he said this was a kid's only affair. Back to the flight – I was concerned because the plane is only equipped for nine people but the Steele Company told me that we'd only need one stewardess so we can fit all ten of us."

Jackie drank some more water and waited while the commotion died down. "Okay, what I need from of each you is to rearrange your schedules so you can leave on Friday September 10 and return on Monday September 13. Does anyone have a problem with this?"

Everyone looked at each other – there didn't seem to be any problems. Jackie was relieved. "Now, listen up, this is a time share – not a hotel. So if you want anything, snacks, beer or whatever you have to bring it with you or buy it when we get there. It's like having your own little apartment and you have to take care of it okay? Are we clear?"

There was silence and everyone started talking about what they planned to do after the plane landed and what rides they planned to go on – it was an organized melee. Jackie was glad her hard work was paying off. Now she only had to wait three weeks and it would be over.

*

"Okay, you have to close your eyes because I want you to be surprised." Eric put the key in the door and unlocked it. "Ready?"

She smiled, "I've seen your apartment before. What is the surprise?" Eric took her hand and led her through the threshold. "Ready? Open your eyes!"

Jackie opened her eyes and found that Eric had bought a living room set. Not only was it nice but it matched! "Hey, this is great." She said honestly. Eric took her hand. "Wait, I got a bedroom set too. No more twin bed for this guy!"

Jackie looked at his queen size bed with the big wooden headboard. There was a small side table and lamp. 'I'm proud of you, now you are a legitimate bachelor with a nice apartment." She noted that he also bought a soft comforter similar to the one in her place. She stepped back in the living room and sat on the sofa. "Comfy."

Eric sat next to her smiling, "Well, in case my folks ever come by, I needed someplace for them to sit. You know how my mom gets." Jackie nodded. "Then you should invite them over for dinner some time."

She noticed a photograph sitting on an end table. It was the picture Eric had taken of Jackie and the girls the night they went to the strip club. They all looked so fabulous and she smiled. Eric plucked the photo from her fingers, "That was the night I got my first hickey, so this is a special picture." His eyes were teasing.

"Really now – tell me why would a guy want a picture that reminds him of a hickey?"

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She could smell his cologne and feel the heat coming off his body. "Because the hickey came from you and you are gorgeous in this picture." He tilted her chin and looked in her blue/green eyes. "Should there be more?"

Sometimes he really knocked her world off balance. "Maybe…."

He set the picture down and pulled her in for a hug. "What if I'm happy with what I have?" She smiled up at him. "I guess that's okay too."

"Watch some TV with me?" he asked. "It's lady wrestling." She looked at him like he was loopy. "I am NOT watching lady wrestling."

"C'mon Jackie, you might like it." Jackie pushed Eric back on the sofa, "I'll go get Fez and you boys can watch it together. Ack!" She smiled and went to his front door. "Jackie…wait." She paused and turned around, "What?"

Eric jumped off the couch and strode over the few feet to where she stood. "Hold out your hand."

She lifted her brow, "You're not going to try and give me chewed gum like Fez does, are you?"

Eric laughed, "No." And he put a house key in the palm of her hand. "You've been teaching me how to trust and I want you – I mean I trust you to have a key to my house." _And my heart_ – but he couldn't say it. She closed her fingers over the metallic object, "Thank you Eric – trust is a big thing and I'm glad you were paying attention."

Jackie had been keeping him at arms length for the past couple of weeks and he didn't know why, but hopefully she would feel comfortable enough to come downstairs and talk with him soon. He tugged on a lock of her hair, "Hey, if you want to talk…"

She looked back up and he would have sworn she had tears in her eyes, "I'm good really. I just have some last minute trip plans to work on. Don't forget we leave in four days!" She closed the door behind her and ran up the stairs.

*

"_Hey, if you want to talk…"_ Jackie fell on her sofa. How could she tell Eric that she was scared to death of spending the weekend with Donna, Steven and Samantha? Steven wouldn't even speak to her; she had to take care of all the air travel arrangements through W.B or Mrs. Forman. Samantha was just a horrible person – maybe not generally, but she was to Jackie.

Then here comes Donna, the immovable mountain that Michael wants to see so badly, yet she can _barely_ make time for an old friend? All Donna arrangements have to be made through Bob Pinciotti. Was Jackie Burkhart that difficult to deal with? Now in three weeks she was supposed to play the nice hostess for everyone so that Michael and Brooke would have a great party. _Maybe_ she could get lost in Disney World but slip back and hide out at the timeshare. Of course, then there would be the trophy comments again how Jackie Burkhart has slept with almost all of the basement gang. She felt sick to her stomach.

She had thought she put all this old shit out of her mind and moved on from it but it comes back to haunt her. All of them in an airplane together, riding in the limo together, sharing the same building together – she wanted to scream and it hadn't even happened yet! She could always bring some work with her and keep busy while the other's went off and had fun and she could suffer through the dinner and if she tried really hard, she could just make to the plane ride back to Kenosha.

Maybe she could save Eric the embarrassment and share a suite with Rhonda and let Fez stay with Eric. They were the ones that Michael really wanted to hang with. Jackie came into the group late and Rhonda and Brooke would be left alone. She could do that. Take the other two girls under her wing and let the gang be together.

But then maybe Eric really wanted to see Donna again. That just old adage just occurred to her…._absence makes the heart grow fonder_…. She didn't know where Eric's heart was – granted he liked her a lot and she liked him more than she should but if he wanted Donna back was it her place to stop him? In Steven Hyde's case it was _out of sight, out of mind_ and she liked it that way!

Jackie closed her eyes; she felt a pity party coming and couldn't stop it. There was no person she could share this with – so what the hell, she put on her favorite Air Supply album and cranked up the volume. Nothing better to cry with than Air Supply!

*

After Jackie left, Eric had a feeling that something was off with her. She didn't say or do anything specific but that twinkle in her eye had dimmed. Was she worried about this trip? Eric remembered after the cowboy party, she had to take a two week_ working vacation_ just to recharge – was this party doing the same to her?

When he thought about it, the logistics of putting this whole party together was immense – trying to get everybody in the same place at the same time, on a private jet with free passes to a huge amusement park and then putting everyone in a place to sleep…he had problems just trying to read the city bus schedule. Had anybody thanked Jackie for everything she had done so far and done for free?

Eric dialed her number but the phone went to the answering machine. He looked out his window and could see her car parked outside so she definitely was home. Curious. He jogged upstairs and was about to knock on her door when he heard Air Supply blasting behind the wood. He knocked on the door but the music was too loud. He tried the doorknob but it was locked and Fez wasn't home with her extra key. Maybe Brooke knew what was going on.

*

"No, sorry I haven't talked to her since Saturday. What did you say she was doing?" Brooke asked. Eric explained how she seemed kind of out of sorts and was blasting Air Supply. "Oh no." Brooke said. "She's crying. She only plays Air Supply when she's sad about something. What did you do Eric?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything. I'm trying to help. Why would she be crying? She seemed excited about leaving this Friday but now she's blasting sad love songs? I don't understand women!"

Brooke sighed, "I think we've been neglecting our little princess – she's been doing so much trying to organize my wedding and this trip and that retirement party last week."

"Wait, she had a party last week too?"

"Yeah, I think it was at the Lady of the Lakes hotel – she doesn't give details unless she hires one of us. You could check with Fez to see if he did hair for the party. But maybe she's overdoing it with work and everything. See if you can get her to open her door and at least let her cry on your shoulder. She won't feel better until she gets it all out."

"Thanks Brooke, I'll see if Fez is at Rhonda's and get the spare key."


	32. Chapter 32 The Evil Trinity

**Author Note: **_Mostly dialog and Jackie's crisis continues_

**Chapter 32** – The Evil Trinity

Eric tried knocking on the door again but the Air Supply album was still playing. Eric figured he'd wait until Fez came home or this song ended and bang on the door before the next song began. The song was winding down and Eric started knocking on the door. "Jackie! I need to talk to you!" he hollered through the door. There was a movement of her curtains and the next song started playing. Damn now he had to wait through another heart wrenching love song.

Approximately, 3 minutes and 33 seconds later, the song was ending. He started rapping on the door and alternated with the window. Finally he heard the bolt unlocking. Her eyes were red and swollen and her nose was stuffed up. "What do you want?" Jackie asked through the crack in the door.

"Let me come in." he said gently as he pushed open the door.

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Go home. You wouldn't understand." Eric stood in the threshold preventing her from closing the door. "No, I probably wouldn't, but can't you talk to me anyways? I thought I was your friend."

A big tear slid down her cheek. "You were." She wiped her face, "Please go." Eric didn't understand, "I am your friend and I'm not going to let you cry all alone."

She closed her eyes, "Eric you're a nice guy okay? This is something I have to deal with and I have to do this alone. "She opened her eyes and looked at his emerald green, "You don't need to get involved."

Eric grabbed her roughly and pressed his lips to hers. He tasted her salty tears for a moment before she pushed him away, backing up to put distance between them. "Eric…do not get caught up in this. There's nothing you can do."

Eric moved from where he was standing and went to sit on her couch. He was not going to let her push him out of her life because she was upset. "Come here." She looked at him, _why couldn't he get a clue_? She didn't like to cry in front of other people – it was humiliating! He kicked off his shoes and got comfortable. "What are you doing?"

He leaned back against the couch cushions, "I'm waiting for you to sit with me and tell me what's wrong." Jackie glared at him and slammed the door shut. _How dare he get comfy in her apartment without an invitation? _She clenched her hands into fists and started to walk into the kitchen but turned around and growled. "You know, I'm not _perfect_ like you are! We all can't be Eric Forman." She said furiously.

Eric knew she wasn't really mad at him, but he let her vent. "So how is Eric Forman perfect?" Jackie picked up a pillow from her chair and threw it at the wall. "You have the perfect parents, the perfect life and all of your friends love you. You succeed at everything you do and people like being around you."

Eric never thought that about himself like that before. Jackie continued. "Everybody freaking likes you okay? You don't have to fight for everything like I do." She swiped a tear from her cheek and went to stand in front of him. "Do you ever wonder what it feels like to have everyone hate you? And you hate yourself for being weak?"

She moved to the other end of the sofa and sat down pulling her legs up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her bent knees and said softly, "I hate myself for being weak." Eric looked at her and couldn't remember ever seeing her as vulnerable as right now.

"Why do you feel weak? Jackie, you are the strongest person I know." He said gently. She closed her eyes and couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I can't do this weekend." There, she said it. "I'm going to let Brooke and Michael down but I can't do this."

Eric moved a little closer on the couch until he could almost touch her and not scare her away. "Jackie, it's already done. Like you said all we have to do is get on the plane."

She looked up at him. "I can't do that. I can't be on that plane – I don't want to be there when…never mind."

_This girl could be maddening!_ "Jackie, just tell me." Eric urged. "Why don't you want to be on the plane?"

She swallowed and wiped her eyes and looked at him – if he didn't hear it from her, then he would surely hear it later. "Think back a few years." She said her voice thick. "They called it Jackie's Trophy Case."

Eric frowned. He hadn't heard it before. "Sweetie, I don't know what that is." She pressed a hand against her forehead. "It was a stupid joke that I had slept with everyone the basement except Fez. You were chasing Donna so it didn't apply to you. Now it seems as if you are just another head in the trophy case aren't you?"

"Jackie, we were kids back then. Who told you this crap? Was it Hyde?" Eric figured most likely Kelso wasn't smart enough to create a burn like that – it had to be Hyde. Jackie nodded her head, "It hurts because it's true."

"Jackie, there is no trophy case. You came to the basement as Kelso's girlfriend. He dumped you and went to California." _With Donna… how convenient was that?_ "You and Hyde hooked up, I was there, I saw it and there were no big elephant guns and no trophy cases involved."

That earned him a small smile. "Me? I didn't find _you_ for until almost three years later – I found you sweetie, you didn't go looking for me did you?" He used a falsetto voice and quipped, "_Say, I'm Jackie Burkhart and Eric's free and single so I'm going to have lots and lots of sex with him_." He continued in his regular voice. "You didn't say that right?"

Jackie chuckled. "No I didn't say that."

Eric grinned, "Well, you _could_ have thought it and it wouldn't have hurt my feelings knowing that you want to have the sex and everything." Jackie reached out and swatted his shoulder. "Stop trying to make me laugh."

"So tell me the real reason you don't want to get on the plane." He asked playing with the strap of her sandal. She exhaled slowly. "Steven. Samantha. Donna."

Eric nodded his head, "Ah…the Evil Trinity - the three-headed snake. Yeah, I don't blame you for not wanting to be on the same plane and Hyde and the bride of Jekyll. They treated you like shit and you deserve better."

"I Know!" She nearly shouted. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I thought I had put all this behind me, but the wedding kept reminding me how many times I asked Steven if we had a future and he marries a stripper. Isn't that a kick in the head? Then he marries her again?"

Eric grabbed her legs and pulled them towards him so she was sitting closer. "Can I tell you that if you had married him, then I never would have got to meet the beautiful grown up Jackie, the snarky business woman that makes men cry and everybody loves…except for the Evil Trinity? They are jealous of you."

"They are?" she asked unconvinced.

"Oh yeah," Eric says confidently. "You have power in your little hands. You know people who _know_ people that get things done. Suppose we are on the plane and Samantha says something you don't like, well the Jackie Burkhart I know would just walk up to the pilot, tell him to make a big dip to the left, have the stewardess open the door and then Sam would be freefalling to earth." He grabbed her hand. "You have the power to do this, my Mistress of Mean."

Jackie grinned, "Yeah, I could do something like that. I mean, technically I wouldn't but I _could_ make her very uncomfortable."

"You are good at that, I know from personal experience." He teased. "Then my snarky business woman could arrange for a suite to have some disgusting smell that makes it impossible to sleep at night and they are forced to sleep in the same room with Fez and Rhonda, who would be _doing it_ all night long.….I think Jackie Burkhart could organize something like that."

"She could!" Jackie answered smiling. If Hyde and Donna wanted to make attending the Kelso wedding party difficult, Jackie could make it unpleasant. Eric scooted himself closer until they were almost side by side. "And Jackie, this is Kelso's request. He's the one that wants to see everyone; you don't have to visit with them if you don't want to. You were kind enough to make it happen; I don't think Brooke is going to be too upset if you don't want to hang with the group."

Her eyes still glittered but Eric could see some twinkle coming back. "So if I just stay in the background and make the magic happen, I can avoid the Evil Trinity?"

"Well, what I think will happen is that everyone will realize that you are the person they really want to hang around with and then Jekyll and Hyde will just have to amuse themselves. You said that Eric Forman was perfect? I wish I was as perfect as you are my lady. It's _you_ that succeed at everything, and all of your friends love _you_ and people like being around _you_. I'm just lucky that I get to be included in your life."

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "So Dr. Forman, I have one last fear. Donna Pinciotti." Eric tucked a curl behind her ear and let his hand linger on her cheek. "Why are you afraid of Donna?"

The hand on her cheek was distracting, "What if she wants you back?"

Eric frowned, "This fine karaoke singing fool? This buff hotel manager – you think she wants a piece of this?" He teased. "She doesn't stand a chance. Eric Forman's heart has been captivated by the Mistress of Mean. Donna had her chance and walked away." Eric pulled Jackie onto his lap, "Like I told you earlier, Kelso's the one that wants to see her, not me. I've lived with her, hell I was married to her…trust me, you are infinitely more interesting and much more pleasurable to be around."

"Are you trying to score points again?" she joked. Eric tousled her hair, "Always, what is my score anyways?"

Jackie pretended to think about it. "Eh, you're still in the low 30's."

"What?" Eric pretended to be offended. "I should be in the high 50's by now!" He pinched the soft skin of her ribs and tickled her. "Okay, mid 50's – stop tickling me!" she squealed. She struggled to sit up but Eric wasn't having any of that. "Now, what else aren't you telling me?" Jackie lay back in his arms, "I've told you everything. Now that you've seen me cry, I'm fully humiliated. Are you happy?"

Eric smiled. "I'm happy when you're happy. Remember if you need help making our out of state guests miserable, I'm at your service."

Jackie laughed, "I may take you up on your offer kind sir. I believe you have to go to work in the morning?" Eric looked at his watch and found it was late. "You are right, quit holding me down on the couch woman, move." He teased. Jackie rolled off onto the floor and walked with him to the door.

"Thank you for coming up and making me talk to you. I was tired of carrying all that in my head and now I feel better so let's say good night." She held the door open and Eric stopped at the doorway, and said, in a very low voice, "How would you like me to say goodnight?" The stubble on his chin was lightly grazing her cheek. She swallowed as she felt his hot breath huff against her ear. She shivered.

"Shut up and kiss me." She replied with a smile in her heart.

*


	33. Chapter 33 Economy Sweet

**Author Note: **_Jackie gets a little revenge…._

**Chapter 33** – Economy "Sweet"

The large Cessna pulled up on the tarmac at precisely 10:00 on that Friday morning. Betsy was being held by Grandma and a ton of luggage sat in a neat little row. Jackie was talking with a member of Spencer Steele's company confirming dates and times of departure and arranging for the limo rides when they landed.

Eric watched her working from a distance when Kelso came over, "She's pretty awesome huh."

"Jackie?"

"No doofus, the airplane. I've never rode on anything that sweet! Oh, I mean Jackie's awesome too, getting this whole thing put together. Hey look, the steps are coming down!" Jackie saw Michael running to the plane and intercepted him. "I have a seating arrangement. " He saw the glint in her eye and stepped back. "Okay, I need everyone's attention please."

Brooke smiled – when Jackie had her clipboard out, she was a no-nonsense business woman, and woe to anyone who didn't pay attention. "Where are Grandma and Betsy? They board first, there's a sofa just for them." A steward began loading the luggage into the underbelly of the jet as Jackie named off Brooke and Rhonda were sitting in row two, Kelso and Fez were assigned row three which faced row two so they could chat. Eric and Jackie got the last row in the back of the plane.

"Jackie, who gets row one?" Fez asked. She replied, "Our Las Vegas guests should have their ass's belted in those seats."

"Hello, I'm Janice and I will be your stewardess for this short trip. Is this little Betsy and her grandmother? Your seats are right over here." Janice pointed to the sofa and helped buckle the car seat. "Row two you may board now." Brooke and Rhonda stepped into the fuselage and both girls gasped at how luxurious it was. Theses weren't ordinary airline seats, they were leather recliners. Brooke felt like she was rich. She waved at Hyde and Samantha as she passed them on her way to her seat.

"Row three please come on board." Janice said as she finished strapping in Betsy. Kelso and Fez pushed at each other like stooges to see who would get in the door first. They both tumbled to the floor. Kelso looked up at the padded ceiling and over at the rich carpet on the floor. "This is freaking AWESOME! He sat up and looked at the cockpit door. "Can I meet the pilot?"

Janice smiled patiently. "Not yet Mr. Kelso, he's going through a pre-flight check right now. Please take your seats."

Fez saw Hyde and Samantha and grinned. "Ah, Samantha, you are still just as lovely." She smiled. "Thank you very much strange foreign boy."

Eric followed Jackie up the steps and Janice pointed to a pair of seats in very back. "Sir, if you'll take your seat we'll are waiting for the control tower to give us clearance so we can taxi to the runway." Eric grinned, he was in a personal private jet, and the smell of leather was like being in a new car. He started his walk down the narrow aisle, nodded his head at Hyde and got comfortable in the back. If only the plane that brought him back from Africa had been half this nice!

He saw the stewardess talking to Jackie and then the steps were pulled up and into the cabin of the plane. Jackie was making notes as she walked back to her seat. "Are you comfortable?" she asked as she belted her self in.

Eric grinned, "This makes me want to be a rich man." Jackie grinned, "Well, you never know, someday you may own your own plane." She pulled a cassette player out of her bag and put a pair of head phones over her ears pulling a tray down from the back of Fez's seat. "I have some paperwork to fill out so don't think I'm ignoring you."

He reached across the aisle and squeezed her leg. "Never thought it for one second." He replied. He looked up and Janice was giving preflight safety instructions and then checked to make sure everyone was belted in. Happy that everyone was secured, she knocked on the pilot's door and murmured something then sat down and belted herself in.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your captain speaking; today we are on a non-stop flight from lovely Kenosha Wisconsin to Orlando Florida. Please sit back and enjoy the ride."

*

It seemed like Jackie had just finished all of the required Steele Corporation paperwork when the plane began it's descent to the Executive Airport of Orlando. She pulled out the carbon copies for her records and tightened her seatbelt. She looked over at Eric who had fallen asleep during the flight; she nudged him on the thigh.

"What? Oh,… hey hello." He said sleepily. "I had the best nap." He stretched his arms and smiled at her. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you looked today?" Jackie rolled her eyes, "Eric, you're already on the plane and we're landing, you don't need to score points."

He yawned, "Yeah, well, I want to make sure the score bank is full just in case I screw up or something." Jackie giggled, "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

The plane taxied in a private hanger at the Executive Airport just outside of the city. There were two long while limousines waiting by the office. Janice waved good bye as each of the guests departed the plane and they group headed for the vehicles while Jackie went for the office.

"Okay, so the limos will be available between 8:00 and 10:00 p.m. and we need to be back here by 11:00 on Monday, got it. Please tell Mrs. Steele I said thank you very much! "Jackie signed some more paperwork and headed back outside. Brooke noticed that she was holding her clipboard again.

"Everybody listen up." she said using her patented loud voice, "In car number one with me will be Grandma, Betsy, Rhonda and Brooke. The rest of you will be in car number two. We are going straight to the timeshare and Michael, before you ask, you CANNOT drive the limo." The crowd parted and Eric walked over pulling Jackie to the side.

"Hey, this is not cool." He said. She looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Eric pointed at the second limo. "You are making me sit with two halves of the Evil Trinity!"

Jackie started laughing. "Well, I certainly don't want Samantha riding with us girls, who would you substitute?" Eric frowned, "God, you _are_ wicked." Jackie grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. "I am the event coordinator – I have to be wicked and you have to kiss me." Eric stepped closer. "And if I refuse?"

Jackie pressed her forehead to his, "If you don't then Rhonda gets the big room with me and you will have Fez as a roommate."

Feigning torment Eric replied, "God you are impossible." He clasped her cheeks with his palms and pressed a soft greedy kiss on her lips that made her sigh. "Now, if I have to sleep with Fez, then there will no more of those." He had a twinkle in his eye.

She chuckled, "Who's evil now Forman?"

Kelso stuck his head out the window, "Forman, get your ass in here so we can go!" Jackie laughed and walked back to the ladies limo.

*

The ride to the timeshare took a little less than a half hour. For Eric, sitting next to Fez who found a bowl of after dinner mints, the trip took forever. Samantha was filing her fingernail with an emery board while Hyde was stretched out with his eyes closed. "Eric what is a time share? How do we share time?" Fez asked.

"It's a building where people own it and let other people share it for a few weeks at a time. So it's kind of like living in someone else's apartment. But, it's nicer than a hotel room."

"Oh, sharing it with the owner's then." That actually made sense to Fez. "Then the driver better get there soon, because I just ate all my candy."

Kelso was checking out all the seats and playing with the privacy window button that separated the driver from the passenger seats. "Hey, how cool is it driving a limo?"

The driver looked at Kelso in the rear view mirror. "Well, it's a great way to pick up the ladies." Kelso grinned, "I knew it! That's the job I should have got."

Hyde spoke up, "Dill hole, you're supposed to be getting married. You can't keep trying to pick up women."

"Oh, yeah – but if I wasn't, it would still be an awesome job!"

"Forman," Hyde said to look at Eric. "What's with all this crap we have to take from Jackie? Telling us where to sit and what car to ride in? Who does she think she is?"

Eric didn't like the tone of Hyde's question. "Jackie is Kelso's wedding planner and she's the one who arranged this whole trip including your free air fare to Florida. If she tells us to sit on a cactus, then that's what we do, because it's for Kelso and Brooke's party."

"Shit man; don't cop an attitude with me. I don't care who paid for me to get here, I just don't need a bossy Jackie Burkhart telling me what to do." Samantha said something low in his ear and Hyde crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "Whatever."

*

All nine of the wedding party guests were standing in the huge lobby of the Steele Oil building. A beautiful fountain was in the center and cushioned seats surrounded the bowl. Jackie gave her day planner to Brooke, "I'll be right back, so I can get us checked in."

Brooke sat down and relaxed. The lobby was just lovely and reeked of money, the water from the fountain tinkled behind her. Kelso came over and sat down next to her. "Brooke, this is pretty cool huh?"

Brooke smiled at her fiancé. "Yes. It's very cool. Michael, if the building is this beautiful, think of our room! Jackie is getting us the suite with the whirlpool." Kelso grinned, "Are we going to get nude tonight?"

Brooke smiled shyly, "If you want." She loved seeing the smile on Michael's face.

*

Jackie was looking at the floor plans for the suites. "This is the one with the whirlpool? That one is for the Kelso's. This grand suite, how big is it?"

The porter pointed out some features of the room. "Two queen beds, two bath and like the luxury suite, there's an accessible balcony."

"Okay, I'm taking the grand suite. The standard is how big?"

"It has two full size beds with one bath and a small balcony."

"That is for my friends Fez and Rhonda. This room next to the luxury suite – how big is it?"

"That would be our regular. One queen bed and bath – this one on the other end is the economy room. One full size bed with a shower – it's really not glamorous." Jackie grinned. "Okay, the regular room is for Betsy Kelso and the economy is for the Hyde's."

The porter gave her keys to the suites and some brochures of places to go or restaurants that deliver. Jackie suppressed a giggle as she walked back to the group. Everyone was anxious to get to their room and relax and unpack.

Jackie took her clipboard from Brooke and paused until the Hyde family finally took notice that she was waiting to give instructions. "Okay, room 501 is for Betsy and Grandma." She took an envelope from her day planner and handed it to Brooke's mother. "These are two day passes to Disney World. Here is a brochure of restaurants that deliver and remember we have the limo driver on hand if we want to go anywhere."

She walked over to Brooke. "You have room 502; the luxury suite and these are your tickets." She smiled as Michael's eyes got big. "Sweet!" Brooke laughed, "No, _suite_ – it's a French word."

She walked over to Fez and Rhonda, "You guys have room 504 and here are your tickets." She forced a smile on her lips and walked to Hyde. "You have room 505 and blah, blah blah." She turned around and went back to the front of the fountain. "This is VERY important so please listen up. We're having dinner tomorrow night with Donna and that meal is paid for. If you want to eat or drink anything else, it's on your dime. You pay for it. I provided the ways and means, the least you can do is feed yourself. Does anyone have any questions?"

There was a mad scramble for the suitcases and the elevators and Jackie sat down at the fountain and giggled furiously. Eric was watching her bemused expression and had to find out what was so funny. "Okay Missy what are you up to?"

Jackie showed Eric the layout of the rooms on the fifth floor. He wasn't really shocked but had to laugh, "You gave Hyde the smallest room?" She nodded, "And I was nice about it too!" Eric squeezed her waist, "Well, I hope our room is bigger."

"Oh, it's only one step down from Brooke and Michael's and nicer than Fez's. We have a balcony!"

"Have you ever been kissed on a balcony?" he asked as he picked up their luggage. She shook her head no. "Not yet!"

*

Eric and Jackie were the last couple to leave the elevator. They had just set their luggage by the door when they heard Steven Hyde shout, "What the fuck? This is a closet! There's no room in here!" Jackie rushed Eric to unlock the door and they stumbled in laughing. Jackie collapsed on the sofa, "I couldn't get the pilot to tip the plane so I did the next best thing."

Eric locked the door behind them. "You devil – now they're going to _want_ to sleep with Fez and Rhonda!" Jackie pulled Eric down on the sofa with her. She looked at him with serious eyes, "I want to thank you for the pep talk the other night. I was beating myself up when I should have been focusing on making this the best vacation for Brooke and Michael."

He dropped a kiss on her nose. "You're welcome sweetie. I'm gonna go see a man about a dog."

"Ack! Don't need to know that! And there are two bathrooms!" she hollered at his back. She scrambled off the couch and skipped to the balcony. Even though they were only five floors up, she got a great view of the western sky and if she looked to her left, she could see Brooke looking out too.

"Jackie, this is just beautiful. I've never had a room so nice."

"Hello!"

Both girls looked to their right and saw Rhonda leaning out of her balcony. "Jackie we love it! We should get drinks and watch the sun go down."

Jackie looked at Brooke. 'I like that idea. Let the guys hang out together and we'll have cocktails!" Eric came up behind her and snagged her around the waist. Startled, she yelped and turned around. "Hey, I'm here for my balcony kiss." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed the softest of kisses on her lips. She closed her eyes and the smell of salt hair and Eric cologne were the nicest scents she could remember. Brooke and Rhonda both sighed loudly, "Awwwww," Jackie smiled against Eric's mouth, "We have to do this in private!"

Eric pulled Jackie back into the room. "So…there's no balcony …for… the Vegas folks, eh?" Jackie smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "They get a window. I think that's pretty good for free, don't you?"

Eric looked around the spacious room he would be staying in. Mexican tiled floors and two sofas covered with mauve and soft green colors. A small kitchen with a breakfast bar…he hadn't even seen the bedrooms yet.

He picked up their bags and carried them into the largest bedroom. "Oh this is great!!" Jackie exclaimed. "I can use the smaller room for my temporary office. Hey, there's a phone in here too!" Eric climbed up on the big comfortable bed and found the remote control. "Now this is living. I don't have any rooms at my hotel this nice!"

*

Jackie had gotten settled into the room and left Eric to take a nap while she checked in on some of her guests. She knocked on room 501 and Betsy shouted happily. "I can get a crib up here if you need it."

Brookes mom smiled, "No, little Betsy and I have this big bed and we'll be just fine. Do you suppose that we could get food delivered? I notice that we are on Eastern Standard Time and I don't want to skip a meal because it gets too late."

Jackie pulled a brochure from her planner, "The desk downstairs gave me a list of local restaurants that deliver. Between you and me, if you're ordering for you and Betsy, please charge it to my room okay?"

Betsy ran over and was hugging Jackie's leg. She knelt down to the little's girl level, "Is Betsy gonna see Cinderella?"

She smiled "Goofy!" and Jackie tickled her. "You gotta quit listening to your daddy!" She stood up and looked around the nice little room. Granted it was small, but the economy was definitely smaller than this!

Room 502 was like a penthouse. Brooke opened the door and hugged the small woman. "It's so great. This is Michael's third shower. He's testing all the bathrooms and shower heads. What a nut."

"I wanted to tell you that tomorrow; we are having eating at a seafood buffet. The restaurant will have a section saved for us when Donna gets there. I hope you don't mind if I don't hang around with Sam and Hyde. We're not the best of friends."

Brooke tried to hide a smile. "That's fine. I did hear that their room is smaller than my mom's. Did you do that on purpose?"

Jackie smirked, "Maybe it just worked out that way. They are always welcome to share a bed with Fez and Rhonda."

"Ew – you're crazy! I love it but you're crazy!"

"Brooke, I found the perfect water setting." Michael came out wearing nothing but a towel. "Hey Jackie, what's up?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Get some clothes on!" She laughed and turned back to Brooke. "If you guys figure out something for dinner let us know or you can just have some pizza delivered. This is your weekend, so if I don't see you until Monday, well…." Jackie gave Brooke a hug and waved at Michael.

*


	34. Chapter 34 A Little Bit Crowded

**Author Note: **_Dialog moving us along – some unhappy guests_

**Chapter 34** – A Little Bit Crowded

Eric woke up from his nap and stretched. He was not in Africa or Wisconsin he was in Florida in a very expensive room. He heard the door open and saw Jackie pass the bedroom to stop in the spare room. He swung his legs over the bed and went to lean against the doorframe.

"What are you doing?" She turned and smiled. "Just checking on my friends – hey guess who Betsy wants to see tomorrow?"

Eric grinned. "Cinderella of course – isn't that every girls dream?"

Jackie laughed, "Not if you're a Kelso! She wants to see Goofy." She put her receipts in an envelope and slid the packet into her planner. "So, you are my guinea pig- because I have to report all this back to Olivia Steele. How was the flight?"

Eric pulled out a chair and sat at the table next to her. "I want to own that plane. It was a smooth ride. I don't remember much else."

"You were asleep."

"That explains it." He laughed. "So what are we going to do all day?" He scooted his chair closer. Jackie grinned. "You're going to have to ask Michael. I think he's going to take you guys to a bar or something. We ladies are going to enjoy cocktails on the balcony."

"Hey, no fair! I'd rather hang out here with you than with the guys."

Jackie touched his cheek. "You are too sweet. Michael's going to need you to stop him from doing anything stupid."

Eric held her hand against his face. "You're right. But while we're waiting, is there anything you'd like to do?"

Jackie stood up and looked towards the bedroom. "We could always…._watch TV_." Eric grinned, "I'd love to _watch TV_ with you!"

*

Kelso tapped on the privacy window. The driver rolled it down, "Mr. Kelso?" Michael grinned; he loved the respect in the man's voice. "We want to go to the best bar that has the best food and entertainment."

Hyde spoke up, "I've got my wife here so no strip bars. She might want to earn a few bucks and make me look bad." Samantha swatted Hyde on the arm. Eric groaned inwardly and Fez was grinning. "Make sure the drinks are yummy. I'm going to miss my Rhonda."

Hyde looked at Fez, "Where did you meet this Rhonda chick, she's pretty hot."

Eric watched Hyde's face as Fez explained that she used to be Big Rhonda whom Hyde always treated with disdain during high school. "Damn, I didn't know she would grow out of the homeliness stage. Good for you Fez."

Hyde turned his attention to Eric. "So Forman, since I got the economy closet, what room did you end up in?"

Eric struggled not to laugh and replied. "I'm in the room next to Kelso; I think its room 503. Fez is next to it." He watched as Hyde came to the realization that he got the short end of the stick. "You're in the same room as Jackie?"

Eric kept a straight face. Kelso looked over, "Yeah man, they've been dating for like forever. Duh! You need to keep up dude!"

Fez started laughing at Hyde's shocked face. "You and Jackie are knocking boots?" Fez wagged his finger. "Hyde, do not be so crude. Eric pursued Jackie for a long time before they started kicking each other."

Eric laughed. "Fez, that's not what he means. Me and Jackie are a couple, and it took a long time before she trusted me enough to go on a date. I'm looking out for her so if you want to say something nasty, say it to me." The gauntlet was thrown down and Hyde could rise to the challenge or stand back.

"Whatever." He said pushing his aviators back on his face." Whatever man..."

Kelso saw a TGIFridays. "There – let's go there. They have food." The limo driver signaled for a right turn and pulled into the parking lot. "What time should I pick you up? I have to return for the ladies."

Kelso shrugged. "A couple of hours – guys what do you think?"

Eric didn't want to be saddled with Samantha's company longer than necessary and actually wanted to get back for drinks on the balcony. "How about two hours?" Everyone agreed that sounded fine.

*

Meanwhile, the ladies had Olive Garden deliver a delicious meal and a local liquor store brought some wine to Brooke's suite. Grandma was getting toasted and Betsy was falling asleep. Jackie carried the sleepy little girl while Brooke steered her mom toward their room.

Rhonda was laughing at a comedy on the television. When the girls came back, they took their drinks out to the balcony to watch the stars twinkling in the sky. There was a slight breeze that smelled like the ocean and a blissful quiet in the air.

Rhonda leaned back in her chair, "I could live like this forever." She sighed. "I wonder if Fez will ever want to get married."

Jackie smiled, "I don't know, but you are definitely the longest relationship he has ever had." Brooke agreed. "He may be waiting for you to ask him."

"Huh." Rhonda replied. "I never thought of that. Jackie you are like the best friend a girl could have." Rhonda swayed in her chair a little. "Look at all of this you're doing for Brooke…only a smart girl would know what to do. I love you guys!" she wailed drunkenly.

Jackie smiled, "Rhonda has had a little too much wine, hasn't she?"

Brooke grinned, "I'll go make some coffee." Jackie went back into the living room and brought out a blanket and covered the inebriated young lady.

"You know, what she said is true…you are the best friend a girl could have. You are smart and pretty as all get out and you don't take crap from no one. Have I thanked you for the vacation?"

Jackie waved her hand. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but Steele Oil is paying for most of it. I made a huge commission for planning the party, so that is my wedding gift to you. I want you and Michael to have a fun and relaxing vacation."

Brooke poured a cup of coffee for the two of them. "I think Fez is going to have to carry Rhonda back to their suite." With a twinkle in her eye she added, "Good call booking that economy room."

Jackie laughed. "Eric said I was evil. I just put my friends higher on the suite list." Brooke smiled, "You're not evil you are wickedly good. I'm just glad I don't have to spend time with Samantha. She irritates me like nails on a chalkboard."

"Cheers to being wicked and evil."

*

As the limo rounded the corner of the timeshare, Eric was looking out the window and could see two figures on a lighted balcony and he knew in his gut that one of those was his girlfriend. He could feel the flip-flop in his stomach and couldn't wait to see her again.

"Hey, come hang out in my room, I'm not ready to call it a night." Kelso said on the elevator ride up. Hyde growled, "Anything would be better than a crowded restaurant, crowded airplane, crowded limo ride and crowded room."

Kelso grinned, "Hey, Disney World has crowds. It is going to be better!" Kelso was having the time of his life and was oblivious to Hyde's discomfiture. Eric looked at Fez who wanted to laugh but they managed to contain themselves.

Kelso opened the door, "Honey, I'm home!" He looked back at his friends, "I always wanted to say that." Brooke waved from the balcony. Samantha whisked in, "Look at how much room you have. This is a great waste of space."

Jackie almost spit out her coffee. Brooke was trying not to laugh. Eric weaved through his cluster of friends and made it to the balcony. Brooke looked at him with amusement. "So what, do you want my seat now?"

"Come on Brooke, be cool. I've spent two and a half hours with the most boring people on the planet. Well, Kelso and Fez were okay but have mercy!"

Brooke laughed and gave her chair to Eric. "You owe me Forman." She said teasingly. Jackie was smiling. "Was it really that bad?" Eric feigned a headache, "Miserably mind-numbing, I can't even remember what I ate."

She giggled, "We got Rhonda wasted. Oh, and grandma is a little toasted too."

Eric leaned forward to snag a kiss. "And you're not drinking because…." Jackie leaned forward to kiss him back. "…because I don't want to hurl on a ride tomorrow. Hey, I'm going on Big Thunder Mountain for my first ride!"

Eric got excited, "That was my plan too!" Jackie stood up, "Hey, if you look over there I think you can see some of the fireworks."

Steven Hyde and Sam were sitting on the loveseat. He could see Jackie and Eric standing on the balcony, their bodies closer than friends should be and he was jealous. Jealous of the easy intimacy they displayed and the obvious affection they had for each other. There was a day he felt that kind of bond with Samantha. Then one day, like smoke, it dissipated and he was left with a stripper wife. It was what he deserved he supposed but that didn't make him like seeing his ex-girlfriend with his almost brother. Then Eric does it, he pulls Jackie in for a dramatic movie-like kiss and Hyde can see her swooning. It's almost more than he can bear.

"Sam, let's go. We have to do the park thing tomorrow." He growled. "Steven," she protested. "There's more room in here. What's the rush?" Annoyed, he sat back down and grabbed a magazine and started flipping through it.

Jackie's heart was pounding; her balcony kiss was like a scene from Romeo and Juliet! Eric really missed spending time with her. "Dang Eric, if I had known you were going to kiss me like that, I would have got rid of your hours ago!" she teased.

He pressed his forehead to hers, "I'm yours all weekend. You can try and get rid of me, but I won't be too far behind." Jackie pressed her hands to his chest, "Good, I like it that way." Eric brushed her hair from her face, "You are gorgeous in the moonlight."

"Okay, 75 points, are you happy now?"

Eric smiled and kissed her again. "Yes, I'm very happy. What do you say we ditch this party and catch up with them in the limo tomorrow morning?"

"I like the way you think. Maybe we can _watch TV_ for a while?" She teased gently. Eric bumped her with his hip, "I can _watch TV_ all night long!" he promised. She giggled and grabbed his hand, "I need to tell Brooke good night."

Hyde watched the two love birds make the rounds of the room telling everyone good night and holding hands like it was natural when it really wasn't. They didn't belong together. It should have been Donna and Eric and Jackie with… somebody else. Not Eric Forman. Twitchy, skinny Eric from high school should never have been the guy that gets the cheerleader.

"Forman really beefed up didn't he?" Samantha commented.

"Whatever." Hyde sneered, as Eric waved goodbye towards the loveseat couple. The door shut behind them and all Hyde could feel was relief.

*


	35. Chapter 35 Goofy Friends

**Author Note: **_I've never been to Disneyworld, Disneyland yes, but this is fiction so just go with it – thanks!_

**Chapter 35** – Goofy Friends

"_Forman really beefed up didn't he?"_ His wife's comment bothered him all night. He tossed and turned on the narrow mattress and the room was hot. Hyde slung his legs over the bed and walked the six steps to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stuck his head in the spray. _Damn wedding party_ – why did W.B. even pressure him to go? Dumbass Kelso and Brooke had a huge room and they weren't even married yet – this must have been some major burn Jackie Burkhart style.

He grabbed a towel and wiped his face - freaking Florida and the humidity and this small ass room. He looked back at the bed and Samantha was stretched out taking up all the space on the full size mattress. Why should she even notice that Forman beefed up? Hyde pulled up his tank shirt and looked at his stomach. Maybe he didn't work out, but he had a nice body – reluctantly he would admit that Forman wasn't skinny any more but he was hardly a guy that chicks would take a second look at.

Hyde remembered there was a liquor store not far from the building. Maybe he could score some smokes and a beer - anything to get out of this small room.

*

Eric lay back on the soft pillow and looked out through the window at the clear night sky full of twinkling stars. Jackie was sleeping peacefully beside him, her arm draped over his chest and a leg sandwiched between his. He still couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was that this exceptional woman wanted to be with him! He knew he was falling in love with her and he wasn't sure if he was ready to give his heart to any woman only to get it trampled again.

She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. Maybe somehow, this slow relationship of trust they were building with each other was the way it should be. Friends, lovers…then whatever followed – Jackie had the right idea – don't rush into anything and enjoy the journey.

He secretly dreaded seeing Donna again after all this time yet a small part of him wanted to know if she missed him. He knew that she was going to do well in whatever venture she decided, but Donna wanted to do it alone – she liked the idea of marriage; she just didn't want to be married to a Forman.

Eric looked at the woman beside him, from the curve of her hip to her naked shoulder – he knew what made her happy and he knew her fears. When he thought back, he really couldn't say they same thing about his ex-wife. He thought he knew her, but he only knew what she _wanted_ him to know and that wasn't a good basis for a lasting marriage. The elopement was impulsive and Donna loved that but then married life wasn't what she had envisioned.

Eric was happy now. He liked his life and his new found freedom. He no longer felt the shackles of being an "ex" and it was liberating. He was a guy with a great girl and life couldn't get better than this. He kissed Jackie's forehead and she smiled in her sleep.

*

Kelso was the first one up. He was going to Disney World to hang out with Goofy! He ran out in the hallway and started knocking on doors. Bleary eyed and tired, Hyde opened the door. "What the hell Kelso, are you in your underwear?"

Michael Kelso was grinning like a buffoon – he was going to the greatest place on earth! "Dude, let's get breakfast and go! We get eight hours of fun before Donna gets here! Get up man!" Hyde shook his head as Kelso ran down and banged on Fez's room.

Fez opened the door wearing his silk pajama bottoms. Rhonda told him he looked like Aladdin and Fez loved the material against his body. "Breakfast - Can we have pancakes with syrup?"

Kelso nodded, "Yeah, just get ready! I want to be there when the park opens!"

Eric opened the door in his boxers and Kelso pushed his way in. "Dude, it's going to be awesome today! Get Jackie out of bed."

Jackie heard the commotion and threw on one of Eric's shirts when she couldn't find her nightgown. She yawned and padded out of the bedroom. Kelso stopped and stared. "That's a good look for you Jackie."

She looked down at the shirt that barely reached her thighs. "God Michael, it's too early to start joking." She pushed her hair out of her face and went to hug Eric.

Kelso looked out of their balcony and grinned;, the sky was bright and clear and he was more excited than a seven year old boy. "We need to go to breakfast so you gotta call the driver. I want to be the first in line at the park. Brooke's getting Betsy dressed and her mom needs coffee. I think she's a little hung over."

"I think we'll all fit in one limo if we try or do you want me to get a second limo just in case?"

Kelso pursed his lips. "You better get two, Rhonda doesn't want to sit with Samantha and I don't think Brooke does either. Yeah, get both."

"Okay, I'll have them here in an hour, is that good?"

Kelso smiled, "Awesome! I'll see you downstairs!" Kelso let the door slam as he ran back in his underwear.

Eric held Jackie away from him and said, "That is a good look for you. Got some time to watch a few commercials before we shower?"

She looked at him and said, "We could always shower together…."

*

The two white limousines were in the parking lot gleaming in the hot Florida sunshine. Hyde was lounging against the doors of car one waiting for the rest of the crew to get downstairs. Kelso was running Betsy through the parking lot over his head like she was an airplane. Hyde followed Kelso in the limo followed by grandma and Samantha. "Where's everyone else?"

Kelso replied, "Oh, they want to ride with Jackie so we get to stretch out." Samantha sighed, "Oh, thank god, they are so boring. It'll just be the five of us. I hope it's a champagne breakfast."

Kelso looked at her like she was dim. "We're going for pancakes. I don't think there'll be any champagne involved."

Hyde looked at Sam who was getting ready to rant like a customer forgot to tip her. "Sam, I'll buy some booze before we get to the park." He promised.

Fez was quick to point out the pancake restaurant and the limo pulled into the parking lot as everyone squeezed out to get a breakfast. While they waited for a couple of tables to be readied, Hyde slipped out to run to a nearby liquor store. By the time he came back, the group was seated and Samantha was delegated to a chair away from the group. Hyde said nothing but slipped some vodka in her orange juice.

He listened to their inane chatter until he thought he would go crazy. "Are all of you mental? You're acting like you're in elementary school. Be grown ups for gods sake, you're embarrassing me!"

Kelso glared at his old friend. "Mental? Dude, how old are you? 23 – 24? When did you get so old? You act like your 50! Dude we are going to _Disneyworld_. - The freaking happiest place on earth. If we want to act our age, then shut up about it."

Fez felt inclined to add, "Hyde, did Vegas jade you so much you forgot how to have fun?"

Samantha threw her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Nothing is half as much fun as playing slots or poker in a casino!"

Rhonda added, "Or, maybe it's more fun sliding down a greasy pole in a strip club." Realizing what she had said, she quickly covered her mouth. Jackie bit her lip trying not to laugh. Eric looked at Brooke whose shoulders were quaking with laugher.

Grandma spoke up, "Young man, have you gotten your gray hairs already?"

That was it; the core group broke out in maniacal laughter. Jackie wiped tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. Hyde looked at each of them and slid back in his seat and sulked behind his sunglasses. "Whatever!" His standard reply just caused more squeals of laughter than he intended as Samantha sat there trying to get a clue about what everyone was laughing about.

*

Kelso's day must have been scripted just for him. The first costumed character he met was Goofy who obligingly stood there and posed for ten minutes of camera photos. Kelso and Betsy got matching Mickey Mouse Ear hats and Fez found the giant coiled lollipops. Grandma rented a stroller so Michael and Brooke would have time spend together.

Jackie reminded everyone about the shuttle departures and that the limo would be back at six that night to pick them up - If they were late, then no dinner with Donna. Everyone had a map of the park and Jackie recommended they all meet at Fantasyland at two just to make sure no one was lost or injured. It was very obvious everyone had a destination so she waved good bye and the group split off in six different directions.

Eric took Jackie's hand and pulled her under the shade of a large tree. "So Missy, are you done being an event coordinator for awhile?" She smiled at his happy face. "Yes, I'm free until 2:00 o'clock, why do you ask?" He wrapped his hands around her waist. "Well…because I want to take my _girlfriend_ on Big Thunder Mountain!"

"Oh, I'm definitely not working now!" she said excitedly.

*

A miracle happened by 2:00 o'clock that day. Steven Hyde actually smiled. His face didn't crack and he wasn't wasted. He had discovered Space Mountain. The moment he boarded the ride in Space Port and passed the Control booth his space car started a downward slope.

He barely had time to catch his breath when the car went into a series of flashing blue lights and a hum that kept getting louder and then an abrupt turn that threw him back against the seat as the car started climbing a steep hill. He could only utter, "Cool."

Better than a Star Wars movie, he saw comets and meteors and asteroids and suddenly he was plunging in darkness speeding through wormholes and felt like he was higher than any circle session he could remember.

He rode Space Mountain six times and smiled.

*

Fez took Rhonda to "It's a Small World" on the premise of making out in a dark tunnel. However, once on the floating ride, he found that of the hundreds of brightly costumed singing dolls, some of them resembled children from his home country.

He was delighted with the singing dolls and this easily became his favorite song and he longed for home. Fantasyland became his new other home. Rhonda liked the ride because her feet were tired of walking through the park and it was nice sitting with Fez in the rocking boat.

*

Eric and Jackie were near the front of the line and the sound of the train whistle was exciting, the squeal of the train's brakes on the metal tracks was reminiscent of an old western movie. The happy pair boarded the ride and grinned at each other in anticipation. The ride began with a jerk and they entered a dark tunnel with only the sounds of cave bats to hear.

Jackie gripped Eric's hand as the train started a slow uphill climb and then turned and dropped them suddenly. The ride started a crazy spiral downward turn like the inside of a funnel.

Jackie caught her breath when the train slowed as they moved on the tracks through an abandoned mining town. There were some bumpy hops and the train swayed crazily as they left the old town. At the top of Davy Jones Mine, Eric saw a huge drop they were about to make and although he wasn't afraid of heights, he could feel his stomach clench.

They passed through an earthquake and crested a hill where the ride plunged them into daylight and they dropped through the bone yard and geysers of water sprayed them as they pulled back into the station. Although the ride was only a little over three minutes in duration, Eric felt like he was there for hours.

Jackie grabbed his hand and smiling they got back in line for a second and third ride. This was a great way to start the day!

*


	36. Chapter 36 Donna's Dinner

**Author Note: **_I've been to Florida but never to Orlando – the Golden Dragon is totally fiction – read on dear reviewers!_

**Chapter 36** – Donna's Dinner

It was 2:00 o'clock and a tired group of Kenoshan's were slowly making their way to the shadows of the Cinderella's Golden Carouse. The heat and humidity was taking a toll on the people from the North. Hyde was telling Kelso about the amazing speed of the Space Mountain ride while Fez was telling Brooke about the characters from his home land.

Eric and Jackie were almost near their friends when Eric said, "Is that Stephen Hyde… smiling?" Jackie couldn't be sure because she was actually seeing teeth. "Maybe he's grimacing."

Eric smirked, "No, I think he found something that finally made him happy!" Kelso saw Eric and Jackie and scrambled over. "Dude! Goofy let me hang with him all day and I got to sit on a float in the Jungle Book parade! This is freaking AWESOME!" Kelso put an arm around Jackie and one around Eric. "You guys are the BEST friends ever!"

Jackie grinned and saw a drowsy Betsy Kelso struggling to stay awake in the stroller. She knelt down to the tot and said, "Did Betsy like the Dumbo ride?"

The little girl smiled and patted her mouse ears. "Dum-bo." Brooke was laughing, "She wasn't even interested in Cinderella. I was, but my daughter takes after her dad. Goofy and Dumbo – who would have thought?"

Samantha collapsed on a bench fanning herself – her polyester tank top sticking to her body in the humid gulf heat. "I need air conditioning. I need dry heat – like the desert. Who lives like this?" she complained.

Everyone looked to Jackie – time to kick back into event coordinator mode. "Guys, we can do a couple of things now. We can break for lunch and come back at 6:00 to meet the limo. Or, we can go back to the time share, shower and change and come back to the park. Or… we could just keep going – I just need everyone back at the timeshare at 6:00 o'clock so we can meet Donna for dinner."

Grandma and Betsy volunteered to go back to the timeshare and do some swimming in the pool. Samantha held up her hand, "I'm going with them."

Hyde grinned, "I'm staying – I need more Space Mountain."

Fez and Rhonda opted to have lunch and continue the rides. Brooke looked at Michael who said, "Well, I can always see Pluto tomorrow and I really want to go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride." Brooke smiled at Jackie, "Mom's taking Betsy back, so we'll stay here."

Eric looked at Jackie. She shrugged, "I'd like to go back and then tomorrow come back for the Haunted Mansion."

Kelso's eyes got big. "Hey, I'll go with you guys tomorrow. That would be cool!" Brooke agreed.

Eric whispered in Jackie's ear," We can go back and shower or watch TV."

She looked at him, and replied in a low voice, "This morning's _shower_ or last night's TV?" He laughed, "Does it make a difference?"

She smirked, "Well, this morning's shower was _really_ nice…" Eric held up his hand, "Jackie and I will go back to the timeshare!"

*

Dusk came early on the Florida coast. The weary tourists struggled into their rooms to clean up and get ready for dinner. Rhonda was sporting a slight sunburn and Kelso was revved up and ready for dinner with his old friend.

Hyde banged on Fez's door. "Man, let me use your shower, Sam used all the hot water. Damn, you have a living room?" Hyde walked in and was amazed at the small kitchenette and sofa set which shared a wall with the bedroom. "Hey, is this couch a sleeper?" He lifted the cushions and found that it was a convertible sofa. "Man, I'm sleeping here tonight. Sam can have that cubbyhole called an economy room. I'm suffocating in there."

Fez protested. "But me and Rhonda haven't slept on this yet." Hyde cringed, "and you're not gonna! This is my bed. He took a cushion for ransom and replied, "I'm your new roomy."

Fez shrugged, "Well, if the sound of our sweet lovemaking keeps you awake don't bother me! Good day!" Fez turned and walked back into the bedroom to explain the new arrangements with Rhonda. Hyde grabbed his cushion and charged into the bathroom for a quick shower.

*

The Golden Dragon was a Chinese/seafood restaurant that catered to banquets and large families visiting the Orlando area. Jackie chose the Dragon at the advice of Bob Pinciotti who enjoyed the Saki and said, "The food is good too!"

The limos parked in the no parking zone and let the passengers out. Jackie and Eric led the group as she confirmed the reservations and an attendant showed them the buffet area and the room they would be dining in. There were ornate paper room dividers and brass gongs decorating the room, jade dragons sat on shelves made of stone. The smells of spicy beef and garlic scented the air.

Jackie told the waiter that one of their parties hadn't arrived but they would order drinks in the interim. Samantha sat near the end of the long table next to Hyde. The chair at the end was reserved for Donna. Kelso sat across from Hyde and Brooke sat next to him. Brooke didn't care for sitting directly across from Samantha and wished she could be at the end near Rhonda, Jackie, Eric and Fez. The fun people!

Samantha got up from the table and walked out to look at the buffet and hollered for Hyde. The seated table heard this exchange:

"There's shellfish! You know I can't eat shellfish. I'll swell up and get hives. I can't eat here."

"Sam, just don't eat the shrimp or crab. I hate fish too, but I can eat chicken."

"It looks gross. What is that – rat on a stick? I want a salad with my dressing on the side."

Hyde replied, "Can you at least eat some fried rice? I don't have any cash on me to get you dinner somewhere else. We tapped out at the park today."

"I don't care. I want to eat something and this shit isn't it." She whined loudly. Hyde exhaled, "Look, this is dinner, find something in here you can eat, try an egg roll – there's vegetables in it. They have Jell-O. You can eat Jell-O – lots of it."

Eric leaned over and whispered to Jackie, "You told me that _you_ were high maintenance?" Jackie bumped his shoulder, "I'm trying to be nice so don't make me laugh!" Hyde came back holding Samantha by her upper arm and set her in her chair where she started pouting.

Brooke saw the couple at the end talking and she longed to be with her friends. Kelso was excited – he was totally oblivious to Hyde's irritation or Sam's unhappiness with the restaurant. A waitress appeared with a tray of hot tea for the table and Samantha opened her mouth to complain and Hyde merely glared at her and she clamped her lips shut.

Jackie nudged Eric with her foot. He looked at Jackie to see she was watching the unspoken fight between husband and wife. He smirked – yep, Samantha Hyde was a high maintenance wife!

*

Donna stood just far enough back from the room to see a mini Point Place basement sitting before her. There was Michael Kelso looking strong and handsome and as good looking as she remembered. Beside him was his fiancée Brooke – Donna recalled they had a daughter, Betsy who must be almost two years old. Across from Kelso were Hyde and Samantha who was still blonde and just as svelte as she was back in 1979.

There was Fez sitting across from a beautiful blonde who looked vaguely familiar and of course there was Jackie, the always beautiful cheerleader and loud mouth girl that roomed with her at one time. And there was Eric, he looked good. Really good! His hair was longer and shaggier; he had some muscle definition that wasn't there before. He sat straight and exuded some kind of confidence she couldn't remember.

It was nice to see all of them even if it was just for one day. She turned, "Randy, come with me."

*

Hyde looked at Kelso, "Man why would you pick a Chinese restaurant? You know I hate fish." Kelso frowned. "Dude, where else in the world can you eat with sticks and your hands? Show me somebody that can eat sweet and sour spare ribs with a fork and I will run through this restaurant in my underwear."

Brooke coughed discreetly, "Don't. He just wants an excuse to run in his underwear."

Hyde rubbed his forehead, "Anyways man, if you eat this shit, you're going to be hungry again in an hour!"

Brooke smiled, "Old wives tale. Ask your wife. She's old."

Jackie gasped. Brooke did an excellent burn on Sam! Samantha shot a piercing glare at Kelso's fiancé. Brooke continued, "It's the carbohydrates. If you eat too much, it turns to glucose and the calories burn quicker. Just make sure you eat some meat and vegetables and you'll be fine."

"Whatever." He muttered.

A familiar voice from the past said, "Hello everyone." All heads turned to see an older but recognizable Donna Pinciotti. Kelso tipped his chair over to run around the table. "Big D!" He grabbed Donna in a bear hug. "Hey, I missed you too Kelso." He lifted her from the floor and swung her in a circle. "Hugging – too much hugging." She struggled to breathe.

Kelso set her on the floor as Hyde got up to give her a hug. "Looking good Donna – seems like Florida is growing on you."

"Thanks Hyde. At least in the winter I don't have to wear ten layers of clothes!" She looked down, "Hey Sam – how have you been?"

"Donna, nice tan – is it real or tanning booth?" Donna chuckled, "Real Florida sunshine." Donna looked down the table at Eric. She didn't want to admit that she wanted to see how he was doing. Her eyes drunk in everything about him – the last time she saw him wasn't the best time for either of them and she hadn't spoken to him since.

"Guys, you remember Randy?" Donna waved Randy into the banquet area. He gave a small wave to everyone he recognized. "Randy followed me down here and we've been together for a couple of years. Dad loves him and well, he's a great guy!"

Jackie was holding her breath, what was going through Eric's mind at this moment? This was one of her fears and she decided to just close her eyes and let whatever happened – happen. Eric stood up and pushed his chair back.

Almost like a surreal movie drama the rest of the friends turned in their chairs to see what was going to happen – was there going to be a Donna/Eric reunion? Was Eric going to have a slugfest with Randy? Why was Jackie covering her eyes with her hand?

*

_A/N – Cliffhanger, I know it's horrible but this is a really long chapter and I had to break it up. _


	37. Chapter 37 Eric Meets Randy

**Author Note: **_This chapter got away from me because I was having too much fun writing it – please note that I've never been to Orlando so I'm fabricating everything!_

**Chapter – 37 –** _Eric Meets Randy_

"_Guys, you remember Randy?" Donna waved Randy into the banquet area. He gave a small wave to everyone he recognized. "Randy followed me down here and we've been together for a couple of years. Dad loves him and well, he's a great guy!" Was there going to be a Donna/Eric reunion? Was Eric going to have a slugfest with Randy? Why was Jackie covering her eyes with her hand? _

Eric held out his hand, "Nice to finally meet you Randy. I've heard a lot about you." The tall blonde with perfect hair received the handshake. "So I finally get to meet THE Eric Forman. You have the best parents in the world."

Eric invited Randy to sit in the empty chair beside Jackie while Donna shrugged and took the chair of honor by Kelso and Hyde. Jackie opened her eyes. There was no blood, no tears, no anything! Randy looked at her. "Do you have something in your eyes?"

She looked at him like he was dim. "What? No, I was just surprised. How have you been?"

Donna looked down the table slightly insulted that Randy wouldn't sit with her. Kelso grabbed Donna's attention and just started talking a mile a minute. The Saki and sodas were delivered to the table and Hyde started talking over Kelso. Brooke nudged Fez, "Hey, trade seats with me."

Fez and Brooke switched seats so Brooke could talk with Jackie and Rhonda without having to shout. Eric was having a decent conversation with Randy when Brooke noticed that Eric would frequently squeeze Jackie's hand or give her a small hug and she wondered if Eric was consciously aware of what he was doing. She smiled to herself – Donna's loss and Jackie's gain.

Brooke wasn't the only one aware of the unconscious hand holding and intimate gestures that went on between Jackie and Eric. Both Hyde and Donna's eyes were drawn to the opposite ends of the table wondering what was going on with their perspective exes.

Fez and Rhonda scooted their chairs towards Eric's end of the table so there were actually two different sets of conversations occurring. The small conversations were broken up when a waiter informed them the buffet was ready.

Eric took Jackie's hand and pulled her to the back of the banquet room as the group was leaving. He threaded a hand through her silky hair and kissed her. "Eric what are you doing?" she said breathlessly.

"Shhh," he replied, "They can hear us." He kissed her again and she closed her eyes feeling that bone melting sensation his kiss always gave her. She smiled against his mouth, "Are you making a feeble attempt to score more points?"

He chuckled softly, "No, I have other plans to make up those points. I just wanted to spend a few real minutes out of this surreal evening. All of this pretending to get along with each other is uncomfortable and you are the only anchor I have to what is real and normal."

She cupped his cheek. "Aww… you say the sweetest things. I can get bitchy on someone if you want me to."

He laughed out loud, "No... But I'll keep that in mind. Let's get some food and watch Kelso get a chop stick in his eye." Jackie squeezed his waist, "That sounds normal enough for me!"

*

Kelso artfully arranged several teriyaki sticks next to his eggrolls. He adorned the side of his plate some crab legs and spicy shrimp. He looked up, "Hey, where's Jackie and Eric?" Fez was on the other side of the buffet line, "Oh, they're in the banquet room making kissy noises again."

Donna looked at Hyde. He shrugged his shoulders, "They're a couple – or so I'm told." Samantha stepped on her husband's foot. "You said '_whatever'_. Just ignore them." Donna wondered what this was all about. Eric and Jackie together… The midget and the nerd were dating? She almost laughed out loud at how preposterous it sounded.

The missing couple came around the corner holding hands and froze when everyone stared at them. Jackie glared back, "Speak one word and you pay for your own dinner!" Suddenly everyone was conscientiously paying attention to their own plates. Eric kissed her temple and whispered, 'Mean. You are very mean."

She giggled softly. "Brooke says I'm wickedly good." Eric handed her a plate and followed her in line. "Oh yeah, you're that too!"

*

Dinner was a solemn affair. Fez and Kelso dueled with their chopsticks while the rest of the party ate quietly. The soft oriental music played from hidden speakers and the clinking of forks against plates was the only other sound in the room.

Donna cleared her throat. "So Fez, you never introduced me to your girlfriend." Fez grinned, "But Donna, you already know her."

Donna blinked, "I do?"

Kelso grinned, "That's Big Rhonda. Remember from high school?" Donna looked at Hyde to see if this was some kind of burn. He only shrugged and focused on his cashew chicken.

"Really -_the_ Big Rhonda, huh?" Donna asked.

"I started teaching water ballet classes and the weight just came right off! Fez just fell in love with me all over again."

"Wow." Seriously, that was all Donna could really say.

Jackie put her fork down. There was a rhythmic thumping coming from somewhere in the building. It was familiar and she couldn't place it. Eric looked at her, he heard it too. Like some kind of telepathy, Brooke, Rhonda and Fez stared at each other. They instantly knew what it was.

Fez stood up and wiped his hands on his napkin. "Donna, my red haired goddess, I would visit with you more but there is a karaoke machine calling my name." Fez smiled at Rhonda who nearly toppled her chair standing up. Jackie and Eric grinned at each other and Eric reached for Brooke's hand. Jackie grabbed Randy's and they followed Fez.

Kelso looked at the nearly empty table. It was him, Donna, Hyde and Samantha. Oh well, this was his party. "So Donna, did I tell you about my trained monkey?"

*

The back of the Golden Dragon was like a nightclub, the karaoke stage was lit up like a disco and the DJ was dressed in leather. The speakers were taller than Jackie. Randy didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was far better than where dinner was headed. Jackie took him to the DJ and helped him pick out a song.

"I can do that? Really? Cool!" He said. Eric and Jackie were much more fun than Hyde and Donna. Brooke and Rhonda chose a song for the ladies, while Eric picked another Van Halen tune. They managed to score a couple of bar stools near the front of the stage and sat back to listen to a young girl singing a very poor version of Olivia Newton-John's _Physical_. Fez reached over to Jackie, "Now _she's_ killing the song. You do much better!"

Randy sat near Jackie and Febecause he didn't really know Brooke or Rhonda and then Eric was Donna's ex-husband but was still a pretty cool guy. There was a scattering of applause for the previous singer. Randy got excited for Fez when the DJ announced his name. Fez jumped up on stage and grabbed the mike.

The drums started beating and Fez's hips started swaying as he launched in to _Copacabana_ by Barry Manilow;

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
She would merengue and do the cha-cha  
And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar  
Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4  
They were young and they had each other  
Who could ask for more?  
_  
_At the Copa Copacabana _

_The hottest spot north of Havana  
At the Copa Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....they fell in love  
_

When the story of old Lola began, the crowd was going wild. Fez was actually dancing the Merengue with a two-step beat and the Cha Cha. Randy was amazed that the audience was dancing and treating Fez like he was a star. When the song was over, Fez took a big sweeping bow and walked back to his friends.

*

"Oh, and then when the zoo keepers forget to empty the cages, I get to put them on report." Kelso was proud of his job; he barely saw that Samantha was nearly sleeping in her seat. Donna feigned interest in the monkey talk. "Oh, and I took Betsy to see the elephants and she cried. Man, I have the most awesome job."

"So do you have any pictures of Betsy?" Donna asked. _Where did everybody go? _She watched as Kelso started pulling out the contents of his pockets. A yo-yo, some gum, some change, a firecracker, his wallet, a skeleton key and two dollars. "Here, we took this one at Brooke's mom's house." He handed the photo to Donna who smiled at the cute little girl. "She looks a lot like you Kelso."

"Yeah, I make good babies. Brooke and I talked about having another kid a few years down the road. Maybe we'll get a boy next time. I don't think you can request those."

Donna nodded her head patiently and said, "Yeah, it's a 50/50 chance you'll get a girl or a boy."

"Hey, I like those odds. So if I have two more kids, then I'll get a boy! Thanks Donna!" Hyde's head fell with a "thunk" on the table. "Hyde, you gonna have any kids?"

Samantha woke up quickly. "Nope. Not at all – never gonna happen." Hyde looked up at her, "We talked about this." "No, you talked, I listened." She argued back.

Kelso suddenly heard a loud round of applause and his gut told him that his friends were having fun without him. "Hey, I gotta go – I can't miss this." He threw down his napkin and ran out to find the music.

Hyde looked at Donna who looked at Sam. "What the hell is that all about?" Samantha shrugged. "I'm going to hang out at the car and smoke a cigarette. You coming, Steven?" Hyde didn't want to go back out in the humidity. "Nah, I'm gonna go see what everybody is so excited about. You want to join me Donna?"

She threw down her napkin, "Yeah, this party is a bust anyways."

*

Next up on the stage were Rhonda, Brooke and Jackie. Brooke chose the song _We Got the Beat by the Go-Go's_ because Jackie did a decent Belinda Carlisle. The drums started the beat and the guitars picked up the notes and Jackie launched the song.

_See the people walking down __the__street__  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time  
_

Brooke and Rhonda sang back up and all three girls danced as a group as though they had pre-choreographed their steps. Girls from the audience jumped out in front of the stage to dance to the drum heavy music.

_  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah!  
They got the beat  
_

Hyde and Donna were moving through the swaying throng, the music catchy, not what they would personally listen to but it was okay. Donna spotted Randy's tall form near the front of the stage when she grabbed Hyde's arm and stopped. He looked at her, "What?"

She pointed to the stage where the trio of girls was rocking to the end of the song. They were still dancing and twirling and smiling and the crowd was rooting them on. Hyde took off his glasses, "I don't believe what I'm seeing or hearing."

_Everybody get on your feet  
We know you can __dance__ to the beat  
Jumpin'-get down  
Round and round and round_

The song ended as Hyde and Donna pushed their way to the front of the stage. Randy smiled and pulled Donna over to sit on his chair. He shouted in her ear. "It's called Karaoke. You should have seen Fez!"

Hyde listened to the crowd of people applauding wildly for the three pretty girls – Jackie flew off the stage and Eric was right there to catch her with a kiss. Hyde closed his eyes, this was some major burn and he was on the receiving end. Jackie Burkhart couldn't sing!

Kelso found Eric who agreed to duet with Eric's choice of song. The DJ announced that Randy was up. Donna looked at her boyfriend. "You're going to sing?" She was stunned, he never sang!

Jackie and Fez and Brooke cheered him on and he awkwardly took the microphone. The DJ gave a quick explanation and launched the power guitar riff of Billy Squier's, _Everybody Wants You_. He looked down at Donna and waved. Hyde moved over to stand next to Donna, "What the hell is your boyfriend doing?"

Donna smiled, "He's going to sing to me!" The guitar sounded like a speeding car waiting to take off and then the drums started the familiar rhythmic beat. Randy looked like a rock star with his perfect hair, tall form and the commanding stance as he took holding the microphone. He sang:

_You see 'em comin' at you every night _

_Strung on pretension, they fall for you at first sight _

……_..Never miss a play, though you make quite a few _

_You give it all away - everybody wants you_

Donna was excited, Randy did have a great voice and he looked so handsome up there smiling at her with those perfect teeth. Hyde resigned himself to Randy's empty chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

_You crave attention, you can never say "no" _

_Throw your affections any way the wind blows _

_You always make it, you're on top of the scene _

_You sell the copy like the cover of a magazine _

_Puttin' on the eyes 'til there's nobody else _

_You never realize what you do to yourself _

_The things that they see make the daily reviews _

_You never get free - everybody wants you_

Every time Randy would sing _everybody wants you_, the audience would shout it back to him. The energy in the crowd was infectious. Donna noticed that her old friends were rocking with Randy, cheering him on and she smiled. This wasn't so horrible after all.

_The more you understand, seems the more like you do _

_You never get away - everybody wants you_

Randy strummed his air guitar, posed and strutted on the stage, really getting into the song he knew from listening in his car. The music ended and he bowed to the applause. He jumped off the stage and veered towards his friends. He threw his arms over the shoulders of Jackie and Fez, "Man that was a rush!"

He was smiling and looking for Donna. Jackie watched as Donna smiled and kissed him. They talked animatedly about something she couldn't hear, but Jackie knew Randy had fun! Jackie was sitting on a bar stool and Eric leaned back against her legs, his hand holding her slim ankle. Brooke was smiling and asked Michael what he was singing. "Eric picked it, you're gonna be surprised!"

The out of state group suffered through an old couple singing _New York, New York_ and they applauded politely then it was Eric and Kelso's turn. Fez turned to Randy and Hyde, "This will be good, because those sonabitches always get the standing ovation!"

The drums and guitars wailed the beginning of Van Halen's, _Dance the Night Away_. Kelso took the lead shaking his ass and pointing to the crowd while Eric sang back up. The speakers were loud and the music came from the floor all the way through his body, Eric could swear he was actually in the band singing.

_Have ya seen her__?_

_movin with a style and ease_

_and I feel her from across the room_

_yes its love_

_in the third degree._

_ooh baby, baby_

_won't you turn your head my way._

_ooh baby, baby cmon_

_take a chance,_

_your old enough to dance_

_Dance the night away_

And like they did with Randy, the audience sang _dance the night away_ with the boys. Hyde didn't like to admit it, but Kelso and Eric actually were entertaining and sang well. He saw Brooke and Jackie looking all gaga at the guys but just ignored their apparent hero worship.

_Like wine barely a beginner,_

_but just watch that lady go._

_She's so fine_

_cause dancin gets her higher than_

_anything else she knows._

_ooh baby, baby_

_won't you turn your head my way,_

_ohh baby, baby_

_well don't skip romance now_

_that ya old enough to dance_

_Dance, dance, dance_

_the night away  
_

The song ended and Kelso took a bow, Eric took a bow and the applause was deafening. Jackie ran to the stage where Eric scooped her up and gave her a twirl. "You nailed it!" She shouted before she kissed him. "I love it when you do Van Halen!"

Brooke grabbed Michael by the waist, "Honey, you were great! David Lee Roth? Pfft! – You are The Man."

Kelso grinned at Randy, "Dude wasn't that the most AWESOME experience?" Randy nodded his head in agreement and high fived Eric. Donna didn't understand this new male bonding thing going on. Her current boyfriend and her ex-husband were having fun? Together?

There was applause and some chanting, and Rhonda said, "Listen." The group was yelling, "FEZ, FEZ, FEZ…" Fez realized they wanted an encore. He grinned and jumped back on the stage and the ladies hollered his name. The DJ put the Barry Manilow song back on and let Fez cha-cha while the crowd danced. Eric held out his hand and Jackie twirled into his arms. "Dance with me?" She smiled happily, "Always!"

Donna looked at Hyde, "When did Eric start dancing? He used to hate it. God, everything is so screwed up. Randy is singing - this is blowing my mind." Hyde smirked, "Yeah, and my wife is probably sleeping with the limo driver as we speak."

*


	38. Chapter 38 After Party

**Author Note: **_Just a little dialogue and fluff getting ready for the return home_

**Chapter 38** – After Party

Jackie tucked her head under Eric's chin. He closed his eyes and just held her close. "Are you having a good time?" She put a hand to his chest and slid her fingers between the buttons to touch his skin. "I am now. I'm so glad you're with me."

He kissed her temple. "No, I'm glad you are with me. The dinner was horrible, but the singing was so much better." She looked up at his with those twinkling eyes. 'You were hot!" She pressed her body closer to his and he danced them away from the crowd. Eric just wanted to enjoy holding his girlfriend and be away from the cluster of friends. This was how he envisioned the vacation to be. Away from Hyde's miserable temper and Donna's prying eyes. Right now, for this spectacular moment, it was just him and Jackie.

He lifted her chin and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled, "You are such the romantic Forman. Dip me." He obliged and bent her back over his arm and swung her back up while she laughed. "You are good. Very very good."

Eric danced her back towards the crowd. "Yeah, that's what you said this morning!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

*

Hyde watched Donna and Randy having an intimate moment and noticed that he was flying solo in this party. Big Rhonda was watching Fez sing the last chorus and everyone else were paired up and dancing. Sam came stumbling back smelling of cigarettes and straightening her disheveled clothing. _Yep, she slept with the chauffeur_. "Hey, the driver says it's almost ten and the party has to go back or hire a taxi."

Hyde was more than happy to end this dinner party. He caught Kelso's attention and waved him over as Fez's song ended. "We have to go back. The limo driver called time's up. Get your buddies." He looked over where Eric and Jackie were all wrapped up in each other and couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much that they were a couple.

Kelso tapped Jackie on the shoulder. "Hey, the limo guy says we gotta go." Jackie pouted, "Just when we were having fun! Okay, can you find everyone and have them meet at the car? I gotta go pay the bill." She was still holding Eric's hand and led him through the dancing crowd and back into the restaurant.

Eric was astounded at the cost of the meal but Jackie didn't flinch when she handed over her credit card. A secret part of him wondered how much money she made as an event coordinator/wedding planner. He remembered his mom saying, _Jackie is successful and fun and carefree. She's learned to balance her personal life with her business life. I think you are good for her. And she's been good for this family._ His mom was so on the point, Jackie was successful and she did it on her own. She paid for and arranged this trip and he truly was glad that she included him in her life. He was glad that she loved his family.

*

Kelso, Hyde and Samantha were waiting at the first limo where Donna was saying her goodbyes. "Next time I'm in Vegas I'll look you guys up." She promised. Kelso gave Donna a big hug. "I'll miss you at my wedding but I'm glad I got to see you. Tell your dad hi for me and call sometime!" Donna felt a prickle of tears. She would miss this big doofus who had a trained monkey. She hugged him back as the three of her old friends climbed in the empty limo.

Randy was standing with the other five friends talking about karaoke and winters in Wisconsin and he didn't want them to leave. He looked at Jackie and Fez, "I'm gonna miss you guys. But when I go back to see my folks, is it okay if I come visit?"

Donna heard Randy's question but didn't say anything. She listened as Jackie replied, "You sure can, we have a monthly club date and we'll just bring you along, you'll have a great time." Fez continued, "Yeah, they serve real beer, not this Saki stuff. Oh, and we go out for breakfast the next morning."

Donna could imagine how much Randy would enjoy something like that. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, you're my ride back to dad's house." She hugged Fez and nodded her goodbye's to Eric and Jackie. Brooke gave her a gentle hug, "Thanks for seeing Michael – he really missed you."

Those damn tears filled her eyes. "I missed him too.' She said thickly. "If I can make it up north, I'll be sure and come see you guys and Betsy." Fez gave Donna a hug and replied, "Thank your for keeping your luxurious red color. It looks better on you!" She laughed, "Thank you – I think." She grabbed Randy's hand and pulled the reluctant man away from his old friends. "You can always call them."

Randy grinned, "I'll call you guys!"

Eric and Jackie watched as Donna drove off in Randy's jeep until the tail lights disappeared in the darkness. Jackie felt relieved that Donna was gone – she trusted that Eric wasn't going to miss the old Point Place friend and ex-wife, but still there lingered a glimmer of doubt. Now it was gone.

Eric was amazed at himself. He didn't find that he wanted to chase after her. It was like seeing an old friend, which she was, and he didn't have a yearning to win her approval. The parting of ways was painless and for that, he was eternally grateful. He hugged Jackie against him and waved even though he knew Randy and Donna wouldn't see him.

*

Kelso continued with his trained monkey story in the back of the limo until Samantha wanted to hurl. Hyde was able to hide behind his glasses with his eyes closed and muttered a half interested, "yeah" or "uh-huh" but for the most part, Kelso liked visiting with the driver.

They pulled up to the timeshare and Hyde gave Sam his room key. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm rooming with Fez tonight. You get the room to yourself." He didn't want to smell her cigarettes or the cologne of the limo driver in his bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Kelso got excited. "Dude, are you going to hang with us at the Haunted Mansion?" Hyde didn't figure that there was anything left to surprise him so he answered, "Yeah, I guess I can't be an old man all the time."

Kelso clapped him on the back and led the group to their rooms.

*

"Sing it again baby."

"At the Copa – Copacabana, the hottest spot north of Havana…" Then there was the rhythmic sound of the headboard hitting the wall. Hyde groaned and pulled the pillow down over his head. The first couple of times Rhonda and Fez went at it were okay, but now it was getting old. If it wasn't for the fact that the room was bigger and cooler and the couch more comfortable, Hyde might have went back to the economy suite.

"Oh Fezzie, I love you." Rhonda sighed and Hyde knew he could finally get some sleep

*

Jackie finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and turned off the shower. She reached out for her terry cloth robe and slid it over her freshly clean skin. She turned around and suddenly Eric's big arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest, he buried his face in her wet hair, smelling the sweet smell that came from her body.

He held her hips and gently pushed her against the bathroom sink. He could feel her murmur against his mouth, "You have no idea how long I have waited for this." She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair and pulled his head to her breast.

He reached down and scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I think I have some points to score Missy." She looked at him; he was so damn handsome and strong. "Yeah, I think you do." She smirked.

He smiled back at her, "Well, I don't want you bothering me while I take care of some business." He teased. She looked at him with those glowing eyes. "What? I am some kind of job to you?"

"Oh, no, you are all pleasure; just let me enjoy myself okay?" He kissed her throat and unbelted her robe. "I just don't want you interrupting me."

She wanted to say something but her words were swallowed in the passionate kiss he left on her lips.

*

Fez was the first one up and he was excited. He ran out to check his candy stash and make sure Hyde didn't take any and then ran back to wake up Rhonda. This was going to be his last day to add to the candy stash before they went home tomorrow. Hyde heard the commotion and rolled off the sofa. "Hey, I'm crashing here again tonight so just cool it with the _Copa-co-banging_ okay?"

He grabbed his key and went back to shower and change for breakfast. Kelso was back in the hall with his boxers on. "Dude, was last night awesome or what?" He said excitedly. Hyde grinned, "Yeah man, it was super keen. I'll see you downstairs – I'm guessing we're going to the same place for breakfast?"

Kelso looked at him, "Of course. Those pancakes were good! Hey, why are you sleeping in Fez's room?"

Hyde started walking back to his room. "Don't ask!"

*

Eric was slow to wake up and when he did, he was aware of a pressure on the back of his thighs. He blinked and Jackie wasn't in the bed but rather sitting on his legs. He mumbled, "What are you doing?"

She laughed softly, "Just a little something. We did a lot of walking yesterday and if I don't do this, then you will be in pain all day."

"Really – what is it that you plan to do?"

"Hush up and just let me do it okay?" He felt her hands pressing on either side of his spine and the muscles sighed a little. Her hands walked up the length of his back and she worked on his shoulder blades. Eric had never been on the receiving end of a back massage and if guys could squeal, he would have done just that. Her little fingers rubbed out a knot that was in his neck and walked their way to his lower back.

"How much do I have to pay you to do that again?" he said in a coarse voice. He heard her chuckle and she pulled his boxers down to knead the muscles that linked to his lumbar. He could feel relief all the way to his toes and groaned appreciatively. This massage could easily put him to sleep. She shimmied down to his calves and she kneaded the hard muscles that would be getting a work out today.

"Please tell me you're going to do my feet." He almost begged. "Of course silly, but I'll need you to flip over." He wasted no time. In addition to getting the world's best foot rub, he was treated with the sight of his girlfriend in a bra-less tank top and underwear. His life was so great!

There was a pounding on the door and Jackie sighed. "That'll be Kelso, I'm not dressed, and so you get to answer it."

Eric groaned, 'Can't move." He teased. Jackie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Do you really want me to answer the door like this?" Eric totally like what he saw and swallowed hard. "Um, no – I'll get it. Just maybe put on some more clothes?"

"Maybe." She laughed as he ran out of the bedroom.

*


	39. Chapter 39 Haunted Mansion

**Author Note: **_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! Poor Samantha – she's really not a fun person is she?_

**Chapter 39** – Haunted Mansion

Betsy and Grandma were waiting in the hallway. Brooke decided to wear cotton today to avoid the humidity. Her blouse was pretty but all day yesterday it kept sticking to her skin. Today she wanted to just have fun.

Rhonda came out wearing shorts and tennis shoes – she was dressed for comfort. Fez yawned and rubbed his belly. "I need my syrup and pancakes. Let's go."

A seriously tired looking Samantha struggled to keep up with her husband. He looked at her high heels and looked at what the other girls were wearing. "Maybe you want to rethink your shoes."

"These are my favorite, they keep my legs toned. Besides, I want to look good today."

"Whatever." Hyde realized that whatever he said to Sam she was going to do the opposite. He leaned against the wall. "So where is our event coordinator this morning?"

Kelso grinned. "She's making breakfast reservations so we don't have to wait for a table." The coordinator in question came out of the door looking exceptionally beautiful in strappy espadrilles and a sundress. She had a straw handbag with a floppy hat peeking out and a bottle of water. Her dark curly hair was pulled back in a ribbon and she looked fresh faced and blissful. Eric looked like some strutting peacock locking the door behind them.

Hyde grunted and turned to Sam. She was wearing a tube top with parachute pants that stopped just above her high heels. He had a feeling that she would be bitching about being sunburned later and he'd probably have to carry her out of the park.

Brooke snagged Jackie's elbow and they led the pack down to the elevator. "Jackie, twenty bucks Sam can't make it to lunch in those shoes." Jackie whispered back, "You're on. I bet someone will be buying a twenty dollar pair of flip flops later!" The two girls giggled as they conspired together.

*

Samantha and Hyde sat in the front with the limo driver and the rest of the party sat in the back. Of course, Kelso had his finger on the privacy button and would frequently raise and lower the window until Hyde frogged him on the shoulder. "Man that is annoying! Keep it up and I'll make you a foot shorter!"

The waitress at the breakfast house had a large table reserved for their 10 person party. Samantha was again exiled to pariah status again. Hyde exhaled loudly and sat at the end of the table and listened while she complained that he forgot the vodka. He leaned close and said in a low voice, "Look, if you try hard enough, you can have a good time without the booze."

He really wanted to enjoy himself today. Space Mountain was great yesterday and he hadn't even tried some of the other rides. The Matterhorn looked like fun and it was a water ride – maybe he'd take Sam on that to cool her off.

The waitress came over to take the breakfast orders and the day began.

*

Inside the park, Jackie gathered everyone together and suggested they meet at 3:00 o'clock and determine if they were going to stay until the park closed or leave early and pack up for the trip home tomorrow. This time everyone stayed in the group. Jackie frowned. "Why aren't you guys taking off?"

Fez grinned. "Well Goddess, we always have a good time with you, so me and Rhonda are going to stand in lines with you."

Jackie smiled. "Awww…Fez… how sweet of you to say that!" Kelso was beaming. "Brooke and I want to do the Haunted Mansion with you. Betsy and Brooke's mom are staying in Fantasyland so we can find them later. "

Hyde didn't want to be left alone with Samantha so he said, "What the hell, I'm coming with you guys. But we have to ride the Matterhorn!"

*

The Matterhorn was on the way to the Haunted Mansion so the group lined up like a snake behind Eric and Jackie. They passed the time in line with pleasant conversation and Kelso saw Goofy dressed as a Swiss mountain climber on the side of the snowy looking mountain. He was now excited because this had been deemed a Goofy Ride.

Hyde could hear the screams of joy and surprise as well as the bobsled tracks when it roared past the mountain near where they waited. There was a sign warning them of the Abominable Snowman and once in a while they could hear it's roar over the sound of the ride.

Eric liked the ride because the way the bobsled was setup, Jackie had to sit in front and he got to sit behind her. Now that was romantic! Kelso was bouncing with nervous energy – as they got close to the front of the line, he got closer to saying hello to Alpine climber Goofy.

A park attendant ushered Jack and Eric into the front of the bobsled and Kelso and Brooke fell into the back of the sled. They were instructed to keep their hands and arms inside the ride at all times. Hyde and Sam got the front of the second bobsled with Rhonda and Fez sitting behind them.

The track immediately jerked them into a reclining position as their cars trudged up a track in the near dark. A pair of red menacing glowing eyes and Yeti roar scared Jackie as they passed the Abominable snowman. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at his good fortune.

An Alpine wind blew through the tunnel as they started their first downhill freefall. Hyde closed his eyes, enjoying the wind on his face as they sped in circles and jerked around corners. He opened his eyes as the sled teetered on the edge of the mountain and then everyone in the car was screaming as it descended quickly, seemingly into a mountain lake.

Jackie plugged her nose and held her breath and clung to Eric's arm. She was not going to drown. She was not going to let go of Eric. The splash-down pool slowed the bobsled and seconds later they were back at the station to exit the ride.

Kelso got out and yelled, "That was freaking AWESOME!" He looked back and Hyde grinned at him. "Hyde let's do that again!" The two guys ran back and got into line. Brooke looked at Samantha who dropped on a bench. "You'll tell them we're heading towards the Mansion?"

She waved them off and removed her shoes. Jackie slipped a twenty dollar bill to Brooke who deposited it in the pocket of her pants with a smile.

*

The large plantation house was set in a New Orleans type setting. Beautiful gardens surrounded the path to the house and a small cemetery could be seen near the house. The line wasn't too long but as they neared the house, Kelso and Hyde were running to catch up.

"Where's your wife?" Brooke asked Hyde. He shrugged. "I guess she'll have to catch up. I gotta ride that mountain again. Kelso, you need to try out Space Mountain."

Kelso reached out and frogged Hyde on the arm. "Hey, what was that for!" he grumbled. Kelso grinned. "Welcome back friend!"

The group was led into a small foyer by a man dressed as a butler. When there were about 15 other people with them they were brought into an octagonal room filled with portraits of solemn looking characters and suddenly a mysterious voice said, _"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host – your 'Ghost Host."_ The voice gave Jackie chills and she grabbed Eric's arm.

The scary voice continues, "…_And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows, and no doors... which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Of course, there's always my way..." _ The lights suddenly went out giving way to a thunder and lightning storm. The girls screamed and a noose appeared above their heads. The lights came back on and they were escorted through a dim hallway into a freezing loading station.

Eric and Jackie stepped in to their Doom Buggy and the real ride began. Candles and suits of armor also floated in the air. They saw ghosts attending a funeral and a corpse trying to escape from its coffin.

The Doom Buggy drifted down a long hallway and demonic faces appeared in the wallpaper and then they passed through the séance room with Madame Leota – a face in crystal ball summoning spirits. They passed over the balcony of the ballroom where ghosts of couples were waltzing together.

Suddenly the buggy flew out of a window and turned around plunging backwards down a hill surrounded by big scary trees until they reach the gates of the graveyard. Ghosts popped up from behind tombstones and the hounds of hell started howling. The buggy sped through the graveyard and popped them out into the sunshine.

Brooke was the first to stay, "That was creepy and I don't want to do that again!" Kelso and Hyde were chanting, "Space Mountain…Space Mountain!" As the group raced to the next ride, they passed a barefoot Samantha hobbling to the Mansion. Fez grinned, "Meet us at Space Mountain." She huffed. "I'll meet you at the limo!"

*

Jackie and Eric were ready to call it a day at the 3:00 o'clock meeting spot. Hyde and Kelso still wanted to discover Adventureland and ride the Pirates and Jungle Cruise attractions. Rhonda and Fez decided to just ride the monorail around and let the shuttle pick them up later. Brooke decided she would return to the time share and bring her mom and Betsy with them.

Eric waved at Kelso, "Hey man, don't forget to try Big Thunder Mountain. It's excellent. Me and Jackie rode it three times straight."

Kelso grinned, "Cool – we'll see you guys tonight!"

*

The departing group was surprised to see Samantha sitting in the limo drivers lap when the shuttle dropped them off. Brooke stood there with her hands on her hips. "So, where's your husband?"

Samantha grunted and adjusted her tube top and climbed out of the car. "He wanted to play with Kelso – he didn't care that I was uncomfortable so I've been talking to Mac here. He's got family back in Las Vegas." Sam blew the driver a kiss.

"So where is Steven?"

Brooke watched as her friends got in the limo. "He's staying with Michael."

"Shit, he didn't leave me any money for food. What an asshole."

Brooke smirked. "I'll let you borrow some and you can pay me back later." Sam huffed and thrust out her bottom lip. "Fine - I'll make Steven pay you double."

*

Brooke, Jackie and Eric watched Samantha stomp barefooted to the economy suite. She slammed the door and the trio burst out laughing. "She brought this all on herself. Oh my god, this drama just makes the vacation so much better!"

Jackie smiled. "Hey, you haven't _used_ the whirlpool yet. Have you?" Brooke frowned, "What do you mean? Oh no! That would be like making a soup. No we haven't, why?"

"I was thinking we could finish that bottle of wine and the three of us could relax in the jets and keep the water cool."

Eric smiled because that sounded like the perfect way to spend a humid afternoon. Brooke grinned. "I didn't bring a suit so Eric, if you get uncomfortable seeing me in my bra and panties, speak now."

Eric swallowed. "Uh, no. Just don't be looking at my boxers!" Jackie was laughing at the two of them challenging each other. Brooke looked down and smirked. "Fine, just bring your towels with you."

*

Kelso got back three hours later to find his wife and best friends were slightly drunk and very relaxed just sitting in the Jacuzzi. "Hey baby, did you have fun?" Michael grinned and tore off his pants and shirt and climbed into the tub.

"Dang! Space Mountain was AWESOME! I had such a great time." He splashed some water at Jackie's face. She sputtered. "You doofus, I'm trying not to get my hair wet. What!"

"Thanks. Jackie…this has been the best vacation I've ever been on."

Eric moved closer to Jackie in the tub. "So Kelso, do you have a favorite ride?" Kelso splashed water at Eric and grinned. "I like the Matterhorn. I saw the big snow monster twice – he reminded me of a Scooby Doo cartoon."

Brooke smiled and leaned her head back against the fiberglass. "This just feels so nice. Drinking wine... hanging with my best friends … and a water jet on the middle of my back." Eric thought the water jets were great, but Jackie's back massage earlier that day was infinitely better.

Kelso asked what they were going to do about dinner. Jackie replied, "Well, Friday, Brooke and I had Olive Garden deliver and it was pretty good."

Eric barely recalled the TGIFridays dinner with the guys. "Hey I like Italian food."

"Do they have bread sticks?" Kelso asked.

"Yes, Michael." Brooke said patiently, "We'll order but there will be no sword playing with the bread okay?"

"God, you're such a bummer." He said kissing her shoulder. "I love you too baby." She replied. Jackie sat up, "Do you think your mom and Betsy want to eat with us?"

Brooke opened her eyes, "Let's get them the same thing. I think mom just wants to hang out in her room. What about Rhonda and Fez?"

Jackie shrugged, "I guess they can eat separately or get something with Samantha and Hyde." Eric laughed, "I want to be a fly on the wall when he finds out about his wife and the limo driver."

Jackie pinched Eric in the ribs. "Look who's being mean now? "She teased. "He's getting what he deserves. Anyways, Rhonda says he's sleeping on their sofa so they'll be eating together anyhow."

Eric moved his shoulder so a jet could work on his muscle. "This does feel good." He admitted. There was a brief moment of silence as everyone repositioned themselves in the tub. Kelso groaned, "Man, if I had known you guys were doing this all afternoon, I might have come back early!"

Brooke laughed with her eyes closed. "No you wouldn't."

"Nah, I wouldn't but this is pretty awesome too. Jackie, order the food." Jackie smiled and stepped out of the tub, "Michael quit looking at my butt." She wrapped her towel around her and went into the bedroom to use the phone.

Eric's eyes were still closed when he felt something nudge his leg. "Kelso…that better be your foot or I'm cutting it off..." He warned. Kelso laughed and spread his arms along the outside of the tub. Jackie came back and dropped her towel over a chair. "They'll deliver it in about 45 minutes." She sank back into the bubbling water as Eric pulled her close. The jets continued to work their magic and the group was just one collective, "Ahhh……"

*

A knocking at the door interrupted the peace and quiet. "Hey Jackie… go pay for the food." Kelso muttered. Her eyes were still closed. "It's too soon for the food. Go answer your door."

"Fine!" Kelso replied annoyed. He climbed out of the tub and walked to the door dripping wet. He opened it expecting to see food but it was only Steven Hyde.

He looked down. "Well Kelso, I'm happy to see you too. Cover it man, don't want to see it." He walked into the luxury suite and was dumbfounded: three of Fez's suites could easily fit in this one. He looked out at the balcony and saw the other three relaxing in the tub.

"No wonder you guys cut out so early. Hey, Fez and I are going on a food run. You want anything from McDonalds?"

Kelso shook his head, "Nah, Jackie ordered something to be delivered so we're good. But hey, thanks for asking man!"

Hyde frowned. "You got delivery?"

Kelso nodded. "Yeah, some garden is bringing food. We gotta feed Betsy and Brooke's mom." Hyde walked farther in the room, intrigued by the tub and why wasn't he invited? Brooke opened one eye and looked at Hyde.

"We are not naked but keep your distance anyways." She warned. Hyde held up his hand, "Will do…just wanted to see the tub since my room only has a shower." He added sarcastically.

Eric could feel Jackie's shoulders shaking with laughter. He squeezed her leg and watched as she bit her lip. Brooke added. "Hey Steven - Did you know that Mac, the limo driver has family in Las Vegas?"

Jackie's eyes flew open – she couldn't believe that Brooke was going to spill the beans. Hyde lifted a brow. "How would you know that and why do I care?"

"You're wife spent the afternoon _visiting_ the limo. Just thought you might want to take some…precautions…" Hyde got the gist of what she was saying. "Thanks Brooke, I'll check into that. Okay, no McDonalds for you guys."

He put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave the room. Kelso padded back and jumped in the tub splashing everyone. Brooke, Eric and Jackie just started laughing.

*

Eric woke up a few hours before the alarm would go off. He couldn't believe that today they were going home and this was the last day he'd wake up with Jackie in his arms. He smoothed her hair away from her neck and kissed her shoulder. She was warm and soft and felt so good. Just being with her was amazing.

Everything he did with her just felt natural - she liked most of the same things he did – they shared the same sense of humor – they were just good together. He didn't want to admit that there was a small fear that she would want Hyde back but she didn't and Eric was counting his blessings.

Sadly, he only had a few short hours with her before the real world stepped in to claim the event coordinator and they would be back home and back into the regular routine of work and single living. _Wait -_ _What if they weren't single?_ What! _What if they were engaged?_ No – never again! _She could be his fiancée – it worked for Kelso_. Eric wiped his face what was he thinking? Earlier that year he asked her why she wasn't married already.

"_Well, I'm never getting married because I don't need the heartache but that doesn't mean I can't make other people's weddings memorable. I noticed that you and Donna didn't have a ceremony."_

Okay, so Eric Forman did not have a great track record at getting and keeping women. But still, how could he keep someone as great and beautiful like Jackie as just a girlfriend. How did an ordinary guy get to keep someone like Jackie Burkhart?

She stirred in her sleep and sought the warmth of his body. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. _I'm falling in love with her – that's what happening_. It's that slow creeping-up-on-you-when-you-least-expect-it kind of love. He smiled – that kind of love was okay. He would just be the kind of boyfriend she wanted and needed. Eric Forman was Jackie's boyfriend and he didn't need more than that. For now.

*


	40. Chapter 40 Coming Home

**Author Note: **_Not everyone is thrilled to be going home_

**Chapter 40** – Coming Home

Steven Hyde's bed was more comfortable this time but his dreams were making him crazy! All he could think about was Jackie in that pretty sundress and then here comes Sam in high heels and a tube top. Then there's Jackie eating dinner looking like a fresh drink of water and Samantha whining about shellfish. Jackie on the stage with a microphone singing and the crowd adores her and who does she run to? Forman! What kind of crazy fucked up world did he come back to?

He scrubs his face and rolls over. Now there would be six more hours on the plane with his "wife" – the woman he chased after. Not the girl he really wanted…he chose the only female that wasn't too much to handle. Now she'd turned into an adulterous whore – he knew it and his pride couldn't take two divorces under his belt. Forman already had one and Hyde wasn't trying to compete with him on that, but dammit why did he snag Jackie?

Jackie was supposed to be the girl waiting there for him while he explored his destiny. She was always waiting for him…it didn't matter if the affair was with a nurse, a stranger in his bedroom or his stripper wife. Jackie was always there. It was like a secret comfort he could keep in the back of him mind in case things went bad. Now things were bad and he didn't have her to fall back on.

Maybe…just maybe there was still hope.

*

Everybody's luggage was lined up on the tarmac and the travelers were standing in the shade of the airplanes wings. Rhonda was holding Fez's hand and he was holding tight to his bag of candy. Brooke and Kelso were playing catch with Betsy. Samantha was bitching about her blisters and sunburn and Hyde just turned a deaf ear. He had told her to reconsider her shoes and she didn't listen. He just watched as Jackie left Eric's side to walk into the flight office.

"I'm going to talk to Forman for a minute." He muttered and left Samantha to find someone that would rub aloe vera on her shoulders. Hyde jogged over to the limo where Eric was leaning against the trunk.

"Forman, so hey we haven't really talked much on this little trip have we?"

Eric looked over and could see his reflection in Hyde's aviator glasses. "No, I guess we haven't. This was all for Kelso anyways."

"Yeah, he's finally getting hitched. Brooke's a great girl."

"Yeah, she's a good friend. He got lucky there."

"How are your folks?"

"Hyde, what do you really want to talk about? I know it's not about the trip or my parents."

Steven Hyde drew himself up to his full height and exhaled. "It's Jackie man. I want her back. I can't stand being married to Samantha."

Eric closed his eyes. He knew this would be coming one day and thankfully Jackie was in that building. "You can't have her man. She's happy – she's successful and she's my girlfriend."

"But you guys – I mean you're not living together."

"No. But that's going to change."

"So I still have a chance." Hyde said hopefully. He looked up to see her standing at the door of the flight office. Sexy jeans and a tank top, her long dark curly hair falling over her shoulders – God, he could even remembered what she smelled like.

Eric reached out a hand and grabbed Hyde's arm. "Leave her alone. If you care about her at all, let her be."

Hyde looked down at the strong arm that was holding him back. "Forman, if it's meant to be…it's meant to be." He took one last look at Jackie as if he was remembering this moment and turned on his heel to walk back to the others waiting to board the plane.

Eric was unsettled with the Steven Hyde conversation – he put those feelings aside and smiled as Jackie flew into his arms. She kissed his lips, "Guess what?"

He smiled at the precious girl in his arms. "I don't know. What is it?"

She held up a plastic card. "I got extra frequent flyer miles. Do you know what that means?"

He grinned and shook his head no. "Not a clue." She laughed and grabbed his hand, "That means that when you and I fly again, we get to go first class!" Still holding her hand, Eric pointed at the Steele Company jet – "That's not first class?"

She laughed, "No, that's a business plane, I'm talking big jet airliner with champagne and in-flight movies and you and me sharing a blanket." Eric kissed the hand that held the magic card. "Well, now if that's first class then let's ditch this ride and take a taxi home." He teased.

She swatted his arm. "You goof, I want to go home and this time I promise not to work on the plane okay?" He tenderly cupped her cheek and got lost in those blue/green eyes of hers. _Yep he was falling head over heels in love with her._ "Well then I promise not to fall asleep. Shut up and kiss me." Jackie's lips softly grazed his and he felt her tug on his bottom lip and his heart started pounding like crazy and his stomach was going loop-de-loop all over again.

Steven Hyde watched the display with envy. Yeah, they _looked_ like they were in love but Jackie loved him first. Kelso didn't really count and Eric wasn't even real. Jackie would know the difference.

*

The flight back to Kenosha was amazingly quick. Fez and Rhonda napped while Hyde tried to make polite conversation with Brooke's mother. Kelso and Betsy watched the clouds from the window and Brooke sat back listening to her family talking quietly. Eric and Jackie were talking about silly little things and nothing at all and it was so intimate that Hyde could only grit his teeth.

The plane landed and the Kenosha group started to get off the plane. Kelso gave Hyde a clap on the back and a "call me" while Brooke gave him a discreet kiss on the cheek. Eric nodded and Jackie barely looked at him. Once all the guests were off the plane, the stewardess told Hyde and Sam they could sit wherever they wanted.

Steven Hyde wanted to sit on the old cracked yellow couch in the basement of the Forman's house in Point Place. Las Vegas just appeared to become the façade it really was. Now he was flying back to a loveless apartment and the cool desert winds.

*

The cab dropped Fez, Eric and Jackie off in front of their apartment. Fez was quick to run his candy stash upstairs with a "Hey guys, I'll call you later!" Jackie stood there with her luggage. It seemed strange that after all the time she and Eric spent together in the timeshare, now she had to go back to her apartment and he to his one bedroom.

Eric rocked back on his heels. "So…" She looked back at him, "So….what a great trip huh?"

He smiled at her, the afternoon sunlight making gold streaks in his hair. 'It was the best trip ever."

She fretted with her hands. "I should go - to my apartment. I should just…go." She almost whispered the last word. Eric stepped closer catching her fingers in his hand. "Should I follow you?" She looked down at their clasped hands and didn't want to be alone without him anymore. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest.

"Do you want to?" Was this what she wanted? Was it too soon? He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her soft ones. She felt the shiver in her toes and kissed him back. She loved the smell of his cologne and the soft skin of his shaven cheek and the feel of his hands on her face. She wanted him – she just wanted Eric Forman and nothing else seemed to matter.

"Jackie – I may be rushing things by asking this but…"

"Yes. We should definitely move in together."

Eric blinked. _How did she know what he was going to say?_ "Uh, yeah, that's what I meant. I mean, I don't want you to feel – um…"

"Oh Eric, we spent a whole weekend together and no one got hurt. My cooking doesn't kill you – we both work and I think I'm madly in love with you."

Eric almost fell over. "Wha-what did you say?" He reached over and held on to the pool fence to support his legs. "When did you decide this?" He was shocked to the core – Jackie Burkhart was in love with him?

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It kind of sneaked up on me. I thought I just wanted to be your friend but then I wanted to be more than your friend and then it was too late."

He could hear it in her voice when she said, "It was too late because I had already fallen in love with you." She looked him straight in the eyes with an unfaltering gaze and he realized that she wasn't kidding. Some of the blood finally came back to his head. "So me and you being roommates is a good idea?"

She shook her head slowly. "No…you and me sharing a _bedroom_ is a good idea. The other room will be my office. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Oh Missy, you have made me a happy man." He pressed her face against his chest and she could feel his heart thumping wildly. "Forman, you're squishing my cheeks!" He laughed and eased up on the hug. She looked up. "We have some plans to make."

"Coming home was never this sweet!" He said to no one in particular.

*

**A/N:** loop-de-loop - I don't know if that's a real word but it supposed to describe the actions a plane takes when it somersalts in the air.


	41. Chapter 41 My Place or Yours?

**Author Note: **_Remember – Jackie Burkhart is a can-do girl. Anything she puts her mind to can usually get done! (Well, my version of Jackie anyways)_

**Chapter 41** – My Place or Yours

"_My cooking doesn't kill you – we both work and __I think I'm madly in love with you__." _

Eric still couldn't believe she said it first. He had been so afraid that she would tell him it was too soon after the divorce but it wasn't. This felt so new and raw and wonderful and he couldn't believe that she wanted them to live together.

Jackie came out of the bedroom and sat down next to him on the sofa. She put a hand on his thigh and said, "I think we should get a new two-bedroom apartment. I heard there's one on the first floor with brand new carpeting. What do you think?"

"I'd like that."

"Plus you just bought new furniture. So that's good." Eric looked at her. "Oh, you just want to live with me because I got new furniture." He teased.

"Of course, that's every girl's dream. Plus you better have a good mattress." Bossy Jackie was back and Eric smiled. "What else do you require?"

"Separate phone lines - I mean my phone is also my business phone so that can go in the office bedroom. We can save money on rent and utilities and groceries. Oh, and we need a bigger kitchen table." She noticed Eric was not talking as much. "Is this too fast for you? Do you need more time to think about it?"

"What? No! This is good – I just like listening to you talk." He did – he really did. She smiled and told him about some other things he knew he wouldn't remember. "…and you have to get the extended cable channels."

He kissed her head. "Anything you want my dear." He looked at his watch and was surprised at how late it was. "Hey, I have to go in early tomorrow. Do you want to sleep over?"

She looked at him like he was dim. "Of course, how else am I going to check out your mattress?" Eric pretended indignation and scooped her off the couch and carried her to the bedroom where he dumped her on the bed. She laughed and bounced a little. "Too early to tell Forman, we may have to break this puppy in."

Eric laughed and went to brush his teeth.

*

When his alarm went off the next morning he reached over to hit the snooze and wound up with a mouthful of hair and a soft warm body murmuring, "Good morning." He smiled and lay back against the pillow for a few minutes. _Yeah, this was a great way to start a Monday morning!_ "Hey, I need to jump in the shower." He climbed over and out of the bed snagging a sleepy kiss on the way to the bathroom.

Jackie listened to Eric singing in the shower and smiled. He was so funny and he made her feel good about herself. She contemplated rolling over and going back to sleep or making some coffee and starting her day. Coffee won and she threw on one of Eric's tee-shirts and quickly made the bed.

By the time he was out of the shower, a hot pot of coffee had been brewed and his room was semi clean. Jackie was sitting at the kitchen table browsing through an old magazine. He came in and poured a cup of the hot drink. "Is that my favorite tee-shirt?"

She looked at the blue shirt with a picture of a boat. "I don't know, is it?"

He grinned. "It is now." She laughed. "Hey I'm going to see Mr. Engels this morning about that empty two-bedroom. You haven't changed your mind have you?"

Eric smirked, "Are you kidding? I'd have to be crazy not to live with you. I just hope you don't snore."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Mouth breather."

"What? Me? No way. I'm a quiet sleeper."

Jackie sipped some coffee. "Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." She teased. Eric slid on his watch and shoes. "Can I call you today?"

"You can try. I probably have 50 messages on my machine. I might not be home for a while." Eric knew that but liked asking anyways. He dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Don't forget to lock up okay?"

He watched as she unfolded her self from the chair and walked half naked back to the bedroom. _Man what he wouldn't give to stay home today!_

*

The Happy Days Hotel barely missed him while he was gone. Eric determined that not much had happened or his hotel staff was entirely too well trained. He couldn't be sure. He called a manager meeting so see what the issues were and then let everyone go about their day. He sat at his desk and looked at the ledgers. _Mouth breather_. God, she was too funny.

Jackie tackled getting that freshly painted; newly carpeted apartment in her name like a cowboy wrestles a steer – no mercy. After she was through, Mr. Engels practically begged her to take it and offered to help her move furniture. "No thank you. I just need the keys."

Now she stood in the empty apartment that was bigger than her upstairs one and started determining what furniture went where. She decided to have mercy on Fez and give him her old bed. She called the telephone company to get her phone switched and called her cleaning crew for help offering double what she usually paid if they could move it all in one day.

She contacted the utilities companies and faked that she was Mrs. Forman and transferred Eric's phone to the new apartment. Transferred over the cable and got the premium stations and set to work on washing clothes with her trusty apartment sized washer/dryer unit.

By the end of the day, she was putting her fresh linens on Eric's bed. She hung some cheery pictures on the wall and decided it was a nice bedroom. This was an actual first for her. Although she had roomed with Fez, they never shared a bedroom. In fact, she never shared her bed with anyone but with Eric it just _felt_ right. She didn't understand it but the thought of waking up next to his warm body was something she wanted to do everyday for the rest of her life.

*

Eric came home from work to find Jackie sitting on the hood of her Mustang waiting for him. He grinned, "What are you up to?" She slid off the hood and into his arms. "I have a present for you."

"Really – I don't have anything for you though." He touched her silky hair that gleamed in the mid September sunshine. She held open his hand and dropped something in his palm. "You can have this back."

He opened his hand and saw his house key in his palm. 'You're giving me back my key?"

She smiled and handed him a wrapped box. Eyeing her suspiciously, he unwrapped the packing to find a new key lying on a bed of velvet. "Okay, what's this?"

She giggled. "It's the key to _our_ new apartment." Jackie was jumping up and down with excitement.

Eric was bewildered. "What do you mean?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along the sidewalk past his apartment and around the corner of the building. There was a big red bow on the front door. "Use your key."

Eric didn't know what to expect. He slid the key in the lock and let the door swing open. To his surprise he found a delightful blend of Jackie and Eric furniture and belongings that looked like they had been there forever. Eric's new furniture with Jackie's decorative pillows covered the sofa and chair. There was a washer and dryer unit in the dining room, a much larger kitchen and a big window that let in the late afternoon sunshine.

Eric turned to her, "Sweetie, when – how did you do this?" She only smiled. "Like you said, I know people who _know_ people and I tend to get my way. Oh, I transferred your phone and all the utilities." She pushed him in the door for the grand tour.

Eric noticed that everything had been stored and put away with the exception of a couple bags of old linens. "I thought we could give the leftovers to Fez or donate them to charity." Eric looked at the second bedroom office and was impressed with the efficiency and her ever present day planner next to the telephone.

"Come on, tell me you like it."

Eric didn't know what to say, what she did was incredible. He felt like he was finally home; not in some random apartment or living with his parents. This was a place that he really wanted to come to after work, a haven to relax and enjoy spending time with Jackie. His girlfriend – his more than girlfriend…"I love it. You truly amaze me."

She launched herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly to his chest. His chest felt tight and he swallowed hard. Don't be a pansy and cry just because she gave you the best gift in the entire world! His voice was thick, "Can I take you out to dinner? I mean you've outdid yourself here and I don't think I want us to dirty up the kitchen."

She laughed, "I'd love to go to dinner, but no Olive Garden okay? Maybe some fried chicken?" Eric liked the way she was thinking. "We could pick it up and bring it back."

"Oh, I got all the premium cable channels too!"

Eric was stoked, "So I can watch more than lady wrestling?" Jackie cupped his cheek with her hand, "You can watch actual movies and I think this weekend is a Star Wars special." Eric let out a shout of glee and spun her around several times. "God, this is so great! Let me wash up and we'll get some food!"

Jackie smiled as she watched him look for the bathroom. She heard a shout, "Hey we have matching towels! There's a rug on the floor! Hey wash cloths too!"

She knew he would love it – Eric was so easy to please. How could Donna have not seen it?

*

Eric turned in the driver's seat and cautioned Jackie, "Now listen, my folks are real funny about things like _living in sin_ okay? So just tell them we're sharing expenses and my dad will think we did the smart thing. Got it?"

Jackie smirked. "I got it. But if they ask…."

Eric's eyes got big. "No! Please don't – I'll be ruined. Do you really want to see me walking around with a foot in my ass?" Eric turned off the ignition as they were sitting in the Vista Cruiser in the Forman driveway. Jackie was still laughing. Red Forman had so many ass-feet it was a wonder he could still walk.

Kitty saw them as they approached the sliding glass door. "Eric honey – hahahaha – we haven't seen you in a while! Oh, there's Jackie!" She hugged the small girl and yelled for Red. "Hi Mrs. Forman, we got back Monday from Orlando."

Red came out of the living room. "Oh, so did you see Bob?" Jackie shook her head, "No but he told me plenty of pirate jokes." Red laughed, "Yeah, he tried that first one on me and I had to stop him. I told them that pirate's aRRRRn't funny." Jackie laughed but Eric didn't get the joke.

"Sit down. I made cake." Kitty pointed to the table and brought over some chocolate cake. "How was your trip?" Eric told his folks about the private jet and the beautiful time share they stayed in and how much fun Disneyworld was. Red grinned, "Yeah, Jackie gets the good trips. Your mother and I decided to take our Bermuda trip at Christmas. She wants to be sitting on the beach drinking Pina Colada's in the sunshine while you dumbasses are freezing in six feet of snow."

"Wait, we're not having Christmas this year?" Eric beseeched his mom. She smiled, "Oh honey, we'll still get you a gift, but I don't have to decorate since it's just your dad and me." She turned to Jackie. "Oh, I found some of that lace Brooke wanted for her wedding dress. There's a little fabric shop that just opened up on the way out of town. I'll get their number so you can call them."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman. Her dress is going to be beautiful. We're making a mini dress for Betsy – she'll be so cute!"

The women kept talking and Red looked at Eric who was looking all moon doggy at Jackie. "Son, I have something in the garage to show you." Red excused himself from the table and Eric followed him outside. His dad switched on the inside lights and grabbed a tool from the bench and started polishing it with an oil rag.

"Son, what's going on with you and the Loud One?"

Eric didn't expect his dad to be so blunt. "I love her Dad. I don't why or how, but I can't live without her."

"Eric you said the same thing about Donna."

"I know, but this _feels_ different. She makes me feel better about myself and I have actually spoken to Donna and didn't want to go running after her. Jackie even loves my family – how can I not adore someone like that."

Red grinned. "Yeah, we love Jackie too. She was a godsend for your mom when you were gone and she kept the girly-girly element in the house while Samantha and Donna hung out in the basement. She's one great girl. So don't screw this one up!"

Eric didn't know if that was a warning or a blessing. "Thanks – I think." Red clapped him on the shoulder. "Whatever you do, don't forget that girls love holidays!"

*


	42. Chapter 42 She Bet Me Ten Dollars!

**Author Note: **_A fluffy little chapter moving the story towards the end_

**Chapter 42** – She Bet Me Ten Dollars

"_Son, what's going on with you and the Loud One?"_

_Eric didn't expect his dad to be so blunt. "I love her. I don't why or how, but I can't live without her."_

Eric astounded his own self by proclaiming that out loud and in front of his dad. Then the amazing thing was he was pretty much declared dumbass free. Eric grinned and grabbed a tool from the workbench and started helping his dad cleaning. "Dad, I'm thinking of getting a new car – what do you recommend."

Red Forman stopped and turned. _Did his son just ask him a car question?_ Red gave Eric his patented withering stare and Eric didn't flinch. Huh! "Well, son if you're serious about this, then I'm going to recommend you look at the Ford's these days. You would look good in one of those new trucks. Come over next weekend and I'll go shopping with you."

Kitty gave Jackie a piercing look. "Spill it honey. You've been smiling all night." Jackie blushed. "I did something different. I took a chance with my future but you might not want to hear it."

Kitty looked at her favorite young girl, 'What makes you think I wouldn't like to hear it?"

Jackie whispered, "It involves Eric."

Kitty crossed her fingers. "You're pregnant."

Jackie's eyes got big. "No! Not now – maybe a few years from now. Gosh, you scared me! Actually, Eric and I are sharing a two bedroom apartment." Jackie waited for the inevitable repercussion that was going to occur first because she told Kitty and second because Kitty didn't believe in two people living together that aren't married.

"My. That is different. What made you decide to move in together?"

Jackie smiled softly, "I love him Mrs. Forman. I really really do. This isn't some teenage crush, Eric makes me happy and I just love him."

Kitty thought about it – Donna – much unhappiness on Eric's part = divorce. Jackie – loves the Forman family – Eric's happy and successful = not such a bad thing. "Okay, I guess you know what you're doing. I don't know what Red will say, but just be nice to my son."

Jackie smiled. "Always." She and Kitty hugged each other – they understood one another.

*

"You did what?" Eric asked as they pulled into the parking lot. "I told your mom. She approves so everything's good." Eric looked at her. "Now my dad is going to flip out." Jackie put a hand on his arm. "He likes me, so I don't think you're in trouble. But if we trying to hide it and _then_ he finds out well……I don't look good with a foot in my ass either."

"Eric don't worry about it. We've only lived with each other for three days and I haven't even gone bitchy on you. Everything is fine."

Eric turned off the ignition. "There are some things we have to talk about." He said solemnly. Jackie turned sideways in her seat. "Like what?"

"Well, how off-balance everything is. You did all this moving and arranging and all I did was go to work."

"Eric, that's my job. I'm good at stuff like this so rather than bother you with incidental little stuff I just take care of it. Do you have a problem with bossy women?"

Eric leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I love bossy women, but how do make up my share of all this? I want this to be a fifty/fifty kind of arrangement." She smiled. "Look its simple math. You were paying X for a one bedroom apartment and I was paying XX for a two bedroom. Now you get to live in a two bedroom apartment and we split the rent for XX and I save money and you pay basically the same, but you are saving half on groceries, telephone, cable and utilities. Can you beat that?"

He kissed her again. "I love smart business women." He reached out and threaded a hand through her hair and drew her close. "There's something else I love." Breathless she whispered, "What's that"

Eric pulled back to look in her eyes. "You. I. Love. You." He saw the realization in her eyes that this was the first time he said the words to her. "And I have been falling in love with you for a long time but I can't keep it in any longer."

She smiled. "You really love me? It's not some rebound leftover emotion for Donna right?"

He grinned. "Not even. This is you and all you. Jackie Burkhart makes me crazy – crazy in love." She threw her arms around him, "Oh Eric that is the most romantic thing I ever heard!"

*

Brooke looked at Michael, "Are you sure he said apartment 105B? Maybe we should get Fez or Jackie to come down."

Michael looked at her, "No, Eric said 105B. I wrote it down." He showed Brooke the palm of his hand and it did indeed say 105B."

"Okay, it's just I thought they all lived on the front side of the apartment building." Brooke reached up and knocked on the door. Eric opened the door wide and Jackie shouted, "Surprise!"

Michael looked confused. "What's the surprise?" Brooke pushed her way in and saw the fusion of Jackie and Eric's personal belongings. "Honey, they moved in together." Jackie shouted in glee and Brooke gave the small girl a hug. "You do still have your office don't you?" Jackie led Brooke to the spare bedroom.

"Oh. Oh!" Kelso finally got it. "Hey,… way to go Eric!" He thumped his friend on the back and flopped on the couch. "How did you get her to move in with you? Eric smirked. "She asked me before I could ask her."

Kelso tucked his hand in his waistband. 'Yeah, it's the life – does she cook dinner too?"

"Well, it hasn't even been a week yet so we're still figuring things out." Eric admitted.

*

Brooke loved the second bedroom – the décor was ultra feminine and still had Jackie's unerring efficiency. She had a shelf just for fabrics and another for wedding books and her small sewing machine in the corner. "Mrs. Forman found that special lace so I bought a yard of it to show you."

Jackie pulled the delicate filigree-like material from the depths of her fabric collection and Brooke gasped. "Oh, this is perfect."

"I thought instead of using it on the dress, we could use it for the veil and add some tiny pearls. What do you think?" Brook took the swatch of material from Jackie's hand and walked to the mirror holding the lace in front of her. "It's like I'm looking through nothing but it's so beautiful." Jackie looked at Brooke's reflection in the mirror. The lace and her dark chestnut hair color complemented each other perfectly.

Jackie pulled a headband out of a box and tucked some of the lace under the band and let the remainder drape over Brooke's face. "…and now you may kiss the bride." She played a pastor role and helped Brooke lift the veil over her face.

"Oh, I love it. This is so beautiful. I do. I want to wear it in my hair." Jackie pulled over a plastic storage box. "Look at my most recent find." She opened the lid and it was filled with rhinestone covered bobby pins. "We can put these in your hair and the sparkle with look great when the sun hits it or a camera flash.

There was a knock on the door and Kelso stuck his head in, "Are you going to keep playing with the girlie stuff or are we going to dinner?"

Jackie threw a magazine at him. "We're doing wedding stuff. Get out!."

Brooke smiled through the veil. "Honey we'll be out in a few minutes." Kelso grinned and closed the door. He shook his head, "Girls - always playing dress up!"

*

Kelso drove everyone to the restaurant in his mini van. "Casey's babysitting tonight so we can't stay late." Brooke shushed him, "We're going to have a nice dinner and Casey is Betsy's uncle so he can just wait until we get home."

Jackie smiled as Eric held the seat back and took her hand to assist her out the door. "Don't tell Kelso, but the seating is a little tight back here." Jackie laughed, "Only for tall people. It fits me just fine." He squeezed her hand and led her into the family restaurant.

Drinks were ordered and they got comfortable in the booth. Brooke held up her menu and Jackie watched as she slid a ten dollar bill to Kelso. "Okay, what was that all about?" Jackie challenged. Eric put down his menu. "What's going on?"

Kelso made a goofy face. "I won the bet. I told Brooke that you guys would hook up as soon as vacation was over and she said you'd wait a month. I won. Thanks dude!"

Eric feigned indignation and put an arm around Jackie's shoulders. "You two _friends_ would bet on the love we have for each other?"

Brooke smirked, "You bet your ass and I lost. Jackie how could you cave so quickly? Is Eric really that good in bed?"

Jackie smiled, "I didn't and yes he is."

It was Eric's turn to smile. "She asked me before I could ask her." Brooke huffed. "Well, just be nice to each other okay? I don't want Eric sleeping with my wedding material."

Kelso laughed, "That means 'doghouse' buddy. I used to make Brooke mad and I had to sleep on the couch."

"Hey speaking of sleeping on couches, did Rhonda tell you guys what they did to Hyde?" Brooke started laughing and told them about the midnight Copacabana.

*

The alarm went off at 5:00 that Saturday morning. Jackie hit the snooze and Eric groaned. "It's the weekend Mom; I don't have to work today." Jackie grinned and smacked a kiss on his cheek. "Eric, I have to drive to Madison for a party today. Remember the nursing home party?"

Eric reached out an arm and pulled her back into bed. "Ten minutes." He murmured. "Just lay with me for ten minutes." Within five minutes he was back asleep. Jackie carefully slid out of his warm arms and headed for the shower.

She was packing her party bag when Eric stumbled out of the bedroom. Bleary eyed, he looked up, "Hey, where ya going?"

She smiled. "I have that nursing home party in Madison. Remember I told you about it? I don't know when I'll get back but I left you some coffee."

He veered past the bathroom and met her at the door. "Drive safe okay? I can't wait until you get home." She hugged him so glad that he cared about her safety on an early Saturday morning. "You have a good day." She kissed him on the cheek and watched as he stumbled to the bathroom.

After loading her trunk, she warmed up her car. The fall weather was bringing the cold with it. Not five minutes later, it started to sprinkle. _Great – I hate driving in the rain_. Still, a party was going to happen and she needed to be there.

*


	43. Chapter 43 We All Have to Grow Up

**Author Note: **_Don't be alarmed – Hyde has some growing up to do and how it happens is almost a story in of itself _

**Chapter 43** – We All Have to Grow Up

As weeks passed by, Jackie and Eric nicely fell into a routine where they shared the chores with minimal complaining, taught each other how to cook, shared the bills and still kept their date night fresh. The relationship was flourishing and everyone accepted them as a couple. Jackie felt secure and loved for the first time in a long time and she just beamed happiness.

Eric was happy at work and got promoted again to branch manager. The Happy Days Hotel decided to franchise due to the success of the Kenosha location and opened two more hotels in Chicago and Madison. Eric would spend one week at each of the hotels on a rotating basis.

Red took him car shopping and he bought a black 1983 Chevrolet Camaro z28 which both father and son deemed as a fast and worthy automobile. Kitty wanted to put Eric's success down to being so good at his job, but Eric knew that if Jackie hadn't started booking her parties at the Kenosha hotel, he never would have risen to this position so quickly.

Jackie was in such demand that she decided to hire an assistant to help her keep track of events and weddings and especially the paperwork. She found a small office building in downtown Kenosha that she could lease monthly and hired Annie out from under Eric's nose. Annie Morgan loved the part time job with full time pay. It allowed her to spend more time with little Jessie and move out of her mother's house.

Jackie began delegating all the event booking and accounting work to Annie while that left her free to work on Brooke's wedding and shopping for new upcoming events. Events by Burkhart, her new company, was fast becoming a very popular business. High Schools sought her out for winter dance events, bridal showers were a frequent request, family reunions were a big hit and weddings were the staple of her income. She found a good banker to keep track of her personal investments and she was on her way to becoming rich.

Kitty and Red were as proud of her as if she were their own daughter. They also loved all the new vacation packages they received for the next year. After Christmas in Bermuda they would wait a couple of months and maybe visit Bob Pinciotti before the next cruise to Mexico. Eric was proud of her and loved that she took pride in his accomplishments as well. Life was wonderful in the Forman/Burkhart household.

*

Kitty was putting the dishes away when she heard a knock on the glass door. She looked over and was surprised to see the familiar face. She smiled and opened the door. 'My, you look so handsome. How long has it been? Almost nine months?"

"Hi Mrs. Forman. Can I sit?"

"Sure Steven. Would you like something to eat? Where's Samantha and are you here for the Kelso wedding?"

He grinned. "No. I don't know. And maybe.'

Kitty laughed. He missed that motherly way she had about her. "Tell Kitty what's wrong." She sat down across the table from him and gave him her tender smile.

He took off his glasses and sighed. "I don't know where Sam is and we're getting divorced. She's been cheating on me so I filed for a divorce - again. I came back to Point Place because it's the only real home I've ever known. I figured W.B. will let me take back Grooves and run for him since it's been losing money."

Kitty didn't know what to say. He had seemed relieved when he found out Samantha was previously married the first time and then he goes and remarries her. Now he's getting a divorce. She patted his hand, "Well honey, you may not want to hear this but there's this thing called karma or fate – it looks like life is giving you back for what you gave. Don't you think?"

He knew she was right but it still hurt. "I lost a lot of my friends. None of them, well except for Fez, really liked her."

Kitty didn't know how to help him. Steven brought all of this misery on himself. All she could do was be a mother. "Well, Steven. Maybe this is your chance to turn your life around. You could start by, you know… quit picking up strippers…hahahaha" She laughed to lighten the mood. Hyde half-smiled.

"Hey, would Red mind if I bunked here for a couple of weeks? I'm looking for an apartment and don't have a place to stay."

"Oh honey, we're redoing the whole basement. We had some water damage over the summer. There's always Laurie or Eric's old bedrooms – I don't think Red would mind if it was for just a few weeks."

_Damn – no basement – no cracked yellow couch._ But then again, he was closer to Jackie and being happy again. Kitty got up from the table and went into the living room. Hyde took the opportunity to look around the kitchen he practically grew up in. On the bar was a picture of Kitty and Red against the back drop of a volcano somewhere in Hawaii. Red Forman was actually wearing shorts and black socks. Hyde was laughing so hard he almost dropped the picture. There was another of Red standing next to an eight foot marlin on a dock of some sort. Another photo showed Kitty standing at the fence of the White House smiling and waving. Hyde looked at the photos behind the table and found several of Jackie and Eric as a couple. There were a two of them dancing and looking very happy. There was the wedding party group without Donna or Hyde and they all looked like they were having a great time. _Without Steven Hyde of course!_

The door to the living room swung open and Red Forman came in – he actually looked happy and not his usual grumpy self. "Well Steven, Kitty tells me you need a place to stay for a couple of weeks."

Hyde held out his hand. "Yeah Red, I'm trying on some new shoes and doing some growing up. I don't have an apartment yet but would sure appreciate your hospitality until I find one."

Red looked at him with his piercing glare and was pleased that Hyde flinched. He still had it! "Well, go pick a bedroom, Kitty and I are about to call it a night."

"Thanks Red. I do appreciate this." Red waved it off and started through the living room doors but paused and turned around. "Steven, I would be more than a little upset if you start messing in Eric or Jackie's lives these days. Do you understand me?"

Hyde saluted. "Yes sir, just looking for a place to lay my head." Red disappeared through the door - While Hyde added, "And I'm looking for ammunition to get Jackie back."

*

It wasn't too difficult to persuade W.B. to give him back the Point Place Grooves. The building was close to being condemned and he'd have to work his ass of to getting it back in good condition, but this was good therapy. He liked the cool wet weather of Wisconsin and detested the dry heat of Nevada. This was home like he remembered.

He got his El Camino out of storage and things were looking up. He realized since he moved, he didn't have the phone numbers of any of his friends and they all lived in Kenosha. It was very good that he had his ride back.

*

The little bell tinkled over the door and Fez hollered, "Take a seat please and I'll be right with you."

Hyde looked around the saloon that Fez was co-owner of - it was nice, a mix of male and female hair photos on the wall and some light jazz playing over the speakers. He grabbed a magazine and sat on a white wicker chair. He flipped through some pages and shortly Fez came around from the back of the salon.

"Hyde! My friend! Where is your lovely stripper wife? Where are you hiding her?"

Hyde put the magazine back in the pile and shook his friend's hand. "It's just me man, Sam and I split up – she had interests in…other guys. I'm getting divorced."

Fez put his hands on his fists. "At least let me give you a trim – you look all ratty."

"No man, I don't need a haircut."

"Yes you do or you can leave." Fez argued.

"All right – okay – just a trim." Hyde yielded. Fez led the way to the shampoo sink and Hyde allowed himself to be draped with the plastic gown. His trip to Fez's salon was two-fold. Fez would have everyone's phone number and he also knew what was going on with the group.

Steven Hyde would never admit out loud to anyone that Fez did an excellent shampoo. This was a pleasure he had denied himself for a long time. He was led to the mirrored station where Fez took up his sharpest pair of scissors.

"So man, how's Big Rhonda?"

Fez smiled in the mirror. "She's wonderful. We're taking a trip after Kelso's wedding. Oh, that's next week, are you going?"

"No man, I don't think so. I'm rebuilding Grooves and I'm just keeping busy. How is Kelso?"

"Oh, you should see his monkey. He's a candy stealer! But oh, he is funny! I wanted my own monkey but Kelso said no." Fez snipped off some dead ends and they floated to the floor. "How is Betsy? She's my god-daughter but since they live in Chicago…."

"Oh no, I thought you knew they moved from Chicago to live closer to our apartment."

"Your and Rhonda's?" Hyde was fishing.

"No, the same apartment where me, Jackie and Eric live – Kelso lives only 10 minutes away. I wish Rhonda lived with me. Now if I had a two bedroom like Jackie's…."

"So Jackie had a two bedroom place huh?" He put out some more bait but the telephone rang. "Just a minute Hyde."

Hyde was pretty pleased that he learned that his old friends lived in close proximity to each other. Fez came back pretty quickly. Also, Fez could be quite informative. "So what kind of work is Eric doing now? Last time I saw him, he was doing night work at a hotel."

"Oh, Eric is good. He's a general manager for three hotels. He's making big money, got a new car and he's happier than he was with Donna."

_Okay so Forman lucked out._ "What's Jackie doing these days?"

"Jackie's business got so big she had to hire a pretty assistant." Fez reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. _Events by Burkhart_. "She does weddings, retirements, bridal showers, everything! Sometimes she sends work my way and I make lots of candy money.'

Fez whipped the chair around and started trimming the back. "So Hyde, are you going to stay in Point Place?"

"Yeah, I plan on living there while I work for W.B. The Forman's are putting me up until I can get a place of my own."

Fez whipped him back around and Hyde was pleasantly surprised to see he didn't look quite as scruffy as he did earlier. "How much do I owe you?" Fez smiled. 'This one is on me. Just don't let it get all nasty or you'll get crows living in there."

Hyde shook Fez's hand again and left the salon with business card in hand. He had some amends to go making if he wanted to get Jackie's good graces again!

*


	44. Chapter 44 Using Fez

**Author Note: **_So Hyde is back and has an agenda…pay close attention to this fluffy little chapter…the plotting continues...  
_

**Chapter 44** – Using Fez

It was the last Saturday before the Kelso wedding. Eric woke up early noticing that the apartment was a little cooler than ordinary. He carefully slid out of bed and went into the living room. It had snowed overnight and was lightly snowing now. Everything was blanketed in white and quiet.

Eric smiled at how something so ordinary became _extraordinary_ when he saw it through Jackie's eyes. She had been complaining about the rain and was anxiously waiting for it to snow. Eric promised to take her ice skating at the first snowfall and she bowled him over with kisses.

He clicked on the thermostat to warm up the apartment and filled the coffee maker for later that morning then he headed back to the bedroom. Jackie had rolled over to lay in the warm indentation left by his body. She was shivering a little as he slid in beside her. Instinctively, she sought his body warmth and snuggled against him.

Eric could smell the new flowery shampoo scent in her hair and her skin was soft and warm and he could feel himself getting aroused. _Down boy! Too early in the morning!_ Eric closed his eyes and thought about how the past weeks had been so wonderful. Jackie's promised 'bitchy' episodes usually only happened when he left the toilet seat up in the middle of the night. Eric smiled; even then they kissed and made up quickly.

He moved the hair off her neck and kissed her just below the ear. She trembled slightly. He ran a light finger over the curve of her face and down her throat and over her collarbone. He kissed her bare shoulder and hugged her tight as he felt himself falling back asleep.

It seemed like he'd only been asleep for seconds when Jackie started squealing and jumping on the bed. "Eric, wake up! It snowed! "She jumped up against to look out the window, "C'mon, baby it snowed!" Eric opened his eyes to see her beaming expression. She tugged his hand and led him to the living room. She opened the drapes and gasped at the huge expanse of white. "I can't even see my car!"

She turned around and hugged him. "What time are we going?" Eric feigned ignorance. "Go where?"

She glared at him but a twitchy little smile let him know she wasn't angry. "You promised."

He smiled. "Ice skating – let's get some breakfast and find out where it's safe. I don't think I want to go swimming today."

"Oh goody! I love skating – it's like dancing on ice!" She was quickly shedding her clothes and dashing for the shower. Eric shook his head at her silliness and went to pour a cup of coffee.

*

The El Camino pulled into a parking space that wasn't covered in snow. He looked at the apartment complex that housed three of his friends. Fez lived in apartment 204 which of course had to be upstairs. Hyde didn't see the Vista Cruiser and didn't know what Jackie drove so he would just make this little visit to see Fez and get a layout of the area. Who knows maybe an empty apartment would magically show up?

*

"Hyde…nice to see you friend. Come in to my apartment of love." Hyde looked for an unloved place to sit. He found a metal folding chair by a small table. "Yeah, I had to get out, Red was started to make chores for me. Its Saturday man, I need a day off."

Fez made some cocoa and squeezed some canned whipped cream on top. "You want some chocolaty goodness?"

"Nah, I'm good. Say I was wondering if you could show me around town a little? I want to make some signs to advertise the store. Kenosha's just a few minutes from Point Place and I gotta make some money."

"Aiiy, that is so true friend. Have you had breakfast?"

"I'm still good. How about you finish your drink and we take a drive?"

Fez grinned. "Okay, but I'm taking you by Rhonda's."

"Hey, I got no problem with that."

Fez smiled – it was good to have a friend to hang out with that was single.

*

Thud. That was Eric's third time falling on his butt. He struggled to his feet but his coordination wasn't at its best. Jackie's giggling didn't help matters much. She glided over to take his gloved hand and help him back to his feet. "Oh Eric, quit showing off – you're making me look bad!" she teased.

"I'm making _you_ look bad! Skate over her so I can frog you Missy." She laughed joyfully as she skated backwards just out of reach. Eric chased her out on the ice and she grabbed his hand and they skated together like they were dancing. Eric hadn't done this since he was a kid and the fact that he had the wind blowing through his air and his face was freezing did nothing to diminish the fact that it was exhilarating. Jackie let go of his hand to do some little spins and gracefully skated back to him nearly knocking him over.

He reached out and wrapped his gloved fingers around her arms and pulled her closer, their tufts of breath warming the air. She was so lovely, her face all pink from the exertion and her eyes bright with excitement. He caught her chin with his fingers and brought her even closer for a kiss.

Jackie felt dizzy from the spins and from Eric's hands on her arms and his velvety tongue swiping her upper lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist to keep her close. "God I love you so much." He whispered by her ear then finding a throbbing pulse in her neck he kissed her there – feeling her pulse quicken.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Eric's warm breath was on her neck and he was saying the sweetest words like they were a song. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back, pressing herself against his chest. "I love you too Eric."

Eric took her hand and twirled her away and pulled her back with a grin. "Unless you want to make love on the ice, you better start skating. I'm giving you a five second head start!" Jackie squealed with delight and headed towards the car.

*

There were few people out on the road but that didn't stop Eric from taking Jackie to their favorite little diner for some cocoa and pastries. The tires on his camaro hugged the road and the drive was very smooth. Eric chose a booth with padded seats since his dignity had been bruised three times already.

"So do you want whipped cream or marshmallows this time?" He asked.

"Guess."

Eric smirked, "Not this time, Missy, because whatever I guess, you'll get the opposite." She pouted, "Spoilsport. I was going to surprise you and get both."

Eric laughed. "I never would have guessed that one. Hey, what is it I have to do on Monday?"

Jackie pushed his shoulder, "Final fitting for your tuxedo silly. The wedding is Friday, remember? Are they going to hassle you at work because I could make some calls…."

Eric grabbed her hand, "No, I remembered and I don't need you to go bitchy on anyone at this time okay?"

There was a loud skidding sound coming from outside the diner and then a blaring horn honking. Jackie and Eric looked around their booth to see a familiar El Camino fishtailing down the icy street. They looked at each other.

"Shit."

"Crap."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"This doesn't change anything." He said more for himself than for Jackie.

"If he ruins the wedding I'll kick his ass with my pointy boots." She promised. She looked at Eric who gave her a tentative smile. "Now that's something I'd like to see."

"Why do you think he's back?"

Eric shrugged. He had an idea but didn't want to get Jackie upset before the wedding. She already had a lot on her mind with the planning and organizing and didn't need to worry about Steven Hyde making a play for her. Furthermore, why was he in Kenosha?

*

Steven dropped Fez off back at the apartment and still no Vista Cruiser. "Hey, can I come visit you during the week? It'd be cool to drink a couple beers after work."

"Oh Hyde, I don't know, I'm going to be busy getting ready for Kelso's wedding. I have lots of clients that are getting perms and high lights. Maybe next week."

Shit. "Okay pal, maybe after the wedding. I got your number – I'll call you!"

Fez waved as Hyde backed out and into the street then he hurried to his apartment to get out of the cold. How odd that Steven Hyde wanted to be his friend after all this time?

*


	45. Chapter 45 Estefan Barnett

**Author Note: **_I don't know Spanish (very well) but the story is taking a twist as the wedding preparations continue….._

**Chapter 45** –Estefan Barnett

_Events by Burkhart_. The building was tiny and unassuming. Steven Hyde stood outside the entrance and looked at the pane of glass decorated with pictures of wedding photos, baby showers and painted calligraphy that spelled out the shop name. Sandwiched in between a barbershop and a video store – not exactly the best place for business but if Jackie was as successful as everyone kept telling him, then the location didn't really matter.

Hyde brushed the snow off his jacket and tucked his aviators in his pocket. He knew Jackie hated it when he wore them. He pushed the glass door open and a little bell tinkled from above his head.

He heard a feminine voice say, "Uno momento por favor."

_Jackie spoke Spanish?_ He looked at the window to make sure he had the right store. He did and a beautiful young Latino woman came out of a back room. "Hello. Welcome to Events by Burkhart. My name is Annie, may I help you…."

Hyde realized she was asking for his name. "Um - Estefan. That's me."

She smiled and reached out a hand. "Nice to meet you Estefan. Please have a seat." Hyde felt guilty for lying about his name, but Steven and Estefan meant the same thing in both languages. He sat in the soft padded chair opposite Miss Annie's desk. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to plan a party and I don't have any idea of how to do this. Can you help me?" Hyde knew he was going to burn in hell for this.

Annie smiled. In fact, she had a great smile. "What kind of party or event are you looking for?"

Hyde grinned – that was easy. "It's a reunion of sorts. Just a small party but I want it to be special."

"Can you tell me a little about the reunion so I can help you choose a setting? Or do you already have a place in mind?"

An army cot in the basement of the Forman house in Point Place. That's where most of his best and favorite memories were. Of course there was that one on Mount Hump but Jackie wouldn't think that was too romantic.

"Well…there's this friend that I haven't been in touch with in a long time and well I just want something…memorable." Hyde winked and put on the charm. Annie blushed nicely just as he figured she would.

Annie _was_ charmed. "Estefan, are you looking for something in a public setting or a small restaurant?"

Hyde could imagine Jackie dressed up and dining with him at an expensive restaurant – he might actually dress up for that occasion! "I like the small restaurant idea. Can you tell me more?"

Annie told him about deals she could get him with a florist, or limo's and how arrangements could be made for a violinist – all those little details that Jackie thought were so romantic. Hyde was brought back to the present by Annie's hand waving in front of his face. "Estefan, you were in a daydream. Let me give you some brochures and look them over and come back later in the week and we'll make it happen for you."

Annie pulled out the appointment book. "Can I get your full name?"

Busted!_ Wait, he could use W.B.'s information!_ "Estefan Barnett." He gave her the new phone number to the Groove's office. It was unlisted so Jackie wouldn't know it.

"Would Wednesday at 3:00 o'clock be good for you?"

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Well, to give you time to look at the brochures and decide on how you want your event to be planned." Annie explained. Hyde sat back, "Oh, yeah sure. Wednesday would be good."

Annie penciled his information in the calendar and gave him a business card. "Well, if that would be all…."

Hyde looked at her like she spoke backwards. "I'm sorry?"

She blushed again. "It's my lunch hour. I can't go until you leave." She admitted hesitantly. Hyde stood up, "Oh, I came at a bad time."

She put a hand on his arm, "No, I usually eat here, but I'm starving today."

Hyde looked at Annie. She was easy on the eyes and pleasant and he really didn't want to go back to work. "Hey, can I at least buy you some lunch? Maybe you can tell me more about this event business."

She smiled, "I'd like that Estefan. I really would. Let me get my coat." While she left to get her coat, Hyde figured he could find out how often Jackie visited the office and what her plans were this week. This was a good idea after all!

*

Kelso was admiring his cummerbund in the three way mirror. "Yeah, I'm a stud. Look at me dude, I look AWESOME!" Eric was tying the narrow laces on the dress shoes and looked up. Kelso did look great. "Brooke is going to put you on top of the wedding cake."

"Yeah, don't tell Fez cuz he'll try to eat me. Did you see what he did to that wedding topper Jackie gave him?" Kelso shivered. Eric laughed at the idea and asked, "Are you nervous?"

Kelso smiled at himself in the mirror and then checked out his butt, lifted the tails and checked out his butt again. "No, Brooke loves me and that's all I need. Her mom _finally_ likes me- thank God, she was bitch for so long, but now that we're getting married – it's all good!"

Fez came out of the dressing room and did a small twirl, "The candy man is looking so handsome! Aiiy, where's my Rhonda!" Fez pushed Kelso out of the way so he could stand in front of the mirror. Eric didn't dare jockey for mirror position because Jackie picked out his tux so he _knew_ he looked good.

Casey pushed the door on his dressing room, "Bro – why can't we get clip on ties? I feel like this is strangling me. How can I get the ladies if I can't rip my shirt off?"

Kelso stood there perplexed – "Why would you do that to a rental suit man? I gotta pay for that."

Casey clapped him on the back. "Relax man. I was speaking metaphorically." Kelso looked at Eric, "Where is Metaphoria?"

Casey and Eric laughed. "Come on Kelso; let's call in the wedding coordinator for her approval."

Jackie had been pacing up and down the main aisle waiting for the guys to get dressed. She was so precise with their measurements that there shouldn't be any altering needed for the tuxedos. Fez hollered out the dressing room door that the guys were dressed.

She walked in to see Kelso standing on the small deck with Eric to his right and Casey standing next to Fez. They all looked so handsome she thought she was looking at a bridal magazine ad. Tears filled her eyes – Brooke was going to be so happy.

Kelso got tired of posing, "Come on, Jackie. Do we look hot or what?" he asked exasperated. Jackie wiped her eyes and smiled. "You all look gorgeous. The suits fit perfectly and you all are just…perfect."

Eric walked over with a little strut. "How about me missy?" He touched her hand and let his finger trail up her arm as he walked a circle around her to stop behind and whisper in her ear, "Can you handle this much hotness?"

She turned around and said in a low voice, "If you don't get out of that suit right now, we are going to have sex right here on the floor in front of all these guys."

"Yow!" Eric jumped back like he was burned. "That hot, eh?"

Jackie smirked, "Smoking."

"Well, guys, I have to go. Jackie and I have business to take care of." She walked over and stood behind him. "If you leave the tux _on_, I can take if off with my teeth."

Eric's stomach pitched and he grabbed the back of a chair for support. Yikes! That was more than he bargained for! In a shaky voice he said, "I'm just going to get my clothes. Kelso, I'll see you on Friday!"

Kelso smiled and went back to admiring himself.

*

"Well, my full name is Annie Morgan and I'm a single mom." She saw something in his eyes when she said that. "Not by choice. My husband was killed in a car accident. I have a lovely three year old daughter named Jessica. Do you have family Estefan?"

Hyde drank some of his soda and answered, "I was – I'm in the process of getting divorced. My wife liked to cheat."

Annie touched his hand. "Oh, that is sad. You must be in such pain." _Yeah, he was in pain but being with Jackie again would be worth it! _"It's not so bad. I have a lot of work to keep my mind off of it." Hyde watched as she picked through her salad and removed the cucumbers. He was slightly amused. "Why are you doing that?"

She looked confused. "Doing what?" He pointed to the pile of cucumbers on the edge of her plate. "Are you anti-vegetable?"

Annie laughed, "I don't like baby pickles." Hyde frowned. "Those aren't pickles."

She chewed her lettuce. "Not yet. But some farmer decided to put them in the non-pickle barrel and I just don't want to eat them."

"Well, I never thought of the green cucumber in that way before. I just like pickles on my hamburger." Hyde watched to see if she pulled anything else out of her salad but it was just the offending cucumbers.

"Have you lived in Kenosha for long?" she asked as she drank her tea. Hyde leaned back in the booth and scratched his neck. "No, I actually live and grew up in Point Place." It was the truth.

Annie smiled. "You may have known my husband. Roger Morgan. He used to work at a repair garage near the old Grooves record store."

Hyde sat up. "Rog "the old dog" was your husband?" Hyde did know Roger. There were many hours and beers spent under the hood of the El Camino with the old dog. Annie smiled sadly, "Yes, I didn't know many of his friends but the repair shop was his home away from home. It's a small world that you knew him."

"So your daughter…"

"I was still pregnant with Jessie when he was killed so she never knew her dad." Hyde squinted as a memory popped into his head. "You are Annabella – he called you Bella. I remember."

"That was his nickname for me. I prefer Annie now. So Estefan, where do you work?"

Hyde grinned, "As it happens, I'm helping to rebuild the old Grooves store. It got run down so now it's being refurbished."

"It was a great store. I'm glad to see the owner is taking an interest in it. I thought Uncle Leo would never find a place to stay when it closed down."

Hyde was taken aback. "You know Leo? Long haired hippie Leo?"

Annie laughed. "Yes, he's not really my uncle but I reminded him of one of his daughters so when he came to the garage, Roger would bring him home for dinner. I don't know what happened to him since Roger passed away."

"Me too –Leo's a great guy." The waitress came back to the table with the bill and Hyde pulled out a twenty and laid it on the table. Hyde realized he didn't get to ask any of the pressing questions he wanted but he did have a nice conversation with a pretty lady from back home. It was nice and something he hadn't done in quite awhile.

They walked back to Hyde's car and he opened the door for Annie. She waited until he got in and turned to him. "Estefan – may I speak candidly without offending you?"

Hyde smirked, "I'm never offended. Say what you gotta say." She touched his hand. "You seem like a restless spirit. I get the sense that you aren't – how do I say this – comfortable with your life. You are looking for a place to call home. That could be because you weren't really happy with your wife?"

"Well you're awfully insightful aren't you?"

Annie laughed. "I have some visions yes. Look at the car you drive – an El Camino."

Hyde looked at his car. "What's wrong with it?" Annie laughed. "El Camino means "the road" in Spanish. If you are always on the road, how can you find your home?" Hyde frowned, that actually made sense to him.

"Maybe I never really had a home to begin with." He argued. Annie's eyes twinkled. "You are an emotional man and that can be many things – anger, love and passionate. " She put a hand on his heart. "In here, is where you need heal first? Perhaps the reunion with your friend will take you off the road and give you peace."

Hyde liked the way her had felt on his chest. It had been months since a feminine hand touched him – but it unsettled him. He gently clasped Annie's hand and set it back on the seat. "You are a wise woman. I am glad that we had lunch. Let me take you back to work so I can go back and look at your brochures."

"Thank you for lunch Estefan."

Hyde smiled. "Thank you for the candid conversation.

*


	46. Chapter 46 Date Night

**Author Note: **_All of the activities pre-wedding - fluffy little chapter. (I'm not good at Spanish – don't kill me!!!_

**Chapter 46** – Date Night

Eric laid half on and half off the sofa. His tuxedo was all over the floor and Jackie lay panting on his chest. "God, I guess I have to add tuxedos to the list of things that get you excited." Eric muttered breathlessly. She raised her head, "Only if Eric Forman is dressed in one."

Eric laughed, "We definitely have to do that again!" Jackie nipped his chest with her teeth. "There's always Friday night after the wedding…."

"Woman! I only have so much Eric Forman to go around!" Eric teased. Jackie sat up on his stomach. "Well, then maybe you want to rest up because I _love_ wedding parties! All those handsome men in tuxedos and shiny shoes and dancing and music…." Eric rose up on his elbows. "Am I competing with someone Missy?"

Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck, "No, I'm just letting you know that Friday is going to be a _very long_ night. Just make sure you're ready willing and able." Eric growled playfully and Jackie kissed him long and hard. "I love you Forman."

"I love you Burkhart!"

*

Wednesday came too soon. Hyde never had a chance to look at the brochures and he had that 3:00 o'clock appointment. Maybe he could just wing it this afternoon. He had spent much of Monday afternoon revisiting the old garage catching up with his old friends. He learned that Roger had been killed when his car was sideswiped by an 18-wheel truck. It was a sobering reminder that life was short.

He parked across the street from the storefront and crossed the icy pavement. The little bell tinkled and Annie looked up and smiled. "Estefan, you came back. Did you look at the brochures?"

Hyde slipped into the chair and pulled the papers out of his hand. "I can't decide. I think I need more help."

Annie smiled. "Always glad to help. Are you coming from somewhere special?" Hyde lifted an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

She pointed to his clean tee-shirt and dark jeans. "You dressed up." She teased. "Plus…Creo que usted guapo…."

Hyde looked at her. "What did you just say?" She grinned. "I think you are handsome." Hyde almost blushed. "Well, I clean up nice – what can I say? Annie, do you think you could show me some of the restaurants in this brochure? I can't tell a lot by the pictures, I need to see the menu and the view from the restaurant – that kind of stuff that makes it memorable."

Annie was thrilled. Jackie had told her that on occasion she would be taking clients to locations and to keep track of the mileage so she could be reimbursed. "Let me get my coat. I know of three excellent places to start."

Annie took him to the Lady of the Lakes hotel. The dining room there had an excellent view of Lake Michigan and the colorful boats that dared the winter cold to sail on the waters. Hyde walked to the window and looked at the boats. This was nice – smelled good – not too big of a place. Jackie might like it.

Annie brought over a menu and they looked at the entries offered and the prices. Hyde didn't know if he could afford something this pricey but he wasn't going to tell Annie that just yet. "This is a nice restaurant. Do they get real busy in the evening?"

Annie looked at the size, "Well, not often. It's more of you need a reservation so you can spend 20 minutes or 3 hours if you desire. Notice how the booths are surrounded by the potted plants? It's more for privacy than decoration."

Hyde thought that was pretty clever. Annie pointed to the piano corner. '"They also have a piano bar so you can have drinks there or request a song to dance to."

"How many people book this restaurant? I want your honest opinion."

Annie thought back to what Jackie had taught her. "We use it for anniversary parties, couples getting engaged, Valentines Day is always popular because there are more boats at night. But, the menu is a better price range for some people."

"Hmmm. Yeah, I saw how expensive the champagne is." He replied. Annie took the menu from his hand. "That is not to say that I can't get you some champagne at a discount."

_That sounded like something Jackie would say!_ "My wallet could use a discount once in a while!" he exclaimed. Annie laughed and walked back to the dance floor. "Estefan, come here." Hyde turned and saw her standing in the middle of the floor. He walked over, his boots tapping on the wooden floor. She held her arms out. "Pretend to dance with me."

"There's no music." He said obviously. Annie was not to be dissuaded. "There's always music in your heart." He pressed his hands to hers. "Now, pretend we're dancing and listen to the sound of your feet on this floor."

Annie led the typical box step dance sans music and Hyde could hear a rhythm in their steps. She smiled prettily. "See, when your zapato's – your shoes, hit the floor, _you_ are making music." Hyde thought that was pretty cool. "Yeah, I get it. Okay, let's try the next restaurant."

Steven "Estefan" Hyde spent the remainder of the day with Annie Morgan in the study of restaurants and other romantic places.

*

Hyde got off work early on Thursday with the intent of visiting Fez again, but Fez begged off because of the work leading to Kelso's wedding the next day. So, his El Camino found its way back to the event store.

Annie was wearing a pretty little dress with dark leggings. "Estefan, if you keep coming here, people will start to think you are es novio!"

Hyde looked at her. "You do realize I don't speak Spanish right? You could be cursing at me right now and I wouldn't know it."

Annie laughed, "I'm sorry, it slips out sometimes. I said people will start to think you're my boyfriend." Hyde frowned. She didn't have a boyfriend? Annie Morgan was too nice of a girl to stay home alone every night.

"Hey, I made a reservation at that Lady restaurant. I want you to come with me to test drive it. But order cheap because I'm saving my money."

Annie's eyes crinkled, "Estefan, are you asking me out on a date?"

Hyde blinked. It did sound like he just asked her on a date! Damn! "Well – yeah, sort of. You're the only one I know or even like, that I'd want to eat with. We'll just get a salad. With no cucumbers."

Annie laughed. "What time is your reservation?"

"It's at 6:00 o'clock. I mean, I'm not an impulsive guy; I have to try stuff before I buy it. What if this place looks nice but the service sucks?"

She held up a hand. "No, I really understand. I'd be happy to go with you. Let me call my mother to baby sit. Do you mind?"

Hyde had almost forgotten about her daughter. She came back out with her purse. "Would you mind following me home so I can drop off my car? " Hyde shrugged. "No problem, I'll be waiting outside.

Hyde was warming up the El Camino while Annie locked the doors hugging her arms against the cold. She crossed the street to where her little green VW was parked. _She drives a stick. Cool._ She was out on the road faster than he anticipated.

*

"Brooke, I just talked to Kitty – your veil came out perfectly and she's bringing it to the church tomorrow." Jackie looked in the mirror and could see Eric sitting on the bed behind her. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at noon. I love you too!" She hung up the phone and caught Eric looking back at her in the mirror. She pulled her blouse over her head. "You like what you see?"

He crossed the bedroom in a couple of steps and smiled back at her in the mirror. Without saying as much as a word, he pulled her hair away from her neck and pressed a greedy kiss to the tender spot just below her ear. "Eric, how am I supposed to get dressed for dinner if your mouth is attached to me like a leech?" she teased.

He reached around and twisted the snap on her bra and pulled the straps off, "So now I have to wear the strapless dress?" He kissed her jaw and her throat until she hummed with bliss. "Eric, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but our reservations are for 6:00 and we have one half hour to get ready and be there."

Eric groaned. "I only need five minutes." Jackie let a small smirk of satisfaction flit across her face. "Oh poor baby, it's just dinner with your parents. I think you can handle it."

He looked at her face in the mirror. "You are still wicked. Wicked. Mean and evil."

"That's why you love me so much!"

"Yeah, you got me whipped." He said with a gleam in his eye.

*

Kitty and Red loved the small diner. Red loved that Jackie had given them a Thursday Night Special coupon for a free dinner each month. The owner's daughter loved the engagement party Jackie had arranged and Red was the recipient of the gift book. This was the only time Red Forman got to eat steak.

They had their regular table near the window and saw Eric and Jackie when they pulled up in Eric's Camaro. Kitty squeezed Red's hand. "You know, I bet that after the Kelso wedding, that Eric might ask Jackie to marry him. Look how good they are together."

Red watched the expressions on their faces and could tell they adored each other. "It's a bet. If he doesn't ask before the year is up, I get steak twice a week. If he waits until next year, you can feed me cabbage."

"Oh Red, I was thinking more along of a money bet. Like I'll bet fifty bucks."

Red grumbled. "Oh all right. Fifty bucks." The said couple walked through the doors and found the Forman table immediately. Red kissed Jackie on the head and Eric hugged his mom. As soon as they sat down, the conversation inevitably turned to the wedding that occurring the next day.

*

"Estefan, come here." Hyde stepped into the kitchen of the small duplex. There was a little girl sitting at the table playing with her macaroni and cheese. "Jessie, this is Estefan, mama is going with him to a restaurant tonight. Your abuelita will watch you. That's her grandmother."

Hyde smirked, "I figured that one out on my own. You know she looks a lot more like you than Roger. Too bad about that."

Annie shrugged. "It was good I think she wasn't born. How can you miss something you never really had or maybe thought you had?" Truer words were never spoken. Just minutes later, Annie's mother came into the house and more introductions were made.

"Estefan, this is my mother, Gloria – mom, this is Estefan Barnett." Gloria smiled politely. "Honey, do you mind if I take Jessie to my house? I'm still working on that quilt. I'll bring her back tomorrow night."

Annie was relieved. She had to work the Kelso wedding tomorrow and not having to worry about her daughter was much appreciated. "Thanks mom. We have to go." She took Hyde's hand and led him out of the little duplex. Hyde noticed that she was a take-charge kind of girl. He kind of liked that.

*

"I'm not supposed to say anything but I wanted to get your opinions on something." Jackie told the table group. Eric and Red knew it was wedding related and they both rolled their eyes. Jackie kicked Eric in the shin, "Pay attention. As I was saying, instead of the traditional limo ride from the church to the reception, I booked a white horse and carriage!"

Kitty gasped. "That is so romantic!"

Jackie squealed. "I know! Brooke is going to love it."

Red deadpanned. "Yeah, and Kelso will be riding the horse." Eric started laughing. "Good one Dad."

Kitty frowned. "Red, this is serious. Think how beautiful, a horse and carriage, the snow lightly falling on the bride and groom…oh Jackie this will be just wonderful. I can't wait to see it. I have extra film in my camera."

*

The maître de at the restaurant recognized Annie; giving the nicest window seat to Hyde and his date. Hyde felt slightly under dressed but didn't let it bother him too much. Annie was pointing out how the boats would sail by with their lights on and at dusk, it was easy to see the triangle sails. Hyde was impressed.

The waiter came over with tall glasses of ice water and the menus. He smiled cordially and pivoted on his heel and quietly departed. Hyde motioned to the waiter, "See how stuffy he was? Not polite at all."

Annie gently chided, "He's being professional. He does that because he thinks we might be having an intimate conversation and does not want to intrude."

Hyde thought about that. "Cool. Okay, I can live with stuffy waiters. Let me have a look at the menu." He looked back at Annie. "What _kind_ of intimate conversation."

She rolled her eyes. "Estefan, for all he knows you could be asking me to meet your mother or marry you or something."

"Oh." Hyde clamped his lips shut. _That_ kind of intimate – not _after sex_ intimate conversation, big difference. Annie looked back up at his pensive expression. "Are you fine? You look concerned."

Hyde stared at her big brown almond shaped eyes. "No, I was confused about that intimate word; I thought you meant something else." Annie laughed. "If my English confuses you, let me know – sometimes the words come out and mean something else."

Hyde smiled. "No that's okay. Your English was perfect – my brain was fogged or something. Damn, I didn't know there were so many different kinds of salad. Help me pick one. I don't know Cobb from Caesar without a picture menu."

Annie laughed; Estefan was so funny and didn't even know it. She gently explained the differences and included a salad dressing lesson as well. After a few minutes, Hyde was a very informed salad connoisseur. "So you're saying I can order the radicchio lettuce salad with my ranch dressing on the side."

She clapped her hands. "Perfect. No one would ever guess you didn't know that."

"Hell, I always thought a salad was just lettuce and tomato with dressing. This is cool." The piano bar started to play and Hyde grinned. Okay, that was a little romantic – he could handle a little Billy Joel type music.

"So do we have to order right away or can we try that box step dance again?"

Annie smiled. "You remembered! Hey, very good and I'll let you lead this time okay?" Hyde stood up and bent his elbow. Annie noticed that he shined his boots. He led her to the dance floor where she put her hand in his and the other on his shoulder while his spare hand fell to her waist. She was just the right height where he could look her in the eye or the forehead. She whispered, "Step forward, step right, step together…." Hyde fell easily into the dance and gave her a little spin.

He had to admit he was enjoying himself. They had one more dance and went back to the table. The waiter came over promptly to take their order. Hyde ordered the Cobb salad and Annie asked for the grilled chicken with no cucumbers. Hyde smiled. Okay, so this was a date – no one said that he couldn't see other girls while pursuing Jackie did they?

*


	47. Chapter 47 Out of Control!

**Author Note: **_Stuff is happening! __Must read__! Be nice to Hyde because he is going for a ride!_

**Chapter 47** – Out of Control!

"I love dinner with your parents. Your dad always tries to pretend he's so tough but he's a marshmallow inside."

Eric unlocked the front door. "We are talking about Red Forman right?"

Jackie walked through and draped her coat on the rack beside the door. "Of course, who did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh, my other dad. The cool one. Oh yeah…you haven't met him yet." Jackie swatted him on the shoulder, "Not nice. I adore your father."

Eric fended off her little hands, "I know he adores the Loud One too." Eric pulled her to his chest. "But not as much as I do." Jackie started to unbutton his shirt. "So why don't you show me?" Eric gave her a chaste kiss and said, "I'm so sorry but I have to go to bed early… I'm the best man at a wedding tomorrow."

He dropped his hands and headed for the bedroom. Two seconds later he heard, "Eric Forman, get your ass back here right now!"

He grinned and looked out the bedroom door. "Took you long enough, come on!"

*

Annie sat next to Hyde on the bench seat of the El Camino. She was wearing some kind of exotic perfume that tickled his nose. It kind of reminded him of cinnamon. He casually put his right arm on the back of the seat and she rested her head against it with a small sigh.

Hyde thought_ - That's cool._

Annie laid her left hand on his thigh and Hyde almost lost control of the steering wheel. Shit! "Hey, just a little bit of ice on the road there. I'll have you home in a few minutes."

"Are you in a hurry?" she asked casually.

Hyde didn't know what to say. "Well, no. Are you?"

She licked her top lip. "Estefan, do you like salsa?"

Hyde was starting to feel nervous. "Sure. I've had it with chips." Annie squeezed his thigh and said, "Have you ever rolled it in a _soft_ flour tortilla?" Hyde was starting to sweat, what was this chick doing?

"Er- no. I've had it in burritos." He didn't see Annie's smile. "So, no one ever heated a soft flour tortilla and wrapped it around fresh spicy salsa for you Niño?"

Hyde felt twitchy – like an Eric Forman. "No, but it sounds good." Her hand was rubbing lazy circles on his thigh and he was fighting for control. She leaned close and said low in his ear, "The best thing in the world…. is a soft spicy salsa tortilla followed by an icy cold beer."

Hyde wanted to groan. She was saying all the right things and he was getting so aroused when that wasn't his plan. She was gorgeous and those dark eyes seemed to see right into his brain. She moved her hand from his thigh and he breathed a sigh of relief until the hand started to wander through his curly hair. Her short nails were massaging all the pressure points of his scalp and he was dying inside!

He pulled up to her duplex and parked the car curbside. "Annie, do you need me to walk you to your door?"

She pulled his face around to look at him. He was innocent in so many ways. She smiled. "Estefan, I don't _need_ you to walk me to the door, but I would _like_ it if you did." She threw the proverbial ball back in his court.

He swallowed hard – he had planned on just dropping her off and going back to Point Place, the Forman's weren't home so he could catch some TV but now she was looking at him with that Madonna like smile. He opened his door and slid out and she followed him out the drivers' side. He took her hand so she wouldn't slip and walked her to the door.

He waited like a gentleman as she unlocked the door. She reached inside and flipped on the light switch. "Estefan, why are you still standing there? I thought you wanted to try some salsa."

Hyde was really confused now, _was she talking about sex or food?_ He liked both! He went through the door and she closed it behind him with a chuckle. Hyde watched as Annie pulled a kitchen chair over to the stove. "Sit."

He sat in the chair and watched as she tied an apron around her dress. _Okay that's pretty sexy_. She grabbed two bottles of beer and put them in the freezer. She put on a Latin station on the radio and let it play softly in the background. Hyde watched as she added flour and salt and other ingredients into a bowl. She turned around and showed him the beginning of his special tortilla. While he was looking at the flour mixture, he got a good glimpse of cleavage and that special cinnamon smell.

Annie quickly worked the mixture into a sticky dough which she dumped on to a cutting board and kneaded the ball of dough with strong fingers. She dusted the ball with flour and worked it again. Hyde observed as her fingers pressed the mix and smoothed it and he started getting tight in the pants. _How was it that flour became so erotic!_

She set the dough aside and went to the refrigerator and pulled out some tomatoes, onions, colored peppers, a lime and a couple extra items. She turned around and saw Hyde looking at her hands. "Do you like it spicy or mild?"

Hyde blinked. _Was she talking about sex again or food?_ "Uh – spicy. I guess." She turned back and started chopping her hips swaying and twisting to _La Bamba_ on the radio. Hyde's eyes were going back and forth as she danced in place. She scooped all the chopped veggies into a bowl and grabbed a spoon.

She knelt down in front of his chair and offered up a spoon of the fresh salsa. "Tell me if this is too hot for you."

Hyde opened his mouth and she slid the spoon between his lips. _Very sexy!_ The peppers opened his sinus cavities and made his eyes water but it was delicious. "Estefan, did you know that sometimes people go looking for something they wish they had or thought they lost and never realize that what they want in right is front of them the whole time?"

Hyde blinked. "Isn't there a Stone's song like that?"

She looked towards the ceiling. "This I do not know, but the sentiment is the same. I am going to make your tortilla now. Sit there and be a good Niño."

He watched as she pulled small balls of dough and flattened them in her hands and pressed them onto a hot grill. The thin flour tortilla was quickly flipped over and he could smell it cooking. _That was even sexy_. She turned off the stove and came over with a tortilla.

"Hold out your hand." She laid the warm tortilla over his palm and brought over the bowl of salsa. He could only watch as she placed a steady hand under his and dropped the fresh tomatoes, onions and peppers into the center of the tortilla. Using both her hands she wrapped it like a blanket and left it in his hand. "Don't eat it yet."

She turned back to the freezer and pulled out the beers, popped the tops and slid slices of lime in the neck of the bottle. _Okay – that was very sexy!_ Annie walked back over and straddled his leg and started feeding him the tortilla. "Just small bites."

Hyde took a bite of the fresh warm tortilla that was filled with the taste and smell of the salsa and he liked it. She handed him the icy cold beer and admonished him not to remove the lime. He drank a big swallow and liked the special aftertaste. She took the beer away and said, "El Beso." Then she pressed her lips to the side of his mouth. "That means kiss me."

He moved his lips to kiss her and the tortilla was there for another bite. He bit a larger piece and liked the spices that made his lips tingle. She gave him the beer and drank one herself. "El Beso." She said very softly and he grabbed her chin with his hand and pressed his mouth against her soft lips. She tasted like beer and salsa and smelled so good.

The kiss was broken for the remainder of the tortilla. He quickly finished the beer and said, "El Beso, Annie." She moved forward on his thigh until her knee touched his groin. He groaned into her mouth and slid his hands down her hips pulling her closer.

She smiled and stoked his chest through the tee-shirt. "Estefan, I haven't been with a man in a long time…you have so many hard muscles… you are strong yes?"

Hyde stood up, "El Beso – Annie." He pulled her up next to his body and he wanted more than tortillas and beer. For the first time in a long time he wanted even more than Jackie Burkhart – he wanted salsa!

*

Jackie woke up first and smiled. Her best friends were getting married today. She had the hottest maid of honor dress ever made and Eric was the best man. This was going to be an awesome wedding! Eric was sleeping peacefully beside her and her world was almost complete.

Eric opened his eyes and saw Jackie smiling at him. "Hello beautiful." She blushed. "I love it when you say that."

He touched her cheek. "I do it because it's true." He reached under the covers for her hand and pulled it up to his lips. "Can I ask you a question?"

She cuddled closer. "Ask me anything."

He kissed her palm. "Do you ever want to have children?" He wasn't even nervous asking the question.

Her eyes were smiling. "Yes I do. At least two and they have to have green eyes. Do you?" _What was he thinking about?_

He grinned back. "Me too… and they have to have dark curly hair. Would you ever consider becoming Jackie Forman? _Please say yes!_

"Are you asking me?" Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Maybe… I don't have a ring or anything official – I'm kind of testing the waters here. I know you said you'd never get married but I thought maybe… we could have a long engagement until you felt ready." _Please say yes! Yes! Yes!_

"I like the way you think." She confessed. _She did – she really did_. "So if you had a ring…and you were going to propose to me…how would you do it?"

Eric kissed the finger that would have worn the ring. "I would have taken you to a Journey concert, had Steve Perry dedicate _Open Arms_ to you from me, I would have slid in from the side of the stage with a huge bouquet of colored roses and knelt down on one knee and asked you to be my wife."

Jackie gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my god, that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard of! You would do that for me?"

Eric loved that she loved it. "Well, if I had the ways and means…yeah. Definitely the colored roses part. I might end up singing _Open Arms_ at karaoke night…but the bended knee thing is a sure bet."

Jackie rose up and kissed his lips. "I love you so much."

Eric smiled. "How would you plan the wedding…if I got the official ring and proposed properly –I mean you being a wedding planner slash event coordinator and all…"

Jackie laughed and rolled on her back. "Well, I would want a small intimate wedding ceremony…with just my friends and loved ones…then a kick ass reception with a Journey cover band and during our first dance as a couple having Michael run across the dance floor in his underwear."

Eric laughed – he knew that in the course of underwear running Kelso would most likely get poked in the eye. "I like your party. So then 's a possibility that you _might_ say yes to a proposal from me?"

She rolled back over, "It's a definitely possibility that I might say yes, but of course you'd have to do it officially and all that."

He kissed her shoulder. "Of course I wouldn't do it any other way."

Her eyes filled with joyful tears. "Good… Because I'm looking forward to it." Eric wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Me too sweetie - Me too!"

*


	48. Chapter 48 A New Man and a Wedding

**Author Note: **_….here comes the bride….._

**Chapter 48** – A New Man and a Wedding

Hyde woke up in somebody else's bed. He didn't recognize the walls or the bed and there was a voluptuous figure under the covers beside him – and he felt great! He rolled over and pulled the covers back. Annie was slowly waking up. She saw him and murmured, "Hombre muy sexy, Estefan…."

Hyde smiled and said, "I got part of it. Sexy man?" She reached out an arm and stroked the muscles on his chest. "Very sexy man."

Hyde was flattered and twisted her silky black hair around his finger. "I have never met a girl quite like you." Annie smiled. "That is good, yes?"

He chuckled. "Yes, that is _muy_ good. Now every time I eat salsa I'm gonna think about you." She ran her fingers down his chest and onto the soft skin of his belly. He hissed and sucked in his stomach. Her fingers toyed with the elastic of his boxers. "Te gusta cuando hago esto?"

"Whatever you said, yes!" He nearly yelled. Annie laughed softly and rose up on her elbow to explore the front seam of the shorts. "I asked if you like it when I do…this?" Hyde was holding his breath and nodding his head yes.

Hyde put a hand on her waist and drew her closer. "Annie…are you really as sweet and innocent as you appear or do you just pretend to be?" She licked her lips and looked at his mouth. "I may not be innocent Estefan, but I am sweet. Remember, I was once a married woman like you were once a married man. Are you innocent?"

Hyde chuckled. "No and you are a hot chick!"

Annie smiled, "It's the _salsa_. Latina girls make your lips tingle and you crave more." Hyde was amused. "Well, I definitely liked _your_ salsa."

"And I like _your_ appetite! Now you have to leave my bed so I may go to work." She gave him a little push and he grinned. "Where are my pants?"

Annie sat up, the covers falling around her waist. Hyde groaned – she was even better looking in the light of day. "Estefan, by the door – there's your pants." She watched as he struggled to slide them on and smiled. "I'm making homemade tamales on Saturday. Have you ever had them?"

Hyde shook his head no. "I'll bet they are good."

Annie pursed her lips, "They are spicy and aromatic and melt on your tongue and it's only delicious masa wrapped in a corn husk"

"Is that an invitation to dinner?"

She rose out of bed in the nude and wrapped a sheer robe around herself. She smiled, "It is if you want it to be."

He could see everything through her wrap and all thoughts of driving back to Point Place and working in the cold wet snow were the furthest thing from his mind. He growled and grabbed her to him. "Can you make masa in the morning?"

She laughed, "Oh no Estefan, it takes time if you want it done right. But…I can make you some chorizo and eggs."

He kissed her voluptuous lips and gave her butt a pat. "Never had chorizo – will I like it?" Annie chuckled, "If you like spicy…then yes you will."

*

Jackie arrived at the church with her dress and make up bag. Eric was arriving with Fez and helping Kelso get ready. Brooke was a bundle of nerves and nearly crying. She saw Jackie and ambushed her with a hug. "Oh, what if Michael changes his mind? I'm freaking out!" Jackie smiled and pulled a bottle of champagne out of her bag of wonders.

"Brooke, Michael is just as nervous as you are. Have some champagne and only worry about getting into your dress."

"My mom is getting Betsy dressed but I have so many butterflies…."

Jackie grinned. "That's love sweetie. Let's put your hair up, Fez should be here soon to roll it up."

*

Red was wiping the snow off his car when Hyde came whistling up the driveway. "Hey… good morning Red!"

Red looked up – what was that dumbass smiling about? "Hey Steven, did you come home last night?"

Hyde stopped and smiled. "Nope – I had a date."

Red looked at him and waited for the punch line. "Really…" Hyde shrugged. "She's a single mom and we went to dinner and she made me some salsa. I have to go shower and get to work!"

Red Forman pondered what this making salsa was all about. Kids…who knew what they were thinking! Hyde slid the patio door open and glided in, dropping a kiss on Kitty's head. "Morning mom, I'm late to work."

Kitty was startled. "Steven, where have you been? Do you want breakfast?" He turned, "No, already ate and I was on a date last night. I'll tell you about it later – gotta go!"

Kitty was confounded. Steven was acting like a happy person? He was on a date? Maybe he was growing up after all!

*

Annie got to the church with Jackie's day planner. They huddled in the corner of the dressing room and went over the arrangements. "I'll have the horse and carriage outside the front of the church. The groomsman is even going to wear a top hat." Jackie clapped her hands. "Oh….Great job Annie! I checked the weather channel and there should be no show until later tonight. Did you contact the photographer and the video guy?"

"Yes, your friend Donna filmed a small clip that he'll insert into the wedding video."

Jackie closed the planner. "Okay, I'm leaving the rest of the arrangements up to you. I have to go play maid of honor and for the rest of the day, you are the event coordinator. Do you have any questions?"

Annie pressed a hand to her chest. This was such an honor that Jackie Burkhart trusted her with the business. "No, everything is going to be perfect. Just enjoy yourself and remember that Annie Morgan will be behind the scenes making the Burkhart magic happen."

*

Kitty and Fez arrived at the same time. Fez started putting large rollers in Brooke's hair while Kitty fussed over the veil. Brooke's mom brought Betsy around so they could show off the mini wedding dress and Kitty was flashing her camera all over the dressing room.

Jackie sat back and helped Fez when needed. "Brooke, leave the rollers I have to do Kelso's hair. He didn't want to come to the salon but I'll be back to take out the rollers after you put on your beautiful dress."

*

Kelso was still admiring himself in the mirror. "Dude, I look so awesome in this tux that I wish I could wear it to the zoo." Eric laughed and wrapped his cummerbund around his waist. He remembered the last time he wore this suit it ended up all over the floor of the apartment!

Fez came bustling through the door. "Aiiy …Kelso let's do your hair so I can get dressed! Casey is going to take all the hairspray if we don't."

Eric grinned. All this craziness is the stuff his mom loved and missed when he eloped with Donna. Going through all of this with Kelso made Eric acutely aware that this was the type of romantic stuff that made memories for Jackie. It was all the little pieces of friends helping each other and bonding while making plans that she loved.

*

Eric was standing next to Kelso as the organist started playing the light interlude music. He had the wedding rings stowed safely in his pocket and Eric was almost as nervous as the groom. Jackie never showed him what she was wearing so this would be a surprise as well. He could see his mom and dad dressed nicely and sitting on the groom's side of the aisle. Kitty kept snapping pictures while he smiled.

Fez was chanting, "Rhonda…Rhonda…' Eric hissed for him to be quiet until Casey frogged Fez in the shoulder and told him to "shut it!" Finally the Wedding March music began to play and the doors at the back of the chapel opened up and Rhonda magically appeared wearing a beautiful pale lavender gown. She had a small rhinestone tiara holding back her hair and was holding a spray of pink carnations. She walked slowly down the aisle with her eyes on Fez.

Eric could hear Fez inhale and holding breath as Rhonda came back. "Aiiy…she is so lovely." He sighed. The air was full of anticipation as the maid of honor stood at the back of the room.

Eric fell in love all over again. Jackie wore a dress similar to Rhonda's but her tiara held back her rich brunette hair and the gown was gorgeous and she smiled Eric's favorite smile – her eyes only on him as she walked down the aisle. This could be them in a few months or a few years…she only had to say the word – he wanted to marry this girl in the lavender dress.

Jackie stood to the side and watched as Betsy toddled down the aisle throwing flower petals on the carpet and beaming a smile at her dad. Kelso had a goofy grin for his little daughter. He waved and she ran to his leg and hugged him. The audience laughed at her antics.

The organ music got louder and everyone stood up to see Brooke standing with her dad dressed as elegant as someone of royalty. Her gown shimmered and sparkled and whispered softly along the floor as she moved slowly towards her groom. Kitty's veil fell lightly over her face and matched the dress so well that Kitty wiped a tear from her eye.

Brooke turned to her father and he kissed her cheek and left her to sit with his wife. Brooke turned to Michael and he shouted, "Awesome! I have a hot bride!"

*

The vows were said and kisses were exchanged and the wedding party was led outside briefly for some photographs. Annie waved Jackie over to the side of the building. "The carriage is here so I'll get the guests to wait out front. Just get the bride and I'll meet you there."

Eric liked the photography session. He knew the tuxedo made him look good and he knew Jackie liked him in it and out of it. The plus was that she looked so damn pretty he wanted to see what she was wearing under it!

Jackie told Brooke that the limo was out front and when the photographer was done, she and Kelso needed to run through the church and meet the party. Jackie and Annie quickly handed out little net bags of birdseed to the guests to throw at the bride and groom when then reappeared.

*

Brooke took the short break in pictures to kiss her new husband. "Michael, this is the happiest day of my life. Even if we never married, I would still be with you."

"Well damn, Brooke, I'd have to marry you anyways because you're too hot not to be married to me!" Kelso declared. Brooke laughed, "Let's catch that limo and see what Jackie has planned for the reception. I feel like having some cake."

Hand in hand, they hustled through the chapel towards the open door where family and friends were waiting for their appearance. Handfuls of seed were tossed in the air and Brooke looked up expecting to see the limo but found the horse and white carriage instead.

Kelso whooped. "AWESOME! I get to ride a horse!"

Brooke's eyes filled with happy tears – this was truly more romantic than a limousine. Jackie watched teary eyed as the top hat groomsman waited for the wedding couple to approach the carriage. Eric slipped an arm around Jackie's waist and wiped a tear from her cheek. "That was a nice touch Jackie." He said softly.

Brooke lifted her dress and petticoats and the top hat groomsman, helped her step into the carriage. Kelso jumped up and waved at his friends. He sat beside Brooke and kissed her again. "Damn Brooke, getting married is AWESOME!"

*

Eric was proud that the Emerald Room of his hotel was hosting the reception. His mom and dad had a table close to the wedding party and Red was having a good time. Brooke's parents and Betsy sat with them. Jackie was conferring with Annie at the back of the room when Annie rushed to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

She tapped on the microphone and the room quieted down. "Thank you for coming and with no further ado, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Michael Kelso. Give a hand to the newlyweds!" Family and friends stood and applauded as the smiling bride and groom entered through the doors of the Emerald room.

Annie pointed at the DJ who played a fast tempo version of "Here Comes the Bride." Eric was reminded of a similar reception that Jackie hosted at a bowling alley many months ago. "You taught her well." Eric whispered to Jackie. She blushed, "its part of the magic."

The applause died down, and the newlyweds took their places at the head of the table. Waiters appeared seemingly from nowhere with pails of champagne and began filling glasses. Eric stood up as Annie brought him the microphone. He was ready for his best man speech.

Eric was amazed that he wasn't even nervous. He pulled the speech from his jacket pocket and asked everyone to raise their glasses. "I've known Michael Kelso for nearly all my life – he's my best friend and the craziest brother a guy could ask for. Kelso has glued himself to many inanimate objects, set many things on fire, created his own 'Zorgon' comic book… what I mean to say if that of all the crazy stunts he's completed in his life, meeting and marrying Brooke was the smartest thing he's ever done. Cheers to Michael and Brooke Kelso."

Eric raised his glass and the party toasted. He sat down and Kelso frogged him. "Dude, I forgot I wrote that comic book! Thanks for reminding me! That was a cool speech." Jackie pulled Eric towards her and whispered, "That was the best speech ever." Eric was proud, he was happy and this was a great day.

*


	49. Chapter 49 Receptions and Karma

**Author Note: **_Please enjoy and cry a little with me – where's a tissue when you need it? Oh, watch out Hyde!!!!!_

**Chapter 49** – Receptions & Karma

"… what I mean to say is that of all the crazy stunts he's completed in his life, meeting and marrying Brooke was the smartest thing he's ever done. Cheers to Michael and Brooke Kelso."

Annie stood on the stage in front of the wedding guests with a microphone and the DJ from the club. "Ladies and Gentleman, in lieu of the traditional first dance, our newlyweds would like to share something with you from their hearts."

Brooke smiled at Jackie and Kelso grinned. This was a secret that even Eric didn't know about. Kelso grabbed Brooke's hand and led her to the stage. The club DJ turned on his karaoke machine and the drums and background music to Peaches and Herbs', _I Pledge My Love_ started to play.

Michael picked up the microphone and started singing to his new wife.

_I will love you till the day I die_

_I know this now and my love won't run dry_

_You came along, my life has begun_

_Two hearts are now beating as though they were one_

Brooke picked up the second mike and sang to her husband.

_Like the stars that make the night so bright_

_You shine on me with a love that's so right_

_A love that is lasting, a love that's so pure_

_Each time I feel it, it makes me more sure_

_I know with all my heart we'll never part_

_For this is the day when our love comes alive_

_And I mean what I say_

_As I stand here saying_

As they sang the chorus together, Annie encouraged everyone to get up and dance.

_I pledge my love to you_

_I pledge my love is true_

_I pledge my life to you_

_I do, my dear, I do my, dear_

Eric took Jackie's hand and led her to the dance floor enfolding her in his arms as they swayed together to the chorus. Kitty grabbed Red's arm, "Look at them. He never loved Donna that way…" Red was touched by what he saw in his son's eyes when he looked at Jackie. "Kitty, those two are going to be married. I think I might be eating that steak sooner than I'll be eating cabbage!"

"Red Forman… will you dance with me?" Kitty's eyes were glowing. Red was happy to oblige as he joined his son on the dance floor.

Michael was still looking in Brooke's eyes as he sang.

_Like a river finds the deep blue sea_

_Love took your hand and led you to me_

_This is the us that I'll never forget_

_Both sparkling with love, both happy we met_

Brooke was nearly crying as she sang her verse

_I know with all my heart we'll never part_

_For this is the day when our love comes alive_

_And I mean every word_

_And I want you to know that_

By now the crowd knew the chorus and sang with them.

_I pledge my love to you_

_I pledge my love is true_

_I pledge my life to you_

_I do, my dear, I do my, dear_

Although the song only lasted four minutes, it was the best song Jackie ever heard Michael sing. She was dancing with the love of her life and her best friend was crying tears of pure joy. She looked over to see Kitty smiling at them. Eric pressed his cheek against Jackie's to see his mom's happy face. This was a great party.

"So Jackie, where are we sending them for their honeymoon?" Jackie twirled out and spun back. "I had a gift certificate to New York with a couple of tickets to see Cats on Broadway." The song ended and the dancing couples started to go back to their tables.

Eric laughed. "Of course you know Kelso is going to get lost on the subway." Jackie chuckled, "I know, but he'll find his way back. Brooke is with him now so everything is perfect."

"Not quite perfect." Eric said. She looked up, "No? What's not perfect?" Eric danced her over to the side of the stage. "Wait here." She sighed exasperatedly and tapped her foot while Eric said something to Annie who smiled. Eric whispered something to Kelso who grinned and left the stage.

The DJ put on another record and the piano melody for _Open Arms_ started playing. Jackie's mouth fell open and she turned around to see Eric standing on the stage with a microphone in one hand and a spray of carnations in the other. He looked her straight in the eye and sang,

_Lying beside you  
Here in the dark  
Feeling your heart with mine  
Softly you whisper  
You're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are  
By my side  
_

He put the microphone in the stand and set the flowers on the stool and pulled his class ring off of his finger. Jackie started walking towards him disbelieving he was actually doing this in front of everyone at Brooke's wedding.

_So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms  
_

Brooke gasped and covered her mouth as she realized what was happening. Kelso put an arm around her waist and whispered something which made her smile.

_Living without you_

_Living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

Eric knelt down on one knee and held out his hand with the ring in the palm. "Jackie Burkhart…will you marry me?" The melody played without words as Jackie walked to the stage and stood in front of him. She smiled and now he was nervous! He quickly handed her the flowers as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, I will marry you Eric Forman."

Red stood up and shouted. Kitty started clapping and ran towards the stage. Eric was sliding his thick Point Place High School ring on her small finger. "Now it's perfect." He said before he kissed her.

*

Red danced with Brooke and then again with his future daughter-in-law while Kitty danced with Kelso. "Michael, I always knew you were a good boy and you have made me so proud of you." Kelso grinned, "Well Mrs. Forman…if you hadn't been married to Red…." She tittered and laughed before Eric swept in to dance with his mom.

"Oh, Eric, honey… I didn't even know you could sing so well… just look at you." Kitty started to cry, "Please don't elope this time!"

Eric laughed. "Mom, I'm going to marry a wedding planner – I doubt that eloping will ever be a topic. You don't mind that Jackie will be a Mrs. Forman also?"

Kitty smiled and sniffed, "No honey, we'll still love her just as much."

Eric grinned, "Well, you might love her more because we plan on having two kids." Kitty's eyes got big. "Oh, I think I might faint! Eric, you'll give me grandbabies? I love both of you!" She kissed her son's cheek, "Dance me over to your dad, I've gotta tell him."

Eric laughed and dropped his mom off at the table and went in search of Jackie. He found her sitting with Brooke and said, "God, I don't know which of you is prettier…Brooke you're beautiful because well, you're the bride, but I have to dance with my fiancée who is…well she's pretty freaking hot herself." Jackie looked at Brooke. "I'm a fiancée!" Both girls screamed and squealed before Eric could drag Jackie back to the dance floor.

"Hey Jackie." He said low in her ear which gave her shivers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey yourself." She replied. Eric danced her near the potted plants, "I'm thinking maybe we should buy a house. You know, some place to raise those kids we're going to have."

She looked up at him with wet eyes. "I'd love a house. With a yard?"

"Of course - maybe… in the same neighborhood as Kelso? Betsy could babysit our kids." Jackie laughed at that remark. 'Your folks would babysit our kids."

It was Eric's turn to laugh, "Mom would pitch a fit if someone else watched a Forman baby besides her."

"Oh Eric, this is the best day of my life. I can't imagine being happier than I am right now."

He bent down to kiss her and said. "Neither can I."

*

Annie had finally got home around 11:00 o'clock that night. Her feet were killing her but her heart was singing at the success of the party. Her new boss and her old boss were getting married too! The whole unscripted event was so romantic! She locked her car and spun around to see a tall figure sitting on the stoop of her house.

"Estefan - Is that you?"

He stood up and shook the light dust of snow from his boots. "I couldn't wait until Saturday." He said from the shadow of the porch light. Annie smiled and carried her bags to the door and unlocked the house. "Come in – it's chilly out here."

Hyde sat on the edge of the frayed sofa and could still smell the fiery peppers and salsa from last night. Annie flopped in a chair with a smile. 'I just worked the most wonderful wedding."

"Did you – want to talk about it?"

She looked at him…his brilliant blue eyes were waiting for an answer. "The bride was just gorgeous and we sent them to the reception in a horse and carriage. Then during the reception, my old boss proposed to my new boss and she accepted. Guess who gets to plan the new wedding? Me!" Annie hugged her self with excitement.

Hyde sighed. It was inevitable - Eric proposing to Jackie - he knew that - but something Annie said the night before changed his whole outlook on life, "_Estefan, did you know that sometimes people go looking for something they wish they had or thought they lost never realize that what they want is right is front of them the whole time?"_ and during the course of the day and he remembered that it was the Rolling Stones song _You Can't Always Get What You Want_.

He was hanging a sheet of drywall when something Mrs. Forman also said hit him in the head like a sandbag. _".. Honey, there's this thing called karma or fate. Life is giving you back for what you gave…" _When he thought about it, he did give Jackie a lot of misery and Samantha gave it right back to him tenfold.

"_Well, Steven. Maybe this is your chance to turn your life around_." When Hyde thought about it, he didn't really want to go back to being a pot smoking burnout sitting in a basement. That was where he hid. This last week spending time with Annie opened his eyes in a way that he could never conceive of. He _liked_ surprises. He liked salsa and homemade tortillas. He liked Annie.

He didn't understand it, but in his first step at changing his life around he decided to tell her truth. Take off the shields and remove the shades and see if she stayed or would run away. He cleared his throat. "Annie, there's something I need to tell you."

She smiled and looked at him with those big brown eyes. "Yes Estefan?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I haven't been entirely truthful to you." _She didn't run… yet._ "My name is not Estefan Barnett. It's really…"

"Steven Hyde." She said for him. Hyde fell off the arm of the sofa. "What?"

Annie stood up and walked over to the couch. She took his face in her hands. "O sabía quién eras – I knew who you were."

She smiled, "Did you not think I would check you out? I recognized you the first time I saw you but couldn't remember from where. I looked through some old pictures that Roger had in his tool box and there you were. Maybe you were 18 or 19 and you looked like an angry young man." She pushed her fingers through his hair rubbing on those pressure points.

"My husband liked you a lot evidently and that says a lot in your favor. Then my boss confided that she used to date an asshole named Hyde and I just put two and two together and you know what I got?"

Hyde was embarrassed, "What did you get?"

Annie bent down and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth. "I got two - Me and you. I think the memorable event you wanted to plan was really fate intervening to bring us together."

"Karma" he said thickly. Annie had busted him. She ran her strong fingers over his chest. "Yes, karma – you may have thought you were planning an event but the event was actually planning for this moment."

She knocked him down on the sofa and straddled his legs. "Can you honestly look at me and tell me that you are still that angry 18 year old hombre?" He looked up and liked this forceful woman who didn't take any shit from him. She just let him play the game and busted him. He admired that immensely.

"No, I still get angry but I promised someone I was going to change my life around. I can't believe you faked me out."

Annie leaned over his chest, her black hair pooling on his white tee-shirt. "Well, maybe you call yourself Steven, but I like Estefan better. If you are changing your life, why not change your name? I'm not Bella anymore but I'm still the same woman."

Hyde reached up and touched her cheek. "What does karma say about me if I hurt a lot of people – okay girls – on my path of self discovery?"

She took his finger and nipped the tip with her teeth. "Maybe it says you needed a strong woman to guide you and led you to me." She bit the pad of his finger and he yelped. _Very sexy!_ "What do you think karma is saying to you?"

He gulped as her lips hovered over his. Hyde was never one to be in a non-dominant position and yet Annie had this power over him that stymied everything he knew about women. "I think I need to pay more attention to karma." He dared to wrap his arms around her waist. He liked the voluptuous hips and narrow waist and all the good stuff on top.

"There's more you need to tell me."

He sighed, "Yes, and it's not good and you may not like me very much."

She looked down at his beautiful eyes – he was baring his soul as if for the first time. "Let me decide if I like you or not."

"Okay – The Kelso wedding? Michael and Brooke used to be good friends of mine but I let my ex-wife run them off. Your boss Jackie Burkhart – she was the girl I was cruel to and I let my ex-wife run her off. Eric Forman, your old boss? He used to be like a brother to me but I didn't stay in touch with him. The only friend I have left is Fez."

Annie chuckled. "I like Fez – he's so silly and Rhonda is good for him. What other secrets do you have?"

"Well, I'm living in Forman's house because I'm trying to rebuild Grooves. My dad, my real dad is William Barnett, he owns the chain."

"Ah…Estefan Barnett – that is still your name if he is your father."

Confession felt good for his soul. "I was raised and abandoned by Bud Hyde. Everyone just calls me Hyde."

Annie leaned down close to his ear, "But I don't Estefan." Her breath tickled his ear and he pulled her close to his chest. "Red and Kitty Forman are like my parents should have been. Eric is their son and when he went to Africa I had married a stripper and my life fell apart after that."

Annie nipped a spot on his throat with her teeth. "So if you have a relationship with the Forman's it should be easy to repair the damages with their son."

_God that felt good_ – her lips were sucking on his ear lobe. _How could he have an intelligent conversation when she was doing that?_ He sat up and shook his head. "You are driving me crazy. Anyway, Eric hates me and will always hate me for what I did to Jackie."

Annie sighed. "Estefan, people are very forgiving if you apologize with your heart. I suspect you have a big heart under those big muscles." She stroked his ribs and chest through his shirt, "Te gusta cuando hago esto?"

He grinned. "Yes, I like it when you do that." Her brown eyes were glowing and she bit back a laugh. "Estefan Hyde – I don't like so much, but what is a name? I like you and I think that you have a good soul. You are deserving of a second chance in life."

"So are you saying that I can…date you?"

She nodded her head. "That's a start. But, if you want me to be your Amiga, you have to introduce me to your parents - The Forman's."

Hyde smiled. "I can do that."

"I have a very important question to ask you. This might make _you_ run away. I have a daughter – does that intimidate you? I have to ask now because everything I do affects her."

"I like kids. I have a god-daughter. Betsy Kelso." _He liked kids. What? I do? Oh yeah, I actually do!_

Annie grinned. "I love little Betsy. You should have seen the little Nina in her tiny dress today. So sweet!" Annie stood up and offered her hand. "Well, if I'm going to meet the Forman's tomorrow, we should get to bed now. Don't you agree?"

Hyde looked up to see she was unbuttoning her vest. His mouth felt dry and he could feel his hands shaking when she slipped off her skirt standing only in a bra and slip. "Estefan, you are so slow!"

Hyde slapped at the light switch and tackled Annie on the big bed. "I think you're going to want me to be slow tonight."

"Oh Estefan….don't tell me….show me!"

*


	50. Chapter 50 A New Start

**Author Notes: **_Everyone needs a kick in the ass sometimes but once in a while they also deserve a second chance…..even Hyde_

**Chapter 50 –** A New Start

Red and Kitty Forman were having lunch and talking about the party when there was a knock at the patio door. Kitty looked and it was Steven. "Why doesn't the dumbass just walk in like usual?" Red grumbled.

Kitty smiled at her husband and went to open the door. "Steven, you were gone again last night." He kissed Kitty's head. "I know but I want to introduce you to someone." Hyde was holding hands with a lovely young girl.

Red turned around and recognized the woman from last night's wedding. "This is Annie Morgan." He stepped aside and continued, "And this is her daughter Jessie. Annie is the girl I've been dating."

Kitty looked at the shy little girl and does what any mother would do. "Would you like a cookie?" Hyde turned to Red. "Red you may have heard of Roger Morgan?"

Red sat up, 'Well yes I have, and he was an excellent transmission repair guy. But didn't he get in an accident?"

Annie stepped in, "Yes, I was pregnant with Jessie when Roger was killed. It's fate – Roger and Estefan were good friends and after all this time, we meet again."

Kitty smiled. "Wow, and you work with Jackie – what a small world Point Place is." Jessie climbed up on Red's lap and offered him a bite of cookie. "Mija, no. Get off of Mr. Forman's lap."

Jessie pouted and Red melted. "Aw, she can stay. Betsy does this all the time."

"Red Forman, you are such a softie." Kitty chided. Annie smiled and sat at the table as Kitty poured a cup of coffee. "Mrs. Forman, I will be planning your son's wedding."

Red and Kitty looked nervously at Hyde expecting some kind of reaction but were shocked when nothing happened. "I'm going to talk to Eric and apologize for the shit I gave him." Annie gasped and put her hand over his mouth. "Estefan, little ears can hear bad words!"

"Er – I'm going to apologize for how poorly I treated him in the past. I wasn't a very good friend." He looked at Annie for her mom-approval of his improved language.

Red was impressed with Annie – even Red Forman would never stick his hand over Steven Hyde's mouth! Kitty laughed, "Steven – Estefan…what do we call you?" Hyde grinned. "I'm changing my life and I like either one. Besides it's just a name!"

Red looked at Hyde to see if this was a joke but there was no blasé stare or aviator glasses to hide behind. "I guess you are growing up Steven. What motivated you?"

Hyde looked at Kitty. "It was a little bit of fate, karma and some good advice from Mrs. Forman."

*

**Epilogue**:

The club was packed with old and new patrons. Kelso and Fez brought over the beers and the girls went over to make their song requests. The new Mr. and Mr. Kelso paid for the pizza and everybody was toasting to friends and lovers.

Rhonda had proposed to Fez who accepted immediately. Eric finally bought Jackie an official engagement ring though she was reluctant to give back the class ring for sentimental reasons.

The DJ called out the name of the next karaoke singer and the group sat back and watched him jump on the stage, blinded by the lights. The guitars and horns played slowly in the background and the drums kept a constant beat so the singer could have the rhythm to fall back on. He pointed at the audience and yelled, "Annie Morgan – this is for you doll!

Steven Hyde put on his most Mick Jagger-like face and launched into _You_ _Can't Always Get What You Want_ and as any first time singer he was just horrible.

_And you can't always get what you want,_

_Honey, you can't always get what you want._

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes, yeah,_

_You just might find you get what you need!_

Jackie grinned at Annie, "He's just awful!" Annie smiled, "I know! He sings this all the time but look at how much fun he's having."

Kelso looked up and said, "Who stepped on the cat?" Fez and Rhonda laughed. "Yeah, he's gotta find his song."

Eric bumped shoulders with Annie. "Welcome to the basement gang Annie – we go for breakfast tomorrow – join us?"

Jackie's diamond sparkled in the club lights and Annie Morgan knew that only good karma happened to this group of friends.

Hyde stumbled from the stage through the rush of the applause and accolades of his peers, his face in pain from grinning so much.

"We'll be there." Annie smiled.

*

**A/N:** _Wow! Almost 50 full chapters – a personal best! Seriously thanks to all you readers that hung in there with me. It was very hard to find a good ending without adding new characters or an extra storyline. I hope you enjoyed my writing style and yes, I always have some kind of theme but I do it for my own entertainment._

_Thanks for the reviews and critiques and the support. Hopefully you'll still be there when I get ready to start a new story._

_Marla_


End file.
